Beyond the Horizon: A Decade to Wait
by TurtleHeart
Summary: PotC immediately following AWE. The tale of Will, Elizabeth, Jack, and everyone in thier lives through Captain Turner's freedom centuries later. This is Part One of the Beyond the Horizon series and completes the first ten years after the films. COMPLETED
1. One

**the only thing i own from PotC is the idea to keep going on what everyone began.**

**A Note from TurtleHeart:**

**This is the exact same story as Beyond the Horizon. I am going through and rewriting it to make it more modern and much more better since I stared it two years ago. Also, this is part one. The full story is not completed yet and I find it to be too long of a tale to wrap up in one story by itself so it is going to be a four part series when finished. Those of you who have begun to read it will find minor changes and new characters and scenes. Updating it to the original twenty nine chapters should not take long since they are already written. And to those of you who are beginning to read, do enjoy!**

* * *

**Beyond the Horizon: A Decade to Wait**

The Caribbean Sea was calm and the sun shone more brightly than ever. All was quiet but the loud cries of victory from the pirates that had stood against the odds. The Royal Navy was fleeing and the battle was won. Pirates once again had the rule. Everything was perfect and glorious.

Will Turner, now captain of the _Flying Dutchman_, leaned on a rail. His eyes were sad and thoughtful. His thoughts dwelled on his love and wife. Elizabeth. Barbossa had just married them barely an hour before his life changed forever. Will glanced across the _Black Pearl_'s deck and found who he was looking for. Elizabeth stood on deck near the wheel alone. Her uncombed hair blew in her face. She was so beautiful in her Chinese clothes. Will had to smile. Nothing he had seen before was or could be more beautiful than his own wife. Elizabeth looked out to the _Dutchman_. Her eyes met with his for a moment. They were big and very moist. She turned to the Pearl's crew. Will lost his smile. He glanced to the side seeing another.

Bill slowly approached him, cradling what looked like his coat in his arms. He glanced to the Pearl as well, then at Will.

"She's waiting boy. Go to her," he said softly. Will turned to face him. Bill unfolded his coat as he added, "Take this too. Someone must keep it safe."

Afraid and looking as though he would cry, Will took the Dead Man's Chest into his trembling hands. He knew very well what was inside it.

"This will be guarded more safely than anything else in the world has ever or will ever be," he told him with moist eyes.

Bill nodded. He stepped aside and motioned to the beach. Will looked that way. One day. Until sunset.

Rowing closer to shore, Elizabeth saw a figure throwing his coat on a rock then patiently sat in the sand and removed his boots. With all her heart, she knew that figure well. Barely reaching land, she ran from the longboat to her husband's arms.

"Will, you're all right!" she cried as he wrapped his arms around her back. She lowered his head to hers and pulled him in to a kiss. It seemed so long since their lips met though it was barely an hour ago. The young couple gazed into each other's eyes. Elizabeth touched Will's moist, tan cheek. His eyes were warm, and richly brown. With a smile, she touched the faded blue bandana around his head.

"I kinda like it," Will admitted.

"As do I my darling," whispered Elizabeth. She leaned into his body for another hug. "I thought I lost you. You're alive now."

Will slowly pulled her away. He opened his tunic to the left side of his chest. It was then that Elizabeth noticed a deep scar embedded into Will's chest. It wasn't normal from battle. It was a precise cut around his heart. She traced the scar suddenly remembering the curse. Shaking her head, she didn't want to believe it she couldn't. She gazed back into his eyes.

"Did they really do it?" she asked quietly.

Will said nothing. He bowed his head then gently pulled her ear against the scar. As he heard her softly gasp, his eyes fell upon his coat resting on top the rock. He kissed her head feeling her back gently tremble. Elizabeth began to cry into his chest. The heart that had done so much for her no longer beat in his chest. She knew his heart very well. Sometimes she would lie on his chest just to hear it. She loved it. Now it was gone forever. Will Turner's chest and body was still, empty, and silent. She raised her head to his. Warm droplets rolled gently down her cheeks.

"Elizabeth, no. Now is not the time for that. The time will come soon enough, but not now." Will told her lovingly as he brushed the tears away with his thumb. He kissed her eye and looked at her smiling. "Now until sunset you will have nothing but me."

Elizabeth smiled. Will took her into his arms. Elizabeth playfully kissed his neck as he carried her deep within the covering of the cliffs. No one could ever have such a day again.

Sunset. Elizabeth blinked from the bright, green flash in front of her. When she opened her eyes, there was nothing but the empty horizon. Will was gone. She shut her eyes. Tears slipped from her eyes once again. She gazed down at the waves crashing upon the dark shore. Behind her was the only thing she had of Will now. She would keep it safe for all eternity.

Captain Will Turner stood at the helm looking at a sunrise. His eyes wandered around the world that now was his. It was his world. It was the place where Jack wandered all those months. It would forever be known as World's End. Hushed voices woke him from his thoughts. He took in his ship and crew. Not long ago everyone and everything had been encrusted with sea life. The men were human once again. The _Flying Dutchman_ was more elegant and magnificent than she had ever been before. Spotting his father securing a sail on main deck, he went down to him slowly. The men looked at him strangely and curiously. From looking at all of them, he tripped on a coiled rope. One grabbed his arm to help him keep balance. The man gave him a strange look. It was almost as though he had seen him before. Will turned to his father again. He set his hand on his father's shoulder startling him.

"Sorry," he apologized.

Bill nodded it off. He noticed the many men coming closer to Will as if waiting. Feeling the weight of the key in his pocket, he reached in and took it.

"William, my son, you are captain of the _Flying Dutchman_ now. As captain, you must carry this with you at all times. The captain must always have it," he told him sadly as he handed Will the key.

Hesitantly, Will took the key from his father's palm. He set the gold chain around his neck then felt it there. Standing taller and lifting his head appearing to be proud and acting brave, he let out a deep breath.

"Orders…Captain," asked the same man that helped him keep his balance.

The men looked at him waiting.

Will's mouth moved into several words. None came out. He didn't know what to order. He'd never been captain of a ship before, much less the leader of anything. The crew continued to wait patiently.

"I don't know," he told them hoarsely.

Overwhelmed and emotion controlling him he quickly made for the captain's cabin and slammed the doors. Several of the crew sighed and looked lost.

"Don't blame too much. He's just a boy. He's been though something only one other has," Bill Turner told them.

"What's his age Turner?" one asked.

Bill sighed. "Twenty-two and captain of this ship. He lost the rest of his life due to me," he said guiltily. There were several sighs and hushed tones.

"I remember chasing young lasses around and getting drunk at that age," noted another. Others nodded.

Feeling miserable and severely guilty, Bill shook his head and made his way to the bow. He beat his head into one of the masts along the way. The rest of the crew looked at each other lost and not knowing what to do. They knew eventually, the boy would come to accept this. Bill knew it would be a very long time before they did.

Sometime after sunset, though he wasn't quite sure when, Will heard four slow taps on the door. He said and wanted nothing to do with anyone. Gazing back out the stern windows, he could only think of his wife and the life he no longer had. His mind fled far from the present, but he did hear the door click shut and soft footsteps against the wooden floor. Around him, lanterns and candles were being lit. Someone sat next to him on the table as well. Will looked to the side while his curls were gently being pulled. Bill gave him a soft, fatherly smile of comfort. Will's eyes swelled with tears that he had been holding back through the whole day along with all his emotion. He blinked it all away and breathed deep. Bill set his arm around Will's shoulder. Will looked at him with pleading, hopeless eyes.

"I promise I'll look after you," whispered Bill.

Will let his emotion free from him at last. He cried aloud in pain and misery while covering his face.

Immediately, Bill wrapped his arms around him. He tucked his son's head under his chin and let him cry for all that had just happened and all that he had lost forever. He swayed back and forth while softly humming and hushing him.

Will sniffled and sighed deeply. He sat in his father's arms and cried, something he couldn't even remember doing. This was the first moment he truly had with his father in so many years and he wasn't even happy to have it. There was such a sound of nothing; it made them both very uncomfortable.

"I know you are wondering how you will ever live with this," began Bill softly. Will moved his head nodding. "It will take time, but soon you will realize this is not so bad. You will learn to live with this and accept it."

Will mockingly laughed before asking, "How? I should not have to live like this. What did I ever do to deserve this?" He looked at his father with red, swollen eyes and a tear soaked face. Tears continued to slip from his eyes.

"I cannot change what happened William," Bill told him softly as he wiped away the tears on his son's face with his thumb.

"No one asked for my opinion about this. I had no say in it," said Will, miserable.

"You were more dead than alive. You didn't have the strength to even speak," reminded Bill.

"Why me though? Why not Jack? He wanted this. I never did."

"He gave his chance of immortality to save you, to keep you from being lost forever,"

"Why would Jack Sparrow give up the one thing he wants most to another to save him? He would never do that," Will told him.

"He did. He helped you stab the heart. It was by his own hand that you stabbed the heart," said Bill. Confused and struggling to believe it, Will looked into the distance. Bill noticed and softly asked, "you were there, remember?"

Will shook his head. "I don't remember truly anything. I barely remember waking," he admitted bowing his head. Before Bill could explain, Will spoke of all he remembered. "I remember Jones. He and I were locked in battle. I fell against the wood. Jones looked down at me. I was afraid. Elizabeth. She was afraid. I remember her eyes. Jack was behind Jones holding the heart. This feeling of eternal pain and suffering came over me. It was dull. Everything was quiet and unfocused. Her voice. She was screaming and holding me. The tears falling onto me. I remember her eyes. She was pleading for me to hold on. It dulled. Something else was calling to me. Someone was calling me. There was screaming. I was cold and it was dark. There were voices. I feel warm again. I remember feeling myself breathe. Something was on my face and something held my hand. The only sound is my breathing and a steady beat. My eyes opened to your face. I saw the blood on your hand and it washing down my chest. I saw the chest then noticed the scar. It outlined where my heart once was. Never again now."

Bill moistened his lips then began, "Jones stabbed you near the heart and managed to barely miss it. I believe he was trying for your heart, but pierced a lung instead. Elizabeth ran to your side screaming. She held you and didn't even bother removing the sword. She just wanted to hold you. You were in her arms struggling to keep your eyes open much less breathe. I saw it happen. I watched it happen. My own heart suddenly became human again, though it was too late. I attacked Jones. I wasn't about to let you die. I wasn't going to stay back and watch it happen. I had to do something. In between moments, Jack looked at the heart that was still in his hand, Elizabeth, and you. I wish I knew his thoughts. Jones slammed me into the side of the ship. I did not go over, because Jones did. His heart was pierced with Jack's sword. Holding the hilt was your hand. Jack's hand grasped your wrist. He was right at your side. I stood over you only knowing what had to happen now. Elizabeth's cries and pleas will haunt my life forever. I thought you tried to say something, but you simply didn't have the strength. I watched your eyes close and your head fall, your body finally relaxing. She pleaded and screamed for you to come back to her. You never woke. That moment changed my life forever. Soon, I realized my son was dead. He just wanted to free me from Jones. Jack pulled Elizabeth from you. I took my knife and knelt beside you. I wouldn't let any other do it. I had to. I knew this was how I could save you. My heart ached and cried as I began cutting into your chest as the ship went under."

He glanced at Will's face for just a moment. His lip trembled as he traced the scar.

"I didn't want to do this to you. I wanted you to die rather than this, but I also wanted you back. Your life is more important to me than my own and you could still have it in a sense. I carved your heart out not knowing where I was cutting. My eyes were too blind from tears, my heart broke forever, and my mind was lost from the blood running over my hand. I'll never forget the moment when I held your heart in my palm. It was set in the chest and the chest was shut. Your heart began beating almost immediately and the wound repaired itself. My heart soared when you began breathing again. I took your hand. That's when I realized it was all true. You had no pulse beating in your fingers or wrist. Waiting for you to wake I set my hand on your face. You tried to open your eyes several times before you finally could keep them open. When you realized everything that had happened you looked at me with this look that I never wish to see again. I helped you to your feet and caught you several times before your strength and balance came again. You went to the helm and we returned."

"A touch of destiny. This is what she meant. Governor Swann and the chest with the key. Every time someone mentioned them. She knew this entire time and said nothing, " Will said to himself softly.

"William…" wondered Bill.

Will shook it off. He looked tired almost. His eyes were heavy and sore from crying before.

Bill tucked a loose piece of hair behind the bandana.

"How did I get it anyway?" wondered Will

"Hair covered your face when I waited for you to wake. I just wanted to see your face. Your mother gave it to me a long time ago," replied Bill. He touched the scar again. "I'll never regret this though. You are no longer an orphan searching for a life William. I'm here now. You made a promise not long ago and stayed true. Now it is my turn. As your father, I swear that I will look after you and take care of you. If you need anything or just want to talk, I'll be there. My arms will always be open for you. My shoulder will always be there to cry on. My love for you will always allow your emotion of any kind. I will not abandon you. You owe me nothing Will. You did free me from Jones's hold. I owe you an eternity of life and love. I want to try something I've never done. I want to try being a father, your father."

"Ten years is a long time," said Will to himself sadly.

"Trust me when I say ten years will pass sooner than you believe," promised Bill. He gave Will a comforting, gentle smile.

"I also want to try something I've never done," whispered Will. "I want to try being a son."

Biting his lip from the tears, Bill nodded.

Will yawned long.

"You should rest now. Tomorrow we'll begin to figure out how this duty is done because not one knows anything about what to do," said Bill as he began to remove the belts and boots from his son.

"Already?" wondered Will. "I thought there would be more time before that."

Bill shook his head as he stood. "Nope. You need to be shown what to do as a captain, speak with the crew and get to know them, and ferry the souls that float beneath us as we speak." He opened a door to the right of the room.

Will slowly walked in. He looked around. There was a small cot with no pillow or blankets, an empty shelf lined one of the walls, a small table and chair were in the corner in front of the window, and on the other side of the room was a door. The room was rather beautiful. It was lined in mahogany wood, as was everything else. The window was large, but dirty. It had a beautiful view of the sea. Will sat on the edge of the bed as his father continued to help him undress. He was soon just in his breeches and tunic.

"What about the souls? How will I know what to do?" he wondered hopeless.

"We are all just as lost as you are," Bill told him just as hopeless. "After a few days our places will be found and you will know what to do. Thousands of souls are lost out there. It is now your duty to find every last one and ferry them to peace. The _Dutchman_ must find every last one." He turned to the horizon and darkening sky. "Imagine being trapped between life and death for centuries without being able to find your way. Being trapped under Jones's command was bad enough. Those poor souls. They finally will be put to rest. As soon as we are finished, you and I may just find time to talk. There is so much I've wanted to tell you. I know you want an explanation from me and it is well deserved no doubt."

He sighed and noticed the silence. It was far too quiet. Turning, he saw Will lying on his side with his head nestled in his arms as a pillow, sleeping. He was calm and beautiful. Bill smiled gently at him. He rolled Will's coat into a small bundle while going closer to his son. Gently lifting Will's head, he set his coat on the bed, and then set Will's head on the coat. He moved his son's arms to a less strained position. He set his own coat over Will, fearing his son would get cold. One by one, the lanterns and candles were blown out. Sitting beside him, Bill touched Will's cheek and gently stroked it with the back of his fingers.

"I will take care of you Will no matter what, even if my heart must replace yours. I promise," he whispered. Slowly, he leaned down until his lips gently touched his son's forehead. He smiled down at Will then quietly left to prepare for tomorrow.

Much was to be done, as the duty was now reinstated by a new captain of the _Flying Dutchman_: Will Turner.

From what they figured by the position of the sun, it was noon. No sight of Will had been seen yet by anyone. With too much to do, Bill went to wake his son from sleep, which took longer than he thought. He ended up by nearly dragging Will out of bed, because, for some reason, Will thought this was only a bad dream and he would wake from it soon. Reluctantly, Will did come on deck. He looked over his crew. A few motioned to the helm. Slowly and looking around, he did go to the helm. From the faces of those that looked at him, he saw no one trusted him to have such a duty. Honestly, he had no faith in himself. Waiting, still looking upset with early, Bill stood at the wheel. Will slowly went to him.

"She's yours mac. Take her," said Bill with a small smile as he moved away.

Hesitant, Will stood where his father just had. He grasped the wood with gentle hands as if the wood was made of china. After a moment, he shut his eyes, feeling a warm welcome. Acceptance on this ship was finally found. The _Flying Dutchman_ accepted him to be her captain. With a light breeze blowing through his hair, he felt he was back on the Pearl on mainmast. Jack was running around chasing the monkey, Barbossa was cheering for the monkey, Pintel and Ragetti were arguing over a pointless matter, and Elizabeth was calling his name. Her sweet, gentle voice rang in his ears and he was free. A small voice in his head told him to come back to life. He opened his eyes again. This was life, or rather, the only life he had left. Soft voices behind him took his attention.

Two men were speaking with his father. One of them noticed him. Will saw that he was the one that helped him keep his balance and asked for orders the day before. This man was strong, had dark wavy hair, and vibrant green eyes. He had a gentle look about him. Most of all, he showed respect.

"Orders Captain," asked the man again.

Captain. Will sighed. That wasn't his name. To everyone else, however, it was. There were a lot of things he needed to accept. He also knew he had all the time in eternity to accept them.

"Captain…"

"I know the souls must be ferried," said Will, unsure. More sure, he nodded confidently. "Yes. Those are your orders. Do what it is you men do."

"That is much easier said than done. We don't know what we do."

"You are not the only one," muttered Will lowering his eyes.

"We were never formally introduced. Maccus. I was the former first mate."

"Former?" wondered Will.

"Well obviously," said Maccus motioning to Bill.

"If you don't mind," added Bill.

"Not at all," said Will with a comforted smile. He held out his hand to Maccus, "Will Turner." Maccus shook his hand. Will looked at him closer. "Have we met before?"

Maccus nodded. "A few times."

"We have also met and I do apologize for that. I was following the only orders I know," said the other man as he came to Will's side. Will looked into his apologetic eyes, then at his father's sorrow filled face. "Jonathan Greenbeard, the former Bo'sun."

"Haul the weevil to his feet," Will said to himself very deeply remembering that moment.

"The first time I saw you since you were three," said Bill quietly as he drew a line across his son's back with his finger.

"I would rather suffer that each hour than live this way forever," Will told them. They looked at him.

"Well then," said Bill with a clap that caused Will to jump a little. "Maccus inform the others your orders. We'll take to assigning duties later."

Maccus nodded and went to do so.

"It is day. The souls can only be seen at night," said Will. Shaking his head, Bill pointed to the vast water. Will looked over the side of the ship. He leaned over more seeing the souls float by. "When I was here we only saw them when it was dark," he added.

"That is because this was not your duty. Only those part of the _Dutchman_ can see them anytime," explained Bill.

"Please tell me you know how to retrieve them then," wondered Will hopeful.

Heading for main deck, Bill shook his head. Will followed as he rolled his eyes. He followed his father to a grouping of men.

"Does anyone know how to retrieve them?" asked Bill. There were glances at each other and heads shaking.

"Ask Maccus. He has been here as long as Jones," suggested Inido.

All heads turned to Maccus. Maccus leaned on the rail as he looked over the sea of souls. Will joined him.

"I've been serving on this ship for…I don't know how long. We came here once a very long time ago. I only remember it because I saw my son in these waters. I asked. Jones told me the only way was to offer them peace and the path to heaven," said Maccus.

"It's a riddle," noted Blackeye.

"I hate riddles," muttered Will.

Everyone soon joined them leaning on the rail causing the ship to tilt that way. They gazed out. A cannon ball rolled against Will's foot. He took it into his hand and felt the smooth edges. Offer them peace and the path to heaven. Repeating it over and over an idea came over him. Walking from them, he set the cannon ball in his father's arms. It was worth a try.

The crew watched with curiosity as he climbed over the rail. As he climbed down more, they leaned over more along with the ship. Hanging onto a rope, Will leaned out. He hesitantly leaned his hand out to the water until it was wet up to his wrist. A white, wispy image floated beneath his hand. He grabbed onto the white hand and pulled up. The soul followed. The crew smiled, gazing at him with sudden confidence and leadership in their Captain. Will helped the lost soul on deck. Immediately setting foot on deck, the white, ghostly image became human again. Will stared at him with confused, wondrous eyes.

"James Norrington," he whispered.

The soul of James Norrington looked at him with the same look of confusion while leaning closer. "Will. Will Turner?" he asked softly.

Will nodded. Behind him, Bill slowly disappeared to the helm.

The duty that had been lost long ago was now being fulfilled. Any member could bring souls aboard. The crew went out into longboats and collected more. Will stayed on the ship talking with James. No one approved at first, but realized why and accepted. Will felt his heart would break, if he still had it, when Weatherby Swann joined them. He was followed by Sao Feng. The four of them spent the day speaking at the helm about all that had happened and why Will was here. Will avoided the topic of Elizabeth until her father asked about her. As he told them, Will's eyes were misted with tears. His voice was sad and lonely. Weatherby had a comforting arm around Will's shoulder through the explanation. None believed this could have been Will Turner's destiny. It was anything but fair and deserved. This was a cruel punishment, but as Sao Feng said, it was a gift. They also found it difficult to believe who made him captain. There was one more way to immortality. All Jack needed was his compass that didn't point north.

The _Dutchman_ was full with lost souls. Will and his companions remained at the helm speaking. He ignored the word that the others said constantly. He wanted nothing to do with her.

"Will, we have a full crew of souls," said Bill as he interrupted their conversation. "And you need to begin the records."

"What records?" wondered Will.

"You need to record who each soul is: name, age, gender, birth date, day of death, how they died, in what sea they died, parents, siblings, wife or husband, and children. It is custom that the Sea Goddess must keep records on hand according to Maccus. If you believe such things, the rest of the gods require records of these things," said Bill. He rubbed the back of his neck and spoke something else to his son. "And we are doing this backwards. These are the most recent souls that have died. We need to find the beginning of this place and start with the very first few deaths that Jones never cleaned. Meaning, Will—" His face went more white as thoughtful as he thought how he was going to explain this to his son. "Will, we are about to meet souls from ancient Greece and Rome and when I say ancient I mean that we may meet a few people from the Trojan War if not further back."

"I don't know about you, but I don't speak ancient Greek," began Will then shook it off. He stood and moved to his father's side. "Wait a minute. You're telling me that this ship has been around since ancient Greece?"

"Uh huh," replied Bill. "And Maccus speaks the ancient languages. Most of the original crew, including Wyvern speak dozens of languages of all ages of the world."

Will's face lit with wonder and smile grinned from ear to ear. "I'll meet Blackbeard. Think of all the great peoples of the world in the histories that died on the sea. The books of legends. We'll meet them all."

"I know," said Bill, trying his very hardest to remain calm and contain his excitement. "Believe me, I know."

"You look like William," noted Weatherby to Bill.

"He's my son," replied Bill, wrapping an arm around Will's shoulders.

"Yet I feel I have seen you before," said Weatherby.

"You have," replied Bill. "My wife and your wife were nearly sisters. They were close enough in friendship to be considered sisters. You were at my wedding. Your daughter fell in love with my son. And—" He looked specifically at Will when he spoke. "And I hear my son ripped your daughter's dress when he was seven and she six at a certain Christmas Celebration at his grandfather's manor in England."

"I never did apologize about that," said Will. "I'm sorry for ripping her dress."

"Richard Seastone's grandson ripped her dress at his celebration," recalled Weatherby, looking at Will with confusion.

"My name is William Alexander Jonathan," began Will then drew a deep breath. "Seastone-Turner. After I ran away in search of father after mum died, I spent three years with the name Will Turner and lost all noble manner. I didn't want to go home and be thrown back into noble society and I would have thought that they would have moved on and in the Caribbean I never told you because I didn't want you forcing Elizabeth to marry me because of a name. I know with a few single words that my life could have turned out better than it was, but I didn't know who I was or where I belonged. And if it means anything to you Weatherby, I did marry Elizabeth. You got the match you wanted for her in the end. But, unfortunately, it only lasted an hour."

Because Will choked on sudden tears in his throat with his last few words, Bill wrapped both arms around him from behind, pulling his son's back into his chest.

Weatherby gazed at Will with wonder. Seastone was one of five wealthiest and influential families in all the English world. William Alexander Jonathan Seastone was third in line for the title and born an high Lord of England. Will was that Lord of England. His daughter Elizabeth, even if it was for merely and hour, was married to more than what he wanted. He wanted her to marry someone she loved and someone who would look after her not only by his love but keep her protected with a good title. She got both. Will was the son he had always wanted to have marry into his family.

"You are who you say you are?" he asked softly.

"My wife was Charlotte Seastone, his mother," replied Bill.

"My God," Weatherby breathed as he shut his eyes.

"I'm sorry I never told you," said Will.

All of a sudden, Weatherby stepped forward and wrapped his arms around Will, startling the young man. "Will, you were betrothed to my daughter when you were eight. Charlotte and Abby had you two betrothed to marry. We were going to announce it at your sixteenth birthday. It was silent betrothal. You were always meant to marry my daughter. Right from the beginning when we rescued you I knew there was something familiar about you. The way you treated her with such gentle manner and like a human being wasn't the normal manner men treated her. You were always meant to be my son Will. Always."

With a smile widening across his face, Will shut his eyes and further welcomed the embrace. "Then would this be a bad time to tell you Elizabeth and I slept with each other when we were eighteen."

"You what!" cried Weatherby, pushing him back.

Bill covered his mouth with his palms after a sudden, outburst of laughter.

"I knew it," James muttered to himself. "I knew you two did it. You were comfortable with each other and I always swore to myself that overnight you two literally became awkward."

"That would be why," explained Will. He looked at Weatherby's usual raised eye and pursed lips of anger and shrugged. "No one knew but the two of us."

"And when did you do this in perspective of that year?" wondered Weatherby.

"I think it was summer. I was nearly nineteen," Will said with thought. He raised a finger. "But I can promise you it just happened. We never intended it to happen. We were talking and she kissed me and one thing led to another and before either of us realized what was happening we were in the middle of it so we just kept going. But because we did everything lovers can possibly do in a lifetime in one night, it got awkward between us and remained that way."

"William what if? She could have… You two may have… Had she gotten pregnant… You," Weatherby said in the attempt to scold Will.

"Weatherby," began Bill. He placed his palm on the man's shoulders. "Better being eighteen and it just happening rather than being fourteen and curious like me."

"You were fourteen?" Will asked with a huge amused grin on his face.

Bill nodded his head subtly and shamed. He turned away from Will when he felt his cheeks reddening with warm blood. "I'll tell you about that sometime when it is just the two of us as long as you tell me your first time."

"Done," replied Will without hesitation.

Weatherby coughed, making his presence as Elizabeth's father known.

They looked at him and regained composure.

"Captain," Maccus softly called. "I do not mean to interrupt, but you have a duty to do.

Will nodded. "I know, I know," he said. He turned to his father. "I leave you to choose the order of souls who come to see me."

He wandered into his cabin, which was in the process of being cleaned. At the head of the great table was a rather nice red velvet chair that must have been hiding in there somewhere and, miraculously, a stack of paper, pen, and ink. Never would he have expected real paper to be on this ship, but Jones was beginning to surprise him.

Flopping himself into the chair, he smiled at the sight of glasses and a bottle of wine and helped himself to a glass. While he was doing so, the door creaked open and footsteps approached.

"Have a seat. Ah, would you like a glass," he asked.

"Mm hm."

Will poured another glass and pushed it forward. When he opened his mouth to ask the name of the soul, he raised his head and found speaking more difficult than he thought.

Cutler Beckett looked at him with small, quiet eyes. His hands were in his lap. In fact, his head was bowed low, enough to not see Will's face. The usual militaristic façade he held normally was washed out of him and he sat small and humble.

"Name?" Will asked, his tone of voice clearly wanting to be through with this as soon as possible.

"Cutler Frederick Laurence Beckett."

"Male. Age?"

"Forty three."

"Birth date?"

"April 17, 1724."

"Death date, which I know, is June 19, 1767. Cause of death?"

There was an odd, awkward silence before an answer. "Battle."

"Sea which you died in?"

"Caribbean Sea."

"Parents?"

"Clarence Beckett and Victoria Ledford-Beckett."

"Siblings?"

"Eugenia, Harrison, and Theodore."

"Wife?"

"None."

"Children?"

"Will Seastone."

"Why!" Will yelled unexpectedly as he threw the pen on the table. "You were like my father when I was a child. I was three signatures away from being your son. We meet years later and it's like you don't even know who I am. You knew me I know you did. There are two William Turners in the world and if it wasn't my father then it was me. You arrest me, ruin my wedding, send me on a crazy wild goose chase, threaten my family and best friends, threaten me, threaten to kill me if I don't get what you want, kill hundreds of innocent lives just by association with piracy, torture souls, interrogate, backstab, deal, and trade people. Answer me one question. Why?"

"You know I still cared about you," said Cutler calmly.

"Never would have guessed that," Will told him, shaking his head.

"Look," began Cutler, sitting forward on his chair. "After you ran away I fell apart. I gave in to my father's every whim and gave up trying to fight him living my life. I accepted the position of dealing with matter in piracy for reasons you wouldn't think. What began as keeping your family's name safe and an ear out for you, your father, and Jack became a simple hunt to kill them all. I have always hated Jack. My father loved Jack more than his own son. All right? I've always hated Jack, but he's always been my friend. The stories from the tale of the pirate, marine, and nobleman are true. We were all best friends. You left and I had nothing. I had nothing but the pride and satisfaction of the rest of the world and my father finally showing a piece of love for me. I let power corrupt my mind. I fell in love with power and craved it more everyday. And when I saw you again, I knew there was no going back to the man who was three signatures away from adopting you. I had to continue who I was because it was who I was, but I knew I could keep you safe. I never put you in any harm Will, ever. When you came to me with Jack's compass, I was thrilled because there was no reason that I had to harm you. And when you lay down to sleep for the night out of exhaustion I felt my world was perfect, like it was when you were a child. To be able to pull your boots off, set aside the belts and weapons, and tuck the blankets around you and to be able to run my fingers through your curls and you fall asleep as comforted as you did—have you any idea how perfect my life was? In that moment, I knew I chose the wrong side."

"You could have chosen us at Parley," noted Will.

"Would any pirate have believed me to have changed sides right before a battle?" asked Cutler, his voice obvious.

"I think it would have made an impression. All you would have had to do is show off your right shoulder," said Will with a smirk.

Cutler smiled. "You know about that?"

"And the one on your arm," said Will. "You know, that song, combined with one of the pieces of Eight from the Brethren Court calls the court to session?"

"Well I do now don't I?" said Cutler.

"Why couldn't we have just done this?" wondered Will. "I mean we're talking. Why couldn't we have just talked?"

"Because I was your enemy Will and you were mine. Enemies don't have causal conversations," replied Cutler. With a sudden thought on mind, he pointed at Will. "And when did you start drinking tea? I faintly remember a little boy of four, five, six, seven, eight, and nine who swore to me he would never drink one drop of tea in his life."

"I grew up and acquired a taste for it. And I did noticed the amused expression you had on your face as you placed the cube of sugar in my tea," noted Will.

"I was simply wondering when you began drinking tea," said Cutler.

"If I can recall correctly, I think it was when I was fourteen that I kinda liked it and sixteen was when I began drinking it regularly. Of course, I usually had my tea at night after work rather than the customary four o'clock. I needed something to relax my mind," said Will, remembering his wine glass and sipped it.

"Since these are records after all, I suppose you should be recording a bit of my life then," assumed Cutler.

Will nodded as he set the glass of wine on the table once more. He took his pen in hand.

A once good friend and nearly father of his began his tale, Will learned more about this man and his dark past than he knew existed. Cutler Beckett made a little more sense in his mind. This man had a dark past and wicked childhood, but his life got worse as the years went on and it hit rock bottom after he was forced to betray his two best friends and after the little boy he loved the most in the world ran away nothing mattered but receiving his father's love.

* * *

As they approached the sun, it seemed to get bigger. They seemed to have sailed into the sun. The sky brightened. An entirely new world lay ahead of them. There was a dock of mahogany and gold situated directly between a cove of green fields, houses, roads, and a town. Will realized, just for a moment, he was here after he felt his world end. His eyes lowered. A strange thing came over him. No one spoke, not even Cutler. The only sound was the breeze in the sails and the smooth water beneath. They were looking at Heaven. The ship docked. All souls slowly left the ship. Tears consumed them as they did. Some walked or ran. Others slowly took each step not believing. James and Swann stayed behind. They could only gaze at Will pleading for him to come.

"This is where I belong," whispered Will softly.

"Someday our paths will cross again," said James confidently. He shook hands with Will. "You are all she has. Take care of her."

Will nodded with a smile, "I will and I'll love her for eternity."

Weatherby approached Will and simply shook his head with a sly smile on his face. "William Seastone."

"There are better men, ones who will remain at her side her entire life," said Will.

Weatherby nodded. "This is very true, but no man will love my daughter more, nor shall that man have her heart the way you do."

"Elizabeth is the only woman to ever have a man's heart the way she has mine," said Will softly.

"Good-bye William Turner," said Weatherby.

Will nodded the same with sad eyes. He received a fatherly embrace.

With a smile of thanks, James Norrington and Weatherby Swann left.

A palm cupped his shoulder. "Do you understand why I did everything?"

"Yes," replied Will. He turned to face Cutler. "I don't know if I can forgive you for some things."

Cutler shook his head. "There are things I will never ask myself for forgiveness, nor will I allow myself to have it. I just need to know that you understand."

"I do," said Will softly, and with a nod of his head. "Perfectly.

"Good," said Cutler. He inhaled deeply as he bowed his head then clasped both of Will's hands. "Can you do me a favor? Keep an eye on my brothers for me. Theo, he's always traveling the sea with his music and he's never home. Harry, as I told you is in the Navy. I need you to keep an eye out for him especially."

"Alive or dead you know I'll take care of him," Will told him.

"I know you will," said Cutler. He moved his right palm to Will's cheek. "I wish you and I could have had more time together, fourteen years worth of it, but I am not your father. I never was meant to be your father. You have your father. Give him a chance. And judging by the way he's looking at me, I think he loves you."

Not able to resist, Will turned his head and smiled. Bill stood across the ship with his lower lip sucked into his mouth. His nose wrinkled as well as his forehead and narrow eyes pierced through the men that separated him from Will. Clearly, this man was not pleased at the sight.

Will's grin widened from ear to ear. He softly chuckled, but his quiet laughter suddenly ended when he felt lips press against his forehead then arms wrap him in a tight embrace.

"I love you Will, I always have."

"Now I do," said Will.

"And I always will love you and I look forward to hearing of your grand career as captain."

"I'll keep that in mind and make sure to cause your brothers a bit of hell."

"Make that a promise," Cutler said, his voice complete with excitement. He pulled away to point his forefinger at Will.

"Done," said Will.

"Well, I believe it is time for me to leave," said Cutler, noticing Bill Turner's figure approaching from the corner of his eye.

He stood at the edge of the ship a moment, debating something then turned. "Billy, you should be proud to have one hell of a son. I know I am."

With one last shared smile between him and Will and a bow of his head, Cutler turned and walked from the ship.

Will watched him walk into the horizon. He turned to his crew. "Go, all of you," he told them. They looked at him. "You have suffered under Davy Jones for longer than I've existed. You deserve peace which is why you are allowed to go." He turned to his father. "I pierced his heart and found a way to release you. I've never abandoned you. I've done my promise. Now go. You're free."

"Freedom, I found, is a point of view. The freedom you promised was a freedom from Jones. I am free from Jones and my debt still hasn't been paid," said Bill leaning against the side.

"Your debt is for eternity," reminded Will.

Bill nodded. "I will serve it all," he told him. He poked the tip of Will's nose with his forefinger. "Besides, you have some explaining to do about what the hell just went on between you two.

"As me some time when we don't have souls to ferry and you and I can talk," said Will.

"William Turner—"

"Father you have some explaining to do as well considering he told me about your right wrist." Will turned from watching the last figure disappear into the distance to look upon his father.

"He told you about that?" noted Bill, uncomfortably shifting from side to side.

"Yes he did," said Will.

"He is right," agreed Maccus. "You are young and new to this ship. I'll remain here until I know you have mastered this duty."

Will looked around at the nods of agreement.

"We've been here years. A few more won't matter," said Wyvern.

"To your duties then," ordered Will softly. Blinking away his tears, he went to the helm.

"Part of you will always be here," whispered Bill.

"That is because Will Turner died and I remember being here. I'm not who I once was. I am Captain Turner now," said Will.

"I meant Charlotte mac," added Bill.

"Why do you call me that?" wondered Will looking at him.

"It means son in my native language," replied Bill softly then said, "tá mé chomh mór sin i ngrá leat."

"What does that mean?" asked Will.

Bill smiled gently. "I love you."

Within the next three months, Captain Turner and his crew had managed to ferry as many souls as they could. The crew worked for hours without much rest. Usually everything was taken in shifts. Will was grateful for their help and work, yet he told them to rest and have at least an hour's break. Even his father gathered souls constantly. Will tried to keep up with them, but being very human and having the habits of the living, he fell asleep on deck many times. He sat down to merely rest his eyes then found he was in his quarters a moment later with bits and pieces of what food and water they had available as he needed it most. The truth to the souls hurt them all deeply. Each one shared their story for Will to keep as record along with their name. Each tale brought more and more pain. Their faces when they realized peace was finally theirs, hurt even more. Most hugged Will while crying and laughing.

Among all the souls were children. The Turners were very popular among them especially Will. He told them stories of his adventure, spoiled them as much as possible, let them play at the wheel, taught them how to parry and strike with a sword, sung pirate chanteys, taught them how to play Liar's Dice, and their favorite was when he played hide and seek with them. After a while, it became increasingly difficult to let them go. It wasn't that he wanted them to stay. He loved their company and the joy they brought into his life. He knew he would never have his own child anyway and if he did he never would be with him or her.

The day Blackbeard and the rest of the great pirates passed onto the ship was they day soul ferrying halted for a week, as Will wanted as much time with the Golden Age pirates as he could. He thought most of the time would be spent speaking with the pirates, but he found himself spending most of it listening to a teenager named Edmund Seastone, who gave his life when he was eighteen to save his older brother Richard, Will's grandfather. While listening to Edmund, Will learned more about his family's past than he could have ever known and delighted in hearing of them.

With most of the chaos having passed, the crew sat down at night and just talked. Many admired their tanned skin and sunburns, though they never complained about them.

It was the first night of peace. Bill let his son be on his own feeling he needed it. Sometime during the night their talk was interrupted by the sound of the organ. It begun as a single note of curiosity, then more notes, a combination of the notes, and eventually rhythms. Some were played over and over with add-ons or change. No one spoke anymore, but gazed at the cabin doors in horror. Bill felt a smile widen across his face. He had forgotten the sound of the organ and Will had a way to release his feelings. The older, more knowing of Jones looked at him and shook their heads silently telling him this was not good. Maccus was one of them.

"He's figured Jones's source of pain," he muttered as he shut his eyes.

"This is bad?" wondered Bill, over hearing.

"Jones played the organ as a way of releasing his pain. He had the organ brought on board as a source of entertainment to pass the years by easier. He knew how to play. He began the random chords and notes as your son is now. To prove his love to his woman, he was determined to make them two music boxes that would keep them together no matter how far apart they really were. When the time came, the song wasn't finished and she was not there. We waited that day and nothing happened. The music boxes were completed a year later. One he kept. The other he threw into the sea. The organ was what made him love her more. It began turning him into the monster he became. Now your son is beginning to do the same," Maccus explained with worry.

Everyone suddenly caught on as to what he was saying. They turned to Bill who shook his head.

"No it will not happen. He will never turn into what Davy Jones became. He will stay true and so will Elizabeth. She loves Will more than her own life. Their love will remain strong and pure," Bill told them.

Fear was even in his eyes. None were sure of Will's actions. Up to this, he remained loyal to his chosen duty. Though, they all knew one wrong move and the monster would return.

Sitting in front of the massive organ, Will pondered. He played the chords and rhythms again. Something didn't seem right. It was off. He changed the notes, and then played again. A smile of satisfaction rose across his face. Four light taps rang throughout the chamber.

"Come," called Will as he turned his head.

"You found the organ I hear," said Bill as he walked in with a smile.

Will scooted off to the side of the bench before Bill sat down.

"Tell me what you think of this," said Will as he set his hands on the ivory keys. He played a few of the things he had put together so far. He glanced at his father when he was finished. Bill still gazed at the keys. He looked at Will with moistened eyes and a look of fright.

"Haunting and yet very beautiful and passionate," he replied.

"I remember hearing this the night we met. Jones was playing it," noted Will as he opened the music box that rested on the ledge above the keys.

"Will," began Bill as he shut the music box bringing the silence once again. "Jones put forth all his feelings and emotion into this song. It was meant to represent his love for Calypso and her love for him. Their love was torn. Jones completed the music box a year after his day on land. This…" he held up the music box. "This began his transformation. It's the reason he cut his own heart out and locked it away. He never had the chance to prove his love to her. The organ still bears much of his pain. He poured everything onto these keys all for love." He grasped his son's shoulder and gazed deep into his rich, brown eyes with a look of pleading. "You must promise me that this song will not turn you into the very thing Davy Jones once was. You will not. Please promise me."

Will took his father's hand and gazed into his eyes. Bill looked at them. They were frightened and determined.

"I will have this finished in ten years. I will have two music boxes, one for me and one for Elizabeth. I never will become the monster Davy Jones allowed to take over him. She will be waiting for me in ten years. When we meet again, she will have something of me. I will remain true. She will as well," said Will confidently.

"Then why do you have more fright than I've ever seen in anyone's eyes before?" asked Bill setting his hand under his son's chin to look into his eyes.

"I won't become a monster. I will finish this. I will stay true," Will told him determined.

Bill nodded. He pulled his son closer as Will began to tremble.

Will shut his eyes and sighed deeply. He promised himself she would be there.

Afraid, Bill shut his own eyes. Once these ten years finally ended, he prayed the tension between everything would loosen. If Will was even afraid, he knew something was wrong.

"Do you know what this is?" wondered Will softly.

"It's called silence mac," replied Bill obviously.

Will shot him a playful glare then pressed his fingers onto the keys and performed an entire song. The song was simple with some chords and straight notes.

After Will finished, Bill set his fingers on the keys and soon produced a full, grand symphony with the organ. He played the same song his son did, but with full chords, challenging rhythms, and softly sang in the language Will supposed was Gaelic because he recognized one phrase: tá mé chomh mór sin i ngrá leat.

"Your mother wrote the music and I the lyrics. We did this while she was pregnant with you," explained Bill. His eyes looked upon the keys. "I have a lot of memories of her and I on the piano."

"My lullaby was the first thing mum taught me," Will told him. "As it turns out, I received piano lessons everyday since I was four to the day I left. I know how to play already."

"So do I," said Bill.

Will bit his lower lip as he looked at his father's hand and his near the keys. "What do you say to you and I creating fond memories on the organ together?"

"I think it sounds wonderful," said Bill with a smile on his face as he reached his fingers over his son's hand to clasp them against his palm. "And if you would like, I can teach you to play the guitar as well."

"You know how to play the guitar?" wondered Will.

Bill nodded. "Jack taught me."

"Jack can play the guitar?" asked Will, astonished. He turned his torso to face his father.

"Aye," replied Bill.

"Never would have guessed him to do that," admitted Will.

"You have no idea who Jack is," said Bill.

"No more than I know you," replied Will, lowering his head.

Gently, Bill took Will's jaw and raised his head. He pressed his lips against Will's forehead. With every intent to suggest asking Will what else he knew how to play, he found his mind all of a sudden not wanting to speak. Will wrapped his arms around his back and pressed his head against his chest. Instead, he pulled Will against his body.

"I think I can begin understanding who you are by doing this," Will whispered from his father's chest.

"I agree little one," replied Bill tenderly.

Beginning the centuries old relationship they would have, father and son simply sat in the comfort of understanding what it was to be held and to hold.

While everyone else went ashore to fetch much needed supplies, Will gazed into the sun. His mind dwelled on Elizabeth. He had last seen her, held her, and kissed her four months ago. He felt alone and unwanted. Even the normal world seemed odd. Nothing seemed to welcome him in the world he once knew and loved. Each moment more and more of him felt lost. Even his own father left him alone. He was the only one aboard the _Dutchman_. Jack had been right when he said that pirate was in his blood and he would have to swear with it someday. His mind fell from him again. He soon found his hand grasping the key, a habit he acquired over the past month. Underneath that were a scar and a place that once held the heart Elizabeth was now keeping safe with all her life.

"William?"

Will opened his eyes. His father stood over him. Will realized he had fallen asleep against the wheel. He stood and shook it off.

"Did we get everything?" he asked rubbing his eyes, as he looked over the crew.

"Aye," replied Bill. He handed Will a small bundle. "You'll find new clothes and boots inside. I also got you this." He unwrapped the faded, torn bandana from Will's head and set a new one to replace it. The blue cloth shone brightly and appeared iridescent. With each movement and angle of the sun's rays, the blue changed to different shades like the sea. Bill smiled. Will nodded his thanks.

"I won't leave you again Will, at least not until you can step on land. Anything you can't do, I won't either," promised Bill. He snapped as he remembered something then pulled Will onto deck.

"Captain, we are stocked full of supplies and ready to set sail," said Greenbeard.

Will nodded.

"Ten years is a long time to be away from land and land is where your heart is," said Bill as he rummaged through one of the sacks. He handed Will a small glass jar of sand.

Will took the jar and laughed.

"Sand? That is a jar of sand," noted Maccus not seeing the humor. No one but the Turners understood.

It took Will a few moments before he could explain. "While Jack bore the black spot, he was given a jar of dirt. Land was the only place he was safe from Jones. As he traveled out to sea, he always had his dirt with him. Whenever someone even came close to his dirt, he threatened to shoot him." No one seemed to understand still.

"What does a jar of sand have to do with the Captain then?" asked Maccus.

"William cannot step on land for nine years and six months. He can keep a jar of sand to remind him of land. The captain cannot set foot on land but once every ten years. Nowhere does it state that he cannot have a jar of sand with him at all times," added Bill.

They processed this a moment then seemed to understand at once with a simultaneous "Oh."

"Oh, I get it now," said Maccus.

"That's funny," laughed Inido.

Will burst into laughter again. He was laughing so hard he fell onto a barrel behind him.

Bill laughed at his foolishness and took his jar of land before it was dropped all over deck and near Will's feet.

The rest of the crew gazed at Will with wonder. None of them remembered the last time they heard the sound of laughter. It took a moment for Will to realize this. He slowly stopped laughing when he saw their faces.

"It's been so long since I've heard such laughter," noted Wyvern.

"It is wonderful, but sounds foreign," added Greenbeard.

"You'll come accustomed to it soon. Trust me. Jack's jar of dirt is one of many stories I can share," said Will. He turned to his father. "Mr. Turner."

"Aye Captain," said Bill.

"You don't have to call me captain. Please don't call me captain. How many times do I have to tell you?" reminded Will then added, "secondly, we should return to World's End."

"Very well cap…uh…Will," agreed Bill. Rolling his eyes and groaning, Will climbed the stairs to the helm. Bill turned to the crew and ordered, "to your stations." He chased after Will. "Well you are captain."

"What brings you to that conclusion? Is it because I have no heart?" wondered Will sarcastically as he spun the wheel to World's End.

"No…well yes, but…you're missing the point," replied Bill after the flash of green around them.

"You are my father. You do not need to call me captain," said Will.

"It's called respect for my captain," explained Bill.

"Then I order you not to call me captain. A crew member that respects his captain would obey any order given!" shouted Will.

"You can't do that," said Bill.

"Yes I can and I just did!" shouted Will in his face.

The two of them faced each other and argued in each other's faces. The rest of the crew rolled their eyes, but watched in interest. It was amusing though. They were beginning to wrestle each other.

Having returned to World's End for quite some time now, Will sat in his cabin with the sack of clothes given to him. He pulled off his shirt from his back. For a moment, he rubbed the back of his neck then upper back.

Behind him, Bill entered through the door. He stood in the doorway, gazing at Will's back, illuminated by the lantern light. The scars healed nicely, but the memory never did. Each of the five marks scarred his mind more than Will's back. As Will pulled his tunic sleeves across his arms, Bill slowly went to him. He pulled the back of the tunic down.

Startled, Will jumped and a small cry of fright escaped his lungs, immediately turning around. Seeing it was his father, he attempted to smile. A brief moment of smiling and he once again looked lost and alone.

Bill sat beside him and took his hands. "What is it?" he asked with fatherly love.

"You frightened me and I felt nothing," replied Will sadly.

"I know. William, we've been through this hundreds of times before," reminded Bill sternly.

"You're not the one without a heart," whispered Will lowering his eyes, appearing as though he could cry again.

Gently, Bill raised Will's chin. He smiled at him. "You know it doesn't matter to me. You are still my son. From these past four months, I have come to the conclusion that you are one of the most hearted people I have known."

"You're just saying that because you're my father," said Will obviously.

Shaking his head, Bill looked at Will, scolding him. He suddenly smiled as he began tickling Will's sides and belly. Hearing his son laugh and feeling him fall into his body, he couldn't help but to keep going until Will fell off of the cot. Bill laughed even harder now.

Will pulled himself next to his father with frustration. After a moment, he laughed at himself and shook his head. He knew he deserved that.

"Well, you've discovered something about me," he noted.

"Aye. Just like your mother, you're very ticklish," said Bill. He reached for Will's sides. Being the quicker of the two, Will smacked his hand away.

They sat quiet a moment, just looking the other over.

"I see you also have a change of clothes," said Will.

Bill nodded as he flattened the wrinkles in his tunic. He also wore dark brown breeches and boots, black vest, and emerald green velvet coat. Since his hair was pulled back, Will saw two small hoops in his father's left ear.

Sighing, Will stood in front of the mirror, discovering what he looked like. He wore a clean, white tunic, dark brown breeches with embroidery on the side of the legs, and boots that needed to be broken in. He wrapped a dark blue sash around his waist, tucking the ends in. Because his dark blue coat was held out for him, he slid his arms through. Will took his knife from off of the table. As always, he slid it through his sash at the right side.

The Turners looked in the mirror.

"I never realized how much you actually look like me. I knew you looked like me because that is how I knew you were my son, but not this close. All but your eyes and curls belong to me," noted Bill.

"I wish I could have looked like her. Perhaps then I would remember what she looked like," said Will. He went into the captain's cabin, trudging his feet along.

Bill slowly followed his example, including sitting at the mahogany table across from his son. He swung a leg over the arm. Noticing Will had already done that, he shuddered. Will even thought like he did.

"By the way, I'm sorry about earlier," apologized Bill.

"For what?" wondered Will.

"Arguing with you over calling you captain," replied Bill.

"No, I'm the one who should be sorry," said Will. He sighed. "I still have it in my mind that I am not captain. I know it's been four months, but I still don't want to accept it. I especially don't want my father calling me captain because it's not right. You're my father, not a crewmember. Truthfully, you have more control over me than I do over you. You are my father and I should listen to whatever you say and do whatever you request."

"Are you sure about that?" asked Bill, hinting a caution.

"At least I think that's how it works. I'm not really sure. I just want you to tell me what to do. I want you to shout at me for something I've done wrong. You need to teach me to do things and give me advice. You need to look after me. On occasion I want you to push me around and somewhat make me your slave. I want to be your son," said Will.

"You have been a son to me. You've done nothing wrong. I'm the one who's not doing this right," admitted Bill, ashamed. "I don't know how to be a father. I'm thirty-one for the fourteenth year. You would think I'd know how to be a father by now."

"Not if you only had your son for three years, and have spent the rest of your life dreaming about him. I know how you feel. I never knew you and I spent my life dreaming about you," said Will with understanding.

"You and I have had similar pasts. I don't know if you realize that," said Bill.

"Tell me," said Will.

"I'll tell you another time. I'll tell you when you're ready," promised Bill.

"Can I ask you something?" wondered Will. Bill nodded. "Why did you hide when James came aboard?"

Bill slumped. "I thought it would have been obvious. His death was my doing."

"I thought that was the reason," noted Will. "He told me that a member seemed to have lost his mind because he was part of the ship. He told me that this man said no one leaves the ship. Part of the ship, part of the crew."

"I'm sorry. You know I had no control over my mind," reminded Bill.

"I noticed that in the last battle when you nearly killed me," whispered Will, glancing at the scar on his hand.

Knowing very well where that mark came from, Bill took his son's hand into his own. He gently rubbed the tan scar with this thumb.

"No one will ever know how it hurts saving souls, knowing that each one has died. Especially ones I know. Sao Feng. James. Governor Swann," noted Will.

"Weatherby was a good man," agreed Bill.

"I held her back. She just wanted her father. He just wanted to know that she was safe and where she was. It pained me not being able to tell him either. I'm her husband and I cannot be with her all because of this. I had no news of her at all. I haven't seen her face in three months father. It's just a matter of when she is in one of those boats. The day she is, the _Dutchman_ will need a replacement captain immediately or she'll return to the way she was," said Will.

"William no. She'll hold on," Bill assured him, holding his son's hand tighter.

Will looked at their clasped hands in the middle of the table. He glanced at his father's wrist, just looking at things again. Sitting up, he leaned closer over the table. He held his breath as he traced the white, branded _P_ on his father's right wrist. With eyes of wonder and yet, confusion, he turned to his father.

"I don't regret the reason I was marked," Bill told him. "But I do regret not being home enough."

"You know," began Will then bit his lip. "He told me he had two options. Either he had to hang you and Jack or mark you as pirates. A hanging would result in the entire world knowing Jack Sparrow and Bill Turner were pirates and at the name Bill Turner, Charlotte Seastone's husband, he knew our entire family would fall into ruin. And he admitted to me that he would rather sign the papers authorizing you two to be branded pirates rather than authorizing your hangings. You were his best friends and he couldn't condemn you to death just like that. He didn't know how to kill yet and being branded you would be able to live yet."

"And then your grandfather found out," said Bill. "And that was the end of me."

"It doesn't make any sense considering he was Nathaniel Rosewood, one of the pirates of the Golden Trio in the time pirates reigned."

"He was just afraid Will. He knew when he took Gabe and I in and adopted the two of us he was taking a great risk. We were born and raised pirates and me sailing he should have known I wasn't going to stay away. I knew I should have ended my pirating, but I was a naïve teenager who lost his father to the Execution Dock and promised to take care of my baby brother. As it turns out Gabriel was the one taking care of me."

"Father?" wondered Will.

"Aye little one," replied Bill.

"I've heard it, but no one explained to me. How were you two adopted and how did you fall in love with mum because of it?" asked Will.

Bill rubbed the back of is neck. "That's a long story little one."

"We have the time," Will told him obviously.

"All right," said Bill and began the tale. "You already know myself, Gabriel, and our father were pirates. We were caught and brought back to England. On our journey—Will, you must understand this is not simple for me to explain. This was very, very real in my life and still remains clear in my mind."

"I'm not saying anything and I know what happened on the way over," said Will. "Uncle Gabriel told me they tortured you to get information out of him and your father. Your father was useless because he was the adult and wouldn't talk if hurt and Gabriel was only twelve at the time. They knew harm the older son and brother to get the information out of them. Harm the common care of the two. I know."

Relief sighed from Bill as he shut his eyes. One less thing he had to explain to Will. "Seeing as you know that, your grandfather found us in the Execution Docks. Gabe was nearly dead from his head injury and I had a high fever. He managed to save the two of us because I was barely fifteen and Gabe was twelve. We lost our father to the hangman's noose the next day. It was a month before I woke. My lashed back was mostly healed. Gabriel was drawing the day I woke. We were lying in the same room with our beds pushed together. All we had to do was reach our hands out for the other if we needed him.

"And then one day, a twelve year old boy came in. That was the first time I met your Uncle Alex. He was remarkably talented when he was twelve and it was me who began his career in medicine, for it was he not the physician that was keeping an eye on Gabe and I who cleaned my back properly. Alex and I hit it off right away. We felt as though we had known each other our entire lives. Following a night when the physician came and fiddled with my back, I met your mother. Do you know about what happened to your mother?"

"I know she was captured with her mother when she was twelve, but that sums up what I know of it," replied Will.

"Remind me to tell you that tale one day. That one may take longer than this one," said Bill. He opened his mouth to speak more then closed his lips as a thought came over him. "Are you hungry?"

"I don't know," replied Will. He pressed his palms against his belly attempting to feel if there was hunger or not. "I don't know what it is to be hungry. I think I just like eating food. It isn't exactly like we need to eat."

"But do you want to eat?" asked Bill.

"I suppose," replied Will.

"Come on. I here Wyvern is a fine cook," Bill said as he took Will's hand to lead him away giving him no choice.

"I thought he didn't have the brains to do anything but sit against the wall," noted Will.

"New captain, new mind I suppose," said Bill.

Will shrugged. As he approached the galley, his nose did detect something rather good smelling. It was full of blended spices and fresh meats. The entire crew seemed to be huddled around one pot.

"Captain coming through. Move over," Will demanded as he pushed his way through to the front. He inhaled the steam and a wide grin spread across his face. "This smells good."

"Jambalaya," replied Wyvern.

"I don't think the ancient Greeks ate Jambalaya," said Will.

"We didn't, but I picked up a few recipes while we were in port," said Wyvern.

Reaching for a spoon, Bill stirred the pot then lifted the spoon. He gently blew the steam away then sipped. Thoughtfully, he sipped once more. His eyes narrowed then turned to Wyvern. "A tad more of the paprika and parsley."

"I had that in mind before," agreed Wyvern.

"Here," said Bill to his son after a moment. "Have a taste."

Hesitantly yet curious, Will grabbed the spoon. It smelled even better and he sipped. "Mmm." He slurped the rest of the juice. "I'm never letting you leave this ship," he said pointing to Wyvern.

"Actually this is your father's recipe," Wyvern told him.

Will's jaw tensed as he turned to his father with a raised eyebrow. "You cook too? We've been with each other for four months and never once you mention to me you can cook."

"I used to cook for your mother all the time," said Bill.

"What else do I not know about you?" asked Will.

"A lot," replied Bill. "So let's get two bowls of food and get back to talking."

"Yeah," said Will, reaching around the hungry hands for two bowls.

In a few moments, father and son were sitting on Will's cot with their backs against the wall and a plate of fresh fruit and biscuits in front of them with their bowls in their lap.

"Well, what can I say about your mother. It was literally love a first sight. I loved her the moment I laid my eyes on her. She of course was afraid of me, but I'll explain why another day. After a few months, Gabe and I were hobbling around the manor and being treated like two of Richard's sons. As you could imagine, the rest of noble London thought Richard was absolutely mad for treating us as well as he was and allowing us to stay. Adoption is a touchy matter and a high noble lord adopting two criminals was nearly taboo. Richard helped Gabriel get into school with Alex and he found me a career. I joined the Royal Navy as you know and Jack joined me. We sailed—are you all right?"

Will was choking and wiping his face since he had unwillingly inhaled a spoonful of the stew and swallowed a breath of air in return. He turned to his father with moist, wide eyes. "Jack Sparrow was in the Royal Navy?"

"He didn't mention that?" wondered Bill.

"Why would Jack mention that to me?" asked Will.

"Not him, Beckett," corrected Bill.

"No, he just said you two pirated on the African coast and when you were brought before him he had to make a choice because he was a marine," replied Will.

"Oh, yes, Jack was a marine right along beside me. You see, he and his father—"

"Jack has a father?" Will interrupted.

"Edward Teague is his father," replied Bill.

"Who?" wondered Will.

"Were you not at the court meeting?" asked Bill, his turn for curiosity.

"No, I was betraying piracy on the _Endeavor_," replied Will.

"Oh, well then remind me to tell you about Jack and Teague," said Bill.

Will sighed heavily and disgusted. "I don't think I'm ever going to have everything explained to me if I am captain for eternity."

Bill gently slapped his arm. "Tish tosh William. I'll get there eventually. You wanted to know about me and I am enlightening you about me. Now, anyway, things were going perfect between us all. We were formally announced as Richard Seastone's adopted son's at the Christmas Celebration nearly a year after he found us. The next two years were perfect as perfect could be. Gabriel and I did have a difficult time adjusting to our new noble lives and accepting that our father was dead. Society took a while to accept us. All was well until Charlotte turned fifteen. For some reason at her birthday celebration, I realized I did love her. We were siblings so we tried to keep our feelings for each other backed away. We knew the secret peeks we had seen of each other through keyholes or, in my case, with my spyglass in the tree house, of us changing clothes and bathing. Don't look at me like that William."

"I'm not," said Will, turning his cherry red face away from his father. "I did the same to Elizabeth and she to me."

"Exactly," said Bill. He paused from his story to devour a few bites of pineapple and washed it down with rumbullion, his favorite mixed rum drink. "Anyway, at the twins' celebration she realized she loved me too. The young bachelors all danced with her and said words of "beautiful as the rising sun", "eyes that shine like the stars and smile of the crescent moon", and "that dress flatters your figure" while I told her "she had a huge dot on her nose and forehead", "eyes that were the exact same as her brothers and I saw her brother more than her", and "that dress makes you look fat it has so many layers or perhaps you should tighten that corset more because your chest is far too small". I was a seventeen years old. You were once seventeen too so you can't argue with that. Well, a few nights later she and I were in the library like we always were at night. I was sitting on one side of the sofa and she was sitting on the opposite. Never once will I know who moved first, but that was the first time we kissed. It was perfect. I discovered that was what lovers did on rainy nights. We knew we had to keep our feelings secret so we found a room in the West Wing and claimed it to ourselves.

"The next few months, no one knew we were seeing each other and playing secret lovers. It was summer when Alexander and Gabriel found us in her garden. We weren't doing anything bad. All right so we were passionately kissing under the sun and my hand may have been slowly following her leg and pushing her dress up. They caught us when her dress was to her thighs. Your mother and I had no choice but to confess our relationship and to our surprise, they knew. They just liked spying on us. And that summer, we did something. I wanted her to be ready. I was ready. I was so very ready, but I knew why I was ready. I did it when I was fourteen and I loved this woman. Because I loved her, I left it to her. I left everything to her. We were in our room just talking that night. She was going to go back to school in two days and we would be separated again. She made the first move and we did everything except one. It was the look in her eyes and the way she was caressing me and the way she said the words "do it" that I knew she was ready. And that night, we made love to each other for the first time and we knew we wanted to marry each other. The next day wasn't awkward or nervous. We carried on normally and that's how we knew, I knew, we were both ready. She went to school and I returned to my job sailing with Jack and Cutler. The Christmas Celebration came along and we almost did it again that night after the guests had left."

"What?" Will asked. "You're hiding something from me. Oh come on father, I'm twenty two years old. I've done everything. What?"

"Between you and me, I snuck to her school the weekends they had town visit and we—you know, then too," said Bill.

"You were a bad boy weren't you?" asked Will with a smile.

Bill shrugged. "I was stupid teenager in love Will. You know what stupid teenagers in love can do."

"At least you didn't get her pregnant," said Will.

"Ah, about that. She thought she was. She was a month and a half late," said Bill.

Will's eyes widened and mouth dropped. He turned away not sure of what to say. "Oh."

"Anyway, winter break arrived and I was eighteen. I bought her a nightgown for Christmas. It was a very tasteful nightgown and appropriate for her age. After Christmas, a few days after, we were in our room playing you could say and it just happened again, but this time it was more rough than we had ever done it before. Richard left on business for a few days and we hurt ourselves you could say. Your uncles thought it was amusing though. Gabriel thought we were disgusting but Alexander, Alex had already done it too."

"Beg pardon?" interrupted Will.

"Another story of another day," said Bill. "Continuing on, we did it once more on the break and they went back to school. I to her school two more times and I made a huge mistake doing that. Richard found out. I was sent on a year and half long journey to India. Charlotte was told to take interest in someone else and she did. He was the son of a French Duke. His name, if I recall correctly was Stéphane Descoteaux. She fell for him completely and joined him in France. His father thought it was for educational purposes, as did Richard. No, they were lovers and they did share the same bed on many nights. On his eighteenth birthday, it was announced that he was betrothed and to marry the following summer. He didn't know about this And because he couldn't have the woman he loved, he and Charlotte spent nearly every night sneaking around. After a month of it, he asked her to stay with him forever, and be his lover. She could never answer him, for his father found the two of them in the same bed the following morning. Lottie arrived home a month earlier than expected and, when told why, not even Richard knew." He looked at Will. "Are you sure you want to hear more?"

Will nodded. "How horrible can it be?"

"He got your mother pregnant," replied Bill. As Will gazed at his father oddly, there was a deep silence filling them both until Bill continued. "When Alexander and Gabriel returned home for Winter Break, Lottie was nearly two months pregnant. Alex poisoned his sister. He literally poisoned her to deathly ill. Somehow his crazy idea worked. Her body was weak and needed all energy to fight the poison and, in the process, destroyed and rid itself of the two month old in her. She was in bed until about a week before the second term of schooling began. I heard that all she did was sleep and she lost a too much of her normal body weight. It frightened Richard nearly to death because no one knew what it was and it killed Alex to watch his father call upon every physician nearby, sit beside her every night, pray, hope, talk to her and it killed himself knowing he was the one poisoning his little twin sister while she slept.

"Happily, however, one morning in May, I walked through the doors of the manor. Richard explained everything to me so she wouldn't have to. I understood completely. For about two weeks I stayed in the manor resting and recovering from my long journey. Thirteen year old Jack clung to me. He missed me dearly. Two weeks later, I heard three very familiar voices, one of which I had missed the most. I made my grand entrance down the grand staircase as they greeted Richard. When Gabe saw me, he must have simply appeared out of nowhere because he called my name then he was on top of me. It felt wonderful to hold my baby brother again and Alex. Lottie, like I thought, was hesitant to say hello. Before anything got weird, I told her Richard told it all to me and I had a few women to myself as well, including my first. Alese. My old girlfriend and I had a week together under the Caribbean sun. A boulder to my body was what I felt when she told me she was engaged while we were saying our goodbyes. I slept with this women every night for a week and here she tells me she's engaged to be married. Fortunately, she answered her question of which one she loved more and that was her fiancé.

"That summer, I asked Richard one very important question and the day before the summer celebration Charlotte and I went through a walk in her garden. She noticed something on one of the flowering roses; it was a simple diamond ring. When she turned to ask me where this had come from, I was already on one knee. The next day, we announced our engagement and May 20 the next year, your mother and I married. We had two years to ourselves like we wanted. Ironically, on a rainy day in December someone was created. Valentine's Day she told me she was carrying you. Seven months of preparing for a baby, including writing a few good lullabies passed and August 22, 1745 you just a bundle in one arm. I loved you the moment I saw you…the moment I held you. It is difficult to remember holding you in one arm and seeing you sitting here now a grown man."

"How did you decide on my name?" wondered Will curious.

"Your mother," replied Bill with a smile. "She loved the name William. It was noble and strong, like you were, and she said she would love to have two of me. I called you Will from the beginning. That is how we were distinguished when one wanted either of us. As for your middle names I chose Jonathan and she chose Alexander. Alexander was chosen for obvious reasons and Jonathan was after my best friend."

"Jack?" Will wondered after a moment.

"Your uncle and Jack Sparrow are your namesakes. Jack doesn't know," said Bill.

Lowering his eyes to his father's wrist, Will had one more question. "What happened on that day?"

Following his son's gaze, Bill knew this was not something he could simply tell Will to wait for another day. This was the one thing he had to explain to his little one. "I walked through the door and a little three year old greeted me. My arm was still so very sore, but that wasn't going to prevent me from picking you up and swinging you around. As I swung you around, my sleeve lowered enough for Richard to see the mark. He gave me the next day then told me I had to leave. He told me it was a mistake allowing me to stay. Repeatedly he reminded me to stay away from piracy and when he asked if I regretted what I had done to receive the brand I told him no. He never allowed me to explain. And I realized something: for as long as I was marked a pirate around you, I would never live in peace. Should anyone see the mark it would mean my hanging and the end of our family's name. Hiding the mark would result in me losing my mind for fear of something slipping. I was terrified and I knew I messed up horribly. I should have just stopped pirating, but pirate was in my blood. Because I loved you and I thought you deserved better, I packed up everything and left. The note I left didn't mean I couldn't be your father, it meant I couldn't keep doing this to you. I couldn't keep living two worlds and the world chose what path I was to follow.

"And for six years I followed that path with Jack Sparrow. We both sailed the world making a living off honest pirating. Following six years, we came upon a legendary treasure and decided to go for it. I'm sorry for the part I played in Jack's mutiny. I wasn't included formally in the planning but I knew about it and I never told Jack. When it came time to mutiny, I still did nothing. I didn't want to end up marooned like Jack. I had every intent of keeping my mouth shut and returning home. I thought taking one piece of the treasure to give to you as a gift on my return was most appropriate. You loved hearing stories of the pirates and the necklace we assumed was worn by Cortez himself. Little did I know then. By the time we reached London to sell the treasure, I had every intent of taking you with me. That night, I snuck into the manor and to your room. I stood over you for quite a while debating to leave the coin with you or take you with me. My soul chose to take you with me, but when you woke in my arms as I picked you up, I knew I couldn't. You looked at me for a moment and smiled and fell right back to sleep in my arms. I couldn't risk your life like I had done with mine. I ruined my own life and I wasn't going to ruin yours as well. I wanted to take you with me, but taking you with me was like living two lives again. Instead, I left the medallion at your side. If you wanted to end up a sailor or pirate like I wanted you to, it would be made upon your own decision. When I peeked into your mother's room, I noticed she was very heavy with child. I was a fool to believe she had moved on, but at the time that's what I thought. Not giving a damn about anything, I attempted my hand at my own mutiny against Barbossa in honor of Jack and he sent me to the bottom of the ocean. The rest of my story you know."

Will nodded his head. He turned away as he bunched his sleeve over is knuckles to wipe the tears from his eyes. Arms around his shoulders pulled him into his father's body. Listening to his father's story and how very wrong of his father he was, the guilt pained the cavern where his heart should have been. There was a burning going through him. In the attempt to hide it, he buried is face into his father's chest.

Bill further tightened his grasp on Will, causing his boy to curl his knees against his body. "I know this is a selfish thing to say, but it is how I feel. I will never regret this choice of you as captain. We are both trapped here, on this ship together. Anything you can't do for any reason, I will not do either," he promised.

"Your wife does not have to live in pain for ten years because you are the one bound to this ship. You still can go ashore freely. You're free to leave whenever you want. You will never know what I do," said Will. He pulled away to look at his father with pleading eyes.

"That is where you are wrong son. I swore to take care of you," said Bill. He moved his head forward to press his lips against Will's forehead.

His lower lip trembling again, Will simply gave up trying to hide his small quirk of emotion and leaned against his father's body. Listening to his father's heart comforted him and feeling his warm arms tightly around him made him feel less alone than he felt. But when his father softly told him that he loved him, Will quietly began sobbing.

And like he promised, Bill hushed him and rocked back and forth gently comforting his pain.


	2. Two

Elizabeth opened her tired eyes again. She found she was lying on a bed in a small room. A faint, steady beat echoed in the room. She turned to look beside her. Sitting on a shelf on top a soft pillow was the Dead Man's Chest…her Will's beating heart. Sitting up, she touched the chest. Already she missed him with all her heart. They had only parted the night before. How could she live ten more years without her husband when one night had been heart wrenching?

She set a blanket over the chest before leaving the room. She made her way out the door in the hall. Immediately she recognized this as Shipwreck City. Laughter and song erupted in the cove again as the celebration continued from the victorious battle the day before. She avoided the main hall, the place of celebration. She couldn't celebrate being so far away from Will. Quietly, she walked into the courtroom. Still hearing the celebration, she slumped in the chair in the back of the room and curled her legs to her chest. Thinking, she plucked a few strings on the guitar beside her.

"He'll be back in ten years luv," said Jack Sparrow quietly.

Elizabeth gave him a sorrowful look that made Jack's heart miserable.

Cautiously, Jack offered her the bottle of rum he brought in. He raised his eye brows as she immediately took the bottle and finished it without stopping for a breath. He took the bottle back from her, tilted it with a look of disgust, and watched as only a few drops came from the once nearly full bottle.

"That's why the rum is always gone," he mumbled as he walked off in search of a new bottle that he could claim and to warn Mr. Gibbs to hide the rest of the rum.

Not an hour later, a monkey scurried into the room and hopped on a stool next to her. 'Jack' offered her his banana.

"No thank you 'Jack'," said Elizabeth, politely.

Barbossa slowly walked in the room. "Stay at sea or return to land?"

"What?" wondered Elizabeth, raising her head to look at him.

"The sea holds too much pain and Port Royal is no longer where I belong," said Elizabeth.

"Nor is the _Flying Dutchman_," Barbossa told her knowing her intentions. "It is not what he would want. Ye are the last person he wants to see on that ship."

"Where do I belong than other at my husband's side?" asked Elizabeth slightly angered.

"Ye are Pirate King Elizabeth," reminded Barbossa, pointing at her. "Yer husband commands the seas with Calypso. Yer place is at sea."

Elizabeth turned from him. If she belonged at sea then why did she feel so much pain? "My place is on land. Exactly where I do not know," she told him.

To escape everything, Elizabeth sat on the helm stairs to the _Black Pearl_. She hardly heard the celebration over the wind in the rigging and pulleys. Should she go to land? The pain in her heart would fade more than it would at sea. The chest would be much safer. Should she stay at sea? She would risk dying there, but that wouldn't matter. In fact, that was what she wanted. Will could not step on land in ten years. As long as she was at sea she would find him. She might catch a glimpse of the _Flying Dutchman_ and her Will. They wouldn't need separation. Though, Will would never allow her to join his crew. If anything, he would take her to shore and she still would need to wait. The choices between land and sea tore her apart. The sea had given her so much and she had lost everything. Sighing, she thought she finally made her mind.

"I shall return to land," she announced to herself. "I cannot be with Will either on land or sea. The sea is where I lost everything. It holds too much I want to forget."

"Shall we chart a course to Port Royal?" asked Jack.

"Are you following me?" asked Elizabeth.

Jack smiled. "Rum's gone inside," he replied. He looked at her in fear. "You didn't go below deck did you?"

Elizabeth held up her bottle of rum. "I only need one. To answer your question, I'm not returning there."

"Miss Elizabeth, where to you intend to go then?" wondered Gibbs.

"Somewhere quiet where people can't find me," replied Elizabeth, clearly hinting to the two who did seem to follow her.

"I have just the place," said Gibbs with a raised finger. "There is an island not far from here, literally in the middle of the sea. One side has a small town and port. Ships come and go daily. The other side holds a magnificent cove with towering cliffs of sandstone and marble. No one lives there. It is quiet and secluded. The island itself is rather quiet and quaint. It is known as Isla del Sol, Island of the Sun. It is said that the sun shines everyday and can be seen from any corner."

"Isla del Sol it is. I'll gather the crew and chart a course," said Barbossa.

Elizabeth stood in anger. "Does no one know how to let me be alone?"

"And we need to find ye new clothes, Mrs. Turner. Ye can't very well go to a small town looking like that," added Barbossa.

"Mrs. Turner?" cried Jack. "You actually married the whelp?" Sadly, Elizabeth nodded. "When? Why wasn't I invited? We must celebrate. Drinks all around!" Jack waved his hands in the air.

"Jack," said Elizabeth, a bit annoyed. "Barbossa married us seeing that he is a captain."

"You didn't ask me to. I would have gladly performed the marri-age," Jack told her upset.

"You weren't present at the time Will proposed," explained Elizabeth.

"That's no excuse. This is my ship, therefore I am captain," said Jack.

"Jack, Jack, Jack. When will you learn?" wondered Barbossa. "This ship is rightfully mine."

"A technically," began Captain Jack Sparrow with both fingers raised. "This ship was raised for me, making me captain."

"There is no point on the two of you arguing!" shouted Elizabeth when Barbossa opened his mouth to retaliate. "I am already married." Tears formed in her eyes, but she blinked them away.

"Did anyone see you kiss the whelp?" wondered Jack with a curious smile.

'Jack' the Monkey raised his hand. He jumped up and down.

Elizabeth smiled. She shut her eyes, falling back into that moment. She had been standing in that same exact place when Will proposed. They danced around each other. Their hands never released from each other. Their vows taken then the kiss…she still could feel his lips on hers. Years of pain washed away. Everything between them was forgiven. Everything around them was forgotten just in that moment. She slowly opened her eyes as the two captains argued over the ownership of the _Black Pearl_. She rolled her eyes and returned to her room in the city.

Alone, she took the blanket from the chest, set it in her lap, and caressed the top. She gazed at the chest and listened to what she owned of Will's.

Jack's voice interrupted her. "Come to join me for dinner luv? You may bring him with you."

Elizabeth raised her head. She rubbed her eyes, seeing that the sky was rich with colors of the setting sun. Nodding, she followed Jack to the _Black Pearl_, inside his cabin. She sat in a chair Jack pulled out for her. Gently, she placed the chest beside her. They just sat in silence for a moment. She noticed the thoughtful look on Jack's face as he gazed at the chest.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Nothing," Jack told her suddenly, moving his eyes from the chest.

"Why did you?" asked Elizabeth. "I need to know why you did that for Will. You could have let him die, taken me, and achieved immortality. You chose to save Will instead."

Jack Sparrow said nothing. He shut the cabin doors. No one but Elizabeth deserved to know.

"I wasn't going to allow our brave William to die. Not that way at least," he said.

"You care about him don't you?" wondered Elizabeth softly.

"I do not," Jack told her folding his arms.

"You didn't let him die though," reminded Elizabeth.

"Lizzy, I admit it then. I do care for young Will a little bit," said Jack, motioning the tiny amount with his fingers. "A very, very little bit."

"But you still care," noted Elizabeth.

"There is another solution to immortality luv," said Jack, tapping his beloved compass.

"We were married only minutes before," said Elizabeth.

"Still, octopus face couldn't gloat in his victory. That I simply wasn't going to allow," said Jack. His mind changed suddenly as a strong beat echoed in the cabin. "I do admit a strange, peculiar feeling came over me when young Will was sliced in through the chest. I was nearly horrified." He raised both fingers. "Nearly. You didn't provide much comfort either. Will certainly did not help. I was almost saddened when the boy died in your lap though. I wasn't a bit worried."

"Thank you Jack," said Elizabeth nicely.

"For what luv?" wondered Jack.

"Pulling me away before they…" answered Elizabeth, but couldn't bring herself to say it. She motioned to the chest instead.

"That was something you of all people did not need to witness with your own eyes. Honestly, neither did I," admitted Jack. He gave her a look of disgust just thinking about it.

"I wonder what he's doing now," said Elizabeth with a heavy sigh.

"Thinking of his bonny lass I'm sure," said Jack, obvious. Elizabeth forced a smile. "Lizzy, darling, belay thinking all the bad things. It turned out much more better than you know."

"How?" cried Elizabeth as if no good came from it.

"Well, brave William is still alive…in a cursed sort of way," Jack began. He quickly continued. "He will never grow any more uglier, he has achieved immortality, he has the freedom of his own ship, he pretty much rules the seas, beside Calypso of course, he, I can't believe I'm saying this, has become a legendary, more powerfuler pirate of them all, including poor unfortunate me," Jack paused to sigh deeply. He looked at Elizabeth's sorrowful face. "Will has an eternity with the father he never knew as just wanted to free more than anything. He still has you Elizabeth."

"And he always shall Jack. He always will have my heart. I will always have his," she whispered.

"Literally," Jack added, gazing upon the chest. "Elizabeth, stay here on the _Pearl_ with me. I can't bear the thought of you alone on a deserted island waiting for ten years. It's worser than being marooned by the same man and having to watch him sail away with your ship twice." He raised both hands with two fingers up.

Elizabeth reminded him again. "It would never have worked between us Jack."

"Still telling yourself that I see, rather hear?" wondered Jack.

"Forever," Elizabeth told him with a smile.

Jack frowned and slumped in his chair.

* * *

The day brought sadness to all aboard the _Black Pearl_. Their beloved Elizabeth was committing herself to land away from them. She changed from her Chinese gown and wore a simple sailor's attire: white tunic, brown vest, breeches, and boots. Before leaving, she wrapped her silks around the chest to soften the steady beat and placed them in a sack then went to main deck. Everyone was there waiting.

"Do you really want to do this? You are always welcome on me ship," Jack reminded her.

"I'm sure," said Elizabeth with full confidence.

"Because there is a way to find out forever," added Jack, taking the compass into his hand.

"It will point to where I cannot follow," Elizabeth said.

Nodding, Jack placed the compass onto his sash.

Elizabeth made her farewells to the crew. Last of all were Gibbs, Barbossa, and Jack. She shook Joshamee Gibbs's hand.

"Don't stay away for too long Miss Elizabeth," he told her.

She nodded and turned to Barbossa.

"Mrs. Turner," said Barbossa with a bow of his head and a tip of his hat.

"Thank you," said Elizabeth, lovingly.

"My pleasure. He'll be there. Ten years will pass sooner than you think," said Barbossa confidently.

Last of all, Elizabeth turned towards Jack who stood patient, leaning against the rail.

"Jack Sparrow, you've given me the adventure I've always dreamed of. You're the pirate I've always wanted to meet. You truly are a legend," she said.

Jack smiled, loving this all too much. Even that smile, though, was sad and guilty. Surprisingly, he took her hand. He gently kissed the top, almost seeming like a gentleman.

"Keep telling yourself it won't work luv," he told her.

"I ask one more favor of all of you," she began. "Elizabeth Swann died at sea fighting for what she believed in and loved most. Elizabeth Turner now lives."

"Don't try to hide from the past," Jack warned.

"I'll never hide from the past," she promised. Once more, she looked at all of them then climbed on the rail.

"Elizabeth," Jack called suddenly. "If I find him I'll tell him where you are."

"You won't have to," she said smiling.

"Good-bye luv," whispered Jack. He raised a finger. "Oh, and expect me to show up one of these days in the next ten years."

Elizabeth stepped onto dock. She never looked back at the _Black Pearl_ as she sailed away. She soon heard Jack's voice louder than anyone else. And really bad eggs… Elizabeth Turner had to smile at that.

With the sack of treasures, Elizabeth traveled into town. She received many strange looks from the people. Already, she felt alone and unwanted. This was only the first day. She had ten years worth of them. Tired and hungry, she stepped in a small tavern called Sea Cat. She sat at a small table in the corner. The many sailors glanced at her strangely. Her hand never left the sack. Her eyes shut for a moment as she heard his heart beating strongly inside the chest.

"Elizabeth?"

Elizabeth glanced above her. A young man with light brown hair pulled back and hazel eyes gazed at her. The man still bore freckles.

"Thomas?" she asked.

"Cousin Elizabeth. It is you!" cried Thomas Swann, rushing to his cousin. He set his arms around her tired back. She imagined her Will for a moment. "What are you doing here? I thought you were at Port Royal still."

"I was Thomas. Something happened and I found an entirely new life," began Elizabeth.

"What about that Will Turner? You've had a liking to him since the day we found him," noted Thomas.

Unable to control it or hold it back, Elizabeth broke out sobbing. She knew why, but couldn't tell him. "I'm so alone Thomas," was all she could say.

Thomas let his arms around her again. He allowed his cousin to release some of it.

A moment later Elizabeth pulled away. "Please forgive my actions," she said, rubbing the tears from her eyes.

"Cousin, come home with me. It appears that we must speak about recent events," said Thomas, taking her hand to bring her to her feet.

Nodding, Elizabeth took her sack and followed her cousin.

Thomas Swann lived in a beautiful manor on the other side of the island that Gibbs had described. There was indeed a large cove with towering cliffs. She entered through the mahogany doors of her cousin's home. She stood in the entrance alone.

With a gentle smile, Thomas reached for the sack. He barely touched the cloth.

"No!" she cried, slapping him across the face. Stunned, Thomas backed away. "I'm so sorry," she whispered, beginning to cry again.

Avoiding the sack, Thomas led her into the parlor overlooking the sea.

Elizabeth slumped onto the couch, continuing to cradle the sack. She slowly reached her hands into the sack until she felt the cool metal. Following the edges, she located the lock. Her first two fingers pushed themselves into the key holes.

Thomas returned in the room with two cups of tea. He sat beside her. Looking at her dirty face and body, he began to wonder just what his cousin had been doing. He pulled his fingers through her uncombed hair

Elizabeth sniffled. The edge of the sack fell, slightly revealing her clothes and part of the chest. Frightened, she gasped.

Thomas reached for her hands before she could hide the contents inside. "Where have you been?" he asked, touching the black silk.

"Thomas, what is the last thing you have heard about me?" asked Elizabeth.

"Uncle sent me a letter last explaining that you were home safe," began Thomas, putting his feet on the stool. "He wrote that you have changed after your encounter with pirates. A friend of yours helped in the escape of a notorious pirate at his hanging. Due to that, this pirate runs free. He regrets James losing his post for assisting in the escape. He last mentioned that your heart had chosen. He admits that your choice was not what he didn't want for his daughter and your reputation, but it was a choice that he knew would have many years together. Your love for this man is pure and eternal. In a strange way, he is very proud of your decision, because he knows this man will love and take care of you forever." Thomas smiled with a look of already knowing. "Who is he?"

"I married him," whispered Elizabeth, pained.

"Elizabeth, congratulations," Thomas said, wrapping his arms around her back.

They sat quiet a moment. Two strong thumps echoed around them.

Thomas let her go.

Elizabeth set her hands on the chest. She drew a deep breath. "Thomas, cousin, I need you to swear that you will never again speak these words to anyone. No one must know any of these words. Swear to me you will never tell," she said frightened.

Thomas gazed into her pleading eyes. He felt this to be a very serious matter. He took her hands into his own. Looking deep into her eyes he nodded.

"I swear Elizabeth. I swear to you I will never tell another soul," he told her promisingly.

Elizabeth uncovered her clothes, and the chest. She set the chest in her lap.

"Where did you find this? It is quite beautiful," commented Thomas.

"My husband," was all Elizabeth said. Her body shook in pain as two strong beats came.

Thomas snapped his head towards the chest again. His eyes widened with curiosity. "What is in it?"

"Will's heart," Elizabeth said, her voice choking. She pressed her forehead against the top of the chest.

Thomas lightly rubbed her back. "Will? Will Turner?"

Elizabeth nodded. "My husband."

Thomas looked all around then back to the chest. "Elizabeth, he can't have his heart in that chest. It's not possible," he told her, rubbing her arm.

Comfort was in his voice. She pressed her ear to the chest, listening to her husband's strong heartbeat.

Feeling like a fool, Thomas did the same. His eyes grew wide and confused. It wasn't possible. It couldn't be Will Turner's heart.

"Elizabeth," he began, barely able to speak. She nodded with her eyes on the chest. He gently set his hand upon the metal. "How? Lizzy, what happened?"

Elizabeth pulled the chest closer to her warm body. The metal was cold. Something containing such a precious item must be kept warm. Gazing at the chest then into the sky, she began her long story.

Come nightfall, Thomas continued to sit with his head in his hands. His fingers were twined within his hair and all buttons on his tunic were loose. How could all this truly be possible? Davy Jones, the Kraken, Jack Sparrow, the pirates, barnacle encrusted, cursed men, a sea goddess bound in human form, men coming back from death, traveling to the ends of the world and returning back unharmed, Weatherby Swann dead, Lord Beckett dead, a Brethren Court, a pirate king, Will Turner's heart locked in a chest while he captains the _Flying Dutchman_ far from his life source…how could it all be true? He raised his head to look at the chest sitting gently on top the mahogany table with the clothes next to it. Somehow, it was all true. The chest was sitting in front of him. She and Will were torn from each other for ten years for nothing more than one day. His own cousin, King of the pirates. Rubbing his head, still processing all that he had just been told, Thomas stood. He went to Elizabeth's side on the balcony that over looked the sea. A look of longing and loneliness appeared across her face. She sighed.

"Lizzy," began Thomas.

"Please do not call me that," Elizabeth told him somber.

"I've always called you Lizzy," reminded Thomas.

"As does someone else," whispered Elizabeth.

"Elizabeth," continued Thomas. "Your story is incredible."

"You don't believe me," noted Elizabeth.

"Somehow, I actually do. It is taking time to process this but I do. For example, Will's still beating heart is sitting on the table in my home, though, I still do not understand how he is still alive."

"He is cursed and gifted at once. He would have died, but the curse gifted him with life," said Elizabeth.

"Give me time to truly accept this," Thomas told her. "A lot of time," he mumbled walking from her.

She wondered so badly what her Will was doing.

"Elizabeth," said Thomas calmly. "Would you like to choose your room now?" Turning, Elizabeth gave him an odd look. "Since I know your story and ten years is a long time, I thought you should stay with me. I know I am not Will, but I want to comfort your pain and let you know that love can be found here. Life can be found with me. You are no longer Elizabeth Swann as you said. Elizabeth Turner should wait here in the comfort of her cousin's home."

With a small smile, Elizabeth nodded. "I would very much like that."

Thomas motion her to follow as he took her clothes

Elizabeth gently took the chest in her warm arms. She followed Thomas down a hall. Her eyes fell on an open room that overlooked the sea. She entered. It reminded her of her room at Port Royal and of the _Pearl's_ cabin all at the same time.

Thomas quietly entered. "I had a feeling you would choose this one," he noted, setting her clothes down. "The sun sets over the cove and cliffs are magnificent. It seems as though the sun holds beauty as long as possible. Even after it is beyond the horizon, it still has untold beauty in the sky."

Elizabeth fell onto the bed suddenly trembling. She let it begin in a long painful, sorrowed wail. No longer could she keep it inside her.

"Will!" she screamed as if pleading for him.

Thomas pulled her close to his body. "Shh, Elizabeth. It's all right. Calm down. It's going to be all right. Shh," he whispered gently.

She let her feelings pour onto her cousin. She cried for everything that had happened: her father's death, not apologizing to Will, not telling him the truth, not listening to him, ignoring him, breaking his heart, losing James, sending Jack to death, saying all the things she did about him, fighting Jones…she cried mainly for her Will. He had done so much for her. He had chosen her instead of his father. He married her in the middle of a battle because he loved her so much. She had done so little and yet he still loved her. Now, because of her, Will was forever bound to serve the _Flying Dutchman_, waiting to be with the one he loved more than anything including life. He lost life that he was just beginning to know, and he would always be separated from his heart. Elizabeth sobbed harder as these thoughts consumed her.

Thomas allowed her to let it out while providing what comfort he was able to. No comfort would ever be enough to heal his cousin's pain and simply seeing her reactions in the past day he knew that.

After last night, Elizabeth felt some weight being taken from her. She settled in more. During the morning after she woke, Will's heart was resting on a gentle blanket on a nightstand beside her bed. She pressed her lips to the metal before looking at the horizon. Will's voice echoed in her mind. Always would she keep a weather eye on the horizon. She promised her Will she would. Lonely once more, she left to find her cousin and headed toward the kitchen. It smelled wonderful.

"Good morning," greeted Thomas with a smile. Elizabeth nodded the same. "I've made eggs and biscuits." He handed her a china plate with food.

"It's been a long time since I've had real food it seems," said Elizabeth before taking a bite.

"Today I will take you into town. We must find you proper clothes, soaps, jewelry, a few combs, and a few items of your choosing," Thomas told her.

Elizabeth nodded. She did, after all, need to seem proper and civilized.

"Cousin, how long have you lived on this island?" Elizabeth asked as she and Thomas began towards town.

"About six years I've lived here," replied Thomas. "I wanted an escape from the never sleeping Port Royal. I wanted to feel free and secluded when not on the job. I found this island and fell in love. This cove soon became my home, my haven."

"What is it that you do?" wondered Elizabeth.

"Well cousin, I'm captain of the merchant ship _Horizon_ and a damn fine one I've been told. Sailing used to come a lot more when the Navy still held most of the power. I am called on once in a while, but not usually anymore. _Horizon_ just stays in my dock waiting to meet her love again. I do take her out often though. The sea always calls to me," Thomas said. She looked at him confused. "My ship and dock are just down in the open cove."

In the small town, commonly called del Sol, Elizabeth Turner was led into a small clothing shop by her cousin.

"Mrs. Jenkins," called Thomas, as Elizabeth walked around looking at all the many beautiful dresses and clothes.

An elderly woman with graying hair and warm green, hazel eyes came from the back. "Is that my Thomas?" she asked with a gentle smile.

Thomas gave her a tight hug. "Mrs. Jenkins, I would like to introduce you to a dear friend of mine," he said pulling Elizabeth closer. "This is my cousin, Elizabeth Turner."

At that name, Elizabeth smiled.

"She is lovely," said Mrs. Jenkins, gazing at her. "Dear child, where have you been?"

"Sailing on a ship with her closest friends and husband," replied Thomas. "She decided to stay on land after a series of dreadful events and I was wondering—"

"If I could find new dresses for her," finished Mrs. Jenkins gently. "Of course. I'll need a few measurements."

"Could you possibly make the dresses simple?" wondered Elizabeth as the measurements were taken. "Also, I ask for a few breeches and tunics."

"What on earth for dear?" asked Mrs. Jenkins, shocked. "A young, beautiful woman does not wear that."

"She does if her husband, the one that married her at sea, is forever bound to the sea," said Elizabeth.

"I sense your husband is not quite normal," noted Mrs. Jenkins.

"Mrs. Jenkins, can you keep a secret and promise never to tell?" wondered Elizabeth softly. Nodding, Mrs. Jenkins, with a smile, set a wrinkled hand on Elizabeth's shoulder. "My husband is a pirate."

"So was mine dear, and that is why I love him with all my heart," replied Mrs. Jenkins. She lifted her right wrist.

Elizabeth's eyes widened as she looked at the brand in Mrs. Jenkins's wrist. She smiled at someone she knew would never tell any of her secrets.

Mrs. Jenkins hid her wrist and gave Elizabeth a sly smile. "I will have these made in no time. Until then, you may wear this. I was your age and about your size I'm sure." She handed Elizabeth an old box with dust on top.

"Thank you," said Elizabeth.

"You must invite me to dinner child. I do wish to hear of your adventures and husband," added Mrs. Jenkins.

Elizabeth nodded as the old woman slipped into the back room. She turned and left the shop with her cousin right beside her.

"Apparently pirates don't bother you," she noted.

"Not all pirates are bad. There are good pirates in this world," Thomas told her. "I know, trust me. I've met a few of them while sailing. I've captained half a pirate crew before. I think I had a run in with Jack Sparrow once. He seems familiar."

Sundown, the cousins returned to the manor with plenty of items for Elizabeth. In a way she felt as though she was leaving her past behind her. Becoming civilized again seemed far fetched for her now. Thomas told her she didn't have to become a governor's daughter again. She just couldn't become a full pirate as long as she was on land. At sea, that would be out of the question. She also felt ashamed. Thomas was paying for everything and willingly took her in. He told her it was perfectly fine, but she felt unwanted and rude to invade his life so suddenly. Even after all that she had done, it just didn't seem right.

After taking a hot bath to rid her body of the sea, sweat, dirt, grime, and blood caked to her once flawless skin, Elizabeth dressed in one of the under gowns from her Chinese clothes. She tamed her tangled and windblown hair with much unwanted pain from her cousin. Thomas had to help her comb through most of the knots. She turned her attention to the box Mrs. Jenkins had given her previously that morning. Inside, neatly folded and untouched for so long was a dress.

This dress was deep red with black trimming. It had a short swoop neck. The bodice was like a corset in the way that black lace crossed in front and tied at the top. The cuffs were outlined in black lace. A dark blue velvet sash was wound at the bodice and hung down to the right. Elizabeth knew Mrs. Jenkins was treasure in her pirate days just by the colors. Red was a highly prized and very expensive color. It was even difficult to come across in Port Royal. She held the dress up to herself and looked in the mirror. Her thoughts began dwelling on Will again. The last dress she wore was her wedding dress.

A smile widened across her face as she was swept back into that moment. Will was at the mansion discussing preparations with her and her father. The dress arrived that afternoon. Will pleaded to let him see it. He tickled her and kissed her neck over and over. His eyes and playful kisses were so irresistible. Luckily, her father had already hidden the dress. Even he wanted that to be a surprise to Will.

Elizabeth smiled and laughed at herself at the day her and Will were measured and matched for their clothes. She was calm and finished quickly. Will was fidgeting and tried getting out of it. He never did much enjoy being touched by another. Everyone was fed up with him and his moans. Elizabeth couldn't stop laughing at him. When he thought it was over, he needed colors matched to him. She never forgot the moment when he asked to be excused. He went outside. Next thing everyone knew a scream of frustration and irritancy echoed in the streets as people looked near the door with strange looks. He returned and gave them a forced smile. Elizabeth burst out laughing. She nearly fell out of her chair and truly couldn't breathe. Governor Swann rolled his eyes and shook his head at both of them, especially Will. Will's response was a simple shrug and one word: pirate.

Wetness on her face brought her from her thoughts. Tears followed the path that already had been made down her cheeks. Quickly, she wiped her eyes and sniffled. The dress was folded carefully in the box once more. She found her tears would not ease. She fell on the bed crying more. Her fingers traced the chest as she gazed at it glowing in the candlelight. Not an hour later, her eyes shut as she had fallen asleep on a tear soaked pillow. Her hand was still next to the chest.

When Elizabeth woke, her stomach felt sickly. She felt absolutely horrible again for the fourth morning in a row. At first, she thought it was because she was eating normal foods, but knew that couldn't be because she had been eating normal food for two months now. She was eating foods that she ate in Port Royals so she knew it wasn't the odd food. Sleep and cleanliness were available at her disposal. She was perfectly healthy and had put on a little weight even.

Her little weight gain caused her to wonder about something however. She took her thoughts to the balcony where she leaned on the rail. The nightgown made for her body to an exact seemed tighter around her belly. A look of sadness and wonder passed across her face as she watched the sky slowly become brighter. Deep thoughts captured her mind.

"Elizabeth, darling, what are you doing up at his hour?" Mrs. Jenkins asked as she went to her.

"Nothing, I couldn't sleep," whispered Elizabeth. Her eyes moistened. "It's August twenty second. Today is Wills' birthday. He should have turned twenty three. Sunset he would have become twenty three."

Mrs. Jenkins squeezed her shoulder. "I sense it is more than that. Much more. Tell me dear. You know I'll understand and not tell anyone."

Elizabeth drew a struggled breath as she tucked her hair behind her ear. "I haven't had something for over two months and I've been ill each morning consistently, including this morning. I've been tired lately and I'm not myself. Thomas has noted that my moods change as swiftly as the sea." Fear was in her voice and eyes.

"Elizabeth, beg pardon, what exactly did you and Will do on that last day?" wondered Mrs. Jenkins, having an idea.

"We let our love run free one last time," replied Elizabeth.

Mrs. Jenkins smiled. Tears formed in her eyes as she set Elizabeth's hands on her belly. "I may need to begin loosening your dresses," she said.

Elizabeth softly gasped as her eyes slowly widened. She began breathing heavy, but softly. Her own eyes moistened as she looked at her belly.

Mrs. Jenkins pulled her into a motherly hug. "Child, you soon shall have part of Will growing inside you. You're pregnant Elizabeth," she said happily.

Tears rolled gently down her face as Elizabeth smiled. She was never going to be away from Will again.

Something happened to her happiness at sunset. She walked along the beach, ankle deep in the water, holding her dress up as to not get it wet. She set a hand on her belly and gazed out to sea and horizon. With all her heart she wished to see a flash of green. She felt the small bump in her palm.

After sundown, she found herself sitting on her balcony cradling the chest in her arms. Her ear was gently pressed against it.

"Oh, Will. I don't know what to do," she softly said. "I'm pregnant. You're becoming a father and you don't even know it. You can never share this moment with me…us. You won't know until another ten years. It's only been two months and I can't go another day without seeing your face. Now, in eight months, I'll see you again. I'll have more than your heart. I'll have half of you. Our child will never know you and you'll never know of your child. Will, I don't know what to do. I just don't know what to do. I love you. I miss you so much."

Unable to do anything other than cry, Elizabeth held the chest in her arms. She cried into it. Will would soon be a father. He would not know of it. He would never watch his child grow. The child would never see him but once every ten years. She didn't know what hurt more: Will not knowing and never going to share this with her, or their child not seeing him.

Thomas stood at her door. He quietly knocked. Candlelight still poured through the crack. He knocked again. No answer.

"Elizabeth," he softly called, slowly entering.

He found his cousin sitting on the balcony with her head resting on the chest. Both arms were still clasped tightly around it. She was calm and quiet, but her eyes revealed why. They were red and swollen. Her cheeks still bore tear lines.

Sighing deeply, Thomas pulled his sleeping cousin into his arms. He set Elizabeth on her bed. Immediately after, he set the chest on the pillow beside her. Hearing the heart beating, he tensed as cold shivers ran through his body. He still found it difficult to believe Will's heart was truly beating inside. He blew the candles out and quietly shut the mahogany glass doors. The warm Caribbean breeze and moonlight poured through the open windows. The star filled night was gorgeous but not enough to comfort him anymore.

Thomas knelt beside his cousin. He pulled a blanket across her.

"I'll never replace Will in you heart, but I will take care of you. Both of you," he promised before leaving Elizabeth to sleep next to her husband's strong heart.

The following two months brought Elizabeth more pain than she had ever known to exist. Her heart cried herself to sleep many times. Most nights she fell asleep on Will's heart, listening to the strong, steady beat that she had known all her life it seemed. Each day she watched the sun set, just waiting. Her eyes gazed across the horizon as Will had told her. Her own heart ached and broke more each day. Will was so far away. He wasn't even in this world. The only bit of comfort she found was knowing Bill would be there to take care of him. Will finally could know who his father truly was.

As days grew, so did her belly. Half of Will was inside her. Only the child growing in her kept her broken heart alive. Even so, she longed for her Will. She longed for everything about him and all that he was. She longed for the freedom of the sea with him at her side, always watching over her to make absolute sure she was alive.

Four months had passed since she arrived on Isla del Sol. Thomas had done everything he could to help his cousin. More and more he noticed her heart breaking. Elizabeth longed for so many things. Most of which could be grasped, including seeing Will Turner again. Thomas knew Will couldn't stay in World's End for ten years. He and his crew were still alive in a way. Eventually, they had to come back to the land of the living. He prayed that eventually was soon, very soon.

Early morning, Elizabeth woke to shouts from a distance and many feet walking along a dock. She tiredly rose from bed to look out to sea. About fifteen men walked across the dock with cargo that was brought onto the Horizon. Thomas was preparing to sail. She briskly changed into more decent clothes to come upon these men. She headed for the ship.

Thomas spotted her. "Come to join us?"

"To where?" asked Elizabeth.

Thomas shrugged. "Wherever the wind and Calypso wishes us to go." Elizabeth looked at him with glowing eyes. "The sea is calling us. I've been away for far too long. Your life dwells at sea. The one place you truly belong is at sea. I know you long for the days once more. You need to return to the sea again. Gather what you wish. We leave in an hour."

Elizabeth rushed to her room. She grabbed an empty chest at the foot of her bed. Her hand fumbled for the key. Slowly, she turned the key. Buried among the blue, red, and black silks was the chest containing Will's heart. She gently clasped the handles. As she stood, Thomas came in. She smiled at him with the chest in her arms. He took her trunk of clothes and possessions for the journey.

An hour later, Elizabeth Turner felt a great surge come over her. A smile spread across her face as the wind filled the sails and the cliffs fell behind. Nothing but the horizon lied in front of her. Already, it became difficult to distinguish where the sea ended and the sky began. His heart felt almost whole again. Shutting her eyes, she pictured the _Pearl_, Jack and Barbossa fighting over rule, the crew attending to their duties, Will beside her with his hand clasping hers, and a smile of love and compassion on his face, care and joy in his eyes, and the wind through her long hair. She saw it all so clear. So vividly. Breathing the salty sea air into her lungs, she laughed aloud, forgetting her pain. It had never existed.

Five days at sea, far from civilization, Elizabeth had a new mission and so did her cousin. They stood at the bow talking alone

Thomas scanned the horizon again. He sighed, not seeing what he wanted or rather nothing for that matter.

"Elizabeth, look to the horizon and tell me what you see," he requested.

"Nothing," she replied looking across the sea.

"Nothing. Absolutely nothing. Exactly," Thomas told her frustrated as his hand slapped the wood.

"What am I supposed to see?" wondered Elizabeth, setting her hands on her rounded belly.

Thomas glanced at her belly a moment before gazing across the sea.

"Yes, I've wanted to sail again and so have my crew, but that is not why you are here at sea again. Your heart is breaking more each day you are away from him. There is supposed to be a flash of green on the horizon," he told her

"Not for another nine years and eight months," noted Elizabeth sadly.

"That is when he can be on land. Where is it known that he cannot meet his love at sea?"

"He can't because I am in this world. He is in the waters of the dead."

"They are still alive, in a way at least. At some moment, he needs to surface this world and re-supply for a few more months. They may just need to come back and see life."

"You took me out to sea in hopes that Will and I would meet?" wondered Elizabeth, hopeful.

"Precisely," replied Thomas.

"It's not that simple Thomas," began Elizabeth. "How can he find me? He may not even be in this world."

"It doesn't matter. Your hearts are so in love with each other. That love is deep and pure more than anything," Thomas said. "Call for him. He may come. It is worth a try." He left with a sly smile

Elizabeth gazed back across the sea, scanning every bit of movement. It isn't stated that they cannot meet at sea. Technically, she could see Will sooner than the ten year period.


	3. Three

Early morning, before most sailors were awake and on deck, Elizabeth looked to the horizon. Her eyes gazed at the sun rising slowly. Afraid it wouldn't do anything, she didn't want to call for him. If nothing happened she knew her heart would break more. If she did call though, he may come. She needed him again. She had to.

Standing at the most, far point of the bow, Elizabeth shut her eyes. She set her hands across her heart. She began calling across the wind with all the love she possessed.

"Will. Will, my darling. Please, hear me. Will, I need you. I miss you so much. Will." Her voice became desperate and louder. The wind speed increased and the sea calmed. "Will Turner. Where are you? Will, I love you. Please, darling. Hear me. Will." She paused a moment to look at the horizon. Nothing. Frustrated, she hollered his name. "WILL!"

The wind calmed. Her eyes gazed across the empty horizon. Nothing but the slowly rising sun. She lowered her eyes as her head fell low into her chest. The slight wind blew her hair into her tear soaked face. She sighed deeply. Will, he was all she wanted. Through her closed eyes, she saw something. Just for a moment. She saw it. Gazing at the wooden deck below her bare feet, her heart pounded. Was it? Or was she imagining it? So afraid, but needing to know, her head and eyes were slowly raised. Her breaths were deep and unsteady. Her heart pounded. Suddenly, she lost her breath.

"Will," she said to her self, smiling and crying.

On the horizon was a ship sailing against the wind. A moment ago, the horizon was empty and the sea calm. Now, there was a ship. Only one ship in all the worlds could sail with the wind or against. Squinting, she saw someone atop mainmast leaning over with one arm.

"Will," she called again.

Captain Will Turner appeared on the deck of the _Horizon_. He stood there, just looking at her.

"Elizabeth," he called, breathlessly as she raced into his arms. He held her so close to him. He kissed her warm, sun kissed hair and face.

Elizabeth broke off. She pulled him into a kiss.

Their lips met in a long lost and very much missed touch. Both had their eyes shut with their arms around the other. Their kiss was more passionate and desperate than the one they parted with. Oblivious to everything but the other, Will and Elizabeth Turner stood on the _Horizon's_ deck as if it was just them, locked in an unbreakable kiss. They slowly broke away only to gaze into each others long missed and loved eyes that both glistened.

Elizabeth leaned back into his chest. Her back began trembling.

Will stroked her back. He combed his fingers through her hair.

"Elizabeth, I'm here. Shh. I'm here now," he told her gently.

"No, you're going to leave me again," Elizabeth sobbed. She looked into his eyes. "Take me with you. Let me join the crew. I cannot live another day without you. I can't do this anymore. I need you Will. Please, take me with."

"Nor can I live without you. We must though," Will said.

"Why?" asked Elizabeth, falling into his arms.

"Because I want you to live and you are not dying," whispered Will.

"That can be arranged," Elizabeth told him.

Will's eyes widened as he pulled her from his arms. "You will never do such an action! You will wait until your time. I can't lose you the way you lost me. You are still alive! Your heart still beats!" he shouted, deeply afraid.

"So does yours Will. Every night I make sure of it," whispered Elizabeth

Will let her go from his grasp. His eyes lowered to the sea. "That is simple to forget. I've forgotten what a heartbeat feels like," he said, barely loud enough for Elizabeth to hear.

"Take me with you," pleaded Elizabeth.

"You cannot follow where I go. No yet," whispered Will with sigh.

Elizabeth bowed her head.

Will pulled her into his arms again. A gentle hand was set on his shoulder.

"But she can have another day with you."

Will smiled, knowing that voice.

Bill gave his son a nod.

Elizabeth broke away from her Will. She realized the two ships were side by side. The crew of the _Horizon_ gazed at the ship with fear.

Thomas came to Elizabeth. He gave her a nod was well. "Go cousin. He needs this as much as you," he told her handing her a sack. Will looked at him oddly and familiarity. "Thomas Swann. You were fifteen when I left Port Royal. I was also the one who brought you to the manor when you were fever struck."

Will nodded, now remembering. "I do thank you for that. I never had the chance before."

"Thank me by carrying her off this ship. Sweep her away for today. If she returns before sundown I'll kill her myself," Thomas told him, then quickly added. "Rather, I'll keep her alive and on land."

Elizabeth had to laugh. She was suddenly lifted into the air. Will's arms were under her knees and across her back. She wrapped her arms around his neck.

Will walked across the plank carrying her to his ship. Along the way, she pulled him into a quick kiss.

Bill nodded with a laugh. He took Elizabeth's sack and headed over to the _Dutchman_, not realizing what exactly was in that sack.

Alone in the cabin of the _Flying Dutchman_, Will and Elizabeth sat on the bench in front of the organ.

Unable to turn, Will gazed at her. It had only been nearly five months. He never again wanted to leave her. She was so beautiful. Her long, flowing dark blue dress, windblown hair, dirty face, curious eyes that looked across the room and soon met his…she was so beautiful.

"I've dreamed of you every night," he said dreaming again.

"And I've thought of you every moment of everyday," whispered Elizabeth, taking his hand into a tight grasp. Will smiled into her eyes. "It is easy?"

"Hmm?" Will whispered blinking awake.

"Doing this. Is it easy?" Elizabeth asked again.

"Sometimes. As long as I'm doing something it's fine. We've been busy with the souls these past months, which is freeing them from these waters. I really haven't had much time to do much other than free souls. Now that they are gone, I've had more time to meet the crew and talk with my father. I don't know what I would to without him. He's always here for me. He's just trying to make this more bearable," Will told her.

"I miss him so much," whispered Elizabeth mournfully.

Will set his arm around her and pulled her close to him. "He is very proud of you. You kept your crew safe, fought for what was right, and followed your heart. He's proud of you and glad you married me. He always knew that I would take care of you. He sends all his love and happiness for us. All he wants is for you to live a good, long life full of happiness and joy," he said, wiping away the tears. "James also wishes the best to the both of us. He sends his love as well."

Elizabeth choked on her tears. She set her hand across her mouth. Sighing deeply, she set it aside. It was bound to happen. She knew Will was going to find them.

"They are at peace Elizabeth and they will love you and wait," added Will gently.

He kissed her head and brushed away her tears with his thumb.

Swallowing hard, her eyes fell upon the ivory keys of the organ. Her fingers touched random notes across the keyboard. Sighing again, she slumped.

Will gently set his fingers on the keys, making sure they were on the correct notes. He began to play what he had come up with so far.

Elizabeth looked at his fingers. The notes were combined to make passionate, loving, hopeful, yet, sad and haunting chords and rhythms.

"It's beautiful," she whispered with moist eyes.

"Not yet. It must be perfect. This is the beginning," said Will confident.

They sat silent a moment in the comfort of each other's arms.

"Will, how did you know to come to me when I called?" asked Elizabeth.

"Sometimes I have this feeling. I've tried describing it to my father. The only way it can be described is as though my heart is still in me. I'm warm and content again. That's how I've felt these past days. Last night I needed to come back here. This feeling was stronger than anything I've felt in three months. I wanted to watch the sunrise again. Somehow, on the wind, I heard your voice. At first, I thought it was my mind then the feeling came back. I felt loved and warm. Right there I knew where you were," Will replied, gazing into her eyes as she smiled. "I know Thomas is with you and he's looking after you, but I don't want you to be alone anymore. I wish more than anything I can be with you at your side every moment."

Elizabeth set his hand across her belly.

Will looked at her belly impressed. "Last time I saw you, you barely ate anything. I see you've been eating again and it looks wonderful. I always thought you needed more fat but I never thought you were going to eat this much."

Elizabeth looked at him insulted. "Are saying I'm fat?"

Will nodded innocently. "Pretty much," he admitted, expecting her to slap him.

Instead, Elizabeth smiled. "Of course I'm fat, but if I was fat as you are talking about I should have larger arms and legs also. My arms and legs have remained the same size. Only my belly has grown Will."

"That makes no sense," noted Will. "You are eating though?"

"Of course. I need to eat two people's share after all," added Elizabeth.

Will looked at her with eyes of curious wonder. He tilted his head to the side. Quickly, he sat on the other side of her, facing her belly. He looked at her belly. It was too round to be fat from food. He had only seen a belly like this once when he was a child. Spark lit in his eyes as they widened. He looked at her face.

Elizabeth nodded as she set his hands back on her belly. "I'm pregnant Will."

Will pointed at himself. "Mine?"

"No, Will, it's Jack's child," said Elizabeth sarcastically with a smile.

Will bounded to his feet and began to leave the room. "I'm gonna kill him!"

"Will no. It's yours," said Elizabeth grabbing his hand before he could go much farther. "Despite the sand we did better than what we thought."

"So it is my child?" asked Will, sitting beside her again, touching her belly.

"Of course Will. The child growing in my belly for four months now is yours. Half of you grows inside of me. You'll never leave me again," said Elizabeth. She took his face between her palms. "Will, you're going to be a father."

Will moistened his lips. He couldn't breathe. Unsure what she had just said, he stood and took a few paces away from her. He didn't know what to think. She told him he was going to be a father. Her beautiful belly was proof that he needed. He turned to see the worry and fright on Elizabeth's face. No words could describe his response. He pulled her into a long kiss of love. Laughing, he broke away and swung her around.

"I'm going to be a father Elizabeth! That's wonderful!" he cried.

Her fears relieved, Elizabeth gazed at the smile across her Will's face. She had never seen a smile so large before.

On deck watching a rousing game of Liar's Dice, Bill glanced at the cabin doors again. They finally opened. Will and Elizabeth walked out tightly holding hands. Bill glanced at them closer. His son wore such a joyful and amazed smile. His eyes moistened with joy. Elizabeth wore a relieved, proud smile.

"I know those faces," began Bill going to Will. "Your mother and I once shared those same smiles you two wear now. That was when she had told me we were going to have a child." He looked at both of them again.

Will's smile grew as he nodded while Elizabeth bit her lip as she giggled.

Bill's fore finger pointed at them. "You're…"

"Going to have a baby," finished Will as if it was a suggestion.

"Ha!" Bill cried as he threw his arms around his son causing Will to jump. "I'll be damned. Will." He laughed and rocked Will back and forth. "A pirate prince or princess. Your child is going to be the most known and famous of them all." He released Will and turned toward the crew. "Maccus, Greenbeard, Wyvern, John, Will is pregnant! He's going to have a baby!" He hollered much too overjoyed to realize what came out of his mouth.

They all broke out laughing.

"Figuratively," corrected Will. He pointed to Elizabeth. "She is the one that is pregnant."

"You are not as cursed as you think you are Will. This is a miracle," Bill noted.

"Yes it is," agreed Elizabeth.

Will pulled her into a loving hug.

"No child could ever have a better mother and father than you two," said Bill.

Will slowly pulled away. His joy and happiness were suddenly gone from him. He gazed at Elizabeth's belly with sad, heartbroken eyes.

"I'll never be there," he told them. "Our child will never know me, but five times in an entire lifetime. I'll never be home to watch my son or daughter grow. I'll never be there when all the other children have their fathers. How can this happen? This shouldn't happen. It won't happen. I won't allow it to happen. I'm not going to do this to my child." He sounded as though he was talking to himself.

"Will, what are you talking about?" wondered Elizabeth.

"I'm never going to see my child or you again. I'll never allow my baby to know me if I'm only gong to be home for one day every decade. I can't let this happen. The wait is too much pain. I wish for my child to be happy and free and careless, not sad and longing. Elizabeth, you can't ever mention I'm alive. You can't ever see me again," Will pleaded desperate.

"Will, darling, where does it state that the captain cannot see his love at sea whenever they can?" asked Elizabeth, calmly and trying not to laugh.

Will opened his mouth to speak. He raised a finger as well and thought a moment. "It's not stated. It's just one day on land every ten years at sea," he said then realized. "Oh, meet at sea."

"So you are going to make a wonderful father," Elizabeth told him, placing her hand on his cheek.

Will laughed at himself.

"Will, son, something's happened to you lad. Just a few days ago you were telling me that emotion and feeling were becoming difficult to grasp. Now, suddenly, they're back," noted Bill.

"I don't know. I just feel whole and warm again. Everything is back. I swear that my heart is back inside me," said Will. "Unless…" He looked at his father who thought the same. "Elizabeth, what happened to the chest?"

Elizabeth touched the gold chain around his neck until it reached his tunic. She pulled on the chain until the silver key fell into her hand. Breathing deeply with wide eyes, she let the key lie in her palm. With trembling fingers, she brushed the key.

Will took her hands in his.

She looked into his eyes then at the scar on his breast.

Will lifted her chin.

"It's on the _Horizon_," she whispered slowly looking towards her face.

Bill turned toward the sack he brought aboard, the one Thomas handed Elizabeth.

"No it's not," he told them, kneeling beside it.

He untied the string holding the ends together. He lifted the chest from the sack. His hands held onto the side gently. His body shook and eyes moistened.

Will gazed at the chest in horror and sadness. Tears consumed his eyes. His body and breaths trembled. Falling back into that moment, his knees gave. He fell onto deck looking towards the sky. The tears fell from his eyes.

Elizabeth rushed to his side. She wrapped her arms tightly around him. She held his crying body close. Will lowered her head into her chest. She rocked gently back and forth, rubbing his back and hushing him.

Also having fallen back into that moment, Bill gazed at the chest and his son. His hands trembled horribly. He knelt beside his son.

Both his and Elizabeth's arms were holding Will in a tight, loving hug. Both hushed and rocked him.

Sensing the pain from his captain, Maccus set the chest back in the sack out of his eyes. He leaned down. His own eyes shut in pain as he heard the heart beating.

"I couldn't leave it alone, on shore…away from my love," said Elizabeth.

Will nodded. He sighed as he pulled away from their arms. He gave his father a haunted look that pleaded for peace. Bill set his hand on Will's cheek. Will stood again. He looked at the setting sun.

"I love you," he whispered.

"I know," replied Elizabeth. She lowered her head. "I have to leave now don't I?"

Will nodded, wishing it weren't so. He carried her onto the _Horizon_.

Bill brought the chest then immediately left.

Elizabeth gazed at her husband's eyes. Her fingers wound around the key. Using the key, she pulled him down into a kiss.

Will wrapped his arms around her back. She never wanted him to stop, but he did. He pulled her into one last deep, tight hug.

"Wait for me," whispered Will.

"Always and forever," replied Elizabeth.

Slowly, Will broke off.

Their clasped hands broke apart as he turned away.

Aboard his ship, Captain Turner gave one last look at his love. He turned with sad eyes. The ship sailed to the sun. The _Dutchman_ seemed to sail into the sun until the sky lit with a bright flash of green.

Elizabeth stared at the empty horizon. Will was gone again.

* * *

**A Note from TurtleHeart: Like I previously stated, getting the story back to where it was should not take too long, but do not get your fingers crossed since is the holiday season and my birthday is tomorrow. But i'll work on it as much as I can.**


	4. Four

More time passed as Will stayed between worlds alone again. Bill noticed his son's pain. He spent countless hours talking with Will and dong all he could to help. The crew even provided comfort. None just knew of his pain. Emotion seemed too far to grasp again. He only felt pain and loneliness.

"We need to travel back to the true world," said Will, going to his father. "Another ship has been caught in Calypso's fury."

"It will do you good to go back," added Bill nodding.

Through the moonlit Caribbean Sea, one ship lay in the water half floating. The mast still smoldered and burned. Bodies floated alongside and in debris. Beside the smoldering ship was another ship, perfectly intact and appeared to be assisting the crew.

Will gazed at the scene. This was not Calypso's doing. It was something else.

The _Dutchman_'s crew went aboard the ship with lanterns.

Will dragged along slowly. He gazed at the bodies again. They soon would meet him. Some of the men wore red coats though. Will leaned over. This ship had a run in with the Royal Navy. The assisting men appeared to be normal sailors, merchants perhaps.

"Excuse me? Who is your captain?" Will asked.

"Alex," replied one.

"And where can I find this Alex?" wondered Will.

"Hold on. Alex!"

"What? I'm a little busy at the moment!" a voice called from behind them.

"Someone looking for you."

"I'm coming. I'm coming."

As Will turned his head, his gaze met his father's. Bill Turner stared at the doors with disbelief on his face, but a small smile began widening as he stepped forward.

"Alex?" he asked quietly.

"Billy?"

Hearing that voice, Will whipped around. A very long time ago, he heard that voice. That voice belonged to a man with identical eyes to his and golden curls and a sly smile and a beaten, abused body and the youngest, finest physician the English speaking world could offer. He smiled as his father and his Uncle Alexander were in a tight embrace. His uncle hadn't changed since he last remembered him. It was still his Uncle Alexander the Great.

Deciding it best to give his father and uncle, he hung back in the distance and grabbed one of the ratlines with a smirk on his face. He knew his father and uncle met the last time he saw his uncle when he was fifteen and that was eight years ago. Tears were pouring from his uncle's closed eyes, but the smile on his face was welcoming enough for Will.

"Will?" a voice asked slowly.

Will turned his head then half his body. "Hello Christian."

Christian continued to gaze at Will with his mouth agape. A smile widened on his lips.

Will slowly stepped forward. "Yes, it is little Will, not Billy. As you can see my father is contently in my Uncle Alex's arms at the moment."

"Just like I have you settled in mine," whispered Christian as he wrapped his arms around Will's body.

It was Will's turn to shut his eyes and smile. The last time he was held by someone who he grew up with as his other uncle was when he was nine years old.

Christian pulled away to place his palm on Will's cheek. "You're so big. I know you aren't nine anymore or looking up to me, but I can't get over how big you are. You look exactly like your father, but there is a bit of your mother in you. The perfect curls and exact eyes and gentle features, but that smile on your face is your father's."

"I know," Will told him with a nod. "We've been together for over five months. Although he's still not telling me some things." He turned his back on Christian to face his father and uncle. "Hello, Uncle Alexander the Great, I exist here."

Bill chuckled as he pushed Alexander from his arms. He motioned past Alexander with his head.

Alexander's eyes narrowed in confusion and when he turned his head, he saw the most wonderful sight there was to see. There was his grown nephew standing in the middle of deck with a huge smile on his face and his laughter ringing in the air. Alexander stepped forward until he was standing in front of Will to brushed his fingers along a loose curl.

"It is me," whispered Will.

"I know," replied Alexander before throwing his arms around Will's back. "I love you Will. I love you so much."

"I love you too Uncle Alex," said Will.

Alexander abruptly pulled away and left a firm grip of his fingers around Will's arms. "What are you doing here?"

"Um. I. Eh…" was all Will managed from his mouth.

"Captain, get over here. These two only have minutes," Maccus called.

"I'll be right back," Will said to Alexander then turned on his heels.

He pushed past a few of the men standing around to a pile of fallen mast and sail. Two men were exposed to the sunlight and half the _Dutchman_ crew surrounding them. He knelt by them.

One looked at Will in horror. "You be Davy Jones. I'll have nothing to do with ye," he said weakly.

The other shook his head. "No, he's not him. I've seen Davy Jones. He's…" he broke off and called out in pain.

Leaning closer, Will saw part of the mast coming form his belly. The other sailor was missing half of his side.

"Do it son," Bill told him.

"Do you fear death?" Will asked.

"No, and I'll have nothing to do with ye cursed ship. I know the stories," the one said.

Will nodded. He looked at his father and nodded. His eyes squeezed shut and head turned away. He hated this. There was nothing more he hated, but it was not his choosing. It was either agree to join the crew or find peace with a swift blade through the heart. Perhaps he dreaded it so because every other human being had a heart to run through but him. Or, perhaps, he hated it because it was more work to be done when he returned to his world.

The other man softly whimpered and Will knew that was his sign.

"Do you fear death?" asked Will.

"Yes," the sailor replied hoarsely. He choked up blood.

"Will you serve one hundred years before the mast?" asked Will.

The sailor struggled to speak much less breathe. His eyes were falling shut. "I will serve," he agreed, barely loud enough for them to hear.

Will nodded and pulled the mast from the man's belly.

Suddenly, the sailor breathed easily again. His eyes were alive. He squeezed them shut a few times. Once his vision cleared, he saw a hand held out. He took Will's hand.

"Welcome to the crew," greeted Will as he helped the man to his feet.

"What about them?" asked the sailor, looking at the bodies.

"Their bodies will have whatever fate Calypso chooses. Their souls, you will help me with," replied Will.

The man gave him a confused look.

"No, no, no, no, no."

Will drew a deep breath as he turned around. He did not raise his head as he pulled on a chain around his neck until the key was exposed beside the scar. "Aye, I'm captain," he whispered.

"Billy," began Alexander, stepping toward him. "He's joking right? This is just some practical joke you two thought of to get back at me for something I did in the past right? Please tell me this is a joke."

Knowing of no other way and not mentally having the heart to tell him, Will grabbed his uncle's hand and pressed his palm against the center of his chest. He watched as Alexander's eyes filled with tears in such an amount that the first few tears to fall from the brown orbs left to trace on his face, but the rest to come followed the paths down both cheeks.

Breathing softly and deeply, Alexander felt what meant dead to him. He was told long ago that if someone did not have a heartbeat that someone was dead. Will felt dead, but Will was so very alive and standing in front of him. Why Will? Of all people in the world, of the millions and millions of people, his beloved nephew had to find himself cursed upon this ship.

"How? Why?" he whispered.

"Are you busy?" asked Will.

"No," replied Christian. "I can play physician and surgeon quite well too. You go talk to him."

"Come on," said Will, walking past him and from the sunken ship to his organ chamber.

He sat on one of the cushioned armchairs off to the side of the room where he and his father spent many hours talking and laughing with each other. He wished he and his uncle could spend a few hours laughing and talking with each other. Unfortunately, he had to explain something to someone who would return home and have to tell the rest of the world his story. Expecting them to be in the room already, Will raised his head and opened his mouth. His dilemma became a half smile as he realized he didn't exactly walk across the two ships by means of a physical manor. He literally walked across the water and through half his ship to get here with the blink of an eye.

Rushed feet a few moments later gave him the indication his uncle and the normal manor of crossing two ships was done.

"Sorry, I forget that normal humans can't do that," Will said.

"You don't have to tell me everything, just tell me why it was you," said Alexander.

"I have to tell you everything for you to understand," Will said.

"But you can sum it up for him," said Bill.

"Please," said Alexander, as he sat in the other armchair.

"Long story short," began Will, moistening his lips. He sighed and began the tale. "Nearly three years ago, Jack Sparrow happened to run into me in Port Royal. That night Barbossa came under the curse of the Aztec Gold. You know about that right?"

"Eight hundred eight two identical gold pieces. Cortez stole them and the gods cursed the chest for the bloodshed that he caused when he took it. Located in Isla de Muerta," said Alexander. He raised his hands in emphasis then motioned them at Bill. "Will, my brother was under that curse. He sent a piece to you remember? I know the story. The trio from the Golden Age of Piracy was in search of it to begin with. I know everything there can be known about that chest."

"Answers that question," Will muttered to himself. "Anyway, Barbossa came that night and took Elizabeth Swann. Me, being the naïve little thing I was at the time, sprung Jack from prison and we hunted down Barbossa and broke the curse. Because I knew Jack was a good man and a good friend, I helped him escape his hanging and Elizabeth and I declared our love for each other. Yes, it was as simple as that. Elizabeth and I were engaged to be married."

"Hold on, hold on, hold on," interrupted Alexander, waving his hands in the air. "Did you say Elizabeth Swann?"

"I know, I know. Yes, Elizabeth and I are married and it is the Elizabeth you are thinking of. I ripped her dress when I was seven," said Will.

"My father owes me ten pounds," announced Alexander. "I told him you would somehow still marry her after you ran away. I told him you went to the Caribbean to find your father and when Weatherby announced that he was accepting the position as Governor of Jamaica I knew you two would somehow meet and marry."

"Yes well everything would have been fine until the day Cutler Beckett showed up in Port Royal and arrested me on the morning of my wedding day," said Will, forcing a smile and to not go off on his usual rampage.

"I should have warned you about that," noted Alexander.

"You knew he was coming and you didn't warn me?" asked Will.

"I was having my own midlife crisis going on at that time. I'll explain later," said Alexander.

"Anyway, Elizabeth was arrested too. I learned that Beckett wanted Jack's compass and he sent me off and a grand adventure to search for Jack Sparrow in return for Elizabeth's life. I found Jack on an island of cannibals and I was nearly the main course in a feast for Jack."

"Stumbled upon that island I did once. They thought I was king just because I had a few gold rings and earrings and necklaces on that day. Thank God for Christian O'Neal and his long naps. He saved me from being the main course in my own honor of releasing me from my fleshy prison," noted Alexander.

Will couldn't hide the outburst of laughter. "They were going to do the same to Jack too."

"I can understand why if Jack has as many gold teeth and beads and shiny objects on him as he always has," said Alexander.

Bill smacked his palm against his forehead. "I'm going to regret saying this, however they believed I was a king too. Yes, I ran into that same little cannibal island of pelegostos. They believed I was god of the sea because my eyes are the color of the sea. Instead of eating me, they had every intention of drowning me and letting my flesh rot away by the sea life and in return eating the sea life that ate me."

Both Alexander and Will howled with laughter. Alexander held his sides and slid down the armchair. Will simply fell from the chair and sat on the floor leaning against the cushions not breathing, but laughing. Because of the lack of air supplied in his lungs the laughter was silent.

"All right you two. Alex you have to breathe to live. William, get up and continue," said Bill.

"It is wonderful to hear your laughter again," admitted Alexander, wiping his eyes of the tears.

Will nodded as he shakily sat himself on the cushions again. He ran the back of his hand across his eyes and sniffled. To his surprise and delight, there was a sharp pain in both sides. "My sides hurt from laughing."

"You are still human," reminded Bill.

"It's more simple than you think to forget," admitted Will.

"All right, what happened," Alexander said, regaining his noble composure.

"After we rescued Jack and the crew, we headed for Tia Dalma's little shack," began Will.

"What do you think of her?" wondered Alexander.

"You have no idea," Will and Bill said in unison.

"I never met her once a day in my life or knew she existed. Keep that in mind," Will told him. "I walked into her little home and she approached me with the words 'you have a touch of destiny about you William Turner'. Little did I know then that that little destiny of mine is what I am now. We squabbled and Jack learned that the Kraken was after him and received a jar of dirt. We also learned where this key was. Jack tricked me aboard this ship and I was part of a trade for his life. Through a series of incidents I discovered my father and we talked. I learned where the key was and he got me off the ship, but not after I had fallen asleep in his arms for a while." He paused a moment to share a small smile with his father. "The next day, Jones sent the Kraken after me because I had the key. The Kraken sunk the ship I was on and my father thought I was dead, but I hid out on the ship and got a ride to Isla Cruces where the chest was. You know about the chest right?"

"Dead Man's Chest. The chest that holds the beating heart of the captain of the _Flying Dutchman_," said Alexander sadly looking at the scar.

Will shifted positions in his chair specifically to hide the scar from his uncle. "We fought, Jack Sparrow, James Norrington, and I. Oh, James gave Jack a day's head start and he lost in the venture to get Jack back. Shamed by the Navy, he resigned his commission and ended up in Tortuga until Jack and Elizabeth met up there where he told her how to get to the chest by means of his compass that is broken to all who don't know how to read it. But yes, um, right, the crew from this ship was mixed up in the fight as well. James managed to get away with the heart Jack hid in his jar of dirt and we were left back on the _Pearl_. Obviously the Kraken got Jack and the _Pearl_ and we had nowhere else to go but Tia Dalma. Barbossa came back from being shot by Jack on Isla de Muerta. Tia brought him back. Elizabeth and I didn't talk until after we arrived in Singapore. I thought she loved Jack because she kissed him to chain him to the mast so we wouldn't die by associated with Jack Sparrow. We got the charts from Sao Feng, traveled to Jones' Locker in the other world. Jack was completely insane. We learned of the true duty belonging to this ship. Tia Dalma kindly gave me another incite to this fate. Elizabeth's father was killed. We came back to this world. Every one of us crossed each other so matters didn't turn out well. Elizabeth was taken with Sao Feng and I was trying to complete my own ends. Jack helped me get to Beckett and they went onto Shipwreck Cove. While the Pirate Lords decided if there was to be war or not I got my own ends with Beckett. We met in Parlay. There was a battle. Jones stabbed me right before Jack was going to make himself captain of this ship. Jack gave up his chance of immortality for me so I could have some sort of a life. We won the battle and the Navy fled and I had to say goodbye to Elizabeth and I've been here since. Am I missing anything Father?"

"You got it all," said Bill.

"Then it's a gift," Alexander said softly as if speaking a prayer. "You being captain is a gift then, not a choice you chose poorly. It was half life or death and clearly someone couldn't live in this world without you."

"I haven't heard from him at all. The last thing I know from Jack Sparrow is his hand helping mine stab the heart," said Will. He slumped back into his chair and his forehead creased with sorrow. "I miss him. I wish we could talk."

"I think he misses you too Will, but you know Jack. He'll come when he's ready," said Bill.

"Where is the chest?" wondered Alexander.

"Can you do me a favor?" asked Will.

Leaning forward, Alexander softly grinned at his nephew as he grabbed Will's hand into his palm. "Of course."

"Four months from now, can you be at an island for me? The island is small and most likely not on a map, but I'll give you the coordinates," said Will.

"What's on this island?"

"My wife and unborn child," Will told him.

"Child," Alexander said softly.

"Yes, I'm going to be a father. I'm going to be a father who will never be there because I can't. The last time a husband and father was not there both mother and child died and I can't stop thinking about that. Ever since she told me she was with child, all I have thought about is the last time someone I knew was going to have a child. I want you to be there for me not only because you're a medical genius, but because you're the closest to me she can have," Will told him.

"No promises and you and I both know it's not your father's fault he wasn't there," said Alexander.

"If he wouldn't have gone on that one last treasure run—"

"William Alexander Jonathan," Bill called, making his presence in the room once again known. "You know why I went on that last treasure run. I've told you many times before. What happened happened. I can't change the past and more than you can change the fate you have upon yourself. You can wish and hope and pray all you want, but you can't change fate."

"I know," said Will, confidently announcing his answer. "I just wish."

"Me too," said Bill.

"You two aren't the ones who have to go back to London and tell the rest of the family where you two are," said Alexander.

Will exchanged glances with his father both knowing Alexander had it the worst off of them.

"You know, you should bring them out sometime to see us. It's been too many years since I've seen my cousin," said Will.

Alexander smiled at that comment. "If you bring your cousin then his wife Marie and two year old daughter Jocelyn follow you know."

"Dirk's married!" Will cried.

"Dirk. Dirk as in my brother's little boy?" asked Bill.

Alexander nodded his head. "He met Marie in Paris and taught her English himself. She is the daughter of Michel Beaulieu, the same daughter who went missing when she was ten years old. Dirk met her when she was fourteen to his fifteen. To put it modestly, she was a girl who was trained to give men pleasures in the night. She was paid to feed men's intimate needs if you know what I mean."

"What the hell was Dirk doing in that part of Pairs?" asked Bill, his face red with shock.

"You know that optional summer stay in Paris at the end of the sixth year of school, the one father refused to let Gabriel and I go on?" asked Alexander. Bill nodded. "Dirk somehow went on it with a few of his other fifteen year old friends who had not yet entered their sixth year of school. Keep in mind, Dirk somehow managed to convince Gabe to let him go sailing with a few of his friends. By that point, Dirk was receiving his schooling by home means, which you already know. They got to Paris and every boy went out that night, including Dirk. It was a bet between them all and Dirk being the youngest having just turned fifteen a month previous, was press ganged into picking a girl. That girl just happened to be Marie and it was her first night serving men so the two of them were new at the in bed aspects of life. He fell in love that night and bought her freedom when he was eighteen and married her that same year. Of course, he didn't really have to buy her at all. He got pregnant that summer before he was going to buy her and she was thrown on the streets for getting herself with child. She told him who she really was and so he met her there and a few months later they were married and Dirk was a father at eighteen years old. He's done wonderful and his little girl is his life."

"He was eighteen when he became a father?" asked Will softly. Alexander nodded. "He's lucky. I want to be father so badly. I would have loved to have gotten Elizabeth pregnant when she was eighteen. Weatherby would have made us get married and none of this would have happened."

"You mean to say you couldn't just marry the girl?" asked Alexander with a laugh. "You're William Seastone, third in line for the empire. I didn't think Weatherby was that tight about who she would marry."

"Actually, Alex, no one knew he was a Seastone. He didn't tell anyone so word couldn't spread back to London and the cavalry come drag him back home. By using the name Turner, he hoped that got around enough so any who knew where I was or myself hear could tell him where I was," Bill told him.

"And that is why I never told anyone but father where you were and he couldn't blame you for not saying anything," said Alexander.

"You said something earlier about having your own mid life dilemma about the time Beckett came," reminded Will.

"Hm? Oh, right that," said Alexander. "I'll just show you since you probably know about my abusive childhood, teen hood, and most of my adulthood."

"Unfortunately yes and I'd like to give grandfather a piece of my mind," said Will.

Alexander chuckled as he sat himself from the back of the chair. He turned his back to Will and lifted his tunic.

"All see are the scars from the lashes," said Will.

Once, long ago, his uncle suffered something no mortal man should have survived. Alexander was taken captive and tortured nearly to death. Near of fifty hard lashes were whipped against his back among the countless beatings and starvation. What should have been tanned fleshy skin covering his torso worth of his back was now pink and pale discoloration with tan scar lines coming out of the mess. However, there was one scar running his spine that seemed rather recent compared to the rest.

"I finally got the courage to let Ewan cut into my back and move the dislocated pieces of my spine to where they should be. I spent a month lying unconscious and being fed through the method of everything liquefied. Another two months were wasted away in bed as I regained my strength and fat. Father and I finally made up and he hasn't had a drink in over three years. We have our moments, but I can't remember our relationship being better than it has since before I was twelve," explained Alexander.

"How about this for the beginning of your father son relationship," said Will, exposing his own back.

"Will, do you have to?" questioned Bill, turning his head away.

Alexander's fingers traced the five markings on his nephew's back. These scars were recently new, but light. Skin was punctured, but not like it should have been. "Someone was kind enough to use the phrase 'you scratch my back I'll scratch yours'. He used the term called scratching. Breaking the surface of skin looks as bad as deeply puncturing. You were fortunate—the beginning of your father son relationship. What do you mean by that?"

"That's how I met my father on the _Dutchman_," said Will. "An act of compassion."

"Which I will never forgive myself for," Bill announced softly.

"An act of compassion that caused your son much less pain than he knows," said Alexander.

"Anyway," said Will loudly announcing it was time to change the subject of conversation. "How are things at home?"

"Good," replied Alexander. "I've been attending Parliamentary sessions rather than father. He's as healthy as he was, but he likes to have some time off for himself as well. He mostly goes to them though. Colleen and the children are great. Felicity is eleven and in school. Thomas is just a little eight year old but thinks he's ready for Parliament. Gabriel's business is booming and Dirk's happily raising his little girl and helping his father's carpentry. In their spare time, the two like to write children's books. Father is doing well. He is sixty four so he's very old. Everyone swears he's never going to die. He's so very healthy. We just had the holiday party and everyone made the comment that he's as healthy can be."

Will inhaled a sharp breath of air. With wide eyes he whipped his head to his uncle. "What do you mean you just had the holiday party?"

"The celebration was two weeks ago. Father's birthday is this Sunday the twenty third. It's November eighteenth," said Alexander.

"Oh, Will, I'm so sorry," said Bill, rushing to his son's side and wrapping his arms around him. "We were ferrying souls. We were busy. I forgot your birthday. I'm so sorry."

"It doesn't matter. I can't age anyway," Will told him as he pushed his father from his person and quickly walked from the room.

"He doesn't look like he's taken to this duty very well," noted Alexander.

"He's eternally twenty two, without a heart, on this ship not by choice, has none of his friends, separated from his wife, and is going to have a son," noted Bill. "Would you take to it very well?"

Completely crushed, Will sat in his hammock swinging back and forth staring out into the horizon hoping to become the horizon to forget what he was just told. He would have been twenty three August twenty second, nearly two and a half months ago. It would have been his birthday. Even though he wasn't going to age, having a celebration would have been nice. But no, they had to spend that day ferrying souls of the dead on a duty he was unfairly charged with. If he wasn't captain, he and Elizabeth could have celebrated his birthday together with Jack Sparrow. He was intending on sailing with Jack until they decided where they would settle down if they wanted to settle down. He could have had his birthday celebration on the _Black Pearl_. The last birthday he had they were nearly to Singapore. Barbossa gave his best effort to have a small celebration. Hector Barbossa remembered his birthday in the middle of the Pacific Ocean while his own father forgot. Something was very wrong with that thought.

Frustrated and angered, he let out a cry and threw his pillow across the room barely missing his uncle.

"I come with no intention of harm," announced Alexander, raising his palms.

"He forgot my birthday," said Will. "I know I'm not going to age and I know I forgot my own birthday, but he's my father and he forgot. He's not supposed to forget."

"He feels horrible Will. Trust me. He was beginning to breakdown in tears when I left," said Alexander.

"Good," Will snapped, turning back to the sea.

Alexander's lips moved to the side as he stepped forward cautiously. He set his palms on Will's shoulders then began kneading his palm and fingers into Will's muscles, massaging the tension. His words were soft and comforting. "I know you think being captain is your punishment and no one can suffer it as badly as you are. The truth Will, is that you father is suffering you being captain more you are yourself. He has to watch you live everyday without your heart and bear such a burden unfairly yours. After I found you, I found your father on this ship by fate of chance. I told him where you were and of you. He told me not to tell you where he was because he didn't want you going out to look for him and end up on the ship yourself. He feared nothing more than seeing you on this ship with him. I know what you are thinking. 'You could have told me that sooner Uncle Alex'. Promise me you won't be so hard on your father. He's doing the best he can."

"And when I am in this world I find that emotions are more simple to come by and I cannot control them," said Will. "What happened down there was a random amount of emotion that I don't know where it came from."

"Again, don't blame everything on your father. He loves you more than he ever loved my sister. You are his everything in life. Having you was his reason for living. You, Will Turner, are your father's reason for life. Any good father will feel that way of his son, including you I expect," noted Alexander. He wrapped his arms around Will's torso much like his father did. "In fact, I think your child will become your world. You were born to be a father Will. I don't know any other nine year olds who dreamed of the day he could be a father."

"Did father want me?" Will found himself asking aloud.

"Your father wanted you so badly. The day you were born was more glorious than his own wedding day. Instead of Charlotte getting up to get you at night, he gladly sprung to his feet. I swear there were nights he laid awake waiting for you to cry so he could rock you to sleep with a lullaby," said Alexander.

"He still does," whispered Will. He leaned his head back until it fell into his uncle's chest. "He believes I'm sleeping. Nearly every time I need to sleep, I'll hear the door open about an hour after I lie down. I will lay there awake just so I can feel his fingers through my hair and feel the gentle caresses against my cheek and the warm kisses on my forehead. I love feeling him tuck my blanket tighter around me. What I love most is hearing him sing my lullaby in Gaelic. He's working on writing me a new lullaby. He'll sit at my side and I'll fall asleep listening to him humming and muttering words to himself. I don't think I could have survived the past five months without him."

"And you won't have to survive without me."

Will shut his eyes and sighed. Of course, his father was standing in the doorway. It was his lack of good fortune that brought about circumstances like that. Although, it wasn't such a lack of good fortune this time around. He needed his father to hear that.

"I'm sorry for what happened down there. You know me and emotion. Being in this world for too long brings feelings back into my body that I don't have in our world."

"And I to accept a few things," Bill admitted knowing the fault was on two accounts.

Alexander snapped his fingers. "I have an idea. Why don't we celebrate your birthday right here right now while I'm still here."

"We don't have anything," said Will. "I'd rather wait and have a true birthday celebration than have all of you try to make it come together."

"Then you don't want the cake I stole from a bakery or the gifts I rounded up with the crew?" asked Bill.

"What?" Will cried, leaping from the cot.

"You stole a cake in that short amount of time?" wondered Alexander. Bill nodded. "You're fast."

"Actually, I had the crew round up a few food items and I got a few gifts," said Bill. His hands that were behind his back were brought forward presenting a cloth wrapped object. "This is one thing I know you'll need."

Not sure what to say, Will looked at him. He felt like an idiot now. He caused his father to round up the entire crew and whip together a birthday celebration in all of ten or so minutes. They should have been doing their duty and assisting the dying crew and the fallen men, but here they were about to have a birthday celebration in his honor. There was something more wrong with that than Barbossa remembering his birthday and his father not remembering.

"Well, go on," said Bill, pushing the object against Will.

Still not approving of this, Will took the object anyway and was surprised that it was not a solid object. The object beneath the cloth was rather soft and warm. He pulled the cloth away and his entire face lit with a glow.

"Teachy," he whispered.

Memories of himself being three and four and five and six flashed through his mind. This parrot was made by his mother after his father carved and painted a scarlet macaw. After his father left, his mother stitched pieces of bright red cloth together, forming a parrot and stuffed him with plenty of sheep wool. The feathery tail was mostly red but had thickly folded individual colored cloth sewn into the red strip resembling the vibrant tail. Feet and legs were formed through the same thickly folded cloth method and with a brown color. The beak was, again, in the same manor with black cloth. Both Eyes were individual white circles and blue orbs. Cut and feathered pieces of cloth were the loose feathers on top his head. Through the love of a child, the parrot became tattered, stained, faded, stitched, and patched. He slept with his companion every night. Teachy was his best friend who he did everything with. He didn't go anywhere without him. They played in the yard together, went swimming in the pond together, got ill together, ate dinner together, were scolded together, and they did just about everything. The parrot was as tall as his forearm and wide as his head. When he was a child, his companion was nearly as big as he was and he loved his parrot with the same heart.

"Teachy," he whispered, cradling the parrot close to his face. He inhaled deeply. A grin widened across his face. "Mum swore she was going to dispose of him. I remember that day. Mum presented me with a new Teachy. He was perfectly healed as she told me. As a child, I thought she cleaned this parrot and patched him up. Then, one day, I found this parrot back on my bed with a note: Don't let your mother find out you have him. She wants to dispose of him. This is your Teachy, the one she made after the carving your father gave to you. Keep him safe and hidden from her, but continue loving him as I love you. Uncle Alexander the Great. I kept him wrapped in a small blanket on the top left corner of my toy chest with toys buried around him." He cuddled the parrot against his chest, suddenly becoming three years old again. His eyes opened as he turned to his father with confusion. "This was at home."

"The small lake in the yard goes to the stream which flows to the Thames and out to the English Channel and into the ocean. As long as there is water, sea water, you and I can travel wherever we want. But," said Bill and specifically emphasizing there was a catch. "There is no method around the lake for not touching land."

Joy across Will's face suddenly ended. The glow he bore mere moments ago dimmed like a dying candle in the night. His head bowed and eyes lowered. "Probably best," he told himself. "I shouldn't be spending my time where I'm not needed."

"I only went back to retrieve your parrot," said Bill.

"If I was to um let us say, drop things in the lake would you get them here?" asked Alexander slyly.

"I don't know," replied Will.

"Let me know and if the answer is yes then you'll find a few accommodates of home winding up here," said Alexander. "And if not then I'll personally see to it they reach this ship. Now I want cake."

"How did you bring an entire cake here?" Will quietly asked as he and his father walked out side by side.

Bill shrugged. "I told them to figure it out."

Will looked at him with a raised eyebrow. He shook his head expecting an entire cake to be nothing more than a few pieces of frosted pastries and he certainly wasn't expecting to see a five tier cake sitting on a table in the middle of quarter deck with china plates, silverware, wine and rum, and sandwiches surrounding it.

"I like the cake," noted Bill.

His mouth agape, Will turned his head to him. He pointed at his birthday cake. "How did you?"

"In pieces," replied Wyvern. "I put them back together."

Apparently it was going to be a small birthday celebration, for the men on the other ship that were able, invited themselves to cake as well as the crew of his uncle's ship. The five tiers on the cake were just the right amount. Will got the smallest tier to himself and the rest was divided among the crew. Somehow, they managed to get his most favored combination of cake: chocolate with butter cream icing. He suspected his father had some hand in telling them what he liked the best. None of the crew gave him any birthday gifts, but his father did give him a hat and a journal. What he intended to get for Will had yet to be made in London and Scotland.

Following cake, the alcohol was brought out and they spent the following afternoon drinking and celebrating. The crew spent the afternoon drinking and celebrating. Will was more content sitting beside his uncle on the helm stairs simply feeling his arm around him. They didn't say much, but there were no words that needed to be said. Being in each other's company was better. Words would ruin their small and rare moments together. But, come sunset, the seas roughened and that was notion enough for Will to understand it was his time to leave.

"Promise me you'll be there for her," whispered Will to his uncle's shoulder.

"I'll try my best. That's all I can promised you," said Alexander. "And you find some means of communicating with us. I'll somehow arrange a visit to you."

Will nodded. "Please do that. In the meantime, send them my love."

"That I can promise," Alexander said as he released his arms from around Will. "For the record, the man who you asked to join, his name is Edward Raven and there is more to him that meets the eye."

Will gave a look at this light brown hair, hazel eyed young man speaking with the crew. "He has a good soul."

"He's a good man and I'm glad he's here," said Alexander with a smile on his face.

"You better not be leaving without saying goodbye to your older brother," Bill called as he approached and grabbed Alexander's body to pull into an embrace.

"Actually, I was just thinking about walking away and seeing how long it would take you to realize I was gone," said Alexander. He felt a jab in side. "I was joking."

"Better be," said Bill.

The brothers separated and Alexander stood there looking at the father and son. He smiled at the sight. Although the circumstance that brought them together was tragically unfortunate, it was a wonderful sight to bestow and he only wished the rest of the family was there to see it. All in good time. Will was only a call away supposedly. He would be all right with his father.

"Well, I bid you farewell," he said. "Big brother and little nephew." He caught the smirk Will gave him before turning on his heels and returning to the ship to assist the men onto his own vessel, but few steps later he turned his head with one more thought on mind. "And Will, looks like you're captain of your own ship and you and father get to sail together after all."

The most glorious sight to turn his back to was Will's huge, wide tooth grin and Bill wrapping his arm around Will's shoulder.

"We should go," noted Will.

Bill nodded sadly. "Mm hm. We'll see him again."

"I'm confident about that," Will said softly.

As captain, he followed instinct and grabbed the wheel of his ship. Before he turned the wheel and giving sight to the green flash at sunset, he searched the deck of the _Trojan Horse_ and found his uncle and Christian at the helm laughing and he knew his Uncle Alex would be all right without them. With that image, he brought his hand down in one swift movement and green brought him to where he belonged.

"That was a good day," noted Will.

"Agreed," said Bill. An odd laugh came out of him.

"What?" asked Will.

"You haven't noticed that Teachy was in your arm all day did you?" asked Bill.

Will's eyes moved to his right arm where his parrot was indeed nestled in the bend of his elbow. His cheeks flushed. "Not really."

"Didn't think so," said Bill.

"Shut it," Will told him.

Bill wrapped his arm around Will's shoulders. "I wouldn't have it any other way mac."

If his father saw it fine, but the rest of the crew was a different tale so Will looked around them. Gladly, the crew was doing what was necessary to the ship and quite unawares of them at the helm. He brought his parrot into his chest and wrapped his other arm around him before resting his jaw on the parrot's head. As he looked at the sunrise, he couldn't help but think to himself that may have been the best birthday celebration he ever had. One thing he knew indefinitely, the parrot in his arms was the second best birthday gift. Spending the day with his uncle was the best birthday gift.

Captain Turner, as custom to his new rules, gave his new member a day to accept his fate and understand what it meant to agree. In World's End, he found him at the bow, leaning on the rail, looking at the water.

Will slowly came next to him. He stood silent a moment. "Had a run in with the Royal Navy?" he asked calmly.

"Aye. A ship just coming from London to the Caribbean. I thought we could take her. It seems they've learned more about the pirate ways. I'll forever blame Lord Beckett for that. It was bound to happen though," Edward Raven replied. "We are a dying breed."

Will looked at him having heard that so many times before. "I should introduce myself," he noted holding out his hand. "Will Turner."

"Edward Raven," the man said, taking Will's hand. He looked at Will then at the scar on his chest. "Did it hurt?"

"What?" wondered Will.

"That," replied Edward, pointing to the scar.

"Not really. I was dead when it was taken out," said Will.

"I know I was there. I meant when Jones stabbed you," added Edward.

Slowly, Will looked at him with confused eyes and a wonder. "How did you know about that?"

"I know because I saw it. I was on the _Black Pearl_ at the time," said Edward. "I was in the last battle with you and Swann and Jack. I saw most everything."

"Define everything," Will said, a part of him not wanting to know.

"Her speech for fighting, your wedding to Elizabeth, the kiss of passion that I had never seen before, I saw you stabbed, we brought Elizabeth and Jack back on the ship, you return from the dead, and the ending of the battle," said Edward. He looked at Will. "When I saw you back alive again, I knew pirates everywhere were safe again. There was not need to fear death on land or sea now. The true curse is broken and everything was as it should be. I'll never forget that day."

Will looked to the horizon. Even with his heart so far from him, tears still formed in his eyes. He remembered that day so well. He should after all. It was the day he died.

"Neither will I," he told Edward with his hand grasping the key.

Edward clutched his shoulder. He gave Will a smile of comfort and nodded.

Will nodded his thanks. "Have you met the rest of the crew?"

"Not so much," admitted Edward. "I've just been keeping to myself and watching you mostly."

"And what do you think of me?" wondered Will, ever so curious to know this answer.

"Alex was right about you. You are a good man, but a bit you have a bit of an attitude," Edward told him.

"How do you know my uncle anyway?" questioned Will.

Edward shut his mouth. He turned away and back to looking toward the sea. Alexander told him not to tell Will until he felt Will was ready to be told. It was heavy burden he bore, and every time he would look upon Will, the thought would come to mind and he would always want to tell him. There would be a time for telling, but not now.

He looked at Will. "He was a good friend of my family's and after my parents died, he kept an eye on me."

"Alex was known for that," noted Will. He set is palm on Edward's shoulder. "Come on."

Will motioned him to follow. He took him to the helm where Bill was at the wheel and a few others talking.

"Edward Raven, this is William Turner," said Will, motioning to his father.

"Rather Bootstrap Bill, Bootstrap, or just Bill," said Bill, shaking the man's hand.

"There's two of you?" wondered Edward.

"Aye, so don't be shouting for Turner and disturb both of us. He's Captain or Captain Turner. I'm First Mate Turner or any of the names I told you before," said Bill. He squeezed Will's shoulder. "He's my son."

Edward looked at Bill. "You. It was you. I remember Jack, more drunk than usual, came up to me and asked me if I knew how Will's father could cut out his son's heart." Bill looked at Will and shrugged. "Why you? He's your own son. How were you able to…" He pointed at the scar.

Bill looked away as his blue eyes filled with tears of pain. "He's my son, my only true treasure. Barely even knowing me, he swore to free me from Jones. He said he wouldn't rest until he pierced Jones's heart. He had done everything for me. In the end, even when my mind was part of the ship, he still held on. He chose Elizabeth, but can't have her now. I didn't want my son to die, but I watched him die. I carved his heart out because I love him more than my soul and everything good on this Earth. I should be sent to the deepest chasms of Hell to roam alone in pain for all eternity. It should be my heart in the chest, not my son's.

"Captain Turner, more souls have arrived," called Maccus.

"I'm coming," Will called back. He rolled his eyes at his father's personal pity party then headed for main deck.

Still at the helm, Bill watched his son with the crew as they prepared the longboats. Out of fury and pain, he slammed his fist onto the rail with a shout of fury.

Will and several others looked at him, but only Will shook his head and rolled his eyes again.

"He does have quite the attitude," noted Edward.

"You have no idea," Bill muttered as let his head fall into the palms of his hands against the rail.

"You really do love him don't you?" commented Edward.

"Aye," said Bill with a heavy sigh.

"There is a way to save him from this fate any longer," hinted Edward. "Whoever stabs the heart, his own replaces it was well as the Captain."

"I've already murdered Will once. I'm not doing it again," Bill told him.

"But I thought you loved him more than your own soul," Edward reminded before joining the rest of the crew on deck.

Bill thought of his words deeply. No one in any of the worlds could ever understand his longing to stab the heart, but the thought of it chilled him more and tortured his mind. It was his own son. Some may have considered killing his son to set his soul free and act of compassion, and it was an act of compassion. He lashed Will as an act of compassion long ago, but killing his son was something else. Killing another man with battle surrounding him was war. Killing a man during normal life was murder. Killing his son was murder. He was not going to murder his son.

His little Will was his child and the greatest thing to happen to him in his life. Having his son was the most important source of life to him. Had Will not become part of the crew he would had left the ship under the new captain.

Bill sighed further. Had Will not been captain then Jack would have been captain and Jack would have needed him just as much if not more. Either Jack or Will being captain he himself would have ended up moping on the ship anyway.

Knowing there was now no need to dwell on the words Edward spoke because they pertained to two people, he shook it off his mind. He trudged his feet down each stair and caught a smirk from Will as his son was leading an older sailor into the Great Cabin with him. Will's attitude was something he would have to work on.

* * *

Gazing into the beginnings of a sunset, Will thought of Elizabeth. They last saw each other four months ago and he knew it was about another month after he met with her he ran into his uncle and four months passed since his meeting with his uncle so nine months had gone by since they day of the battle and nine months was the amount of time needed to give birth to a child. Any day now Elizabeth was going to be a mother. As for him becoming a father, he technically was going to be a father but only a half father. What was she going to tell his child? Perhaps it was best not to tell their son that he existed and he died before he or she was born. He did want to be a father but it was much more difficult than that.

Will's eyes widened as his breathing became as steady as the beating in his body. If. If was the question he should have been asking himself. If Elizabeth survived childbirth then he would have to worry about being a father. Fourteen years ago he watched his mother die after giving birth to his sister and his sister died in his arms an hour later and that night he ran. Having a child killed his mother and if having his baby killed Elizabeth then it would kill him as well. He couldn't go on without knowing Elizabeth was alive. Ultimately, he would beg on his knees for his father to kill him and just let him go. He believed in a life after death. Everyday he saw the world beyond this one and if he had to live with Elizabeth in that world then fine, but hearing that she died giving birth to—

He cried out and whipped around with huge eyes. The quick whip around caused the hat on his head to fall over his eyes.

"Don't do that ever again. I may not have a heart inside me but you can still frighten the hell out of me," he snapped.

Bill's forefinger raised the tip of the hat to reveal his son's glaring eyes and clenched teeth, but he had to smile. "Will, you weren't breathing to begin with."

"It's been nine months since the battle and you know exactly what Elizabeth and I did that day," Will began.

"I think if Elizabeth was dead you would know," said Bill.

Will sighed and leaned on the rail. "It's been nine months since the battle and I haven't aged a day and my child is probably already born."

"Well, that's not a bad thing. After all, you are immortal," added Bill.

"Elizabeth isn't," reminded Will sadly.

"One day she'll come to you. That one day every decade will become everyday. Time just needs to pass," said Bill.

Will looked at his birthday gift. He could almost swear it was Jack Sparrow's beloved hat. It looked so similar. The color was just a touch darker.

But, as the warm breeze blew, Will shut his eyes, sighing deeply. His body was relaxed. Color came into his face. A smile widened slowly. He drew a deep breath. The feeling he longed for returned. Somehow, he felt his heart was back beating in his chest. Somewhere inside him, he heard her voice calling. Perhaps the wind came for the living world. Elizabeth was calling for him. He felt it in his soul. His mind was lost in the warmth of love.

"William," Bill softly called. No reaction came from his son. He called louder and shook him. "Will."

"Prepare the ship. We are returning to the true world," ordered Will softly.

"What now?" asked Bill.

"She's calling me," said Will turning. He took just a few steps before his father grabbed his arm.

"No, you have a duty to do," snapped Bill, keeping a firm grip on his son's arms.

"Even my soul needs peace sometimes," said Will, breaking away. "Prepare the ship to surface," he ordered.

The men went to their stations, but Bill.

Bill pinned Will against the mast by his arms. "William Turner, you listen to me son. You cannot continue to go to the other world each time you have this feeling. These souls need help finding their way to peace. You choose to be selfish and leave them here to rot. You are becoming Davy Jones!" he hollered furious. The crew paused to look at him. Bill looked at them. "Back to your stations!" He turned to shout at Will again, but Will had slunk under his arms and returned to the helm.

"Unlike Davy Jones I intend to return and free these souls immediately," said Will as his father came towards him.

"It's been five months Will. How can I expect you to last nine more years away from her?" wondered Bill.

"You seemed to have done it my entire life," Will told him. He immediately received a hard slap across the face.

"I didn't do it willingly," Bill said.

"Neither have I. You could have come back when you wished. I can't go back but once every decade or when our love is strong enough to call. You of all people should know that I keep the promises I make. I promised her."

"You must accept this fate. It was your destiny."

"Why? You seem to know everything about the sea so tell my why I'm here."

"Because your love is strong enough to counter the pain. You are strong Will, but you're not as strong as I thought you were."

"What is that supposed to mean? Just because I want my wife I'm weak?"

"When you have a whale bone for a leg and a crab claw for a hand and slimy tentacles hanging from your face don't come to sobbing into my arms wondering why they call you octopus face!" Bill Turner shouted.

Both Turners glared at each other in fury.

Bill opened his mouth. Nothing came. He shook his head before stomping away.

Will trembling fingers clenched around the wheel. He bit his lip to prevent him from saying anything else. Elizabeth was still calling and he could feel it strongly. One day wasn't going to turn him into Davy Jones.

Sitting on the dock off the coast of Isla del Sol, Elizabeth Turner kept a weather eye on the horizon. The sunrise was most beautiful, yet she wanted something else that was just as beautiful. She smiled down at the bundle of light blankets in her arms. She looked back to the horizon.

"Will," she called gently. "William Turner. Will." She began getting frustrated even more. Since before sunrise she had begun calling his name. It was after sunrise. The sun was above the horizon. Having enough, she hollered Will's name at the top of her lungs. There was a small squeak and movement from the blanket. She hushed them while moving part of them down.

Gazing back at the horizon, she saw what she wanted: a flash of green and a ship heading towards her. The smile on her face grew as she identified the man at the helm. Waiting patiently as the _Flying Dutchman_ approached, she hummed a lullaby.

Elizabeth waved at the crewmembers that waved at her. A ladder was thrown over the side before Maccus came down to her.

"Your Majesty, welcome back," he greeted, giving her a hand. "I must warn you however, the two Turners had an argument just now and are a bit moody today."

"That's all right. I'm going to give Will a bit of a piece of my moody mind," said Elizabeth.

Very carefully, she climbed the ladder. She made sure the bundle was secure in her left arm. At the rail, she was helped aboard by several of the crew. Her eyes turned toward the stairs leading to the helm. Her eyes glowed with joy.

Will slowly came down them. He smiled before rushing to her. Elizabeth was pulled into one of their passionate kisses. Their foreheads touched a moment later.

Her smiled was large and excited.

Will set both hands on her round belly.

"No, Will, not anymore," said Elizabeth.

Another squeak came from the bundle causing Will to look at the blankets just as a tiny hand emerged.

Elizabeth set the bundle in his arms.

Will gazed at the bundle, into a small face that gazed back at him with his exact eyes. He held his child close to him. Atop the pink head were a few golden waves. The nose was so small. The eyes were barely open and blinked heavily at him. Forget that Elizabeth was still alive. This was his child. His child was alive.

All the crew surrounded them, noticing he had taken a particular interest in the blue blanket.

"It's a baby," noted Wyvern.

"A baby boy," added Elizabeth.

Hearing that it was a son, Will turned to Elizabeth with a huge wide toothed grin on his face.

"He's Captain Turner's son," said Greenbeard.

"A pirate prince," added Maccus.

Bill came from the hold as the crew awed and ogled at the child. He pushed his way through to see what all the excitement was about. He froze when two tiny eyes looked at him. His mouth widened into a smile as he moved closer. Will and Elizabeth looked at him.

Will took his son's tiny hand. The boy clenched his finger.

Bill touched the boy's forehead. He set his arm around Will.

Both had forgotten the argument minutes before. Everything was lost. They were content just looking at the child.

"He was born two sunrises ago on March twelfth," whispered Elizabeth. Will looked at her with an even wider smile.

"What's his name?" asked Will.

"I wanted you to name him," said Elizabeth.

"Name him Prince," blurted Karibe.

"No, name him Louis," said Wyvern.

"Captain, name him Jonathan," Greenbeard told him.

"Gentleman, how do we settle matters on this ship?" asked Will.

"Hanging those who don't agree by their toes," replied Karibe proudly. Everyone looked at him oddly. "Well, we should."

"No, we test our luck at a game of Dice," Will told them.

The crew burst into cheers as some went to fetch the game. Others pulled up boxes. The others brought cups and dice.

"Will," said Elizabeth softly, as the crew cracked their knuckles and stretched.

"It's called Liar's Dice, a game of luck and what pirates do best, lie," replied Will.

"How do you play?" wondered Elizabeth, slyly as she set her son in a basket in the shade.

Will had to smile.

"If you're anything like Will you'll catch on quickly," noted Bill. "He still can't be beat.

Will fetched a pillow for Elizabeth to sit on.

Maccus, Greenbeard, and Karibe as slammed their cups down. They glared at each other then peeked under their cup. Those not playing went around, seeing who had what.

"Five twos," stated Greenbeard.

"Eight twos," raised Maccus.

"Five sixes," bid Karibe.

They looked under their cups again.

Will glanced in each of their eyes noting Greenbeard had the sly look in his eyes.

"Ten twos," Greenbeard announced.

Maccus peeked under his cup. He looked at Greenbeard a moment. "Liar."

Elizabeth jumped causing Will to jump as well. He looked around making sure no one saw that.

Bill hid his laughter.

Elizabeth watched as Karibe, Maccus, and Greenbeard raised their cups. There were only nine twos.

Maccus laughed as Greenbeard stepped out and was replaced by Wyvern.

"Oh, I see," noted Elizabeth. "You don't need exact numbers. You bid all numbers and dice. How fun."

Will handed her a cup with dice.

She slammed her cup down as well.

The crew played Liar's Dice while the _Dutchman_ sailed out to sea.

Elizabeth had gotten into most rounds, excluding the ones that were disrupted by her child. Hours later, she noticed just how quiet the child was. A moment ago he was fussing. Between rounds, she looked in the basket. She gasped and lost a few breaths. The baby wasn't there. She looked around. Will wasn't behind her. She glanced at the bow.

Will stood alone. He held something in his right arm.

Even from where she was, Elizabeth saw a smile on his face. She calmed and smiled.

Will Turner tickled his son's face with his forefinger. The baby grabbed his finger. He squeaked again. Will moved his finger and made small noises. His son looked out to sea.

"A true Turner," whispered Will. "Strong, brave, and having a love for the sea."

"Rum soaked liar!" Elizabeth screamed.

Will glanced at her then laughed. He looked at his son. "Your mother is going to take such good care of you. She'll love you forever and never let anything happen. She'll be there to heal your wounds, dry your tears, and comfort your loneliness," he said softly. He pulled the blanket more over his son as the cool sea breeze blew.

Bill came next to him. He looked at his son. "I'm sorry Will. I shouldn't have shouted at you earlier. It wasn't right of me to. She does love you. Her love is strong and longing is so pure. You felt that in the other world. Now I'm glad you ordered me to come back. It's for a very tiny reason," he apologized.

"Octopus face?" wondered Will with a laugh.

"Well…obviously," said Bill.

"I know you're just trying to take care of me. I know what I'm doing. As long as she's alive and happy I'll never become an octopus face," Will promised his father.

"When she isn't and if something happens, tell me. Don't try to last because then you will become octopus face. I'll spare you from that. I promise Will," said Bill.

"You once promised to take care of me and comfort my pain," began Will. Bill nodded, clutching his son's shoulder. "I'll soon need it."

Bill looked at the baby. He smiled.

Will handed his father his son.

Gentle and father like, Bill held his grandson. He swayed back and forth, bouncing the child. The baby squeaked more. Bill looked deep into the rich brown eyes. A strong memory came to him. He glanced at the baby then Will.

"Twenty-three years ago this was you. This small bundle in my arms was you. So vividly, I remember holding you in one arm wondering how anything could be this small. I look at this small boy then at the man you've become. I wonder how great your son will become. After all, he is a pirate prince. Elizabeth is Pirate King and you, my son, are Pirate Queen and captain of the greatest ship to ever sail the seas," he told him.

Will forced as smile that was just the problem. It was the one thing he feared, but as he raised his head, the smile became a true grin.

There, standing on the dock was his Uncle Alexander, arms folded and beaming back at Will.

"Alex!" Will screamed.

Carefully, so very carefully, he rushed from the ship and in front of his uncle.

"I guess I made it after all," said Alexander.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Will cried, wrapping his free arm around his uncle.

"You're welcome," replied Alexander. He pushed Will away. "Well, what do you think of him?"

Will lowered his head to look upon his blinking son who had a fascination with him suddenly. He gently poked his son's nose and caressed his little cheek with the back of his forefinger. "He's perfect."

"Everything went perfectly too. Childbirth went as well as it could and he's perfectly healthy," said Alexander. "Although Elizabeth does have a bone to pick with you William Seastone."

Understanding what he meant by that, Will's eyes narrowed and his nose wrinkled. He nodded his head. "You told her about an incident when I was seven and she six didn't you?"

"Yes, and she wants to strangle you for not admitting to it sooner seeing as you two could have been married when she was sixteen had you desired," said Alexander.

"And that is the reason why I did not say anything," Will told him. "I didn't want Weatherby forcing Elizabeth and I together if she didn't want me only because of a title. You know I always hated the idea of being betrothed because of a title. I always believed love will come. Besides, I couldn't very well have you coming to save me."

"Yes well, Weatherby would have wanted to know that her daughter married the match he wanted after all," noted Alexander.

"You know, I think he knew I was Seastone. I swore he knew. It took time for him to realize it, but I think he knew in the end. He wasn't fond of Elizabeth and I marrying, and when she asked for the reason of his objection his only response was because I was a blacksmith. Everything else about me was fine. He simply didn't approve of the idea that I was a blacksmith. He knew. I know he did," said Will.

"Most likely," agreed Alexander.

"Who else is here or is it just you?" wondered Will.

"Just me and the crew," said Alexander. "Father needed me to come to the Colonies to attempt to involve a few of them in the shipping trade.

"And?" wondered Will.

"Obviously these Colonists don't like us normal England dwellers right now and want nothing to do with us," said Alexander. "All we are attempting to do is keep them part of England, but no, they want their own country and land."

"It's the same for piracy Alex. We wanted to be left alone to and we have been left alone," said Will.

"And it took a battle to do so. Father and I believe there is war brewing between the Colonists and England. For the record, Carolina, Massachusetts, Virginia, and Pennsylvania ports are now signed under the Seastone Company."

Will chuckled not only for his uncle's pointless speech about the Colonists, but because he used his sweet tongue and use of words to get the main Colonies on his side. "What convinced them to agree?"

"We do business around the world and since several sailors are already under the Company they were glad to keep their work," said Alexander. Illustrating the importance of his next point, he turned and faced Will. "You know, I had sailors from all four Colonies make the comment it was about time we branch out to them. I think they like the idea."

"For now," said Will.

"Exactly what I'm thinking," agreed Alexander.

The bundle in his arms squeaking, Will bounced his arm gently. When the baby didn't stop squeaking and began to whine, his eyes widened and he began to panic. He felt his baby's bottom.

"That's why you're all squeaky. You need to be changed," he noted. "And you're probably hungry. Come on, let's go back to Daddy's ship and have Mummy get some food in you."

He wandered back onto his ship and kicked the crate Elizabeth was seated upon.

"I'm busy!" she snapped. "Two sixes."

"Someone's hungry," Will announced.

"Will you are quite capable of finding your own food," she snapped back with more bite.

"I'm not the one that is hungry," Will told her.

"Oh," said Elizabeth, turning her head. "Right."

"And I need to change him," added Will.

Elizabeth nodded. She pulled Bill down to play for her in her absence.

The new parents walked into the Great Cabin of the _Dutchman_ and into Will's quarters where he set his little son on his cot. He unfolded the blanket and smiled as the baby boy's pink skin was exposed to the world.

"Alex told me father's generally aren't the ones who change the baby," said Elizabeth.

"Well fathers are normally going to be there everyday," said Will.

Elizabeth unexpectedly jabbed Will in both his sides with her fingers, pressing into him as hard as possible. "Try feeling like that for nine hours and it getting worse and never ending."

"If I could have gone through childbirth you know I would have," said Will.

"I know," said Elizabeth yet didn't seem quite convinced in her reply. "And, Lord Seastone, it hurts feeding him."

"Um, about that, I'm sorry I didn't tell you, but I'm sure Alex explained why," Will told her innocently.

"He did," Elizabeth said as she sat on the bed. She shook her head. "I just wish you would have told me when we found you. We could have had all the time in the world together and this could have been our third or fourth child by now and none—"

"Of this would have happened," finished Will nodding his head. "I know." He handed his hungry son to Elizabeth. "I try not to think about what could have been. That's how I get by."

"Yes, well that is more simply said than done William Turner," Elizabeth began.

Hearing no words not because he was ignoring her but because he was so carefully watching, Will felt himself slump lower on the bed. She was so beautiful and so gentle when handling him. He loved her so much. Yes, she was feeding him and ending his hunger pain, but he took to her better than he took to him. The sight should have been odd, but Will found it beautiful. On the ship or not doomed to the ship, he believed he would have found it beautiful. Elizabeth was more beautiful as a mother than she was when they were teenagers. There was a glow about her face as she spoke and a sparkle in her eyes and radiance that she never had before.

"Will, Will."

Will snapped out of it and looked right up at her face. "Hm?"

"Do you want to burp him?" asked Elizabeth.

Her response was Will taking the delicate angel into his arms and placing him over his shoulder and patting his back. It was now her few moments to watch him. He was perfect with his son over his shoulder. Her father did say that Will was going to become a natural wonderful father. He handled his little boy with such ginger love. Holding him now, he was glowing more brightly than the day she said "I do".

They would make it work somehow. Fathers left the family for months on end all the time around the world and their sons turned out just fine. Every few months Will could come back for a day to check up on him. As their child grew, he would be able to help him out with a few things and teach him a thing or two. Being a single mother wasn't as bad as she was thinking it would be. Alexander told her it would be difficult yes, but as long as there were people around her that would help, it would be easy. Thomas and Mrs. Jenkins were always there for her. Mrs. Jenkins was practically living at their home and helped her get through the past nine months smoothly. She had become a mother to her when she needed it.

A giggle from Will Turner blinked her out of her thoughts.

Will wrapped him in his blanket and laid him on the cot and he too lay down beside his son.

Elizabeth laid on the other side of her son.

The two looked at the little boy then each other. They were a family finally. Since the beginning of time and every family that passed through history, no sighting of a family could have been more loving. The most loving family in all the histories was not comparable to this one. The love the two had for each other and their son beamed throughout the room and onto the deck of the _Flying Dutchman_ where the game was placed on temporary halt as the crew felt the warmth their captain was feeling inside of them.

That warm feeling caused one Bill Turner to tiptoe to the doorway and peek into the room. Will was lying on his side, knees bent, and forefinger caressing the babe's forehead. His sparkling, moist eyes did not leave the pink face. Elizabeth lay on her side more sprawled than Will but curled staring at her husband being a father. This was the reason why he could never kill his son to let him go. Will had a purpose in life more than to ferry souls. His son had to be a father. One way or another, he would see to it that his son was the father he always wanted to be.

An entire day later, Will and Elizabeth emerged hand in hand from the cabin doors. Of course, Will was carrying his son in one arm.

"Well, what should I name him?" he asked.

Every man shouted all the names he came up with. Dutchie. Skully. Swabby. Crab-cake. Rummy. Sea-bound. Cursed. Pirate. Tommy. David. Jonesey. Jack Swallow. Del Sol. Mar. The best one had to be Wilzabeth Swanner.

"I appreciate the ideas, but no thanks," said Will laughing. He glanced at his wife. "I know this is odd, considering there is already two of us, but I find it most appropriate. His name is William."

"James," added Elizabeth in honor of her best friend.

"Turner," said both Will and Elizabeth.

"The third," added Bill.

"A Will Turner you can hold and love everyday whose heart will always beat inside him," added Will.

Elizabeth pulled her husband into a kiss of comfort.

Will sighed heavily, looking at the sunset colored Isla del Sol. He glanced at the sunset. "Nine years and three months from now, you and I will meet again," he told her.

"On land yes," said Elizabeth.

"No, you are not to come back onto this ship. You and little William are not to see me until I can return to land," said Will.

"Will why?"

"I wish you to raise our son normal. I do not want him to know of all this until he is old enough not to tell and understand."

"No, I'm not keeping you a secret from your son."

"Don't. Tell him I am a sailor on the other side of the world doing a duty that only I can be charged with. My duty is to help other people and it is very important."

"The chest, Will. Your heart. All this. All we've been through."

"Hide the chest from him and the world. Tell him of our adventures as soon as possible. Let him grow up knowing they are legends and tales of the sea. Days before I may return to land tell him the truth behind them all."

"Growing up without a father."

"I did it. He can as well."

"Now I see why you didn't know what to say when I told you I was bearing child."

"Elizabeth, my darling," Will whispered, taking her and his son into his arms. "This is the price that must be paid. You still have me. I'm not gone forever. Once this decade is over and our son has grown as normal as he can be then you may come to me as often as you wish. I know how difficult this will be for you and our son. You have each other though. You can do something I can only dream of. The next time I'll see my son, he'll be nine and I'll see what he truly is. You can watch him grow."

"You don't have to do this," pleaded Elizabeth.

"Be strong and brave. We can do this and we must," Will told her. He took off his necklace with shells and beads. He handed her the black cord. "Give this to him as proof. Every night kiss him for me. Sing both of us to sleep. Love and cherish him the way I would. Tell him of me each day. Tell him of today. Tell him how much I love him and how badly I long to hold him again." He looked at his son, fighting to hold back the tears.

Will stood in the sunlight watching his son sleep. He rocked him and caressed his forehead. The baby woke. He squeaked as he took his father's finger. Will gazed at him, forever branding an image in his mind.

"I love you little Will. I love you. Every night for nine years, I'll say it. I'll say I love you. I'll never stop thinking of you. You're my pirate son. As long as you know you're a Turner, I'll never stop. Love me as well." He kissed his son's forehead. Leaving his lips on his son, he shut his eyes. A tear gently fell from his eye. "Keep a weather eye on the horizon. I love you." He blinked. He and his son gazed into each other's eyes.

Slowly and unwillingly, Will Turner set his son in Elizabeth's arms.

She pulled her husband into a kiss.

Will held her tight in a desperate hug that would need to last nine years.

Elizabeth breathed deeply. She had to remember his scent of sweat, seawater, and rum.

Will did the same to her clean, sweet, fragrance and the smell of baby.

Unwillingly, both let the other go.

Will brushed her tear away with his thumb.

"I love you Mrs. Turner," he said.

"I love you Captain Turner," Elizabeth whispered.

"Wait for me," requested Will.

"Always," replied Elizabeth.

Will kissed both. He was dragged into one last desperate hug. He kissed his son's head again. He let little William clutch his finger. Not able to resist it, Will pulled away.

"Go," he hoarsely whispered to Elizabeth.

With one last look, Elizabeth climbed over the side. Alexander awaited her arrival with an open arm. She did not look back as she held William close. She walked home with Will's uncle's arm around her shoulder. It would be all right. He promised he would bring the rest of Will's family one day. Things would be all right. It was only nine years. She could do this. She had to do this.

Sailing away from his wife and son, Will fought hard to hold his tears. He quickly returned to World's End. He hurried to his cabin.

Bill followed. He found Will sitting on the cot, trembling and biting his lip to hold it back. He sat beside his son and set his arm around Will's shoulder.

"I promise," he whispered.

Will shut his eyes, choking on his tears. He sobbed into his father's shoulder.

Bill wrapped his arms around him. He tucked Will's head under his chin. He hushed his son and gently swayed back and forth, and forth and back.


	5. Five

Bill knew his son was going to need his fatherly instinct, but he never thought Will was going to need it this much. Will's mind and actions had been quiet and mournful for the past four days. The crew began feeling it as well. It took time for them to realize why their captain was acting like this. One year ago, Will's heart was carved from his body and locked away in the Dead Man's Chest. He felt sorry for himself and spent every hour moping around in grief. His days were wasted away on the organ, wrapped in the blue and wine colored wool blanket.

Bill did all that he could think of. He told Will more stories, spoiled him with good food, played Liar's Dice for an entire day, always was at his side, and brought Will to the true world, which only made everything worse since his heart was in that world.

Will had just come to sitting at the organ combining notes of grief unless he was called upon.

Since supplies had run low, they returned to the true world. Though they didn't need anything, it still felt necessary for them to acquire daily needs, only on a smaller amount.

Coming on deck, Bill searched for Maccus and handed him a list of supplies.

"At least double the rum and triple the coffee? We need more?" he Maccus noted, looking at Bill strangely.

The organ melody began again.

"Aye, a lot more," said Bill, looking at the cabin doors.

He went into the organ room and expected the sight he saw. Will was sitting on the bench cradling his jar of dirt. He gave his father a pitiful look that starved for attention.

"Will," began Bill attempting to pull the dirt from his son's arms.

Will held on tighter. "My dirt," he muttered.

Bill sat beside him. "Lad, I know you've been at this for one year now and nine more are left until a day of freedom. You can't be acting this way any longer."

"No one seems to care about me anyway," mumbled Will.

"I do and so does your crew. Your feelings are becoming a part of us. We can feel your sorrow and grief. Believe me when I say I understand."

"You're just lying to make me feel better."

"No, Will, I'm not. This crew feeds off of the captain's feelings."

"What feeling he has left you mean."

"Yes, but still. Stop feeling sorry for yourself."

"Everyone else does. Why can't I?"

"Because they are weak and just want attention. You are strong and have the attention of all that sail the sea. Captain Will Turner of the _Flying Dutchman_ is the most known name in all the seas."

"I'd rather not because I would be alive still."

"Will, you are alive."

"Technically no. I have no heartbeat and my heart isn't beating inside me. I'm dead."

"If you don't end this feeling sorry for yourself and moping around, you will be dead."

"The sooner the better."

"Oh please Will," mumbled Bill. He knocked on Will's head. "It sounds hollow. Is anything in there? Hello, does anything live in this shell?" He knocked harder as Will tried pulling away.

"What was that for?" demanded Will.

"Maybe that will knock some sense back into you," replied Bill. Will opened his mouth to speak. "No, just keep holding your dirt and feeling sorry for yourself."

Will sighed and did just hold his jar of dirt and feel sorry for himself.

In World's End, the crew refilled everything and stored it away.

Bill came from the hold carrying a case of rum. He kicked the cabin doors open then kicked them shut.

The crew looked at each other shrugging, but Maccus shut his eyes. It was all too familiar of a sight he once saw with Davy Jones. Triple the coffee was correct indeed.

"You look like you could have used some a week ago," Bill noted, handing his son an opened bottle of rum.

Will took the bottle. He took a drink then just drank the rest in a few moments. He was offered another bottle. Looking miserable, he took it and tilted is head back.

Bill looked at the case under his feet. There was plenty more where that came from.

The crew sat on barrels telling each other of their past and memories of their life before being dragged onto the _Dutchman_ by Davy Jones. They began wondering what Bill did with the case of rum. He paid no heed to anyone but going to the captain's cabin. They soon found out.

Both cabin doors swung open. Will stumbled out holding a nearly empty bottle of rum. He stood and leaned his head back while pouring the rest into his mouth. He shook his head and hiccupped. The bottle was flung from his hand. Looking behind him, Bill caught it. Will took the new bottle in his father's other hand.

"Such a lovely day. Wouldn't you agree?" Will asked Maccus who was walking by.

Maccus shook his head.

Will looked at him with a drunken smile as he swayed back and forth.

"Are you feeling all right?" asked Maccus.

"Better never in me life," replied Will with a raised finger. Taking a drink, he walked forward. He stumbled onto the rail leading to the helm. "Who put that there?" he demanded, swaying.

"It's always been there," said Maccus.

"Oh…well move it. Almost took me life," Will told him.

He took a few more steps. His feet crossed each other. He couldn't walk in a straight line. He headed towards the hold. As he tilted his head back for another drink, he took a step.

The crew watched as he rolled down the stairs.

"Don't worry, the rum is unharmed," Will called back. "Ho yo, ho yo, a pirate's life for pirates."

There was a laugh as all eyes turned to Bill Turner. He too held a bottle that was barely half gone.

"Just how many has he had?" wondered Edward.

"He's on his fifth bottle since this morning," laughed Bill.

"You are allowing him to do this?" wondered Edward.

"I find it appropriate since Jones did this to himself about a year after," said Maccus.

"I'm the one giving him the rum," Bill told them. "He's forgotten feeling sorry for himself."

"Along with his mind," added Greenbeard.

Will returned from the hold, somehow, carrying a case of rum. He roughly dropped it between the men. "Drinks all around!" he hollered, his arms flailing about. Losing his balance, he fell against the mast. Apparently that was so very amusing because he began laughing. "Drink up me 'earties ho yo!" He stumbled around handing each man a bottle. Will tripped on his own feet.

Bill caught him. He looked at his drunken son's face.

Will smiled at him. He handed him a bottle.

"Already have one lad," replied Bill, helping Will find his balance.

"Well, then drink up me 'earty ho yo," Will said.

"No, it is drink up me 'earties yo ho. Yo, ho, Will," corrected Bill.

"That's wot I said. Drink up me 'earties ho yo," said Will again. He hiccupped and turned. He sang while drinking and attempting to walk around deck. "We plunder, pillage, and rifle and hoot. Drink up me 'earties ho yo. We ravage, we kidnap, and don't…don't give a loot. Drink up me 'earties ho yo. Ho yo, ho yo. A pirate's life me for." Will turned after a mouthful. "Sing me 'earties ho yo." He set his hand on Wyvern's and Greenbeard's shoulders, swaying again.

Wyvern turned his head away with a face of disgust. He waved away the smell of alcohol believing he was going to become intoxicated with Will's breath.

"We don't know that song captain," replied Greenbeard, swaying as to look at Will's face.

"Then Bill Turner Bootstrap, teach our lovely tune," ordered Will.

"Aye, aye, son," replied Bill with a nod. He first helped his son sit steadily on a barrel next to him then began his song.

The land of the dead had never known of such a day before. Nearly drunk pirates and a very drunk, even cursed still, pirate captain all singing the pirate's song. It was after sundown. Their voiced carried out across the sea in a drunken, off tune melody. Yo, ho, yo, ho. A pirate's life for me. One melody carried above the rest, much louder. Ho, yo, ho, yo. Pirate's a life me for. The crew actually found it enjoyable to laugh and sing again, or rather, it was enjoyable watching their captain try to walk around anywhere and do anything. They finished the chorus and slammed their bottles together. Each one took a drink.

"This reminds me of my younger days," commented Wyvern. "Sailing the seas, plenty of rum for everyone, singing…a drunken captain. All we need is the women."

"Let's go get them," Will said, standing.

Bill grabbed his son before he fell…again.

Will tilted his head back to finish his bottle. Only a few drops came. He looked into the neck of the bottle. Upset, he threw the bottle behind him.

Bill raced to catch the bottle then his son.

Will looked at him. "Why is the rum always gone?"

Bill shrugged.

Will stumbled along to the few bottles left. He took a new bottle into his hands and gazed at it with passion. He uncorked it with his teeth then somehow managed to make his way to the helm. "Jack, Jack Sparrow."

"Why do you want Jack?" wondered Bill, following closely.

"Because," said Will, pointing beside the helm but believing he was pointing at the wheel in his drunken state. "Jack always has rum. Where Jack Sparrow, is there is rum."

"Will, you've had enough," Bill told him becoming worried.

"Nonsense," Will laughed, waving it off. "I'm normal. In fact, I'm much more better-er."

"You are done lad," Bill said, taking the bottle from Will in mid-drink.

"Honestly honest, I feel alive and more-er alive," replied Will, halfway falling down the stairs, following his father. He looked at his crew who started the song up again.

"Ho, yo, ho, yo. Pirate's…" began Will.

He became pale. He clamped his hand across his mouth. As fast as he could he stumbled to the rail and vomited over the side. Everyone watched as this went on for a few minutes. Will finally turned. His body was pale and shaky. He took a few steps forward then just fell back against the side. Everyone immediately rushed to his side.

Will pushed himself up slowly, moaning. "Ouch."

"Are you all right?" wondered Maccus

Will nodded, managing to lean on his knees. His face suddenly became even paler. He whipped around to vomit more. Once that was done, he slumped against the side.

Bill wiped his face with a rag.

"Did I ever tell you the time my father cut my heart out?" Will asked him.

"I know. Will, I did it," said Bill.

"Oh, that was you? It doesn't look like you." Will got close to his face, staring at him.

Bill forced a smile as he held his breath.

"I want one of these," said Will, tracing the brand on his father's wrist. "I'll trade the key for one." He held out the key.

"No, Will. You must have the key," Bill told him.

"But why?" whined Will.

"The captain must always have the key," said Bill.

"How much longer do I have to do this?"

"A very long time."

"Father."

"Yes Will."

"I love you," Will said as he rubbed the side of his face against his father's chest.

"I love you Will," replied Bill, setting his arm around his son's back to help support him. He managed to smile. Even if his son was to drunk to understand anything, he wanted to hear those words anyway.

"Can I have more rum?" Will requested. "A small drink?"

"Probably not," said Bill, shaking his head.

Will groaned as his fell into his father's arms, completely out cold.

Bill turned away to breathe again. "That took longer than I thought."

"You are cruel," noted Maccus with a laugh.

"That was the simple part," Bill said without much enthusiasm. He set his other arm under Will's knees before adding. "Maccus, brew a barrel of coffee. Make it as black as you can."

"A barrel?" wondered Maccus impressed.

Bill glanced at his son's face. "You're right. Best make it three."

"We now know why he wanted all that rum and coffee," said Edward, watching Bill carry his son to bed.

In Will's quarters, Bill prepared the room for when Will woke. He covered the windows with thick cloth and set a bucket beside the cot. He stripped Will of everything but his breeches. He also took the key from his son's neck and placed it on his own. Already, he pulled a chair next to Will and began dabbing a cool rag across his son's face. A smile and laugh came to him though. It was entertaining watching Will with five bottles of rum inside him.

With the crew normal again, Will Turner lay in his quarters more miserable than he had ever been. He barely moved anything. He lay in bed with his eyes shut, breathing hard.

Bill continued setting cool rags across his forehead. There were only a few candles lit. The room was as dark as late sunset.

Will groaned after vomiting into the bucket again. "Why did you do this to me?"

"Because you've been moping around, feeling sorry for yourself for a week. I was tired of seeing it and feeling it. The entire crew felt like moping around as well," whispered Bill.

"Not even Jack would drink five bottles in one afternoon," Will groaned.

"I know," laughed Bill. "I dearly wish he was here to see it."

"How bad was I?"

"You asked me if I had ever been told the time when your father cut your heart out."

"Now I'm beginning to wish I would have died," Will whispered as his cheek fell into the pillow.

Bill gently stroked Will's cheek with his thumb. "I'm going to check on the coffee. I'll be right back."

"Is he still alive?" wondered Edward as Bill came onto deck.

"He's wishing he wasn't," said Bill. "How is the coffee?"

"He'll have some soon. The crew, me as well, drank most of it last night," replied Edward.

A miserable groan came from the cabin. Bill sighed and returned to Will. He sat at his side again, taking care of him as much as he could.

Not long after, Maccus entered with a mug.

"Close the damn door," Will moaned as sunlight poured in the room.

"Sorry," said Maccus, shutting the door. He handed Bill the coffee.

Bill helped is son sit up and drink the coffee. "Keep it coming," he told Maccus.

Maccus nodded, looking down at Will's face. "He truly is just a boy."

"That he is," agreed Bill. "And he's my boy."

Throughout the day the coffee kept coming. By night, Will was nearly himself again. His stomach wasn't stirring uncomfortably. Things became clearer. Light and sound still irritated his mind, but that was due to his pounding head. Bill got him to laugh when he told him that something was beating inside him again, though, neither understood how since headaches were formed from the beating heart.

Will sat up against his pillow eating a warm biscuit. Light bounced from the key around his father's neck. He looked at him oddly.

"I wanted you to be as comfortable as possible," Bill said.

"You, you basically got me drunk just to forget about everything then you wanted me to be comfortable?" wondered Will.

Bill nodded and shrugged. "At least I don't need to worry about you drinking too much again."

"Or feeling sorry for myself," added Will with a smile. He shut his eyes and rubbed his head again.

"Here," Bill whispered. He blew out the candle beside them. "Lie down. My father did this to me whenever my head pounded. It always worked for me."

Once Will was lying down, Bill Turner gently rubbed his son's temples with his thumb. He massaged his head and really just lulled him to sleep. Before leaving, he blew out the remaining candles. He took one last look at Will.

To everyone's shock and amazement, Will was at the helm early morning before sunrise. He needed to stretch and move around. He thanked everyone for keeping the coffee coming and apologizing for his recent behaviors.

Bill came to him with a new cup. "We found a few more souls while you were asleep," he said.

"That's good," Will said softly. He drank more of his coffee. He looked out to the horizon. "I never thought I would find myself needing to return here."

"We do what we must and go where we must go," aid Bill.

"I wonder what my son looks like and how much he's grown," said Will sadly.

Bill drew a breath. "I swear to you if you start that again you'll soon find more days like yesterday," he told him.

Will glanced at him with that miserable look on his face, but nodded.

After ferrying the few souls that were acquired, and seeing that there were none nearby, Will placed his father in command. He left to hide in the comfortable, quiet darkness.

The day wasn't too bad. A few more souls were acquired. Since they were holding good conversation with the crew, Bill left main deck. He found Will leaning over a map of the world on the mahogany table. This map was of the true world. There were lines and specific dates and ships. One was Port Royal to Tortuga. Another was Singapore to the middle of the sea, which was unmistakably World's End.

"Your journey," noted Bill as he set the key around Will's neck again. He looked at one place and ship and read it aloud. "_Flying Dutchman_. The first moment with…daddy." He looked at Will with a smile. "_Flying Dutchman_. Destiny grasped."

Will slumped down. He watched as his father took a pen to write on the map. He read them aloud. "_Flying Dutchman_ destiny and father grasped. World's End. The rum incident." He had to laugh at that now that he looked back on it. "Thank you for doing that."

"Who says I did it for you?" wondered Bill, poking him

Will sat quiet a moment as he looked at his journey across the seas.

Seeing that he was all right, Bill began to leave. His hand was on the handle when a quiet voice broke the silence.

"Daddy, I love you."

Bill turned and faced Will. His eyes moistened with tears.

Will rubbed his head. He glanced at him with a smile.

* * *

Calypso's fury had once again become unleashed. More souls than usual appeared. Those souls were not only pirates and marines, but merchants and families as well. Seeing as Will had accepted begin captain and was doing his duty, most of the crew asked permission to finally be at peace. Will made the journey immediately after he was asked. The only ones from Davy Jones that stayed were Greenbeard and Maccus. They felt they should stay longer and help their captain.

Of course Bill stayed. Once again, Will made an attempt to make him leave. Bill's excuse was always that his debt still hadn't been paid. He still had eighty-five years before the mast.

Will made frequent stops in the world to hire more crewmembers seeing five, including him, was not a sufficient number.

With each new ship, more and more sailors began recognizing him. He was no longer feared to be Davy Jones. The sight of Captain Turner brought tears of joy to their dying eyes. Their prayers had been answered. With a full crew of twenty-nine men willing to serve the standard one hundred years, the _Dutchman_ returned to her service with ease.

One new member caused the rest of the crew to wonder about Will. This member was known as Skully. He was probably the worst pirate ever and always drunk. Will kept him only because he was a reminder of Jack Sparrow. Skully even admitted he would do anything to be exactly like Captain Sparrow. Although, Bill enjoyed him as well. It reminded him of the time he got Will drunk for feeling sorry for himself. Ever since then, Will hadn't drank a bottle. He rarely had one drink, nor did he go anywhere near that substance.

After the last stop to peace, he felt he needed a mouthful however. The last souls ferried were children below sixteen years of age. The Royal Navy had brought about their death. Their parents had been considered pirates and criminals of the sea. After the hanging of the adults, the children were locked in the hold and the ship set ablaze.

Will treated them all to many tales of the sea and pirate adventures. They sang the pirate song, which Will sang in tune and every word correct and in order. The crew was in shock when he went down to take a bottle.

Maccus and Edward looked at each other, clearly remembering the last time he had a drink.

"Well, we'll know how many he drank when he comes back," laughed Maccus.

"It took him three," added Edward.

Bill came on deck, scanning all the faces of the men. He went to Edward. "Where is my son?"

"After our last soul gathering, he decided to go near that substance to clear his head," replied Edward.

"The rum?" wondered Bill with a look of amaze and a laugh.

"Aye, how clear we'll soon see," laughed Maccus.

Fear struck Bill Turner's face. "Will!" he called, rushing to the hold.

Leaning against the hull, Will took another mouthful of rum. He shut his eyes and rubbed them. Glancing to the right of the rum cash, he noticed something shiny coming from between the rock and a few barrels. Setting the bottle down, he moved the barrel. The shiny object was a sword hilt. Curiosity stricken, Will unsheathed the sword.

"William, no! Let me get it Will!" shouted Bill, sprinting in, praying to beat Will. He froze, seeing Will.

Will stared at the sword with eyes of horror and anger. His eyes ran up and down the sword that had once belonged to James Norrington and Davy Jones for a time.

"You kept it and you never told me," said Will softly.

"Will I…I'm sorry," Bill said, beginning to go near him.

"You kept it and you never told me!" Will hollered hoarsely as he pointed the sword at his father.

Bill looked at Will startled. His eyes teared and were horror stricken when he saw where the blade was pointing.

Will lowered the sword from over his father's heart. He looked away. Seeing another sword hilt, he pulled that one from the barrel as well. He glanced at his father not believing any of this. He now held Jack's broken sword again. He lowered his head.

Bill quickly sat close beside him. He offered Will his bottle of rum.

Will grabbed it back and drank the rest. "Why?" he asked, looking at his father with pleading eyes.

"We found them on deck during your one day. The crew gave them to me. They felt I was deserved to have them. For a while, I hid them in my cabin. After the rum incident, I hid them here. This was the one place I knew you would never be found. If you wanted rum, you would only take a drink from a bottle on deck," said Bill.

"Why?" Will asked again, not having his question answered.

Bill took the sword into his own hand. He felt the smooth blade. "Because this gave me my son back. It has given me the chance to finally be with you. I could become your father again," he explained with a soft smile. Will nodded as he was handed the sword. "It belongs to you now. Do with it what you want."

The Turners looked at each other.

Bill gave his son a soft smile as he brushed his cheek with the back of his fingers.

Will watched him leave. He sat alone, gazing at both swords deep in thought.

Hours later, Will came back on deck. The crew whispered among themselves as they noticed what Will found.

Will stood at the bow deep in thought. He eyes dwelled on the horizon. None of the sun remained. It was just the vast ocean and rays of light. The sword had been his greatest ever. For hours, he strived to perfect every aspect: the weight, length, balance, swiftness, touch, look…it all had to be perfect. It all was perfect. The sword was flawless. Even if it was flawless, it cursed him and made him live away from his wife and son.

Angered and frustrated, he raised the sword to cast it forever into the sea where it belonged. With his arm raised to throw, he found he couldn't. He gazed into the sky and sea. His arm trembled. Something caused him to hold on. With all he had, he wanted not more than to rid himself of the cursed sword. Shutting his eyes, unable to throw the sword to the sea and emotion retuning strongly, he lowered his arm. Saying no words to anyone, he returned to his cabin and slammed the doors. No rum comments were made to Bill this time.

Regretting his decision to keep them, Bill climbed the rigging to be alone.

While the crew slept at night, Will returned to deck. He went to the helm to see who had the night watch. Skully was asleep at the wheel with a bottle of rum in his arm. Will rolled his eyes, but was glad he wasn't awake. He took a quick look around deck. No one else. With a quick flick of the wrist, green flashed around them temporarily. Grasping the sword, he looked to the true sky of the true world. He needed answers.

"Why did you stop me?" he softly asked as the wind and sea calmed to nothing. He gazed below him at the still water.

"Dere is not'ing wrong wit' da sword."

"Then what is?" asked Will, turning

"Dose dat wield it," replied Calypso, in her human form. She gave Will a smile as she approached. Her finger traced the scar.

"Why have you come?" Will asked, moving her hand.

"To tell ya da trut' and of ya precious bloodline," began Calypso.

Will looked at her furious. "My destiny was not to replace Jones. I'm not supposed to be here. My father should be free. Jack wanted this. Why didn't you make him captain? His heart is worthless. No one cares for him and he cares for no one. He wants immortality. Freedom to him is a ship and the sea. My freedom is lost forever. I should be with my wife and son. My two-year-old son. I should be holding him in my arms not hundreds of souls of people I've never met. You knew who I was and what fate I had. You did nothing. You let it all play out. No one but you has won. You are free from your human form forever. Anyone at sea you can control their destiny as well. You no longer have need to worry of Jones. You have him back as well. Because someone other than you can clean your mess, you don't care. You kill whom you please because I'm there to give them peace. You know I'll do this for the sole purpose to be with my wife." He looked at her with pleading eyes. "I love her. I love my son that I've met once. Once. William is never going to know me because of you. I can't be with them. Everything that led up to this I've done for Elizabeth. I became a pirate because of her, to save her twice. I brought Jack back to free my father. Now you curse me to forever be bound to this ship. Why can I not be with my wife and son? Why just once every ten years? Why is our love torn from each other? Calypso, why me?"

Calypso leaned against the rail, delicately stroking a crab. When silence came, she looked at Will. "Ya heart canno' be tamed and you follow. Whatevah ya heart said, you followed. Da sea be your heart."

"I don't understand," Will whispered.

Calypso smiled. She set her hand across Will's chest. "Da sea be changing, harsh, and untamable. Your heart be da same Willyum. Your heart change to she who love you more dan anyt'ing and him who you nevah know. Your heart be harsh when dose you love are t'reatened. Your love to all dose precious to you nevah be tamed. Da sea turn Davy Jones into a monstah. Da sea be wot you are."

Will seemed to begin understanding. He leaned on the rail. "The sea is my heart, therefore my heart is useless," he whispered.

"No, you heart be precious and wort' more dan anyt'ing in any worl'. I not be da one to choose dis destiny. Calypso have no word in dis. Da sea as it was chose your heart. You heart chose the sea."

"That's something then. My heart and Jones's hearts were both called upon by the sea, and enslaved by the sea. Because I did not fall I love with the sea as Jones, my heart is still pure and true." Will sighed. "Fate and destiny did write correctly, just not the way I wanted."

"Nor did I. Dis not be da fate you deserve, but in time, wit' da changing of da sea and othah fates tied to yours, destiny give you dat which you want."

Will saw more in her words than she said. She set her palm against Will's chest. Suddenly, Will felt a steady pulse beating inside him as he once had. He shut his eyes held his breath.

"Dis not be ya true heartbeat," added Calypso, taking her hand away.

Will opened his eyes then the pulse faded. The water lapped against the ship in a steady beat, much like the pulse of a heart. The ship rocked.

"But dis be ya true heartbeat," Calypso told him.

"I'll always hear my heart beating," whispered Will.

"Because you heart be tied to da sea, ya bloodline be tied as well," said Calypso

"That is a good thing?" Will said, not wanting to know.

"Dat depends. All Turnahs, beginning wit' your son, die at sea if born at sea and die on land if born on land," explained Calypso.

"Already fate has chosen their destinies," Will sighed.

"But not dere lives," said Calypso with a smile.

"If you remain here, I have a gift for you," said Will.

Calypso smiled and moved closer to Will much like she had done the moment they met.

Will left and hurried back. He moved to open his hand with the music box sitting in his palm. "It really should belong to you," he told her.

"Nod da gift I had expected," admitted Calypso, brushing his cheek the way Elizabeth did before giving him an act of love.

"Please take it," Will told her, not playing into her love.

"No, le' dis be a reminder to ya," said Calypso, shutting his hand.

"Why did you break his heart? Why weren't you there?" wondered Will.

"My nature," Calypso said with a shrug, looking innocent. "Davy Jones nod know dat I may have been dere next time of find him when I wan'. Him nod know dat I always were dere."

"If I remain true and ferry souls, then I'll be free to live with Elizabeth and little Will after this decade?" asked Will, hopeful.

"No, you jus' remain da way you are," whispered Calypso. She smiled. "Which nod be a bad t'ing."

"The promise and the curse," mumbled Will.

"Aldough, da sea bring gif's and more wit' time," added Calypso.

"Are you truly the sea of a prisoner of it?" asked Will, curious.

Calypso looked at the sea. "Da sea have a mind of its own. I do its work. In par' I be da sea and a prisoner of da sea."

"One more question," began Will. "My father has eighty four years of service left. We both know each day brings his service closer to an end. Is there a way that he can stay longer? I need him. He is the only one keeping me sane. Sane within reason at least."

"Don' le' him have reason ta give you five bottles of rum," Calypso told him giggling.

"Even the sea knows of that," Will whined childlike.

Calypso stood in front of him. She set her hands on his face, pulling his head down. She kissed his forehead. "Captain Turnah, your fada have him own touch of destiny."

Breathing hard Will lowered his head. His eyes fell on the key then scar. He traced his scar. "Calypso," he began.

No one. Calypso was no longer on deck.

"Show a leg. Look alive before the captain sees you."

Will knew that voice to be his father's. He turned to the helm.

Skully saluted Bill in horror.

Shaking his head in disgust, Bill came on deck after spotting Will.

Will turned back to the sea. All that Calypso stated seemed to finally cause him to accept his duty. His heart was the sea. All he did was from the causes of love. He never fit in the noble society on land. He never felt accepted on land. The moment he stepped on the island of Tortuga, as much as he never was going to admit to Jack or anyone else, he enjoyed his time there. Despite he was looking for Elizabeth, he stopped in the Faithful Bride for a quick drink and to gain his bearings. Unfortunately, Scarlet and Giselle kept him distracted and he got to be talking with them causing him to leave the next morning. When he was at sea, he took to everything unusually quickly. He had more trouble acquiring his land legs than sea legs. At sea, he felt at home and as though he finally belonged somewhere. He never belonged on land. He did belong at sea.

"William," whispered Bill, standing beside his son. "What are we doing here in the middle of the day and for no reason to be here?"

Will glanced at his father's chest, imaging the scar that he feared would consume it.

Bill lifted his son's chin.

Will gazed into his father's eyes. His own touch of destiny.

"Will, are you all right. You're pale," noted Bill.

"I'm fine," said Will, looking away.

"No, whenever something is not right your face always grows pale," Bill told him, caressing his son's face with his thumb.

Will listened to the water lapping against the ship. With a gentle he shut his eyes.

"Will," whispered Bill, shaking Will. Fear and worry struck his face. "You need to sleep Will."

"You were right," said Will, nodding. He took the sword into his hand. "This did give us the gift to be together. I'll keep it. Someone once said there is nothing wrong with the sword. It's just those that wield it. And this…" He held up Jack's broken sword. "I shall personally deliver this to Jack the next time he shows up. Let's just pray he's found his immortality." Will looked at him with a smile of revenge.

"Be nice Will. He did save your life," Bill reminded.

Will nodded. He returned to his cabin, after a change of worlds and back to the star filled abyss but went to his private veranda behind it. The seas became rougher, only to hit the side of the ship louder. He smiled as he listened to his heart beating.

* * *

Before his crew left to gather supplies on land, Captain Turner and his first mate made small requests.

Will stopped Edward. He set his arm around his shoulder. "Eddy, my best, most loyal friend in all the world," he began.

"How much rum did your father give you this time? Six bottles?" Edward said, looking at him strangely.

"I swear, no one is ever going to let me forget that," said Will annoyed.

"Probably not," agreed Edward with a laugh. "What do you need?"

"As you know, I'm stuck aboard this ship for another six years and I need a favor of you," added Will. "Find blocks of wood of any sort of wood small enough, yet, large enough to carve into objects."

"Ah, the blacksmith is finally breaking free from the pirate," noted Edward. "Aye, I'll find what I can."

Will slapped his shoulder and nodded his thanks. He glanced to the side.

Bill was just finishing his conversation with Maccus and Greenbeard. They looked at him and nodded. Both glanced at Will. A smile swept across their faces.

Will looked at his father. He watched the crew row ashore as he went to him. "You're up to something. You've spoken with them each time. They go ashore. What about?"

"The usual," said Bill walking across deck.

"What usual? You're not doubling the rum order and tripling the coffee are you?" Will asked quickly following him.

Bill laughed as he shook his head. "Not this time Will."

"This time," said Will, stopping his father.

"Will, I'm not serious," Bill told him. "Can you not take a laugh anymore?"

"Not that one," said Will, calming. "I should be used to that one by now."

"Aye," said Bill. He looked at Will's smile the lowered his head.

Will sensed something wrong. "What is it?"

"All this. All that you're doing. It shouldn't be you. This shouldn't be your destiny," Bill told him sadly.

Will gave his father a reassuring half smile. He set his hand on his father's shoulder. "You once told me that I would get used to this and accept the duty I've been given. I have accepted this. It isn't bad as everyone thought. I'll admit it is different from everything, but it's not bad. Besides fate chose correct. This is my destiny," he said.

Seeing that his son had come to accept this fate and adapt, Bill nodded. Despite his son's odd behavior at the moment, he accepted. Will was bound to accept this sooner than later.

Feeling alone and left out, Will leaned on the rail, holding his jar of sand. Such a simple, foolish object gave him more comfort than anything else. The crew was still on shore. His father was sitting against the rail reading. All was quiet. Making sure his father wasn't looking, Will glanced at him. Seeing that he wasn't, he quietly twisted the lid from the jar. He poured a tiny amount of sand in his hand. The last time he felt land was over four years ago. It seemed foreign, and yet, comforting.

Looking back out to sea, he set his jar beside him on deck. He began letting sand fall through his fist as it fell into his palm of his other hand. He continued this for a long while. A sense of him was deeply jealous. Everyone but him was able to step on land whenever they made a stop for supplies. He was stuck on this ship with his father who mostly cleaned up a bit or read books brought back from all the places they had traveled.

Will glanced at his father with a smile. He had learned so much about him. He finally felt he had a father in his life. They bonded quickly to each other after he was made captain. From all the pirates he had known and met, Will found his father to be the most normal.

Bill obeyed orders and gave orders. He had no tolerance for fighting aboard the ship. He demanded order aboard the ship. He did more than Will. All Will really did anymore was take the ship in and out of worlds and take the records of the souls. Bill did most everything else.

Another strange quality Will never would find in a pirate was his father's love for books. The organ chamber smelled of leather from the bindings. There were three shelves of books from all the cultures. Whenever things were quiet or quiet enough, he was always found in a sunny corner contently reading.

Will was normally found sitting at the organ, perfecting the song for his Elizabeth. From his father, the crew knew why he toiled over the organ, playing so many things over and over again and adding and taking away, changing notes…he had to make something for him and his wife, something they could always hold and when alone. During those times, the crew took to leaving him alone. The only person allowed in was Bill, because he understood him the most.

"William Turner!"

Will jumped from being startled. The sand flung from his hand in front of him, most went over the rail, but some did fall below him.

Bill rushed to his son's side. With trembling hands, he grabbed Will's wrist. Seeing the sand, all around, he shoved Will to the side.

Will couldn't grasp his balance. He fell back, bounced his head off deck several times, and just lie there a moment.

Bill pulled Will to his feet, slapped him then pushed him against the mast by his neck. Both hands were around Will's neck to keep him there. "This is why there is a jar! Its purpose is to contain the sand so none can fall onto deck. The sand is just a reminder not a toy. What would have happened if you dropped some on deck? Hmm? One grain of sand under your foot is all it will take! Leave the sand in the jar!" he hollered. Will nodded slowly. Bill noticed his son wasn't breathing. Realizing where his hands were, Bill removed them from his son's throat. He pulled Will against his chest, squeezing him. "Don't ever do that to me again Will. Don't ever take sand from the jar again. No one knows what would happen and I don't want to find out. I've lost you twice. Don't let it be a third time."

"Father, I can't breathe still," said Will, breathless.

Bill quickly loosened his grasp. Tears were in his face. He took Will's face between his palms. "Don't ever do that again. Please."

"I'm sorry. I just miss it," said Will.

"Promise me that you'll never frighten me like this again," said Bill.

Will leaned closer into his arms. "It's all right. I'm still here. I'm all right."

Bill shut his eyes with a heavy sigh. He wrapped his arms around his son's back. "I know you are."

Will remained calm and content in his father's arms for minutes. "I can feel your heart beating through me," he whispered. Sighing, he lowered his head until it was over his father's heart.

"I knew yours once," noted Bill.

Will pulled away. "When?"

"After that night we met. You fell asleep against me when we were talking about each other, waiting for the moment you could take the key and escape. You were shivering. I held you and kept you as warm as possible. I felt your heart beating. I heard it beating for the longest time. That was long ago though," said Bill.

"Listen to the sea the next time you're alone. You'll know," said Will, pulling away.

Bill slowly blinked and gave him a look of confusion. He gazed across the sea after watching Will return to his cabin with the jar. The sea lapped against the ship. Deeply in thought, Bill noticed it was steady like a beating heart. He listened harder, wondering what Will meant. The sea truly did sound like a steady, strong beating heart.

Will returned to deck. He stood beside his father, watching the sunset. The sun just passed below the horizon. Slumping, he sighed. He lowered his head.

Bill set his arm around him. He rubbed Will's shoulder. When Will looked at him he nodded with a comforting smile.

"I wish I could go on land to see my son," said Will with a heavy sigh.

"I know," said Bill, a sly smile growing across his face.

He set his arm on Will's side. The other arm was set on Will's arm. Laughing, he pushed Will over the rail.

Will grabbed onto something, which was his father's arm, before falling over.

Both Turners splashed into the water. They laughed at each other.

"What did I do?" asked Will.

"You're beginning to feel sorry again and we're out of rum," replied Bill.

Will splashed him in the face. He was splashed back.

In the warm, Asian waters just after sunset, Captain Turner and his father splashed and tried keeping the other underwater the longest. They swam around and laughed just like a normal father and son playing. Bill grabbed the key to pull Will closer. He kept his son's head underwater. Will clutched his father's hair and pulled him down. Bill let go. Will surfaced. He squirt water into his father's face. Bill splashed him. Will just laughed aloud. They splashed each other again. Both laughed and didn't much have a care in the world.

"Ahem."

Still laughing, and on top of his father, Will turned.

Maccus was drumming his fingers against the longboat.

The rest of the crew gazed at them strangely.

"Where is your father?" asked Maccus.

Will jumped off his father's back.

Bill surfaced and grabbed the key. "I'm here."

"Shall I take these aboard then and expect you to remain here?" assumed Maccus. Both Turners splashed him in the face. Maccus nodded. "I thought so."

He watched the two Turners swim around, seeing who could keep the other under the water the longest. A sad, remembrance expression passed over his face. He touched the shark tooth necklace below his tunic, watching Will and Bill and hearing them laugh.

While the crew of the _Dutchman_ loaded the ship, both Turners continued to swim around in the water. They seemed carefree and normal. Their laugh and shouts gave the crew joy again. Loading the ship took longer than usual due to the Turners. They finally climbed aboard when the water was dark and sky star filled.

Still laughing, Bill stepped over the rail. He turned and helped Will aboard. Both shook their clothes.

Will reached down to verify that the key was still around his neck then reached for his sash for the knife. Both were still on him.

Edward handed them a rag and asked. "What brought that on?"

"Will, was beginning to feel sorry for himself again and there was no rum to dilute his mind," said Bill. Will shook his wet hair. "Though, I did not expect joining him."

"But I did," said Will. "Mr. Turner, let's leave this place and return to where we belonged.

"You heard the Captain. To your stations!" hollered Bill.

The crew gave their nods and went to their respected posts.

Before leaving, Will took one last look at Singapore in the distance. The light was dull and spaced. So much had begun here, though, he was glad to leave. He headed for the helm. Along the way, he noticed Maccus just standing at the rail tightly grasping something in his hand. Will decided they needed to speak later. He of all people knew that sad, longing look.

Captain Turner sat in his cabin looking over his pieces of wood. Most were a different size block or rectangle. He took one into his hand. With one leg strewn over the arm of the chair, he took out his knife. He began carving into the small block. There was a knock on the door.

"Come," he called holding up the wood more.

"Your father said you wanted to speak with me," replied Maccus, entering.

Will nodded and motioned to a chair.

Maccus slumped in the chair across the table.

Will pushed the wood pile out of the way. "I sense you are troubled."

"Not at all," said Maccus, sitting up.

Will glanced at him then carved into the wood more. "Your face is sad and longing. Your eyes grow with tears. I know that look."

"Perhaps there is something troubling me," admitted Maccus. "I do not wish to speak of it."

"I won't say anything to another soul," said Will.

"No," Maccus said fiercely.

Will set the carving down. He looked at Maccus with power in his eyes. "As your Captain, I order you to tell me what is troubling you," he told him.

Maccus glanced at him again. He suddenly burst into tears. He buried his face into his hand while the other hand slammed the table.

Will sighed as he took to his carving again.

A few minutes later, Maccus sniffled. He wiped is eyes then breathed deep. "I'm sorry."

"It happens," Will said nodding. "It still happens to me a lot. Usually, I find telling another to help ease the pain."

"It's the reason I am still here on this ship and the reason why was brought here. It's because of my son," began Maccus. Tears fell from his eyes. Will set the carving down and nodded. Maccus continued. "One year after Jones cut his heart from him and locked it away, my son with him. He was an early pirate, probably the best. My son stood against Jones to try and free me from the ship. He somehow knew of the chest. He threatened Jones. I told him to stop, but he wouldn't. He continued on defying Davy Jones." Maccus reached into his tunic and pulled a necklace into his palm. "I watched as Jones tortured my son. I was held back by those that had already been aboard the ship. He poured boiling water on him and beat him. He made sure that no one was ever going near him. After twenty five of the one hundred lashed owned on my son, I made a deal with Jones. I would forever serve aboard his ship as long as he let my son free. He agreed. To seal this arrangement, I stabbed myself and swore to him." He pulled his tunic aside revealing a scar directly beside his heart. "I've been here ever since."

"And your son?" asked Will softly.

Tears slipped from Maccus's eyes as he looked at him. "He died in my arms after Jones let him go. He couldn't hold on any longer. Jones tossed his body into the sea. I never saw my son again."

"But not his soul is free," Will said softly with comfort.

"I wish it were so. Not all souls were saved. We saved as many as we could. Some are too far lost to be saved. My son is one of them. Their souls are still out there, lost forever, never to be at peace," whispered Maccus.

"If he is anything like you, I know he found his way," Will told him as he took to his carving again.

Maccus nodded. He let his son's necklace from his grasp. "Can you help me?"

"With what?" wondered Will.

"Letting go," Maccus whispered.

"Of course," Will said nodding.

Both immediately went to main deck.

Maccus gazed deep into the starry world. He took his son's shark tooth necklace from his neck. He rubbed the tooth with his hand. "I've held onto you for too long. I need to let go, but I've always loved you." He pressed the tooth to his lips. "Good-bye Anthony."

He slowly opened his hand. The necklace gently fell into the water with a soft plop. He watched as the ripples faded.

Will set his hand on his shoulder. "Everyone must let go of everything someday," he whispered. "We can't hold on forever."

"You and my boy are almost exactly alike. You're just like him," noted Maccus. "Thank you."

Will nodded. "Go rest now. You may have today as a day of rest if you wish."

Maccus nodded. He went to the sleeping quarters.

"What was that about?" wondered Bill.

"He let go of his son," replied Will, carving more.

Bill glanced at him. "Are you willing to?"

"Father," began Will, without worry. "My son is nearly four. I don't expect letting him go for decades."

"I'm just saying son," said Bill. He looked out to the sea. "I'll take them."

Will looked out at the number of incoming boats. "I'll help you."

After all that, Will returned to his cabin. He set a small carving on the table, gave a nod of approval, and smiled. The little sea turtle was his best work yet.

The gatherings of wood soon became a habit. Will's cabin was stocked full of the pieced. Little carvings were scattered all over the ship. Each crewmember had their own wooden carving of whatever he requested. Most pleasing of all, Will put forth his anger into the block of wood. Instead of moping around, feeling sorry for himself, he carved. Everyone did wonder though. Will's emotions were put forth into the carvings. Because of that, everywhere they turned there was a small object carved by the blacksmith become pirate captain.

Bored from everything he had been doing on deck, Bill Turner went to his son's cabin with a book in his hand. As he approached, the organ melody became louder. He walked in the room, cursed as he stepped on a carving, and kicked a path to the table. He pulled a few carvings from his usual chair before sitting down and putting his feet on the table. He continued his book. The organ stopped followed by a long sigh. After a long while, the sound of a knife carving into wood replaced the music. He glanced over his book.

"Another sea turtle," he noted.

"I like sea turtles. A pair of them can get me anywhere," replied Will, smoothing the edges.

"You have at least fifty pairs," Bill told him.

"Technically, I only have fifty. You have a pair which would have made it fifty one, but the fifty first pair belongs to you," said Will.

Bill rolled his eyes as he glanced as his mind pictured his pair of turtles sitting beside his bed in his quarters.

Will softly laughed. He blew on the carving then looked at it. Satisfied with it, he set it down next to the other one.

Bill gazed around the chamber again. He set his book down, careful not to lose his page then collected the scattered carvings around. He set them on the shelves with the rest and stacked them on top one another.

"You would have made a fine toy maker," he noted.

"I was," said Will.

"Swords are not toys," Bill told him.

"They are if you are a pirate," said Will.

Bill had to laugh. Will did have a good point. Swords, knives, and pistols were a pirate's favorite toys. He pulled a chair next to the bench Will sat on and sat backwards. He glanced at the ledge on the organ. The music box sat neatly on it next to a few figures. He took two into his palm. One of them he placed close in front to his face.

"Do you like? Does it look like him?" asked Will.

"Will, this is absolutely amazing. It looks just like him," said Bill.

Will took his carving of Jack Sparrow. It was good. He pointed to the rest next to his father. Gibbs, Marty, Pintel, Ragetti, Barbossa, 'Jack' the Monkey, Bill, one of himself, and one of Elizabeth.

"Just what do you intend to do with these carvings, all of them?" wondered Bill.

Will shrugged as he opened a wooden chest carving. He brushed his fingers back and forth. Sighing deeply, the look came across his face. He looked into the chest and began scooping whatever was in it.

Bill played a few notes on the organ. He glanced at his son. He eyes widened as sand slipped through his son's fingers into the chest. The jar was next to it. Empty.

"Will, I told you to keep the sand in the jar," he said furious.

"It's contained in the chest. I can still play with it," Will told him.

Bill sighed. "Just be careful you hear?" he requested.

"I am twenty-two for the fifth time now," noted Will as he shut the chest.

Bill nodded. His eyes widened with tears. Will had carved the Dead Man's Chest. The design was the exact same and the size was very similar if not exact.

"How can you have such a thing?" he asked.

"It's not the real thing, it serves as a reminder, and it holds my sand," replied Will. "I don't understand how she can though. My son. The wait is half over. These next five years are never going to end."

"William, we have quite a bit of rum," warned Bill. Will sat up quickly. "I do have your birthday gift though."

He fumbled in his clothes and pockets. Satisfied, he pulled a small pouch from on his belt.

Will took it. He let the contents fall into his palm. "They're rings."

"I know it is five years too late, but now is better than not at all," said Bill.

"They are wedding rings," added Will as he held one to the light.

Both were gold and woven. One was slightly smaller than the other and bore small diamonds and rubies. The other bore diamonds and sapphires. Will set that one on his finger. Perfect.

"Your mother and I had ones just like these. The rubies represented her burning love for me and the sapphires represented the sea because that's where were I fell in love. The diamonds represent our eternal love. The ring is a Celtic knot. Celtic knots never end. It is a knot that continues on forever. Your love for Elizabeth and her love to you," Bill told him softly.

Will smiled as he held his hand in front of him. The jewels bounced off the walls. He placed Elizabeth's ring in the bag. He tightly tied the strings.

"Do we have any empty bottles?" he asked.

During the next sunrise in World's End, Will Turner made a voyage to the true world. Sunset. He stood at the bow alone while placing a rolled letter under the strings of the bag. He gently stuffed both in an empty bottle then corked it. Listening to the water's heartbeat, he shut his eyes and held the bottle close to him. Behind him, the crew watched silently, having a sense of his pain.

"Calypso, I need your help and staying true to my duty given is all I have for payment. I need you to shift the currents of the seas to Elizabeth. Please, let this bottle wash upon her shores. Let her find it. Let her know I still think of her and love her. You said the sea would gift me for doing this duty. Gift me now. Please, let Elizabeth find it," Will whispered to the sea.

He threw the bottle far out and watched it splash. The wind's speed and increased. He gazed at the horizon and the true sunset.

"I have another idea for your carvings," began Bill softly. He stood beside his son and pulled him close.

"Hmm," Will whispered.

"The master toy maker should give them to the children that pass through on this ship," added Bill.

With a smile, Will nodded. "At least you changed the subject rather than using rum."

"For now if you continue with this attitude," said Bill. "Do we stay?"

Lowering his head, Will shook it.

Bill turned and gave the orders.

Will looked at the sunset. Less than five years.

A new pattern began with Captain Turner. He no longer recruited more members into service unless it was the last option of life. Instead, he began helping the survivors by given them food, water, clean bandages, and the nearest destination for civilization. His mind sensed whenever a ship was taken and men were dying. Not only were pirates and civilians helped, but marines as well. None of the _Dutchman_ crew much approved that decision. Will assure them it was better than seeing another dead soul. They went between worlds quite often. More than anyone else, which was difficult to believe, Bill worried about that. Being favored by the one who charged the duty, Will didn't worry. He was doing as told but in a different sort of sense. Most pleasing, the _Flying Dutchman_ was becoming a ship again instead of a wooden carving toyshop. Every child that had been seen by the captain was invited to come to his cabin and choose one carving or two sea turtles. Will told them that sea turtles must always come in pairs. With every child, Bill saw Will becoming more and more of a better father. His son at least got to spend a little while with children near his son's age.

More than anything, Will wished he could see his little boy again. He sat on the mast during a sunset in World's End. He blew the dust from the top of the turtle then studied it.

"Will, another child has been brought aboard," called Bill.

Will sighed as he shook his head. He set his knife and the turtle in his sash before climbing down the rigging. He looked at the child.

The little boy couldn't be more than seven years old. His face was lightly freckled. His light brown hair was wavy, almost like Elizabeth's. The color was exactly the same. His rich brown eyes were moist and frightened. He looked strong, but his face was pale. He wore dark trousers, a white tunic, and no shoes. He gazed around the ship then at Will.

Bill went to his son. "There is something about this boy. I'm not sure he is entirely dead," he whispered.

Will slowly went to the boy. He knelt in front of him and gave him a soft smile. The boy looked at him, almost crying. Will's eyes suddenly became confused and afraid. His eyes looked like the boy's. As the boy began crying, Will reached out to set his hand on his face. The boy backed away.

"You're all right. I'm not going to hurt you. I promise," said Will.

"Who are you?" the boy asked softly.

"Will Turner," replied Will.

The boy looked around. "Will Turner. I know that name. I hear it somewhere," he said.

"I would imagine so. After all, I am captain of the _Flying Dutchman_, which is this ship," Will said proudly.

The boy whipped his head to Will. "_Flying Dutchman_. That's the ship that ferry people that die at sea. I thought Davy Jones was captain. No, mummy said someone else took his place. She never telled me who. I know Will Turner. I know that name really good. I don't remember."

"You know a lot about the _Flying Dutchman_," noted Will.

"Mummy tells me stories of the sea before bed time," said the boy. Something seemed to dawn on the boy's face. "Did I die?"

"Well, this ship ferries the souls of those that have died at sea," said Will quietly.

"Mummy!" the boy cried, bursting into tears.

"It's okay," said Will, wiping the tears from the boy's face.

The boy wrapped his arms around Will, crying into his shoulder.

Will pushed the boy from his arms. He set his hand on the boy's forehead then face. "You're burning with fever. You're not dead," he noted.

"I not?" the boy wondered.

"That's not possible. He must be dead. His soul came to us," said Bill.

Will shrugged. "What's your name?"

"William. I think my mummy calls me Will. I think I'm six," he said, life difficult to remember.

"What does your father call you?" asked Will.

"I never knowed my father," said the boy sadly. "He was made captain of a ship before I was born. I think mummy said he was on the other side of the world doing something really special and important." He lowered his eyes, remembering as much as he could. "Mummy tells me a lot that he comes home as soon as he can."

Will's eyes widened as he gently grasped the boy's arms. "Who is your mother?"

The boy looked around. His lip trembled as he shrugged. "I don't know. I don't remember. I remember her tell me stories about pirates and a big battle and about my daddy."

Will plopped on deck. He stared at the boy. His eyes met the boy's eyes. The boy's eyes were a rich, warm brown. Will felt he was looking in a mirror.

"Will, he can't stay son. He's not dead," said Bill quietly.

"But," began Will. "I think he's…" He shook his head. "Forget it."

"I go home now?" asked the boy.

"Aye," said Will.

"Don't forget the carving son," said Bill.

Will handed the boy the sea turtle he just carved.

"It's only one," the boy noted.

"I'll make the other and ask the sea to give it to you," said Will.

The boy nodded. He grabbed his arm.

"Can I see this?" asked Will, touching the black cord around the boy's neck.

"Mummy said daddy gived it to me," said the boy.

Will pulled the black cord from under the boy's tunic. A red bead and a few coins were at the bottom. A seashell was strung on the side. Even without his heart, Will's eyes teared as he hid the necklace under the tunic. He smiled at the boy.

"Come on, let's get you home," he said.

"I like you," said the boy.

"Come here," said Will, with open arms. The boy went into his arms. Will shut his eyes. He kissed the boy's face. "We'll see each other in a few years."

"We will," said the boy.

Will nodded. "Aye, but you have to go home. It's not your time. I think your mother wants to see you again though. Do me a favor?" The boy nodded. "Keep a weather eye on the horizon."

"Okay," said the boy with a huge nod.

Will pulled the boy close again. He hummed his lullaby and rubbed the boy's back. He rocked back and forth a few moments. He watched the boy's eyes slowly shut as the boy leaned into his body.

Will held the sleeping child close. "I love you," he whispered in the boy's ear before setting him back in his boat.

He turned the boat around and gave it a gentle push. As the boat floated the other way, he followed it until he reached the bow. Each moment, the little boy became more alive.

"Make sure he finds his way home," he told the sea.

The sea had mysterious ways of reuniting people after all, but he knew that as he turned back to his father who was settling himself in a corner with a book in his hand.


	6. Six

Not long after the _Dutchman_ surfaced next to two ships in the true world, Captain Turner, at the wheel, made his way towards the half sunken ship since the other one was still floating.

"Check for survivors," he ordered.

Bill looked at the other ship in wonder. "It can't be could it?" he wondered. "Will, that's a ship with black sails."

"Uh-huh," said Will, not seeing the point.

"There is only one ship with black sails upon these waters," added Bill.

Will suddenly turned to the ship with black sails. He gazed up and down the ship. "It's the _Black Pearl_," he noted.

"William," a voice called.

"Jack!" Will cried, rushing to main deck where Jack Sparrow stood, fixing his hat. "This is the second time I can honestly say I am glad to see you."

"Awe, you missed your dear old friend Captain Sparrow did you?" said Jack sweetly.

"Aye, I did," said Will. He looked at Jack.

The pirate hadn't changed one bit. Jack looked a little weathered from the recent years, a particular mark resembling an 'X' on his right cheek and another scar on his cheekbone on the left side added to that. Much of the flamboyance about Jack was removed. He wore the simple attire any normal sailor did. Or was it that his clothes were new and clean. He wore an ivory tunic and green vest, both hardly buttoned. A simple belt was about his hips however, the buckle was made of pure gold. The breeches were a chocolate brown and gold buttons ran down his knees. His boots were black and hardly scuffed. There was nothing really of the Jack Will knew eight years ago. The compass wasn't at his side, nor were his pistol, cutlass, and only one dark blue sash went around under his belt.

Jack's once kohl lined eyes were no longer lined in the black kohl. A rich, chocolate brown was to be seen in them. The brown seemed to bear a glistening of gold and were much bigger than they were with the kohl. A familiar red bandana remained about his head, but what made Will's eyes widen in sadness was that Jack's hair was past his shoulders in dark brown waves. The dreadlocks were gone and Jack's hair was hardly ratted from the sea air. A single braid with his treasured beads was the only reminder of Jack Sparrow as he was as it dangled on the right side of his face.

But the fact that Jack Sparrow hadn't changed in eight years caused a sly smile to prick the corner of Will's mouth. Not changing wasn't the only odd trait about him. Jack Sparrow was no normal mortal indeed.

"Are you all right Will?"

"Fine," lied Will, but continuing to gaze.

"I thought you wouldn't like my new adjustments," admitted Jack.

"Why?" Will asked.

"It was time to move on from the past. Things have changed. Jack Sparrow died Will. He died and never returned from the belly of the Kraken," Jack told him. "You know I never really came back."

"I know," agreed Will.

Jack, fingers stretched out in Will's face, smiled however. "I still have me rings though and the beads and a braid and me bandana. That should be Jack Sparrow enough."

"What about the hat?" wondered Will with a sly smile.

"I wear it whenever I can. A certain ten year old girl seems to have taken it over," said Jack.

"Ten men have moved on. The rest are alive," called Maccus, returning to the _Dutchman_ with the rest of the crew.

Jack looked at all of them. "I see they are still human and you aren't tentacally yet," he noted.

"Impressed?" asked Will.

"Honestly, I honestly didn't think you and your murdering wife would last this long apart," said Jack then added with a finger raised. "Honest." Will laughed at the Jack Sparrow he knew. "This calls for a celebration. Rum all around. Three bottles each Turner!" Jack cried, flailing his arms about.

Ever crewmember looked at Will who forced as smile as he shook his head. "No thanks Jack."

"You do have rum don't you?" asked Jack, his face curious with worry.

Will pointed at him. "You can have the rum Jack. I have no liking for rum."

Jack's mouth dropped. A pirate captain with no liking for rum. Insulting. He took a bottle into his hand and took long drink not. He cradled the rum, not to hurt its feelings from Will's neglect.

"Why doesn't the whelp like rum?" he asked the crew.

They shook with laughter but no one dared to say anything just by the look on Will's face which meant the Locker.

Bill stepped forward. He went to Will then clamped his hand over his son's mouth and held him back. "Well Jack, he decided to feel sorry for himself. So, I gave him five bottle of rum."

Jack shrugged. "Five bottles in eight years."

"No, one day. He drank five in a few hours in fact," said Bill.

"No one is mental enough to do that. Besides, William is half dead. It should have had not affect on him," said Jack.

"Well, we are half alive. Five in just a few hours was enough," said Bill, holding his struggling son back.

"You should have been there," said Edward.

"You wish I was there. I wish I was there," said Jack, disappointed. "How drunk was he?"

The crew laughed even harder. They began imitating Will. When it was all finished, Jack was on the deck leaning against the mast turning red from laughter. He couldn't breathe. His eyes swelled with tears.

Will's face was red from embarrassment. His eyes were furious, especially since his father still hadn't let him go. Now that Jack Sparrow knew he gave it three days for the Caribbean to know and a week for the rest of the world. He managed to pull himself free from his father's hold.

"How long have you been searching for a ship with dying sailors?" he asked in an attempt to change the subject.

"A week," said Jack, brushing himself off.

"Why have you been trying to find me?" Will asked, not sure if he wanted to know.

"It's been too long since I last saw my favorite whelp. Come, we must talk about our dealings on the past," said Jack as he pushed Will to his cabin.

Inside the captain's cabin, Will sat on a chair with one leg over the arm as usual while Jack stared hard at everything. Jack poked at the carvings, spun the globe with his finger, inspected the spyglass, compared his compass to the one sitting on the table, adjusted his bandana sash while looking in the mirror, unfolded the map of Will's journey, read a few of the records and list of supplies then finally sat down. He put his feet on the table and took to his rum again.

Meanwhile, Will was hard at work with a block of wood.

Jack waited a moment, but Will made no notion that he was sitting and prepared to talk. He drummed his fingers on the wood. Seeing that didn't work, he leaned over the table and snapped in Will's face.

"Hmm, did you say something?" asked Will, like he hadn't been ignoring him.

Jack rolled his eyes as he slouched down. "You know, being captain has made you lose your mind," he pointed out.

"No, just my life," corrected Will, unhappy. He waited a moment. "This was all your fault."

"Wot?" Jack cried insulted. "Who saved your life and gave you the name _Captain_ Turner?"

Will glared at him. "Had you stabbed the heart when you took it, I wouldn't be here and you would be immortal. That was too easy. You had to gloat in your victory."

"I'm Captain Jack Sparrow. Wot didja expect?" asked Jack.

"Not what happened next," Will told him.

"Why do you no longer like me?" whined Jack.

"You ruined my life," said Will.

"I saved your pathetic life and brought your dear father into it," said Jack.

"No Jack, I should be with my wife and son. I don't even know how my son looks or how he acts or if he knows about me or has any friends or even knows I love him!" Will shouted.

Jack raised an eyebrow. "You have a son?"

"His name is William James Turner. He was born nine months after your victory over Beckett. I only saw him when he was two days old. That was the last time I saw both of them."

"Poor lad. The boy will never know his father but every decade for only one measly day."

"Whose fault is that Jack?"

Jack smiled. "Yours Turner. Had you let Lizzy marry the former living admiral, she would have her own son with a father at his side, but that was too easy. You're Captain Will Turner. You have to do whatever your heart tells you. How are you surviving without that beating thing inside you? I wonder, has Elizabeth Turner given up on her Turner name and gone to something else?"

Will shook his head with a smile. "She wouldn't. She promised."

"How sure are you? You haven't seen her in eight years. She hasn't seen her own husband. Perhaps you chest has been cast into the sea and she's moved on. Well, William do you know?" Jack stood and walked around the room. "You know Turner, she should be mine. It would have worked between us. Her and I. I and her. Your son should be my son. I would never abandon my own son."

"I haven't abandoned him."

"Then why are you not there? Perhaps dear Elizabeth Turner has become darling Elizabeth Sparrow with her son Will Jack Sparrow."

"You didn't! She never would!" Will hollered as he stood.

Jack looked at his fingernails. "How sure are you?"

Will breathed harder. Fear and not believing were in his eyes.

Jack looked at him smiling. He crossed his arms over his chest. "Tell me, do you fear not being loved by dear Elizabeth or that she has become my bonny lass Elizabeth Sparrow."

"Prove it Sparrow," Will demanded. His face grew pale and frightened.

Jack revealed a ring on a specific finger of his left hand. "She's better than any wench."

Will screamed as he took Jack's pistol and shot him in the chest.

Jack Sparrow did not fall dead or cry out in pain and agony. He stood in Will's cabin with a huge smile on his face. "The Immortal Captain Jack Sparrow has such a lovely ring to it. Wouldn't you agree?"

Will turned. He took something off the table. "I would agree," he said, stabbing Jack through the heart with the broken sword.

"Will, I told you to play nice!" shouted Bill as he bolted through the door.

"Hello Bill and the rest of you others," greeted Jack. He pointed at the sword sticking out of his chest. "I see you had to keep a piece of Jack Sparrow on board."

"You're not dead," noted Maccus.

"No, he found the legendary Fountain of Youth and his immortality," Will said dully. He sat on the table looking disgusted.

Jack stood next to him inspecting his fingernails. "Six bottles should help you forget."

Will looked at this father with a glare as Bill laughed. "I'll never escape it, but Jack your immortality may become of use. Now I may kill you as often as I wish"

"Good luck with that," said Jack with a raised finger.

"Be nice," Bill told Will again.

"I am. I'm letting Jack enjoy the supposed pleasures of immortality while satisfying my revenge," Will said. "He did this to me."

"No, I did," said Bill, sorrow filled.

"Ah, yes. He admits to cursing you aboard this ship," Jack said.

"Shut it!" Will ordered then pointed to his father. "Don't start."

Jack nodded. "Shut it and don't start. I like that."

Will rolled his eyes as he leapt off the table. He pulled the sword from Jack's chest. Pushing his way through the crew, he made his way to deck. The salty sea breeze was needed to calm him down.

"Wot's gotten into him?" wondered Jack.

"You made him believe his wife married you and gave him up," replied Bill.

"Oh…is that all?" Jack snapped.

Bill rolled his eyes before leaving for his son on deck.

"Here we go again," muttered Edward.

"Wot?" wondered Jack.

"The two of them are once again going to argue over which one cursed Will on this ship. Last time, Will had his father hanging by his bootstraps to shut him up. Another time, Bill wound rope around Will," added Edward.

"I wonder what they'll do next," noted Greenbeard.

"Ah, this I simply must see," Jack noted curious. He took his bottle of rum in one hand and pranced onto deck looking for the Turners.

Fortunately for Jack, the two were at the helm talking. Though, it was more like arguing with each other over what happened that time ago…again.

"Do you two always argue?" wondered Jack. Both Turners shook their head. "Then why argue now?"

"Because you're here Jack. You brought this mess upon my son the first time you met him," replied Bill.

"Had I not brought this mess upon the whelp, you would never know he exists," Jack snapped.

Bill opened his mouth and raised a finger. He realized Jack, unfortunately, was right.

"I know you're dishonest, but I need an honest answer," said Will.

"That depends on your honest question," said Jack, cautious.

"Why did you come here Jack?" Will asked softly.

Jack shrugged. "Because I wanted to know how my best friend is doing as captain of this ship," he told Will very softly, with his head down.

"Best friend?" Will asked softly.

Jack nodded. "Usually I have no feelings for anyone, but you obviously lack emotion so it's all right to admit it."

"Never thought I'd hear those words coming from your mouth," admitted Will.

"Don't expect them to, never, ever, never again," added Jack with a raised finger.

"Just don't lie to me again, especially about Elizabeth. Have you seen her?" Will began.

As more crewmembers gathered around them, Jack looked at them. He raised both forefingers. "Come, let us converse in your cabin, away from these un-Jonesy men."

"Please do not come out with swords through each other," requested Bill before they left.

"That depends on him," mumbled Will.

Bill nudged his arm before sitting in a sunny corner with his book.

In Will's cabin, again, he and Jack began their long discussion. Will explained everything from the moment he and Elizabeth parted to that moment, leaving the nights when he needed his father's shoulder more than anything from the story.

Jack, however, had quite the story: being left on Tortuga, Gibbs running off with Scarlett and Giselle, finding his immortality in a dingy then going out to find Barbossa, getting shot by Barbossa, making a deal with him that wasn't quite his plan, but benefited both: Jack got the _Pearl_ for his own and Barbossa got immortality, Gibbs came back on the _Pearl_, the lovely Anamaria joining the crew, hiding from the Navy, finally doing something with his father, learning that Teague was finally proud of him, hearing stories of Davy Jones and piracy's last stand…he ended his tale telling of the legends he's heard of Captain Turner and his heavenly ship.

At the end of it all, Will smiled. "At least I know someone's life had turned out much more better than my own," he said.

Jack laughed at his words. "You are lucky though," he said. Will laughed at that. "No, you are truly lucky. Your name is legendary…William, you're a living legend. Those men aboard that ship kept going on that Captain Turner would save them from death. Each day the legend grows and I become nothing. I just fade into ancient history like the Geeks did."

"You mean Greeks," said Will.

Jack waved it off. He looked at Will's carving. "Sea Turtle," he noted with a smile. He took it from Will's hand just before Will brought the knife down. "This is good."

"Come with me," said Will, standing.

Jack followed Will to the organ chamber. He looked at the shelves of carvings and piles of wood. His eyes fell upon the organ. He daintily walked over while Will searched through his carvings. He played a note then jumped back.

Will laughed. He came to him and held out a carving that was the size of his hand.

Jack took it. "It's a sparrow. A sparrow for Jack Sparrow," he noted.

"Better than a sea turtle," said Will.

"I see you do have a liking for sea turtles mate," Jack said as he went toe the wall of sea turtles. He poked at all of them. "Not many are alike Turner."

"The children don't take the pairs," said Will as he sat on the bench in front of the organ. He began playing with his chest of sand.

Jack carefully reached for the two sea turtles. They were the size of his hand outstretched. Both were exactly alike and completely flawless.

"I like these," he noted.

"I just made those: one on my birthday and the other on Elizabeth's," added Will.

"You know, William, I have your sea turtle game discovered," said Jack.

"Really?"

"Even with all these sea turtles strapped to your feet cannot lead you to Elizabeth and her to you," Jack told him obvious.

"No," Will said with a heavy sigh. He wrote Elizabeth and Will into his chest of sand.

Inspiration struck. He took the two turtles from Jack's hand. He pulled out his knife and began to carefully carve into their backs.

Jack leaned over. "Wot are you doing?"

"Sea turtles may not bring us together, but they can keep us together," explained Will. He held the sea turtles up.

Jack looked at both. One had Elizabeth carved into the back, the other had William. "Just how do you intend to deliver these to dear Lizzy?" he asked.

Will looked at him with a sly smile as he drummed his fingers on the wood.

Jack turned. "There's no one there," he noted.

"No, Jack, you can be the delivery boy. Give this to Elizabeth," said Will, handing him the turtle with William carved onto the back. He fumbled through his carvings until he found a ship the length of his forearm. "This you can give to my son." Jack unwillingly took them. "You're the only way I have to them for two years."

"No, I don't want to do this. They can wait," Jack said.

"Trust me, you want to do this because dong this keeps you from ever returning from the Locker which is where you'll be returning if you don't want to do this," Will told him, playing with his sand.

Jack's face grew pale as his eyes dulled. The memory of being in the Locker alone forever came back. He looked at Will and nodded. "I want to do this."

"Good," said Will, sifting sand through his fingers into the chest.

Jack watched. "If you ever stepped on that," he began, pointing at the sand.

"I know; father gives me this lecture each time he sees me doing this. I've smashed half the jars on Earth to keep it in this, but he insists that the sand must be kept in a jar," Will said with the tone that he really didn't feel like hearing it again.

"There is a way to seek revenge on him for giving you the rum incident," said Jack with a smile.

Will looked at him with a scheming grin.

Both Captain Turner and Sparrow returned to main deck without swords through them. They laughed as Bill went to them.

"Jack, your crew is becoming bored. They've been swinging from ship to ship and that monkey is going to get shot," Bill told them.

"It doesn't work," Will reminded as he pointed at the monkey with his jar.

"You finally put that death trap in a sealed jar," said Bill relieved.

"I've heard the lecture too many times. I swear I say it in my sleep," said Will.

"Actually, you do," laughed Bill.

Rolling his eyes, Will walked away.

"How is he truly?" wondered Jack as he pulled Bill into a corner.

"Better, he's come to accept this. It took eight years, but he has. You don't know how many nights he's cried in my arms, just wanting to be held and loved by someone again."

"The whelp never mentioned that," noted Jack, looking at Will while the monkey climbed on him.

"Will needs her and his boy. He needs them more than me. He should have them not I," said Bill.

"Don't be so hard on yourself or him when he plays with his sand," said Jack, before walking off.

Bill watched his son talk with the _Black Pearl_'s crew. They looked at Will with deep respect and admiration. He knew it felt good to see old friends again.

Late evening Will stood at the bow with a handful of sand in his palm.

Bill looked at him with the look that meant put it back.

"I wonder what would really happen if I set foot on it," said Will thoughtful.

He looked at his open palm of sand. His eyes were curious and longing. He slowly bent down.

Bill began to go to him deeply afraid.

Jack stepped in front of him as the monkey chased him.

Bill slowly went to Will.

Will opened his palm on the wood then stood up again. He looked at his father.

"We've always wanted to know," he said as he lifted is foot over where his hand was.

"William, no!" Bill cried desperate as he rushed to him.

Will's foot was over that spot. He looked at the sun that touched the horizon. He suddenly fell to his knees screaming in torturous pain. He struggled to breathe as he clutched his breast. He fell forward on his stomach.

"No, please no," pleaded Bill Turner as he took Will into his arms.

Will weakly looked at him. His eyes pleaded for forgiveness. He tried reaching out to him. "I'm sorry," he said pained. He sighed and fell into his father's arms. His body went limp as it had done years ago.

"Will, no. Please. Will, come back! No, Will," Bill sobbed, rocking back and forth.

Both crews surrounded them. No one said anything. They stared down at Will in horror. The only sound was from Bill crying into Will and…Jack Sparrow laughing.

Jack was against the mast doing all he could not to laugh. He let it out in a long burst. His body trembled and ached from laughing.

Bill looked at him, tear soaked and horror struck. "How can you laugh Jack? Even you care for Will. Now he's dead. It's all my fault. I shouldn't have gotten him that jar of sand. I should have thrown it into the sea. I should be the one lying here." He cried into his son's hair. "William, my son. Why? Why Will? How can I tell Elizabeth and little Will that you are dead?"

"Actually, she knows I'm dead because I'm half alive. When you're half alive technically that means you are half dead."

Bill gasped along with everyone, but Jack, as he looked down at Will.

Will Turner smiled at his father as he set his arm behind his head. "Move your arm up more. My neck hurts," he told him.

"William, you're all right! You're alive!" Bill cried, holding his son close. Will's body trembled from laughter. Bill pulled him away. "You're all right!" he screamed furious. He slapped Will twice.

Will didn't move. He was in his father's arms laughing too hard. He could barely breathe.

Bill dropped him on deck.

"Ouch," Will laughed as his head bounced off the wood.

Bill stood absolutely furious. He held onto the rail while he caught his breath and began to calm. His body still trembled in fear. He looked down at Will who still laughed.

"Will," he began but nothing else came out.

Everyone else understood and broke out laughing as well.

"This makes up for everything you've done to me," Will told him finally standing. He wiped his eyes with his sleeve. He took a deep breath.

Bill's fingers clenched as he turned away.

"Jack, remind me to thank you," said Will, leaning on the rail.

"My pleasure William," Jack said proudly.

Will noticed that his father came from the hold with a bottle of rum.

Bill glanced at Will then took a long drink.

"Ah, I almost forgot," Jack said with a raised finger. He scurried over to his Pearl then scurried back. "I noticed you have no colors."

He handed Will a slightly weathered piece of cloth.

Quite curious to see that Jack Sparrow had given him a gift, Will unfolded the cloth. It was the _Pearl's_ colors, the very same that was hoisted by the Pirate King, and flown their last stand.

"Jack, what about your colors?" he asked.

"Already have them," replied Jack proudly as he pointed towards the Jolly Roger high above his ship blowing in the breeze.

Will smiled as he handed the flag to his father. "Hoist the colors Mr. Turner," he ordered.

Bill smiled as he did so.

The flag was flown once more.

Will stared hard as it folded and blew in the breeze as it had done so long ago.

"Consider that your wedding present," said Jack. He turned toward his crew. "All hands, on deck! Haul those sheets!"

Will watched as they all scurried back to the _Black Pearl_ while waving and saying their farewells to him.

"Jack," Will said before Jack left. Jack whipped around. "The Locker or not."

"I'll choose not," Jack said immediately.

Will returned to his cabin. Moments later he handed Jack the sea turtle and ship.

"When she is in private give her this," he added handing Jack a letter. "If I find that you've read it that means the Locker as well. Deliver these and don't read the letter then you can still be the free Jack Sparrow. If not, it means Will Turner's Locker." Jack laughed at that. "I wouldn't laugh if I were you Captain Sparrow," Will added with seriousness.

Jack smiled and nodded. "Well then Turner, the sea is calling," he said gloriously the turned to board his ship.

"Captain, Captain Turner," Will told him.

Jack turned his head and shrugged. He took three steps.

"You know Jack, you still owe me money," Bill called, rather annoyed.

"Well, you've gone this long without it," Jack noted continuing to walk away.

"Pay him or you go to the Locker," added Will.

"The next time we meet," replied Jack walking faster.

"Now Jack," Will told him. "No matter where you are at sea I'll find you and set my pet after you which just happens to be Jones's Kraken."

Jack Sparrow stopped dead. He turned as he fumbled for any bag on him. He quickly handed it to Bill.

"Take what you need," he told him cautiously.

"Give nothing back," replied Bill very pleased. "Thank you Jack."

Jack turned and grumbled, walking away.

"Tell little Will I love him and I'll be home in two years," added Will quickly.

"I'm to understand that if it doesn't that as well means the Locker?" wondered Jack in a sarcastic tone.

"No, it is just a request," Will told him simply.

"Any more bloody orders Captain Turner?" Jack asked with a heavy sigh.

"Aye, come back in a few years," said Will with a soft smile.

"As you wish my rum unliking pirate friend," Jack promised.

Finally, he was able to set foot on the _Pearl's_ deck. They began to sail away.

Not too far away, Will heard every man aboard the _Black Pearl_ burst into laughter. The laughing didn't end, but a pirate chantey began. Yo, ho, yo, ho, a pirate's life for me. One voice carried out louder that the others. Ho yo, ho yo, pirate's a life me for.

"Sparrow!" Will hollered, furious.

The laughter became louder.

"The world is going to know of that in a month," laughed Bill.

"Nope. Thanks to our dear friend Jack Sparrow, I give it a week," Will told him unimpressed.

Bill Turner looked away as he rubbed the back of his neck. He was thinking more like around three days for the whole population of the world to know what he did to Will, but, of course, he would never admit that.

* * *

**A Note from TurtleHeart: i have more done than this, but last minute i realized i needed a very important scene following this reunion. i have to simply get it into words from my ideas store so it should be up along with the rest of what i have redone soon. i just thought i would provide my readers with a little piece to keep it going. hope you are all enjoying it!**


	7. Seven

Ever since his meeting with Jack, Will was never quite the same. He attending his duties as captain with perfection and as much ease as he could, but he was mentally instable. Thoughts plagued his mind and he dwelled on them nearly every waking hour. He spoke to hardly anyone, including his father, and spent most of his time sitting in the armchair with a block of wood and his knife in hand thinking. All the times Bill was down there reading a book, Will would simply think and say nothing.

Jack's meeting with him was over a month ago and everyone began going quiet and thoughtful, falling under the influence of the captain as they had done before. This time however, they knew they weren't going to fall into darkness and despair since there was the father to the captain on the ship.

"Remember when you asked me to remind you someday about Jack and Teague?" Will asked suddenly as he and his father were sitting below.

"Quite truthfully no," admitted Bill.

"It was in the beginning, about three months into my duty. You told me to remind you about Jack and his father one day. You said you wanted to tell something to me about them," reminded Will.

"Why now?" wondered Bill, shutting his book and turning his direct attention to Will. "It's been eight years Will. You now decided it is opportune?"

"When Jack and I were talking by ourselves there were times he would stop and pause. Each time, he would get this look on his face like he wanted to say something to me, but he brushed it off like it was nothing. I knew it was something because he got this guilty, upset, saddened expression across his face. Before, when I knew him, there was no emotion on him. It was as though he didn't have a heart," explained Will.

Bill nodded his head with a sigh. "This is a long, sad story Will."

"We have the time and it's been years since I've felt my heart pulsing through me," reminded Will.

"Will no, you don't understand. Even without your heart I promise you will feel something toward Jack if not understanding at the very least. Jack Sparrow is Jack Sparrow for several reasons and also the reason why he chose to be immortal. I think it is that reason however," said Bill.

"I'm listening," Will told him.

"Well," began Bill, moistening his lips. "Jonathon Tighearnán Orion Sparrow-Teague's life began October 27, 1729—"

"And I thought my name was long," noted Will. "Orion?"

"His mother had a love for the stars. Orion was her favored star. Instead of the legend that Orion the Hunter was murdered and placed in the stars to live on, she told Jack Orion was killed saving the woman he loved and the woman he loved traded her soul to the Gods to place him among the stars. He was placed into the stars and because of her sacrifice, she became the three stars that form his belt so she will remain with him at all times. His bow and arrow point to all those that try to harm him. His mother, Aisling Sparrow, was a story teller and the youngest of her family," explained Bill. A smile was put on his face as he leaned closer to Will. "And Tighearnán means 'little lord'."

"Then Jack was born Pirate Lord of the Caribbean?" assumed Will.

"Aye, but his piece was not given to him until much later," replied Bill. "Anyway, Edward and Aisling were what you could call true love at first sight. Within four months of meeting each other, she was pregnant with Jack and they were married and happily living together in Ireland. They literally knew each other was the one and lived as perfect as a couple can live until her death.

"Now, Will, it is said that Jack can sail through any storm with ease because he was born in a hurricane. Well, I personally believe Jack knows the seas as well as he does because his father taught him since before he could walk, and he was born during a hurricane for the record. Ironically, I've known Jack since he was week old. Edward brought him to Hot Cocoa so he and his mother could gain strength before returning to Ireland. Those eyes of Jack's have always been that big for the record and he looks more like his mother than his father. His color and smile and eyes are his mother's.

"And, for the record Little One, Jack is Irish-Carib Mystic."

"Huh?" wondered Will leaning closer.

"Edward Teague is Irish," said Bill.

"I know. Teague is Irish. I know," snapped Will.

"Edward met his mother in the Caribbean on her home island of New Providence in the Bahamas, Nassau to be specific. There is also another crazy rumor out there—well, there was since she's now—oh, never mind. If you were on the _Pearl_ long enough you would have known that Jack liked to visit Tia Dalma on more than one occasion and barter from her. Well, there came to be a rumor that spread quickly through the Brethren of the Coast that Jack Sparrow was Tia Dalma's son because enough people know that his mother was a Caribbean Mystic who knew the voodoo arts. When you saw Tia Dalma tell me it didn't occur to you that the two of them were rather close?"

"I noticed that she had a thing for him and he for her and she knew him very well," Will told him slowly.

"Yes, so you can see how people think that?" wondered Bill.

Will nodded slowly then quicker and more confidently. "They both have dreadlocks and brown eyes and speak in riddles and have odd, unworldly manners of getting by. She's not is she?"

"No," replied Bill. "And Aisling never met Tia Dalma. They were not related either. Aisling was merely a Caribbean Mystic. She was beautiful and very mysterious. Her parents died when she was very little and her older siblings couldn't care for her as well as she had hoped. She was out on her own at a very early age. At that early age, she had already taken a particular interest in the Black Magic, Dark Arts, Voodoo practices, whatever you prefer to call it. She was excellent at predicting events, but she never saw Edward Teague coming her way and that was partly how she fell in love with him. He was unexpected and she never saw him coming. Edward had fallen in love with her because she was not only beautiful, but had a heart of the sea."

"That makes sense actually," Will said to himself.

"Beg pardon?"

"Oh, um, Jack's skin color," Will told his father. "I could never figure out why his skin color was so dark."

"A combination of the Caribbean sun and Caribbean blood did that to him," replied Bill.

"So Jack Sparrow is half Caribbean. Fitting he should be Lord of it," noted Will with a particularly amused smile. "And even more fitting that he knows every supernatural being of the sea."

"I agree. The supernatural is in Jack's blood and he has an act for finding it at that, which can be a good or bad thing. It's quite equal however," said Bill. He shook his mumbling to himself off as he turned his attention back to Will. "Naturally, they wanted Jack to have a normal name so he could get by easier in the world. Edward is Teague's middle name for the record. Mother and Father then chose a middle name. Aisling's real name wasn't Sparrow, but she never told Edward what it truthfully was. She adored Sparrows and took that as her own. From the beginning, and this is very, very of utmost importance that you understand this, Edward loved Jack. He absolutely adored Jack. Jack was his world and being a father brought him more happiness than he could imagine.

"By age three, Jack was nearly fluent in three languages: English, French, and Irish Gaelic. When I say fluent, I truly mean fluent. He was reading, writing, and speaking all three. Like you, Jack's mind developed quickly, very quickly. You and Jack were both child prodigies. You took to numbers the way Jack took to understanding the sea. At age five, he knew every fundamental of sailing. If he had the strength, he would have captained his father's ship by himself. That boy could chart a course, read the stars, correct any line involving rope, work out the quickest journey from place to place, manipulate the winds to his favor, he knew every current and wind on those waters, and he had an eye for the weather. Jack was an incredible boy. They loved him to death because he was their only child. Aisling was never able to conceive a child after Jack was born. And, that brings me to another legend of Jack. Some say Jack is the child of the Devil's work. After he was born, Aisling never had her monthly cycle again. Jack was a genius and his mind frightened sailors. Ironic or unfortunate? Edward and I simply believe there were complications in the nine months and her body changed too drastically.

"Not only did Jack learn the sailing of the world, but his mother taught him a little black magic—"

"She wasn't murdered by reason that she was a witch right?" Will suddenly asked.

"No, she was not convicted a witch and murdered," replied Bill with an amused smile. "But, when I asked Jack what she taught him, he shrugs his shoulders and says he can't remember. Half of me believes him, but the other half says he's lying. Jack is too odd and lucky not to know something normal humans don't in my mind. Believe what you want."

"I always found Jack to be unlucky myself," admitted Will. "He was always in the wrong place at the wrong time and I always ended up at the wrong place at the wrong time with him."

"Yes, but," began Bill, leaning closer once more. "Did you always get out of the wrong place at the right time?"

Will nodded and admitted his defeat. "Mm hm."

"Exactly," noted Bill. "There is something about Jack that we normal beings do not tend to know. Jack is Jack for a reason. It is in his blood. Well, Jack's life went very well for several years. He was a happy young lad until a cool summer day in Ireland. Jack and Aisling both came down with influenza. You know Jack won the battle against it, but his mother never did. The disease got the best of her and Edward Teague's heart broke. Now, Will, I know you had influenza when you were fifteen, but imagine a very high fever associated with it and that fever upon a little boy of eight years old. Jack lost part of his mind in those few weeks he was lying in his room burning. He is still a genius when it comes to the sea and sailing and he still knows all the languages he was taught as a child, but you tend to notice that Jack is a bit odd. Am I correct?" Will simply gave him a look. "Okay, then you know as well. After her death, Edward spent the next few months trying to raise an eight year old on his own. Well, as you could imagine, he wasn't able to do it. He knew he couldn't take care of Jack. His heart was still too free and the sea was no place for his ill little boy. And, for the record Will, Jack never recovered from his illness. Although he may have seemed immortal before he found the fountain, he was a truly weak, sickly young man."

"I did notice that. There were a few times he sat down to simply sit down and breathe and he kept to himself and the safety of his cabin. I've seen Jack without his effects. He does look unnaturally thin," said Will.

"Influenza and every disease associated with a fever does that to a person. The reason Jack Sparrow is somewhat mad is in part by the years of the hot sun on his face yes, but the majority of it is from the fevers burning in his brain that made him go a little mad," said Bill.

"Does Gibbs know about Jack's fevers?" wondered Will, something hiding behind that question of his.

Bill nodded in over exaggeration. "Josh knew all right. Gibbs had to learn a bit of medicinal knowledge after I was no longer to be with him since I was at the bottom of the ocean."

"That's what he meant 'reasons got nothing to do with it'. Jack didn't have a choice when it came to his odd nature," noted Will.

"No, he didn't and his father did not help him," continued Bill. "After Edward knew he couldn't take care of Jack, he left Jack in a church when he was eight years old with his mother's sash she wore around her head and his hat. He told the priest to get Jack to the Seastone residence. He gave him a letter of explanation. Edward left Jack when the little lad was sleeping. Jack woke somewhere unfamiliar without his father. That day was the beginning of the end for him. Well, ironic as it is, Gabriel and I were already in London by then and we were on the path of recovery. One day, a priest of the church walks in with this weak, frightened little boy and I happened to be walking down the stairs at that time. You can't imagine the look on Jack's face when he saw me. Jack and I have known each other all our lives, so me being there healed pieces of his broken heart."

"Jack Sparrow was in my house?" wondered Will. "Jack knew my mother and uncles when they were teenagers? Jack knew my mother?"

Bill smiled. "Your mother loved Jack. She took care of him. She became a second mother to him as I became a second father. Lottie and I practically raised Jack ourselves. It was also in the Seastone household that Jack Teague took the name Jack Sparrow. Jack, Lottie, and I did everything together. Jack and I joined the Royal Navy and met the one and only Cutler Beckett and what adventures the three of us had. I'll admit, Beck was my best friend when I was a child. It hurts being betrayed by your best friend and going all your life thinking he did it because he was jealous. It hurts even more when you realize your best friend betrayed you so you could keep your life as your own. After that day, you know the three of us fell apart. But, before we get that far, I have something else to tell you.

"Jack Sparrow knew you when you were born. Jack was one of the first people Lottie wanted to see you. Obviously her brother was already in there and he dealt with it all. Richard and Jack were the first two we wanted to know you. I remember Jack looking at you not knowing how someone could be so small and he mentioned that you weren't like other babies he had seen. Apparently babes are ugly and hideous when they are first born, but not you. Jack thought you were perfect. You loved Jack. When you were able to grab things your favorite game was tugging on Jack's bandana and when you crawl around you followed Jack everywhere. Jack played with you. I don't know if anyone ever told you this, but Jack gave you that wooden ship with the sails painted black. That was your first toy William. Jack carved that ship himself and gave it to you when you were a few days old."

"I loved that ship," Will said to himself. "It was one of those that was in my toy chest if I wasn't playing with it. Mum loved the ship too. The ship floated in the lake. Alex attached a string to it so I could let it float out as far as it wanted and then pull it back whenever I felt like it. I think I still have it in my room—" His head tilted to the side as a wonderful idea suddenly struck him. "You probably don't remember, but Uncle Alex said if we found a way to get things from there to here to tell him. Can we?"

"You get messages in bottles don't you?" Bill asked. "Then there should be no reason why we can't get our things."

"We can worry about that later. What happened after the three of you fell apart?" Will asked.

"Well, after I was thrown from your life my path led me to Edward. I hate to tell you this since I am your father and it is not a pretty topic. Edward happened upon me when I was just about to kill myself. I was back in Scotland at Cold Cocoa on the cliff about to jump over and end my life. May I remind you I was not in right mind to begin with. I had spent the last month drinking away what happened. So, after he got me down I spent the month long journey to Shipwreck Clove in the brig sobering. And, yes Little One, I had an addiction to alcohol by then. Please don't look at me like that."

Will was simply glaring at him with pursed lips and shaking his head. His eyes were a shade darker than they usually were and, oddly, his eyes always seemed to darken when he was in bad mood and brighten up when he was happy. "Well," he said. "I don't like alcohol. I never have. The few times I've drank it I was required to because they were social events and it was maybe a glass. Don't even start up with the rum incident because you and I both know who is at fault there."

"I wasn't going to and yes, you have the right to be upset with me. But, William, that was how many years ago. It was a long time ago and you know I don't drink either. I know what happens when people drink too much," said Bill with a raised eyebrow. "Right, well, after Edward got me sober and the story out of me, he told me to go find Jack and keep an eye out for him and to give him his piece of eight. The two of them had already fallen apart by this point and, well, they wanted nothing to do with each other."

"And how did they fall apart?" interrupted Will.

"While I was away, off on my Indian adventure, Jack managed to get himself to Shipwreck Cove where he knew his father would be. Edward hurt him to keep him away. He screamed at Jack and told him he wanted nothing to do with him, but when Jack tried to tell him that he wanted his father, he was literally beaten. Edward didn't do it just to do it and I know that is what you are thinking. No, Edward did it to keep Jack away from him. He let go of Jack and ensured Jack would get into the Navy because he wanted a better life for his son. The two of them being together would have ultimately led Jack back into piracy.

"Let's just say when Jack was branded a pirate the first thing he did was show his father the mark. He told his father it now didn't matter if they were together because he was branded. Even after his father beat him bloody and broke bones, Jack still wanted him to be his father. Not surprising, he once again told Jack off. He was broken when he found me. He needed to know what happened. He purposely shoved Jack out of his life and forced him against piracy to save him and there Jack Sparrow was with the brand of a pirate."

"Question," said Will with his finger raised. "If his father never wanted him to be a pirate then who would have been Pirate Lord of the Caribbean?"

"Edward would have kept it for himself," said Bill. "But, since Jack had chosen piracy, he thought he may as well just give the piece to Jack. Although, the Lords are required to send a report every three years on the conditions of their seas. Giving Jack the piece of eight gave him the chance to see that Jack was all right and alive every three years. Obviously, I found Jack and the two of us got back together. I had blamed him that it was his fault that I was branded a pirate and we left on bad terms even though it was me who had the idea to let the slaves go in the first place. Oh, yeah, we branded because we raided ships along the African coast and set the slaves free. You already knew that right? You did. Well, I told you again then.

"Anyway, Jack and I spent the next, oh, I would say, two or three years wandering the world wrecking havoc together and being the typical pirates we were. We quite enjoyed ourselves. Bath houses with women in Singapore. Impersonating clergymen and Jack marrying a couple in fact. Looting and raiding. Spending our long weeks in Tortuga. Hunting down treasure. Staying at Hot Cocoa. Stealing ships, but never finding one as good as the _Pearl_ was. We also had many visits to Tia Dalma and I've become quite acquainted with her in fact. I know her as well as Jack does actually. She has a thing for me too so don't worry about it. It was also in that time that Jack bartered the compass. Jack had to give up one night with her for the compass. She quietly admitted to me that Jack needed the compass.

"Unfortunately, the compass led Jack to the one thing he wanted most: the _Black Pearl_. His compass led him right to Davy Jones. Believe it or not, the first time Jack was acquainted with Jones he laughed at him. Here he was thinking Davy Jones was the devil himself only to find the man squirming with tentacles. I, however, was terrified to be face to face with Davy Jones. But Jack being Jack managed to find a way to secure his ship. And you know that already so I'm not even going to waste my time explaining it to you. After Jack got his ship back, we returned to London to find a few men to join the crew and ran into a familiar face: Hector Barbossa. It was a mutual agreement that we get him aboard the ship since we knew he was a fine sailor and he was part of the Trio after all."

"Why didn't you agree to be first mate?" Will suddenly asked.

"I didn't want that responsibility. After I was marked, my past slipped from my mind. Anything that reminded me of who I was, I slowly backed away from. Jack spent months trying to get me to be his first mate, but I kept telling him I didn't want it. He reluctantly agreed to make Barbossa the quartermaster as long as I was second captain. That I agreed to. In the beginning, Barbossa was all fine and normal until Jack mentioned the Aztec gold. Apparently, the Trio was searching for the chest of gold in their youth. Yes William, your grandfather was looking for that chest as well. I know, I find it amusing too. When one is a pirate one discovers that the world is small and still shrinking indeed. Anyway—"

"You do realize you have strayed away from Jack and his father?" noted Will.

"I know, but I have to get through this to explain further and this plays a key in their relationship," Bill told him. Will rolled his eyes and curled into his arm chair with his left side against the back and head leaned into the cushions. His legs were curled around his body and he was altogether in the chair and comfortable looking. "Do you want tea?"

"What brought that on?" wondered Will with a smile.

Bill shrugged, but pointed to the grandfather clock in the corner. "I noticed it was chiming four."

"Sure," Will said with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Do you have a preference?" wondered Bill.

"I hate Earl Grey," Will told him with a scowl.

"I know you do," Bill chuckled. "Do you want your blanket and Teach?"

Will nodded subtly. He hated to admit that he loved his blanket. So there he was curled in his armchair wrapped in his wool blanket with his parrot in his arms. It was his favorite birthday present, aside from Teach and his red coat of course. The blanket was direct from Glasgow, Scotland and made from the softest sheep wool. Different blues formed a plaid design custom to the Scottish tradition and a few wine colored strings accented the squares. When standing, he could hold the blanket above his head with his arms fully extended and it would still curl on the floor. That size remained true for all four corners. He felt lost among cloth when he curled tightly as he was now. The parrot in his arms took away his age more than life already had although his father didn't mind. He once fell asleep curled in his chair, wrapped in his blanket, and the parrot in his arms. He woke to his father sitting in the chair beside him curled up himself, watching his son sleep contently.

A soft smile widened across Will's face as he breathed in deeply to sigh. His blanket smelled of the sea and vanilla, which told him how often he was curled in his blanket. And he swore there was a bit of sandalwood in the mix that did not hide the fact his father was often with him when he was curled in his blanket. That got him to wonder if he never slept alone. He only had his blanket for about seven years and his father's signature scent was sandalwood, sweat, and the sea. One of the most prominent scents was sandalwood aside from vanilla and the sea. He had the feeling he was always asleep in his father's arms after he did fall asleep and woke up alone.

Porcelain clanking together and slow cautious footsteps approached as he looked toward the door. He saw the smile and momentary look of guilt pass across his father's face as Bill noticed how his son was curled.

"How often do you hold me when I sleep?" Will asked.

"What makes you think I do that?" wondered Bill as he placed the tray on the table between them. "The tea is vanilla chai. I know you have your uncle's tea taste."

"Because my blanket has a vague scent of sandalwood in the fibers among the vanilla and sea," replied Will. "You know I don't care if you hold me when I sleep. You know I'll never grow out of that. For the record, you can stop crawling in bed with me when I'm asleep and leaving before I wake. I would rather prefer to curl into your arms and wake up with you still watching me."

"Is that a request?" assumed Bill, knowing there was no evidence to try to hide his nightly events.

Will nodded. "It is but that doesn't mean I don't want to ever sleep in my own bed by myself."

"Okay, I'll lessen the amount I spend holding you while you sleep to every other night you sleep," said Bill.

"That's better," Will told him. "But make it once every other night once in a while."

Bill smiled softly at him. "Shall I continue?"

"You were at the part of leading to the mutiny," said Will.

"I know," Bill said, leaning back in his chair and putting his feet up. "Well, Jack obviously knew where the location was since he mastered applying his compass's heading to routing it on a chart. Yes, I was involved with the mutiny. I wasn't one of those who was a regular to the meetings Barbossa held at night, but I knew of it and I never told Jack. I suppose I didn't think Barbossa would actually do it. I thought, since he and Edward were good friends, that he would leave Jack alone. Obviously I was wrong. I was very, very wrong. Barbossa wanted the ship more than he wanted the treasure. He knew there was something about the _Black Pearl_ that was unique to it. Well, after Jack gave up the heading he was mutinied and sent to that island. I stood by and watched the entire time. I knew Jack felt betrayed because I did nothing, but I also knew that he knew why I didn't say anything. I told him that after this last treasure run I was going home and he agreed it was time I went home. I know he knew I said nothing to get back to you and your mother.

"We found the island and the treasure. I did the honors of assisting Barbossa in opening the chest and, ironically, I was the first one to take a piece of the treasure. The necklace was the only piece I took. I thought you would love it. I imagined you running around at age twenty with the medallion around your neck because that was your piece of pirate treasure. You loved pirates when you were a child and I went on that last run to ensure Jack would be safe and to get you that medallion. Well, it took time for all of us to realize that we were cursed. I figured it out first. Again ironic. I said nothing though. I found it out by mistake. While we were in Nassau trading and bartering I was caught in the crossfire of a squabble. It was night, when I intended to rest when I discovered there was a bullet in my chest. Of course I pulled it out myself, and when I went to observe that it was indeed a bullet, I set it in the moonlight and, low and behold, my hand became skeletal as well.

"I knew I couldn't go home anymore. I was cursed and we didn't know how to undo the curse. The next stop on our list of bartering was London. I already told you about how I was going to take you so we'll skip that. We slowly began to realize they were cursed and it was blood repaid that would undo it. Still thinking your mother moved on I spoke up for Jack. I did tell him that it wasn't right with the Code, because Edward was the Code for all purposes. I told them they deserve to be cursed and remain cursed. That didn't sit right with Barbossa so he sent me to the bottom of the ocean."

"You did it again," Will said quite song like.

"I know, I know. Now, onto Jack and Edward," Bill said. He sipped his tea. "After Jack got off the island by means of a ship named _Sea Turtle_, he didn't know where to go but back to his father. He thought perhaps this once he would help him get his ship back into rightful hands. Edward knew what Jack did to get the _Pearl_ back and it never sat well with him. Jack got back to his father and the two of them had a small talk. Their talks usually lead to them arguing and this time their arguing led to Jack being poisoned. Jack woke in the care of friends in New Providence with his father far from him. And, for the record, I know all of this because Edward and I have been keeping contact since the establishment of a new captain. Anyway, Jack was on his own now and alone was what truly tore him to pieces. He as alone with no one there for him. I was gone. His father wanted nothing to do with him. He couldn't return to London because he no longer belonged there. His ship was out of his hands and he had no idea where to begin looking for Barbossa.

"During this time period is when Jack Sparrow go to be known as Jack Sparrow. He was mostly a quiet fellow but what he did was outrageous. He had tall tales to give for his short stature. More and more Jack and Edward tore apart from each other, but there were times that they were together. Every three years Jack managed to make his way to Shipwreck Cove and give his father the records. He usually stayed one night and then was off out on his own again the next morning before his father woke. He spent much of his time gaining knowledge of things. He learned Spanish, Latin, and several phrases that would get him by around the world. He went from ship to ship trying to get a new life. Edward even thinks he nearly let himself back into the Navy. Jack being Jack would have killed himself before returning to his life in the Royal Navy. Much of Jack's time alone he spent struggling against disease and illness with himself. There was no one but himself so he learned to get by on his own.

"One of those few times he returned to Shipwreck Cove to deliver records did tear the two of them apart, literally. Jack told him he intended on staying for a while because he needed his father. Edward by now, had come to the conclusion Jack's miserable life was his fault. He believed that if he would have just kept in touch with Jack all his life rather than abandoning him, Jack wouldn't have had to be alone. They of course got into another argument and this time, to keep Jack away, Edward shot him. Eddy was not in right mind when he did so, but all he wanted was to keep Jack away from him. Let's just say Edward Teague was pulling a bullet from his son's chest within the hour. The moment Jack woke, he was out of there. Edward spent a few years wondering what happened to Jack and if he was even alive.

"Jack was alive all right. Jack spent a few days with our favorite human Goddess. She was the one who healed him up and kept him alive and in this world. When he was lost, he found himself returning to her for guidance and advice. I suppose she and Jack connect well because she reminds him of his mother. It was her who told Jack to stay away from his father. She knew Jack should just keep away and only return when he had to deliver his records. Jack also spent much of his time with Africa with the Pirate Lord Gentleman Jocard. Jack and Jocard are good friends actually. He was one of those slaves that stuck with us for a while until he managed to get the piece of eight. Edward made note that Jocard was not pleased when Jack voted for Elizabeth and not him. Betrayed to a woman I think Edward phrased it.

"Sparrow did avoid his father and roamed the earth alone for some time. That was until Jack got into a run with the Navy after he commandeered a ship and crew. Jack was in his early thirties at the time so he was still relatively young in the world. I can't tell you exactly what happened because Edward doesn't quite know either. All he knows is that a man by the name of Joshamee Gibbs brought Jack to Shipwreck Cove. Gibbs was still a deckhand in the Navy, but considering retiring. After seeing Jack in the manner he was and having known Jack a few times here and there, he decided he was going to retire then and now. Jack's skull was cracked and he was in a coma when he was in his father's hands.

"That night was the most frightening night Edward put himself through. He knew what was wrong with Jack's head and he knew how to fix it, but the problem was Jack may not have survived the process altogether. There was only thing to do to fix Jack's head and he had to do it that night. There was a literal crack in his skull and blood could seep through to his brain at any time. Edward told Gibbs what to do because his hands were shaking too horribly to do it himself. That night, Jack had a piece of eight put into his head that would eventually grow into part of his skull. Jack spent another two weeks in his coma before he woke. Edward admitted to me that he stayed beside Jack every day and night keeping food and water in Jack's belly and washing him up and keeping him comfortable. He himself was not eating or sleeping. His crew did normal matters around the Cove in his absence and kept him eating.

"I was told when Jack woke he had a hard time remembering things in the beginning. It took him a few days to get his head straight and right, but during those few days the two of them finally had their time together. Edward didn't know what happened. The moment Jack felt up to it, he left on his own with a simple note that read _Go raibh maith agat Athair._ Edward saved his life and all he could do was thank him because their relationship is nonexistent.

"Jack Sparrow is not one to express his feelings as you noticed a few weeks ago. Feelings are a touchy subject for him. In his mind, showing emotion has gotten him nowhere. He doesn't allow his feelings to exist or come out of him. He makes himself seem as though he has one feeling at all times and that is thoughtful and quiet. Jack Sparrow is a quiet, thoughtful person however so for those to be his emotions then that fares well. For the record Will, he did ask me how you are handling this duty. I expect Jack did want to ask you how you were doing and I expect there was more on his mind. He really needs to know a person to allow himself to express how he feels."

Will looked at his father ridiculously. "You're telling me Jack doesn't know me enough to let himself express his feelings? We've known each other for something around ten years."

"Yes, but how much does he really know you?" asked Bill. "There is knowing a person and there's _knowing_ a person. Jack has spent perhaps the best of three months face to face with you. He doesn't _know_ you enough Will. Another problem in his feelings already occurred with you; he feels anyone he has ever had a connection with or shared the same thought of best friend or thought of someone as part of his family has seemed to die. His mother died, his father doesn't acknowledge his existence, your mother died, his family doesn't care for him so they seem dead, I'm dead, Elizabeth is there because of little William, and you are on this ship. You did have a connection with Jack I know you did."

"We did," admitted Will. "Towards the end he was becoming my best friend. I'll admit that. He helped me get everything I ever wanted. Everything. He helped me get my own ship even."

"And that is the reason why Jack won't show his emotion. He doesn't want to bring up that subject to you because it kills him what he had to do to save your life," said Bill.

"So what happened with Jack and his father then?" Will quickly asked to change the topic.

"Well, Jack's thirteen years were drawing to an end and Edward knew they were coming short," continued Bill. A smile widened across his face. "Does it strike you odd that Jack just happened to know the charts would lead him to the Fountain of Youth?"

"No. Why?" wondered Will.

"Jack Sparrow is not the only man on earth who drank from the waters of life," hinted Bill. He gave his son a moment of thought. "Edward Teague was in Singapore two years before you arrived there."

Will's face widened with astonishment. "Jack's father is immortal?"

"Yes, and now Jack is too. Edward, after Jack nearly died from his head injury, decided he would pay a little visit to Sao Feng and being Keeper of the Code and Pirate Lords, was granted and immediate invitation. Sao and Edward had a little chat and he was given the charts. In a few months, he drank from the water and you only need one mouthful to be immortal. Being a pirate, he wrote down the location of the fountain and returned the charts to their rightful owner. He then went on a quest to find his son. He knew Davy Jones couldn't take Jack's soul if Jack was immortal. As you know you have—"

"You have to be dying to join the crew," Will finished, completely understanding his father's words. "So Jack's father was going to try to save Jack's life by making him immortal with him?"

Bill nodded. "Unfortunately, by the time Edward had found Jack's whereabouts that information was Jack Sparrow already in the belly of the Kraken. Eddy had spent a year trying to hunt down his son to avoid that from happening. He was ready to be Jack's father. After he heard that he failed saving his son's life, he tried all manners possible to kill himself. He stabbed himself through the heart with anything sharp, he drank poisons, he hanged himself and stayed hanging until someone cut him down, he sent himself to the bottom of Shipwreck Cove in the attempt to crush his body and drown, he didn't eat or drink for weeks, he tried to bleed out more times than you can imagine, anything you can think of to kill yourself he did it. I guess Bailey finally had enough and took him to London in the company of your grandfather.

"Funny enough, Ewan was preparing to cut into Alexander's back at about that time and Edward arrived just in time to help him with the procedure. He told me watching Alex and Richard start a relationship as father and son killed him so he return to Ireland where he told the rest of Jack's family. They had a small memorial service for Jack and that hurt just as bad. What hurt Edward the most was going to Charles Town, Carolina. Now, Will, have you ever seen a tattoo across Jack's left breast?"

"He kept his torso covered at all times," said Will.

"Do you know of a bet Jack and I had about our daughters?" asked Bill. Will shook his head. "Jack and I both wanted to name our first daughter Lily. My favorite flower is the Lily of the Valley. Jack's mother's nickname was Lily. Well, I won the bet obviously, but I won it only for a few hours and no one outside the family knew. There is a tattoo across Jack's chest that reads_ Lily-Rose_."

He looked at Will to watch the realization dawn on his son's face.

Will's head tilted to the side and his forehead creased and lips purse. His eyes wandered around the room as he thought about his father's words. Bill knew he sudden understood when Will's face widened and an eyebrow raised.

"Anamaria and Jack Sparrow," replied Bill.

"They hate each other," Will told him.

"Nope, they have always loved each other. She was one of the cargo when Jack and I decided to turn against the Navy. Her parents died and Jack told her it would be all right. On the journey back to Africa, he taught her how to sail and she fell in love with him. He also arranged passage for her to return to the Caribbean where she was originally from. Over the years, the two of them kept bumping into each other and Anamaria kept bumping into Scarlett and Giselle. The reason they delight in slapping Jack is because they know Jack is completely head over heels in love with Anamaria but he does nothing. They slap Jack to remind him to get his act together and just marry her already.

"Ana stayed with Jack after he got his ship back and something happened between the two of them. A few months after he got his ship back, she approached him and told him she was expecting a child that happened to be his child. Jack knew his time was near an end and he literally shattered Anamaria's heart to save her and the baby. He knew Ana would follow him to the ends of the earth and the last thing he wanted was to have her witness his death. He left her in Shipwreck Cove where she waited for Edward to come back from his journeys. When Edward arrived back in Shipwreck Cove, Ana was eight months pregnant by then. She told him what happened. Edward told her Jack did it for a reason, but he never completely told her the reason. He knew Jack did it to save her life. After the baby girl was born and both the mother and child healthy to travel, he took her to Charles Town where he has English friends. These friends are as pale as any normal English gentleman and were former pirates in their time. They owned a plantation where peoples of dark color could work for money or work for a place to stay. They were one of the few plantation owners who saw people of dark skin as humans and not property. Ana was safe there and he knew that.

"The hardest thing for him was going to Anamaria and telling her that Jack was dead. He couldn't say it to her. She realized it rather than him saying it. He admitted to me that he broke down in front of her sobbing. All Ana could do was hold her daughter, who I've been told is an exact copy of Jack, and cry. Jack was gone and he never saw his little girl. Jack knew about her through which is why he got the tattoo beside his heart. He loved his daughter without ever having met her and that was the reason he told Anamaria off.

"Well, when news did reach Edward that Jack was alive, he knew he had to play things off as they always were. The fate of piracy and the war was more important than his relationship with Jack. He knew the war had to end before he and Jack got together. After it all did end, Jack went on his crazy quest for the fountain. It sounds like Hell to get to. I've been told Jack had help from a zombie named Alex who was sent to him by another mystic. There were mermaid infested waters. Now, Will, mermaids are no pleasant folk. They delight in luring men with their charms and then drowning them. There were more zombies and a weird portal and there was the fountain in the middle of nowhere. I guess Jack actually hesitated to drink. He knew he had to be sure that was what he wanted because there is no going back to mortality once you drink. You and I both know he drank from it.

"He then returned to Shipwreck Cove where he was going to tell his father that he drank from the fountain. Ironically, he intended to make the attempt to convince his father to drink with him so they would be together for all time. You could imagine the shock both of them shared when they learned the other was immortal and had the intentions of making the other drink as well. Because of the shared thought, Edward finally broke in front of Jack and told him the truth. The truth is piracy is not that good of a life and he knew that. He wanted to save Jack from the life of a pirate and give him a life much better than that. He thought if he pushed toward what was best Jack would have a better life. Unfortunately, Jack is too much like his father and had a love for being a pirate like his father. Everything he ever did for Jack was to save him. He loved Jack to death. He loved Jack too much to leave him alone on earth. When Jack learned this, he too broke down. The two of them began a shakey relationship that took a few years to mend the wounds of the past.

"I hear Edward led Jack to Anamaria where he proposed on the spot. Ana knew why Jack left her and agreed to marry him and the two of them are married. They have one child, his treasured Lily-Rose. Eddy writes that she loves her father more than her mother and is spitting image and copy of Jack, but she has her mother's nasty temper. I think she is around nine or ten by now. Ana is immortal as well. She agreed. When Lily turns twenty, they will tell her of the immortality and give her a choice to take it or not. They aren't going to decide her future for her. To be quite honest, I am surprised Edward, Ana, and Lily were not on the _Pearl_ when Jack showed up. Eddy writes that he and Jack are inseparable. Their relationship is like ours. They can't be without each other. They fell in love with each other and can't separate."

"You know, Jack's life sounds like a fairy tale," Will said with a laugh. "His life began perfect and tragedy hit and he was forced to live a miserable life until, one day, it all changes. Instead of his prince charming saving his life, it was his Princess, meaning his daughter, that brought him out of the misery and he and his father live happily ever after."

"His life is a fairy tale Little One. He is immortal to live happily ever after, but it took thirty nine years for his fairy tale ending."

Will smiled as he circled the rim of his tea cup with his forefinger. "It comforts me knowing I'll always have someone to go to on my one day when I can't go to Elizabeth."

"Are you going to let her join?" wondered Bill, with the final sip of tea to his lips.

"It's her choice and I'm not going to worry about that. She has many, many years of life to live," Will told him.

"And your son?" wondered Bill.

"Don't say that! Do not mention him being on this ship! I won't have it!" Will screamed with tears in his eyes and his breath heavy. He shook his head. "It's not going to happen. He's not going to die anytime soon."

"Okay," said Bill calmly. He set a hand on Will's shoulder. "It was a simple question Little One. It was a mere matter of curiosity."

Will nodded away the sudden fright.

"Now, how about that question to Calypso if we can get our things from London?" suggested Bill.

"Agreed," said Will. "CALYLPSO! I have a question for you!"

"There's no need to scream," Bill muttered, running his finger in his throbbing ear.

As always, Calypso simply appeared in her normal fashion with a look of listening on her face.

"If my father and I were to write my uncle and request that he send us our things by means of the lake in our backyard would our things get to us undamaged and intact?" Will asked.

Calypso nodded. "Dat can be arranged, but ya would need ta be in dat worl'."

"That can be arranged," Will replied with her same reply.

With a smile on her face, the Goddess approached. She touched Teach in Will's arms. "Do ya like parrots?"

"And monkeys," admitted Will. "I have a slight fascination of the idea that all pirates have monkeys and parrots on their shoulders. You have no idea the silent joy it brought me when I saw Barbossa and Cotton for the first time."

"Which would ya prefer?" wondered Calypso.

"I am not having a monkey on this ship!" Bill snapped as he immediately got himself to his feet. He pointed a firm finger at Calypso. "I hate monkeys." He told her sharply. "And besides, the only way to train a monkey or parrot to stick with you is to raise it from birth and we obviously cannot do that. We're on a ship that goes underwater and constantly switches worlds. There is no possible way we can have a pet on this ship."

"I would want a dog, a golden retriever with red fur," Will said aloud as if speaking what he was thinking. "I've always wanted a golden retriever. Grandfather and Alex and Mum promised me one when I was old enough to take care of it by myself. Alex once told me I would have the best sixteenth birthday present. He had a name picked out. I was going to name him Orion because Orion is my favorite constellation. I don't know why, but every time I see Orion I smile. I never got him."

"Well, I never saw my bird again," Bill softly said. Will looked at him oddly. "When I was a child living my life on Hot Cocoa, I happened to have a scarlet macaw as my pet. I'll admit it, I had a macaw for a pet. I taught him to say a few phrases and he likes to sit on my shoulder and read with me. His name was Teach and the namesake and idea for your little carving. I miss him terribly. He was my constant companion. Now, Calypso, don't go and hunt down a dog for Will and get my bird on this ship. They won't last."

"There be somet'ing I give dem dat make them last," hinted Calypso.

"Aqua de Vida," answered Will.

"Teach is probably dead by now and if he was still alive he probably has a family of his own. I'm not going to have him be taken away from his family for my own comfort," Bill said.

"But ya do want him no?" wondered Calypso.

Not looking at either of them, Bill subtly nodded his head.

"An' ya want dat dog?" Calypso asked Will.

Will nodded. "Very much."

"Ya know, Jones have a pet," reminded Calypso.

"A giant squid," replied Bill.

"Da Kraken not always be dat terrifying. He once had him own duty ta da ship. Him duty be searching des waters for lost souls. Jones call him pet Krakey and once play fetch with him. Fetching was da Kraken's favored game and him eye being rubbed be his favored form of affection. Da captain of dis ship need him own, constant companion," said Calypso. She looked at Will. "Do ya want dat dog of yars?"

"You would do that for me? You would search the world for a red golden retriever then make it drink from the fountain? I don't want a puppy and I don't want someone's dog to be taken away just for me," Will told her.

"I know," replied the Goddess.

"But I would like to have my dog with me on this ship forever," said Will. "Father, what do you think?"

"This is very sudden and unexpected," noted Bill. He leaned back in his chair and eyes searched around the room.

It wasn't a monkey. He hated monkeys. Will did always talk of having a red golden retriever. Even as a child of two and three years old he spoke of having a dog. A dog at Will's side wasn't such a bad idea. Dogs often had healing powers and comfort that no human could provide. Dogs did have a sixth sense of human feeling and emotion. He wasn't always there for Will to watch over and take care of him. Will needed someone to love and give him love in return. Why, when he was just a child he adored his dog. Dogs are man's best friend after all. Will needed a best friend to always be there for him.

"If she can find one then I don't mind," he replied.

"And Teach?"

"I'm not saying no," Bill muttered.

"Very well den. Write ta me when ya send dat little note ta Alexander," Calypso requested before leaving in her usual manner of simply changing into a crab and crawling out a window.

"You had a parrot as a pet?" Will asked.

Bill smiled in his defeat. "I found him when he was young. Father believed he was three years old when I found him with a broken wing. I took him in and mended his wing. We have a room dedicated to macaws on the island. They can come and go as they please and have a place to reside. I named him Teach for obvious reasons. Blackbeard was my favorite pirate and father said he had a bright red coat. Aye, my father had the honor of meeting Blackbeard. Apparently the Trio was a friend of the great Blackbeard. You mention the name Blackbeard around them and they will go off on tangents simply telling stories of him. Teach was my constant companion. I took him sailing a few times. When Jack and I spent time at Hot Cocoa, Teach remembered who I was. He never left my shoulder unless I was sleeping. Jack was rather fond of him as well. I'll admit wholeheartedly that I wouldn't mind having my bird back. Thinking of him brings many, many happy memories of my past."

"Should we write that letter?" Will asked.

"Aye," replied Bill.

* * *

_Alexander Seastone, __**Uncle Alex I want my things**__,_

_What William is trying to say is that we spoke with Calypso and she said to simply drop our things in the pond. __**I can't believe it took me eight years to remember you telling me to do this. I want all my toys every last one and I know you kept them and send them in my toy chest, the red coat and I know it won't fit but I have future plans for it, my pillows and blankets, I want that pink blanket mum always slept with, send my wooden swords and the sword Grandfather was never supposed to know about, I did write a journal and I want that too, I need my globe because that one is better than the one I have here, I need all of my books and send me the book Uncle Gabe wrote, send my bath toys, give me father's old blue robe,**__Alex, give that to me. It is mine after all. __**Don't listen to him. It's mine. Remember, he left it when he left. I want my book, you know Captain Johnson's **__**A General History of the Robberies and Murders of the Most Notorious Pyrates**__** that is as long as you haven't taken it over yet. Also, steal a few of the books from the library.**__ Alex, be a good little brother and throw the entire library into the pond. I need books around here. Your father can use the money in my bank account to buy the books back. I am going mad without my books.__** I'm not finished. I also want my scarves and Father's old Navy coat. I think I'm tall enough to fit into it by now. Send some vanilla soap and oils; I can always use more vanilla.**_

_All right, my turn, well Alex, you know what to send. Just go in my room and get it all. Oh, I would like the use of my stones. They are in the jar beside my mirror with the pieces of cloth between each one and are in ascending order. I need those stones. My back is beginning to ache. Go to that shop in London, the one that has all the scent sticks and buy them out. I need to meditate. Will is driving me mad right now, considering I'm sitting on him to write this information down for you and that is also the reason my handwriting is horrible. In my sea chest which you need to send to me, the flag Father flew when Gabe and I were pirates you can give to Gabriel. I always meant for him to have it. Send all the articles of clothing. I know you still have some of your sister's things because I know none of you had the heart to let it go, and I would like her nightgowns. Bottom drawer in the back right corner. I'm sorry if you get images in your head, but she was my wife and I was her husband. Give me one of her blankets as well. Whatever all of you don't want to keep send to me. And I do want the blanket Lily was wrapped in for her short life. I want some piece of my daughter. I don't know how, but if you can, send me a few of the lilies Lottie grew in the garden. Hell, send me as many flowers as you can. I'll somehow keep them blooming on this ship. Do me a favor would you? I want you to dig up some dirt and a single flower on father's grave. I know it sounds disturbing, but I need the earth that my father rests upon. Please tell Gabe to send me a few of his drawings he made during my time there. I know he drew Lottie and I all the time and I would like them. For the record, I have written a letter to him. There are a few things I need to say to him and there is a lot that I have to explain._

_**Now that the sitting has become opposite, I'm still not done requesting what I want from home. I don't trust Grandfather so give me the damn key to his cabinet. I'm not letting history repeat itself. I don't care if he says he's done with it. I know he isn't. Anyway, if you and Grandfather don't mind, there is one small request I have. I want that painting that I always stared at when I was a child, the one with mum and father and two year old me. I guess I just want a painting of mum really. Actually, I want a painting of all of you. I don't remember if there is a painting of all of us. I think there is, but I can't remember. If you don't mind and you can find one, I want to hang it over the organ. Oh, send all the piano music as well. I know none of you play anymore and it will sound the same on the organ. At least I think it will. Another favor, use my money and go to the music shop. Buy all the sheet music and staff paper you can find. And buy all the guitars too. Father said if we had two he would teach me how to play and I would really like to know how to play. I also wrote a letter to Dirk so you should give it to him. Go to the confectionary and buy **__**ALL**__** the chocolate and sweets there. I want my chocolate. And, can't believe I'm saying this, go to Twinning's and buy all the tea. You know Father, he likes his tea and it's the least I can do for him. I would also like you to purchase every wooden block you can find. I happened to take up my free time carving blocks of wood into anything I can think of. I'll send some to you since father says I have too many of them.**_

_Well, we have come to a mutual agreement to get off of each other's backs and fight for the pen instead. Yes, this is what Will and I do every day. If we didn't bicker once about something so pointless as this then it would be wrong of us not to. __**I just had a wonderful idea. If you have any medical books that have everything send them to me. Father knows a bit about medicine and I can read about it. Send us the apothecary and tools as well. Instead of ferrying souls, I would rather help save their lives. I know we'll never be as good as you, but we can try**_**.**_ He's brilliant. I never would have thought of that.__** Send some real food too. Since we are halfway human our human nature would prefer to be reminded that it does exist.**__ Food, yes food would taste good and few bottles of wine. Red wine if you please and you know which ones I like. __**Do me a favor would you? How about you just send us all of our money? I can send Father and the crew ashore to fetch whatever it is I want. I'll ask Calypso about storing our gold on a ship. Jones did raise the **_**Pearl**_** for Jack so I can figure out some way of getting a ship here and storing everything on it. I have no idea which ship it will be, but I'll think of that eventually. **__Again, Will is a genius. I hate to see that he is stuck here on this ship and not there using his head for good. __**What he means by good is benefitting myself of course. **__You know he doesn't mean that. __**Yes I do.**__ Oh and how would you benefit yourself?__** Well, I would buy my own ship and an island in the middle of the Caribbean and have a huge, real wedding for Elizabeth and I and I would have to spoil my son and that would require half the money I have and why are we arguing on a piece of paper and not to each other? **__Good point, anyway, Alex, we just want our things and anything that would make this pathetic ship __**my ship is not pathetic thank you very much**__ less of a living hell __**it is no such thing. Just because—I'm doing it again. Yeah, we need to make this place a little more like home because it is the only home I have.**__ What he said._

_Alex, little brother, you need to bring the entire family one day. Take them all sailing to the Caribbean. __**Or I could just stay on one of the rocks surrounding the lake and you can have them all come down to us. I want to see home one more time anyway and I don't think Grandfather has the strength to sail and I none of you seem like sailing is what you do anymore. When you were last here, it sounded like you were fine and happy at home. **__We'll talk about that. I do enjoy the idea as well but I don't know how I'm going to get him safely on a rock. Let's plan for us to come to you someday. Just tell us when and we'll be there. __**And I do want to see all of my family before all of my family begins dying around me. **__I agree with that wholeheartedly. I would like to see us as a family one last time and I don't think I could go on like this without saying goodbye to any of you. The thought that I would never see my family again is terrible. __**Now put yourself in my position. I was nine the last time anyone but you saw me and I saw them. I need to see my cousin and grandfather again. I just want to know what became of them and how they are and I want them to see Father and I together because I know all of you always wanted to see us together.**_

_Well, I think we'll have taken up enough of your time with this more than little note. If you or anyone else in the family needs us a simple message in a bottle __**and the bottles had better be difficult to come by**__ into the pond will suffice. __**And if any of you fear death then call me. **__He's not being serious. __**Yes I am. I mean it. If you really, really want to be with me you can. Your service will be for as long as your heart desires to serve me so you'll have option of leaving whenever you wish.**__ I'm not going to lie I would like to see one of you on this ship, but I know all of you were raised not to fear death and all of you will have someone to go to. If I left Will alone, Lottie would give me Hell until the day he showed up and I don't intend to leave him. __Ever__. Again, if you need us to come, we will. __**Send my love to everyone will you? Especially Dirk. **__And Baby Brother for me._

_**We really do miss all of you more than you know and I just want my home to feel more like my home. Although, ironically, home is where the heart is and my heart is with my family where I should be. Oh, you should take the family to see little William and Elizabeth. Or you can invite them to go over there. Whichever. I just want you to see the family I always wanted to have. And, if you feel it is safe to, pass on the knowledge of communicating with me to two brothers. They might like to hear their oldest brother did choose a side in the end.**_

_Keep us posted with the changing world and condition of the family as things happen. I don't necessarily mean you alone. If anyone needs to talk about something, we'll be here. Give the dogs a pat on the head for __**both of us**__ and tell everyone we say hello._

_Respectfully,_

_William Turner I_

_**Keep a weather eye on the horizon,**_

_**Captain**__** Will Turner. (that does have a nice sound doesn't it?)**_

_P.S. Captain Turner does have a nice sound!_

Will and Bill Turner watched as their bottled notes bobbed in the water with the calm ocean waves until appearing to have been dragged under one by one beginning with the one that was addressed to Calypso herself.

"I cannot believe we wrote that to Alex," Will chuckled as he stretched his face with palms.

"I'm confident he'll like it," noted Bill.

Nodding, Will's head tilted to the side and his eye narrowed, focusing. "I think our assistance is needed down there."

"Down? Now it's down. Will, last time it was up," noted Bill.

"Up is down and therefore down is up," Will told him then ordered to the crew. "We're off to the Cape of Good Hope. I think a good storm is blowing up there."

"Good, I smell like an alley in Tortuga!"

Bill rolled his but Will laughed his way to the helm. The captain wouldn't have his crew any other way. They were perfect for this duty. One needed a sense of humor to get past the idea of what it was to join.

"I don't want to say this but I can't help my opinion," began Bill as the freezing rain poured into his face. "But you are turning out to be one damn fine captain of this ship."

Will smirked at him as stepped from the _Dutchman_ and onto the ship that was caught on the rocks. He observed the sky as lightening flashed. The majority of the storm was passed already. The rain and light rumbling and flashes in the sky were mere remnants. He inhaled deeply. There was no greater scent than that of the air after a fierce storm. His small measure of peace was interrupted when he felt something thin go through his chest.

"Thank you for ruining a perfectly good tunic," he said as he turned around and came face to face with a terrified sailor. He reached around and inched the sword from his person and took a quick look over it. "This is a very fine sword. Perfect balance and weight. The blade is quite thin and I noticed it has a sharp edge. Where did you get it?"

"Why should I talk to you? You're the undead," the sailor said with a quivering voice.

"True, but I'm here for a reason," Will told him.

The sailor's eyes widened as he fell to his knees, praying for the Lord to deliver his soul before the devil had his way with him and Will knew which of the two he was.

"Calm down," Will told him as he knelt. "There is nothing I hate more than panicking and fretting for no reason." He sighed heavily. "And I'm not the Devil."

"Yes you are. You appeared from nowhere and in the midst of the storm after they were all killed. You have come to collect my soul," the sailor said.

"Do I look like the Devil?" Will asked with a soft, amused smile on his face. The sailor gave him a good look over then finally shook his head. "No, I don't and I'm not. My name is Turner."

The sailor's eyes widened in disbelief as he stood on two feet to slowly back away. Will noticed he was not backing from him in fright. Rather, he was backing from him in disbelief and wonder.

"Captain Turner of the _Flying Dutchman_ Turner?" wondered the sailor.

"That I am," Will announced, both arms out and with a swift bow of his torso.

Around him, he heard other men whisper his name in shock. Lanterns were brought forth to reveal Will's identity and some men touched his shoulder or face ensuring him to be real. They slowly got to a knee around him and looked on him with admiration as if he was the Lord himself.

"I don't understand," he noted.

"You're Captain Turner. You're _the_ legend," another said.

"Legend?" Will asked whipping around so fast the tails of his bandana whipped him in the face.

"Every honest sailor knows that his final judgment is approaching when Captain Turner arrives to ask or give peace or help. It is an honor to be in your presence sir," the first sailor said.

A the famous Will Turner smile widened across his face. He noticed movement to his right and turned. His father nodded his head proudly at his son. The smile on Will's face became arrogant and proud of himself, but he had every reason to be proud. The legend was slowly getting around that the _Dutchman_ was an honor to lay eyes upon and the captain was as good as an angel.

"Who is in need of my assistance?" Will asked because he was there for a reason.

"Here!"

Will pushed his way through the men to a pile of rubble where four men were trapped beneath. Three had moved on but the other one was holding to life and the other man's hand. He noticed the young man was a teenager, barely younger than himself and looking at the elder man, Will knew that was his father holding his hand. He knelt to asses if there were options of saving the son. Unfortunately, there was only one option.

"Do you fear death?" Will asked the son.

"No reason to," the son replied.

Will nodded and pulled his knife from his person.

"I'll do it!" the father cried, grabbing Will's hand. "I'll give my son peace. It's my fault I brought him here."

"No," Will told him, setting his own hand on the father's left hand that pulled out his own knife. "If I was a father who was in your position I would want to do it myself as well. I would want to give my son peace, but I wouldn't want to live the rest of my life knowing his last drops of blood will stain my hands until the day I die. I wouldn't want to be aware that I am going to end my son's life. I would simply want to hold him and comfort him and me be his last thoughts of his life. Give him comfort rather than peace."

"You are a father aren't you?" the elder asked softly.

"I'm a son and it's what I wanted before I died," replied Will softly.

The father nodded and released his hand from his weapon. He grabbed his son's hand tighter and caressed his hairline, looking into his eyes until his son's eyes shut with a heavy sigh. "Thank you."

"This is what I do. I comfort and give peace to those who have none. I assure you his soul is in good hands," said Will.

"I know and I will ensure that your kindness is known throughout the world," said the father.

Will nodded his appreciation and moved on to other men. This time there were no new additions to the crew not because no one wanted to join, but because the dead was dead and the dying could easily be mended. He often preferred no additions because it meant less pain for him. Each new member of the crew was another sad face to look upon and it was not what he needed. Land was not far away and could be sighted in the distance of a spyglass at a heading of north by northeast.

And so, a very happy Captain of the _Flying Dutchman_ returned to the world in which he worked and sat in his "office" awaiting souls for recording. The usual pile of cloths for sobbing was stacked at the end of the table. The bottles of rum and wine and the fine china were beside the cloth. His papers were laid out in front of him. The pen was in the inkwell awaiting to process the story and the captain himself sat behind his table swirling a glass of red wine and looking out the open French Doors as there were men coming aboard. All was as it should be for a normal day of his service.

The normal, unusually cheerful day ended not so cheerful actually. He was sitting on his cushioned bench playing his Gaelic lullaby on the organ like he often did when he was in a mood. Usually his father stood beside him until he finished and then made his presence known to his son, but this time Bill sat beside Will and grabbed both his hands. Will knew something was wrong because his father's blue eyes were unusually blue with glistening sapphires and the bright red rings around the white.

"Was I what you wanted in the end?" Bill asked softly.

"What are you talking about?" Will asked, pulling away to bunch his sleeve in the palm of his hand and wipe away the tears on his father's face.

"When you were laying there dying, was I what you wanted?" Bill asked.

Will's face sighed with the rest of his body as his head bowed. "You heard that then?" Bill nodded. "Aye. I wanted your arms around me not Elizabeth. She was comforting, but it wasn't enough. I wanted you and I remember it was killing me that you were only the width of a ship away from me. I always wanted to die in your arms. I told myself that I would find you if it killed me and if it did then I would want your face and arms to be the last of Earth I knew."

"I'm so sorry I wasn't there Will. I'm so sorry," sobbed Bill, lowering his head and crying into the palm of his hands.

Quite confused that his father was acting this way and not knowing why, Will looked around the room a moment to try to sort it out but when his father began choking on his tears, he wrapped both arms around his Daddy and leaned his head into him. He rubbed his cheek against his father's head and told him it was all right.

After a bit, Bill raised his head and sniffled. He wiped away the evidence of his emotion on his tunic sleeve and simply looked at Will. "I would have done it. I would have killed you. If I would have gotten to you, I would have killed you rather than make you captain. I would have made myself captain for one reason: to ensure that your soul was safely delivered."

"I know, five marks on my back are my evidence to support that thought," Will told him. "If there is a record, I wouldn't be the one to kill him. I would plead with him to join me and if he said no then I would do all possible and beyond to try to heal his wounds. Even without a hope of him making it, I would fight until I knew there was nothing I could do."

"I know, and that is what frightens me because you are going to have to make that choice one day," said Bill.

"No," Will said simply and confidently. "It won't be my choice to make."

"You say that now," warned Bill.

"It will never be my choice," Will told him clearly.

Bill nodded his head. "I've disturbed you enough today. I'll leave you be now."

"You don't have to go!" Will told him suddenly, taking his arm to ensure that he remained there.

Grateful, Bill found himself scooting to a more comfortable position. He wrapped an arm around Will's shoulders and pulled him closer. "I will be there at the end Will. I promise."

"You better be the one holding me," Will told him.

"I promise," Bill whispered.

The two of them sat together in quiet company for a few minutes with their eyes shut, comforted by the other's presence. Bill noticed one thing however. Will was feeling more and more heavy against him. He thought he saw his son's head nodding and leaned over to look at Will's face only to find Will's eyes closed and his breathing soft and steady. With a shake of his head, Bill set his other arm under Will's knees and lifted his boy into the air to carry him to bed.

He got his Little One all settled and tucked in bed with the wool blanket wrapped around him. Lastly, he undid his hair from the bandana allowing the perfect curls to spill across his face. As he turned to look at his son again, the setting sun shined through the window in such a perfect manner that only Will's face was illuminated with a soft golden light by the few rays that shined in. If there wasn't a more beautiful sight in the world, Bill would have been happy. Recalling something his son had said about sleeping, he decided to let this be one of those times when Will would wake in his arms.

He kicked his boots off and crawled beside Will, pulling his child, blanket and all, against him and resting his son's head on his chest above the one thing that provided the most comfort. As if knowing that was his father pulling him close, Will instinctively curled tighter into him and wrapped an arm around his father's chest.

Not tired, and never wanting this moment to end, Bill sighed heavily as he shut his eyes. He curled tighter against his son's body, loving the feeling of Will's warm flesh against him. Watching Will sleep was the only reason his son's curse was worth the heavy price. It may depend on the one day for Will, but for him, it depended on his son's rest.

Opening his eyes, he watched the sun slowly disappear from Will's face, the stars shining both above and below the ship reflect on every smooth surface including his son's face and earring, and the sun returning back into their world slowly coloring his face golden bronze again. Although it was the passing of twelve hours, it felt a few minutes to him. Time was nonexistent to them after all and getting lost in thoughts was the one thing that truly made them lose track of the time.

"You're still here."

Bill brushed the loose curls from Will's face. "Of course I am. I told you I would be."

"I can hear your heart beating. I can feel it."

"And?" wondered Bill.

"It's comforting," Will whispered, pulling himself further onto his father's chest.

"I know it is," replied Bill.

Will opened his eyes and turned them to his father with a small smile.

Bill's eyes widened to take in his son's. He couldn't remember his eyes looking so golden brown. In the sunlight, the usual chocolate coloring appeared gold. Since there was a bright light in his eyes, the iris was small, allowing the rich color to occupy most of the orb. By the angle he was looking up at him, his eyes appeared much larger than they were normally. His skin looked as though it was glowing.

"What's wrong?" Will asked softly.

"I'm holding an angel," Bill replied so only Will could hear.

"I'm just your son," Will told him.

"No, you are my life," replied Bill.

"I know, you tell me every time the sun shines on me," Will said with an amused smile on his face.

There was a light tap at the door followed by Edward's voice. "I don't meant to interrupt this lovely father son moment, but I have a letter from one Alexander Seastone."

"Thank you," said Will, suddenly at Edward's side.

"I hate it when you do that," Bill told him, his arms still in the air like he was holding Will yet.

"He said Calypso will have our things delivered when we have the time to retrieve them," Will told his father.

"We have the time," Bill told him, joining his son by Edward.

"Um, not quite," said Edward. "While you two were sleeping we fished out a few souls. We need to deal with them before you can deal with yourself."

Will sighed. "Duties. I hate duties."

"Well, William," began Bill.

"I know, I know. I am a captain of a ship and being captain of a ship I have duties that I must attend to," replied Will, waking into his cabin. "You know, on a normal ship the first mate would be the one with all the duties. It is his responsibility for dealing with matters involving the crew."

"Yes well the souls are not crew now are they?" asked Bill.

"I still say you can do this once in a while," said Will. "You might enjoy some of the stories these souls have to offer."

"I don't do paperwork," Bill told him walking on deck.

"I noticed," Will muttered. He sat in his chair. "But you would enjoy the stories."

"I did while the crew was still in the Classical Era and before my time. Now they are boring. I live in the same Age," said Bill.

"Yes, but we don't live in that world anymore do we?" noted Will.

Bill shook his head with a smirk on his face. "It is a wonder you and I are still alive on this ship."

"Why?" wondered Will. "Because I have Mum's bickering spirit?"

"Among other things," said Bill.

Will shooed him out of the room. "Well, go on. Fetch me souls."

"You know," noted Bill, walking back to his son who was preparing his desk. "You have the better end of the deal here. All you do is sit here, listen to stories, write them down, and drink. I have to find the souls, row out to them, keep them entertained while you are in here, and watch the crew."

"Ah, actually, Father, you sit on deck searching for the souls with your little spyglass, tell the crew where to row, keep them entertained by telling the crew what to do with them, and only turn your head to watch the crew once in a while," said Will. "I know; I've watched you before."

No evidence to the contrary, Bill bit his lips. He opened the door and shut it rather harshly, but he did shake his head at Will with a smirk before collecting a soul to send to him.

After a small collection of souls, small being thirty, the ship and her crew arrived back to the real world of the living in the middle of the Caribbean Sea.

"So William," said Bill. "Where does it say we are supposed to collect our things?"

Will shrugged. "I dunno. It just said she would deliver our things when we arrived."

"She's no help at all is she," Bill noted, leaning over the rail.

"She has been before. Once," said Will, although it sounded more of a suggestion.

"An' when would dat time be?"

Will merely pointed to his back with his forefinger.

"Will you let it go?" Bill muttered.

"Well that was the only time she was useful," Will told him.

Not denying that she did come to use when there was an injury, Bill gave an admitting nod of his head. He turned to the Goddess. "So, where are we to collect our possessions?"

Calypso smiled at him and handed him a piece of paper. She waved her hand and disappeared back into the sea.

"She is no help at all," Bill said again.

"And if she was no help then she wouldn't have given me coordinates to the location where our things can be found," Will told him shaking his head again. He wandered to the helm and caressed the wood lovingly. "You know, I do like my ship. She's fast and sleek and more beautiful than any other ship I've seen. I like the _Dutchman_ better than I do the _Pearl_. I would not trade this ship for any other. Although, I wouldn't mind outfitting her with a different color sail. White is overrated. Do you think I could outfit the sails with a wine color?"

"Oh yes, and when the sun fades the color we'll have pink sails. I can just hear it now Will. 'When you see a ship with pink sails that is the _Flying Dutchman_ and your salvation is saved when the flash of green arrives before her sighting'. A flash of green and pink sails," said Bill.

"You're right," said Will. "No wine colored sails. What about an indigo blue?"

"That I wouldn't mind," agreed Bill.

"How about sails made of gold thread so the sails shine in the sunlight and the wood gleams like gold?" suggested Edward, approaching them.

Both father and son pointed at him. "I like that."

"I am not serious you two," Edward said. "Alls I came here to do was ask you two where we are going?"

"Wherever these coordinates lead," said Will, waving the piece of paper in the air.

"And that is?" Edward continued to question.

Will looked at the paper then turned to the sea currents. He walked to the side of the ship and leaned over. As if reading the currents and the coordinates on the paper, he watched the waves lap and felt the ocean move. "Bermuda Triangle. If my readings are correct, these coordinates lead to the heart of the Bermuda Triangle."

"Why are we going into the heart of the Bermuda Triangle?" Edward asked, stepping forward in concern.

"You fear the Bermuda Triangle yet you are a member of the _Flying Dutchman_?" wondered Will, his face twisted into a ridiculous expression of wonder.

"I would be less afraid of this ship if it had pink sails," noted Edward.

"Shut it," Will snapped. "I understand. We'll keep the sails white."

Bill returned to the helm with rolled charts under his arm. He laid them out across the small table and did a quick calculation of his own. The first time he completed his task, his head tilted to the side oddly and then he turned to Will impressed. Twice more he did the calculation. "How the devil did you do that Mac? The coordinates lead to the heart of the Triangle and you did that without the use of a map."

"Who am I?" wondered Will, whipping around and pointing to himself with both forefingers.

"Not Captain Jack Sparrow," Bill told him, clearly having heard that reference a dozen too many times.

"I'm captain of the _Flying Dutchman_," Will said. "Since I became captain I noticed I had the knowledge of reading the seas by matter of studying the currents and watching the wave pattern against the ship. Each current has its own unique flow and depending on that flow tells me where I am. It is how I made the map of comparison to the seas in this world to the location of them in our world. Quite simple really."

"Okay," said Edward, clearly not understanding the simplicity behind it but not wanting to press the issue further since he wouldn't understand it anyway.

"What else have you acquired?" asked Bill.

Will shrugged. He slowly walked to the helm to take his ship back into the palm of his hand. "I know when a soul has arrived into the next world, but not where yet. I think that will come with time however. At least, when I'm in that world I know. I have another sense of me that seems to know when there are men dying in this world, yet I only sense that when there seems to be a massacre. Anyway, you know I don't need sleep for about a week. I don't know about you, but I can see perfectly well in the dark. I know when one of my crew is upset. When one of my crew leaves the ship I know where he went to. I'm slowly realizing my mood depends on your mood. I don't need a compass, but a compass is nice to have since it takes me a while to figure out where exactly I am in the world." He opened his mouth to speak but decided against it for a moment. He turned to his father. "And I think I know when someone is near my heart."

Bill's head slowly turned to him. "How do you know?"

"Sometimes I feel warm and loved. I feel loved. I feel like I do when Elizabeth was near me. The same nervous, excited chill went through my body. I have that feeling sometimes. I at least assume someone is near the chest," replied Will.

"Has it ever occurred to you that it could possibly be your son near the chest?" asked Bill.

Will rolled his eyes. "Knowing Elizabeth, she wouldn't let him near the chest until I am present so I am able to explain it to him."

"Just a thought," said Bill.

"Why?" wondered Will.

"I do think about my Grandson on occasion," Bill told him.

"You mean I'm the one occasionally filling your head," Will muttered.

Hearing that, Bill gave Will a light smack on the back of the head.

Will gave a glare at his father and jabbed him in the belly with his elbow.

"Do you want to get sent to your quarters?" Bill asked calmly.

"I am captain of this ship and therefore I must captain my ship," replied Will.

"Your name is William Turner, not Jack Sparrow," reminded Bill.

"Captain. _Captain_ William Turner," Will told him, tilting his head to look at him.

There was quite a lot Bill Turner wanted to say to his son at the moment, but he knew it was best not to. The last time they felt like picking at each other it ended up with them getting out there weapons and swords and attempting to declare a victor by means of last man standing. It was only after Edward reminded both of them they were immortal that they stopped and then continued by means of last man glaring. Will of course won.

So instead, Bill gave a nod of his head and a mocking bow then walked on deck to avoid his son's mood.

Disappointed that his father wasn't in the same mood as he was, Will's eyes narrowed. He was quite in the mood for a little brawl. It kept his swordsmanship in good condition. Not only was it that he was captain of the ship, it was also because _he_ was captain of the ship why he couldn't let his father send him to his quarters. The heart of the Bermuda Triangle was not in the normal world considering the heart of the Bermuda Triangle was Calypso's place of residence on Earth. He left out that minor detail for a reason knowing the crew and his father would throw a fit if they were informed that their travels were leading them to _her_.

Personally himself, Will was wondering when he would receive and invitation to her home. She mentioned it to him once a few years ago, but he never asked when the time would be. It was a little longer than he thought, but at least it was within ten years.

While he remained calm at the sudden amount of thick fog and eerie mood taking the ship, the crew began to move around on ease and whisper close together in the middle of the deck. Nope. He took in the fog and made note of the thick amount, being that he could barely see his crew in the middle of deck and not see the bow of the ship unless he focused forward, which he did. He also got the impression he was the only one who was able to see through the fog since he saw his father walk into the mast on his way up to him.

"That looked like it hurt," he noted.

"You think?" Bill asked, rubbing the center of his forehead. "Do you know where you are going?"

Will nodded and the phrase calm as a cucumber described him well. He moved his arm down to the right to turn the ship slightly. "There is a reason you couldn't send me to my quarters like a bad little boy. Being captain of this ship and the only captain of this ship, I am the only one who has the talent or knowledge of how to get here."

"And where is here? William, where are we going?" asked Bill.

"You should see it at any time," Will told him.

"Will I don't see anything. Will, I'm standing next to you and I barely see you," said Bill.

The young captain of the ship felt a hand suddenly grab his wrist. He was glad the fog increased to no visibility so his father did not witness the rolling of his eyes.

"Ah, here we are," noted Will as there was light ahead of the bow of the ship. "Welcome to the heart of the Bermuda Triangle Father."

Completely unexpectedly, the fog lifted suddenly revealing an island in the middle of the sea. There was no longer fog around them or the eerie feeling and chills. The sky was the blue of the sea and the sea shined as though it was made of every blue crystal liquefied. The island was of pearly white and bright pink sand. Of course, there were a few native tropical trees but never were they of such fullness and rich in green leaf color. All the paths were made of golden red wood and gleamed. In the center of the island was something that had the appearance of a castle plentiful with towers and layers. From the distance, the material appeared to be made of black and green marble with golden redwood bridges connecting them.

"Someone lives here," noted Bill.

Will nodded his head. "Calypso. Oh, there is the dock she was telling me about."

Bill turned his head to where Will was looking. Down the beach and between two of the towers there was indeed a dock made of the same golden redwood and lit with gold torches. He whipped his head to his son.

"Did you say Calypso lives here?" he suddenly asked.

"Yes, this is Calypso's abode," replied Will.

"William, have you not read your mythology. Calypso's abode is in Ogygia; that's the Aegean William. This is the Bermuda Triangle," Bill said.

"I know. Poseidon's abode his here. All the Gods of the seas live here. These temperatures appeal to them the most I think. I find it content. Have you ever wondered why the Bermuda Triangle is odd? This is why. They use their godly powers to keep people always from their abode," said Will.

Bill pointed out with huge eyes. "But why are we here?"

"Because Calypso told me to come here to get our things and as an invitation. She wants me to meet someone she said," replied Will.

"Do you think I could meet the Sea Gods? I'm not appropriately dressed," said Bill, looking himself over. "I know everything about the gods. I have read every book on mythology. Will, do you think I would be able to see the Trident?"

"How about you go on deck and help the crew instead of standing here giving me the history lesson I already know," Will suggested. "Or give the crew a history lesson about mythology."

"Good idea. Half of those dimwits don't even know what a god is," noted Bill.

Will sighed in relief as his father rushed on deck and grabbed the first man he saw. He had sudden pity for poor Skully. When he had that thought in mind he didn't literally mean give the crew a history lesson, but Skully could use a lesson in history now and then; he wasn't going to deny that thought.

Being captain of a ship and his crew being educated in Greek mythology, Will snuck off the ship and stood on the dock. Hearing his father's voice increase volume, he shook his head with a smirk on his face at his father's excitement. The last time he saw his father this excited was the time he held little William in his arms. Of course, his father was crying the entire time and he wondered if his father knew what his son looked like through his tears.

Sensing an approaching person, he turned around. For once in his life he was glad Elizabeth was not present, for if she was she would have given him a good, proper smack across the face.

A woman was approaching him. Her image was of rich, shining bronze skin, glossy dark brown hair flowing down her back, flawless, clean face, and rich, warm brown eyes. The dress she wore was much like a corset on the bodice sapphire cerulean blue and lacing up the front with seaweed colored. Sheer sleeves clung to her upper arms then flowed at her elbows. The skirt of the dress was of many, many layers of sheer blues and greens. A seaweed and seashell belt wrapped around her hips a few times around and the loose ends hung down her right side. Coral and shell jewelry covered her fingers, arms, ankles and layered her neck. She smiled at him and her teeth were perfect pearl white.

"Hello William."

"Hello," replied Will, feeling his face flushing red. "How do you know me?"

She smiled. "You see here I don't have to conceal who I am or what I am. Here I can be what I am which is quite nice to how you know me."

"I know you?" wondered Will.

The woman nodded her head. Her fingers lined the sides of an object around her neck. The object was of a heart shaped by crab claws and the image of a woman's face in the center. It was made of silver and held together by a black pearl chain unlike silver as before.

Will's eyes widened as he leaned forward to examine the necklace, but before he could look, she opened the locket and a very familiar melody carried through. In fact, that melody and image was on the very same music box sitting on the ledge of the organ a few meters from him.

"Calypso?" he asked.

"As I should be. A Goddess," replied Calypso.

"No wonder Jones fell for you," Will caught himself saying.

"So what I said about Jones falling in love with a woman and the sea was correct. Same story different version and all are true," noted Calypso.

"You are gorgeous," Will noted. He shook his head and slapped himself across the face. "What am I saying? I'm married and I have a son. I am very taken. I am not falling in love with the sea."

"Or are you?" Calypso asked softly as she brushed the back of her fingers across his cheek.

The warm touch on Will's face was comforting. He shut his eyes and smiled. There was something familiar and comforting about her touch. It was as familiar as a touch from a dream, but comforting nonetheless.

"May I take your hand in marriage?" Skully's voice suddenly asked from below them.

Will and Calypso looked down. Skully was on one knee in front of Calypso and looked back up at her.

Having such curiosity, Will turned his head and smiled wide. His entire crew, including his father, stood in a huddle with mouths agape and eyes wandering the Goddess. Love was in every eye color and cheeks flushed with blood. Although, he did catch Maccus and Greenbeard exchanging glances with each other at her sight.

"I have someone thank you," replied Calypso. She helped Skully to his feet.

"Are you sure you have someone because I can take you any time you want," said Skully.

"I'm sure and you are only allowed here by my invitation," replied Calypso.

"And how often will that be?" wondered Skully.

"Occasionally," said Calypso.

"Who is she?" Skully asked.

"The Goddess Calypso," replied Will.

Of all the men, Bill Turner was the one to choke on his breath and step forward shaking his head. He circled her a few times then looked at her face, studying any feature that had the appearance of Tia Dalma. "Why couldn't you show yourself to us before?"

"It is required of all gods to have a human identity to show before humans. Here we have no need to conceal ourselves," replied Calypso.

"Good, you talk normal," noted Bill. "Do you live here?" Calypso nodded. "You're supposed to live on Ogygia and—"

"Please don't go through this again," said Edward.

"We don't need another history lesson," Karibe added.

"It's good to be educated in literature," Bill told them.

"I thought you may say something about this," laughed Calypso.

"Did you have an affair with Odysseus?" wondered Bill.

"Yes," replied Calypso. "Before I met the former captain."

"Do you take a fancy to only married men?" asked Bill. "Odysseus was married. Jones was probably married. Will is married."

"No fun otherwise," replied Calypso before turning on her heels and walking across the dock.

Behind her, every man, including the married Will Turner sighed and fawned at her image. It was possible to fall in love with the sea.

Bill snapped out of it. "But why are you living here and who is here beside you?"

"I live here because the temperature is more favorable to me and I find it more comfortable near the Caribbean for having lived in the Caribbean all those years. Poseidon lives here and Zeus granted me permission to live here with my love. I needed permission because my father is Atlas and you having knowledge of mythology know the relation between the Titans and the Olympians. Zeus prefers that I have watch under an Olympian anyhow. Unfortunately he wasn't one to object to my capture in human form. He rather found it amusing because I am daughter to a Titan," said Calypso, her voice increasingly became angered as she spoke of her capture. She shook it from her head.

"Who else lives here?" wondered Bill, his voice excited.

"The rest of the Sea Gods and I've asked them to stay away while all of you are here," Calypso told him.

"How are we allowed here anyway?" Will asked, stepping forward and pushing his father back. "The Gods can only show themselves to those who are part god."

Calypso smiled and there was more to her smile than was to be revealed. "You immortal no?"

"Aye," replied Will with a nod.

"You are kept alive by a power yes?"

"Aye."

"The ship is mystical yes?"

"Aye."

"Many think of you as a god no?"

"Not denying that," Will announced proudly with smirk on his face.

Calypso set her palm across Will's chest. "You are kept alive by the sea and therefore me. All of you are. Davy Jones and his crew were allowed here."

All eyes turned to Maccus and Greenbeard who looked away from them which gave everyone confirmation.

"Come, I want you to meet someone," Calypso said as she took Will's hand and led him to the edge of the dock.

Will immediately pulled out of her grasp and stepped back, away from the sand. There were still nearly two years before he could set foot on land. Land was land.

"Will, it is all right. This is a different land. Nothing will happen including land legs. You will be fine," Calypso told him.

"Are you positive?" Will asked clearly.

"If you were not allowed to step on land I would not have invited you here," said Calypso.

Will's foot inched forward. With his boots on, he lowered his toe over the sand then tapped the grains only for a moment. Since nothing happened, he set one foot on the uneven ground then the other one. Curious, he pulled his boots from his feet and threw then behind him before standing in the sand with his stockings. Nothing happened. A smile widened across his face as he pulled his stockings from his feet and allowed his bare feet to bury themselves in the sand. The sand felt like powder to his flesh, a warm, soft powder.

"I miss this," he whispered.

"Come," Calypso softly called, holding her hand out again.

A smile on his face, Will took her hand and allowed himself to be led inside. Yep, the black and green stone was marble. Once they entered the first building the flooring shined like pearly shells and when he asked he was indeed told that the flooring was made of shells. In every room was a small stream that flowed on its own with no barriers and waterfalls flowed from the walls. The apparent bridges were actually aqueducts that kept the source of water flow. It was their only mean of transportation to and from buildings and locations. Like the crew of the _Flying Dutchman_ the gods of the water traveled anywhere as long as there was a water source to follow.

But as Will was walking through a shiver was passing through his body. There was something odd about everything. It felt like a dream to him, like he had been there before but in a dream. When he asked Calypso only looked at him. He was taken into a large room where one wall was piled with what appeared to be personal items as if someone was moving.

"Your requests," Calypso pointed.

"I guess Alex sent everything," noted Bill.

Across the room a dog's bark echoed. Will whipped around and inhaled sharply. A golden retriever with fur as red as a sunset was sitting wagging his tail and his pink tongue hung out of his mouth. There was a loose band around his neck.

"Orion?" Will called softly.

The dog, with his tail wagging ferociously came trotting right to Will and jumped up so his front paws were on his chest.

Will knelt to his dog's level and began rubbing his head and scratching his ears. He leaned his head forward to observe the dog's collar. It was a loose fitting, comfortable black leather band. Silver thread spelled out the words _Orion_. His concentration was broken when he felt a rough tongue licking his face. He wrapped his arms around his dog's neck and kissed his furry head.

Like it should have been, Bill stood a short distance away watching his child play with his dog. He always meant for Will to have a dog someday too. Seeing Will with the dog he always wanted made him feel a little more content with his son's condition. It was more like he and Will were a family now. The dog was a perfect thing for him.

"Where did you find him?" Will asked rubbing his dog's back.

"On the streets of London," replied Calypso.

"You did not," Will said.

"I did so," Calypso insisted. "And your dog will be with you forever so treat him well."

"And how old is he?" wondered Will.

"Two years old and with moments of puppyhood as you wanted," said Calypso.

"Thank you," Will said raising his head as Orion was once again licking his face.

"You have no idea what this has done for him," Bill said softly as he stood close to the Goddess.

"Whistle," Calypso told him.

"Why?" Bill asked looking at her.

"Whistle," Calypso once again told him.

With a shrug and feeling like an idiot, Bill whistled. He waited a moment, expecting something to happen. He whistled again, low pitch then high and falling back to low.

"Billy. Billy."

A colorful plumage of red and yellow and green and white and blue fluttered over their heads until settling on Bill's left shoulder and a great, black beak nipped at his chin.

"Teach," whispered Bill.

"Billy, Billy."

Bill Turner rubbed the back of his fingers across Teach's great yellow belly. The macaw flapped his wings out then settled into the touch. Long years had passed since Bill was reunited with Teach. The last time he saw his bird he was fifteen. Teach had to have been around forty years old by now. He was impressed he still took to him and remembered him. Well, then again, he taught teach to say "Billy" when he whistled like that.

"So this is the great Teach," assumed Will.

"Aye," replied Bill before planting a kiss on Teach's beak. "I can't believe he still takes to me."

"Your cousin Tavish was keeping eye on him and trained him well. He said he deserved to be your Teachy again," said Calypso.

"Aye, Aye," replied Teach at his name.

Bill laughed and cuddled his Teach close to him.

"Both of them have been given a drink from the Water of Life and can go wherever you go," said Calypso.

"Perfect. On top of all of this, we have to worry about a dog and a bird," noted Edward, all the least enthused about that.

Teach began bobbing up and down on Bill's shoulder and sang. "Yo, ho. Yo, ho. A pirate's life for me!" He whistled. "Dead men tell no tales. Captain Jack Sparrow. _Gabriel!_ Good morning. Sleepy time." He whistled happily to himself and bobbed. "Yo, ho. Yo, ho. A pirate's life for me. Blackbeard. Handsome lad. Handsome Teach." Bill whistled. "Billy. Billy."

"Oh my god the bird talks," Edward whined. "Captain, do we have to put up with this?"

"Captain Jack Sparrow! Captain Jack Sparrow!"

"I think I'll like him better when he associates the word _Captain_ with Captain Will Turner," noted Will.

"Captain Jack Sparrow! Captain Jack Sparrow!"

Bill laughed aloud. "Good Teach."

"Handsome lad. Handsome Teach."

Teach took flight from Bill's shoulder and settled himself on the shell flooring. He eased his way to Orion who was laying down calmly. He tilted his head to the side then inched forward more.

Orion lifted his head and barked.

Startled, Teach squawked and lifted his great wings, flapping them back and forth.

Immediately, Orion scramble to his feet, which was easier said than done considering the flooring was marble and hid himself behind Will's legs.

"I'd be afraid of him to Orion," noted Will.

"Oh be nice," said Bill, collecting his bird and letting him crawl up his arm to settle on his shoulder. "He's a gentleman. That's right Teach. Aren't you?"

"Father, you're talking to your bird the way Barbossa talks to his monkey," Will pointed out.

"Walk the plank," Teach squawked.

Bill's eyes lit with more excitement than they did when he arrived. He looked at his bird. A certain word he hoped caused Teach to say that phrase. "Barbossa."

"Barbossa, walk the plank. Walk the plank. Captain Jack Sparrow. Walk the plank. Dead men tell no tales. Billy."

"Barbossa," Bill said again.

"Barbossa, walk the plank," Teach said casually.

"I think I like your bird," Will said with a nod.

Bill nodded rapidly. He kissed his Teach's beak again.

"Will, come with me. I want you to meet someone," said Calypso.

As he stepped forward, Will patted his leg while looking at Orion. He called for his dog to follow. Clearly, the dog was not trained yet so he continued to call until Orion did follow. Will gave him affection and then followed Calypso down another passage. She opened a door and motioned him to follow. Once he walked inside she nodded reassuringly then shut the door.

Will gave a shrug of his shoulders and turned. He watched Orion trot to an elder man who was reading in a comfortable chair. Grey hair braided behind his head, neatly trimmed beard on his tanned face, and storm blue eyes turning to Orion. His wine colored coat and rich earthen color clothes was reminiscent of the Golden Age of piracy.

"Are you the person Calypso wanted me to meet?" he asked softly not to disturb him.

"I am," said the man as he stood.

Instinctively, Will took a step back. He didn't mean to but something caused him to do so. There was a scar across the man's chest familiar to one he saw every day of his life.

"The name is Dareios. It is Ancient Greek as am I. Recently however, since Calypso's long overdue return, I realized it is time for a name change because I've found that I am going to be more useful out of this world than in it or in it than out. You can call me David. It is as close as I got to Dareios."

Will said nothing. His eyes narrowed then finally turned to the man's face.

David nodded. He motioned forward. "We have a lot to discuss William Turner."

Will looked at him hesitantly then followed.

* * *

Will and David finished their talk near sundown and were walking back into the main room where the crew was still. They did make note that all four walls were now just walls and one of them not piled with what was anything but junk. It was obvious the crew had taken all their possessions to the ship and was lounging about basking in the sunlight.

"Barbossa."

"Walk the plank."

"He's still going at it with that bird," Will mumbled.

"It could be worse," said David.

"How?" asked Will.

"He could be talking to you like that," noted David. Will looked at him until David looked at him. David shrugged his shoulders. "He could."

"If he did I would cut out his tongue," Will told him.

"Agreed Master Turner," said David.

"Are you done over there?" Will called to his father.

Either Bill heard him and was ignoring him or he was unaware of anything but Teach. Despite the fact that he was not aware of anything but Teach, Will thought his father was ignoring him. Like any good child who was being neglected by his parent, Will walked over to his father and threw his arms around his neck, startling his father so that Teach screamed when Bill cried out.

"Do you remember me?" he asked.

"What was that for?" wondered Bill.

"Because I feel a feathered frenzy has replaced me in the object I don't have in me," replied Will.

Bill reached his free arm around his head to pull his son closer. He moved his head aside to look at Will. "Never."

Teach, curious to see who his owner was interacting with, stepped across the floor then fluttered onto Will's shoulder.

"Hello Teach. I suppose you could say you and I are brothers," said Will.

"Handsome lad. Handsome Teach."

Will's smiled grew as the macaw nipped at his ear then bobbed his head up and down and was forced to give attention to Orion when his dog sensed there was something else that was receiving the affection he should have been.

"Oh, don't look at me like that. You're still my dog," he said, patting Orion on the head. He turned his attention back to his father. "Did you assist the little moving party or did you sit in here and talk to your bird?"

"I'm not answering that," replied Bill.

"You sat in here and talked with your bird," Will replied for him.

"Can you blame me?" wondered Bill.

Will shook his head and rested his jaw on his father's shoulder after he sat beside him. He kept on arm loosely around his father's shoulders and let the other rub his dog's head. Bill slipped his arm around his son's lower back to pull him closer. He leaned his cheek until it was resting against Will's head.

A picture perfect family portrait that would have made. A father and son calmly relaxing with their pets. It was a most wonderful scene.

"Is that him?" a failed whispered voice questioned from a hall.

The man was clearly another god because he was clad in the usual blues and greens of the sea and his body muscle was perfect not to mention his bright blue eyes and the assortment of shells and beads.

"One day. One day," said Calypso. "I request that you stay away for one day."

"A certain Zeus reminded me to check in with you when you had company. He isn't sure what you will do with him."

"I can do nothing since he is the captain and they are his crew. He is the one that determines what happens to him," Calypso said.

"Poseidon?" Will asked.

"At your service Captain Turner."

"I would be careful what you say because I happen to take that phrase to your heart," said Will.

The Sea God stepped forward from the corner. He looked on Will with narrow eyes and a proud smile.

Will looked at him then turned away as a shiver passed through him. He was being looked at as though the God knew him from somewhere. It most likely was not that difficult to keep an eye on him for the Sea Gods. He was on the sea at all times. Even so, the feeling was odd.

Noticing as well, Calypso walked over to him and began pushing him from the room. "Go away. You're done here."

"Don't you be pushing me around. Just remember who allowed you to live here with me and not endure your father's fate," reminded Poseidon.

"Out, out, out!" Calypso demanded.

"I'm going, I'm going. You just remember that you have until sunset," said Poseidon.

"I have as long as I would like and stop telling me what to do," Calypso told him.

"You've gotten worse since you were last a Goddess. You behave more like a female human and with the emotions still attached," noted Poseidon. He chuckled. "Then again, that's what you get when you fall in love with a human. All right, I'm gone."

He left only on the account that Calypso's glare was possibly the most frightening sight he had yet witnessed.

"No, wait!" Bill called, pushing Will aside and bounding out the room, but not before collecting Teach.

"Some father he is," noted Will from the shell floor, as he had fallen over when his father pushed him. "But better than me I suppose since I am never there."

"Do you want to be there?" asked Calypso. "I can allow you to see them."

Will pushed his elbows on the floor to raise himself to a sitting position. "My family?"

The young captain was standing alone in the room Calypso led him to. He was alone. Around him, the walls were of black rock and waterfalls in front of them. The waterfalls flowed by means of small cracks to a pool in the center of the room. The water from the pool was lying completely flat and motionless.

Not sure how he was supposed to do this, he stepped forward and sat on his knees. He poked the water. Not even ripples flowed from his finger. The water was shiny, like a mirror and his reflection looked back at him with confusion and frustration. He had every intention of turning away and making the note that Calypso was no help at all, but a shiver passed through him as he heard the small, faded laughter of a child and something told him to look closer.

The water was showing the image of a child with light brown hair playing along a coastline with gentle waves lapping against his knees. The trimming of his breeches were soaking wet as well as the cuffs of his tunic that was rolled to his elbow. His tunic was much like a tunic of the Golden Age pirates, very flowing and tying at the chest. Around his head was a faded, blue bandana. His nose was freckled lightly and his warm brown eyes looked out to the sea. Below him, his wooden ship was bobbing up and down. He giggled and laughed.

"William!"

Will felt himself collapse onto the rock floor, leaning over the water as far as possible. That voice. It was her voice.

"I'm right here Mum!"

Elizabeth came into the image. Her hair was loosely braided behind her head. She was wearing a pale blue, flowing dress. The bodice was tight around her completely thin stomach and tied in the back. He had long forgotten how thin she was since he last saw her with her round belly. Age was kind to her. She looked as young as she did eight years ago. The look of a mother was the only wear on her. With part of the skirt bunched in the palm of her hand, she knelt beside the child and gave a kiss on his head.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Playing with my ship," replied William. "It floats. Uncle Jack said it would float."

"Uncle Jack?" Will whispered to himself. He smiled. "So Jack was there."

Looking harder at the ship, he found the image to increase upon the wooden vessel and understood the watery mirror. The harder he focused on an image the clearly it appeared. It was proven to him that Jack Sparrow did stop there because his son was playing with the ship he carved.

His mind suddenly focused on little William. The boy was looking out to sea with a soft smile on his face. A loose piece of hair blew across his face. His nose wrinkled and eyes narrowed as he tucked beneath the blue bandana. Those eyes were his father's. Unmistakably, the child's eyes belonged to his father. The freckles on his face were his mother's.

Will remembered when he was a child and often made fun of Elizabeth because of her freckled nose. She hated it and would always throw grass or sand at him.

Elizabeth also looked out to sea. She sighed heavily and caressed her son's head. "He'll be here someday."

"I know, but it's taking forever," William told him looking at her. He pulled his ship from the water and cradled it with both hands. "Uncle Jack said it was about two years until he came. Is—"

"William, I've told you a hundred times. In about two years," said Elizabeth, a firm but kind tone in her voice.

"I know," said William with a shrug. He simply allowed his legs to give and plopped in the water. His little elbows were firmly planted on his knees and he began pouting. "Why does Daddy have to be gone for so long?"

"He just does," replied Elizabeth.

"I wish Uncle Jack was my Daddy," William said.

"You only wish that because he's Jack Sparrow," Elizabeth said.

"_Captain_ Jack Sparrow," William reminded. "And yes, that's why."

"But what about your father? He is Liam," said Elizabeth.

"But Captain Jack Sparrow is more no-toroius and wanted dead for being a pirate. I think it would be more exciting to have a pirate for a father and Captain Jack Sparrow is more of a pirate than Daddy ever was. Well, but Daddy did work for the Navy while working for the pirates so he did betray all of you and that is treason which can be piracy. He did fight in the last great battle, but one really knows about that because the Navy lost," said William. He dramatically threw his arms in the air. "But he's just not as good of a pirate as Captain Jack Sparrow."

Will slumped. He knew he should have done more acts of piracy to live up to Jack, but decided not to. What was he thinking? Oh well. Now, even Jack thought he was a better man and being a better man was better than being a pirate.

"Mum, do you think he'll like me?" William asked.

"Of course he will," said Elizabeth. "Your Daddy loved you when he met you the first time before he had to go away. He didn't want to leave you. All he wanted to do was hold you and cuddle with you. He loves you so much."

"But why is he not here? If Daddy loved me then he would be here," William told her. "Why is his duty more important than me?"

Hearing this come from his son's mouth, Will sighed wondering the same question. He reached his fingers across the water and brushed the tips along what should have been his son's cheek. The image of his son turned and appeared to be looking at Will longingly. He felt like he was right there in front of his son, comforting him and not a world away looking through water.

"It's not more important than you William. It's because of it that you know I exist," whispered Will, hoping that his son was somehow able to hear him that world away.

"Come on you. It's time for you to get cleaned up and ready for bed," said Elizabeth.

Will wanted the image to go away. His son wanted him more than anything in the world and he wanted his son more than anything in any world. He wasn't expecting that scene. He was expecting happy go lucky little boy who loved his life. That was always what he wanted for his son. He always wanted his children to be happy and without a care in the world. He wanted his children to tell him that their lives were perfect and they loved every day of it.

There was a problem though. Will only had one child and he was not a father to his son. He should have expected something like this. His son did not have his father and knew he was out there somewhere sailing and not with him. Thinking back to it, he was just like his son was when he was eight. There were days he thought his own father did not care for him because he was somewhere else and not there.

How ironic it was that Will knew both sides of life as an only child and father away from his son. He would have done anything to get to his father when he was a child and now he would do anything to get to his son. The thought did occur to him that William was much like himself and it frightened him to think what William would do when he discovered where his father was. Clearly the child knew the stories of the _Flying Dutchman_ and everything he and Elizabeth went to. He was eight years old after all and quite capable of keeping secrets. When William did find out about the biggest secret of all would he believe it or have to try it for himself? All it would take to be with his father was a simple mortal wound.

After that mortal, fatal wound and joining the crew came one thought to Will's mind. Would his son regret joining? He feared William would injure himself to be with his father only to discover that being with his father was the only positive association with being part of the crew. Both Will and his father admitted to the other that sometimes he wished that they were living in the world as they should be instead of with each other. He loved William and wanted to be with him, but how would he make his son understand that being part of the crew is a choice that would require such careful thought.

If William had thought about it for years and years and years and decided that it was his dying wish to be with his father then he would allow his son to be with him. William would have to come up with more than one good reason why he would sacrifice his soul and life to serve aboard the ship. Being with his father was not a good enough reason. A father agreed to that thought and someone who was both a father and a son agreed to that thought more heavily than his father did.

Elizabeth had more reason to join the crew than their son did, but even she knew that Will wouldn't agree until it was her time. She understood the meaning of living her life, for Will could not. He feared William would up and hurt himself just to be with his father without understanding what it meant to be part of the crew. The thought of Elizabeth being part of the crew was unbearable enough, but his son—he never wanted to see William aboard the ship.

Ever.

So, after spending the day and some of the night as honored guests to the Sea Gods' humble abode, it was time for the _Flying Dutchman_ to take her leave. Will had been sitting in the sand by himself and with his thoughts and Orion being the only thing that kept him company. Since his small peek into his son's life, he was much quieter and thoughtful. Everyone noticed, including his father who did have quite a conversation with the rest of the Sea Gods.

Will was glad to be on his own ship again and in the world where he belonged. He was sitting in his organ chamber curled in his armchair. His and his father's chairs were the only clear space in that room. The rest of the room was piled with everything that belonged to them from London. He was hardly aware of it. He was only aware of his dog sleeping in his lap and the image of his son's sad, longing eyes. Everywhere he turned, he saw those eyes and felt more miserable. That was just the problem. Feeling miserable and guilty meant he felt and he knew those emotions had to be in high supply if he was to feel them.

Was that what he looked like every day? Were those the eyes that his father constantly saw? If so, he understood his father a little better since it would be the reason his father was always just content and only happy when he was smiling.

"All right, William Turner, what is it?"

Will lifted his head from his hand. "Hm?"

"Ever since I ran away to find the Gods you've been mopping around and keeping to yourself. What is it?" wondered Bill Turner with folded arms and a raised eyebrow.

"If I tell you you'll just feel as miserable as I do," Will told him.

"I'm already feeling miserable. Captain's influence upon the crew. I'm the first one to get it so stop feeling like this," Bill said. He rolled his eyes and head then knelt in front of his son. "Look at me. Will, look at me," he whispered softly and only in a way a father could. Will turned his head to his father. "Oh, Little One, you're crying."

"He thinks I don't care about him," Will said as his father wiped away the tears on his face.

"Who?" wondered Bill.

"William," replied Will.

Not understanding, but knowing something was severely disturbing his son so as to cause him to cry, Bill set an arm under Will's knees and around his back to pick him up and set him in his lap after he sat in his son's chair. He pulled his son tightly against him so Will would have no choice but to curl in him. "Now, talk to me."

"There is a glass that allows you to see anything as long as there is water nearby. I saw my son playing on the beach with Elizabeth. He thinks I don't love him because I'm not there with him. He thinks this duty is more important than he is which it isn't. I know how he feels. I know exactly how he feels and that's why I'm like this. And I want to be with him but I don't want him to hurt himself just so he can join the crew and be with me," explained Will.

"First of all, I know Elizabeth has not told him about the chest or how to be with you. Don't interrupt me because I know. I am a parent. I would wait to explain that until both mother and father are there. Telling your son about the chest and this ship will be simpler to understand when you are there. Second, he's seven years old. I don't think you have to worry about a seven year old joining the crew anytime soon. You're just upset because you are stuck here and he's not and you love him. Even heartless people are capable of love. In fact, the ones without a heart are most capable of love because without love there is no happiness and I do see a smile on your face now and then," said Bill. He touched the corner of a small smile forming on Will's lips. "Like now for example. You just love your son and that is why you are feeling like this. Feelings are powerful and for you to shed tears over your son proves my theory that someone without a heart is the most capable of loving."

Will wrapped his arms around his father's neck. "I love you."

"I know you do," replied Bill, rubbing his back then pressing his lips against his head. "You'll see, in two years your son will understand and he will love you."

"I'm afraid he'll want to be with me," said Will.

"If he wants to be with us then it is his decision. You cannot decide the fate of a soul. You simply take care of the soul," said Bill.

Nodding, Will lowered his head.

"Shiver me timbers. Aye, aye. Walk the plank. Handsome Teach. Handsome Teach."

"Well, someone's enjoying himself," noted Will, looking into the rafters as Teach flew between them.

"Yeah, but we all this to organize and look through," noted Bill. He rubbed his son's arm. "Best get started organizing and making this ship more like home."

Through the mess, the father and son decided to separate everything into two piles being their own belongings respectively. Going through it, both realized just how much of a child Will was when he ran away from home. Every one of his possessions was for a child rather than a father and grown adult. He didn't mind in the least bit however. His toys were going to go to good cause and that was his son. The rest of his childhood treasures were staying on the ship.

To his delight, there were piles upon piles of sheet music, both with notes upon them and plain for composing. Four guitars still in their crates were presented forth as well. There was a crate filled with chocolates and another with candies. Although Bill tried reaching for one, he was unsuccessful as Will literally jumped at his throat and ate it before him. When he pulled his father's old Navy coat from the pile the expression upon his father's face caused him to roll on the floor and laugh and he found breathing was a task impossible when his father put it on and realized what an idiot he was for wearing it as often as he did.

Alexander must have caused a crisis in London, for it seemed as though the entire apothecary was bought out and shipped to them as well as every medical book and instrument on the shelf. One of the books was written by Alexander and another was the first book he ever bought.

Bill Turner was delighted when he discovered a crate of boxes of teas and immediately brewed boiling water to drink his tea while organizing. He nearly died when he found the crate of wines and rums that were the most finest alcohol in London and the world for that matter.

Both of the stopped what they were doing when a pink blanket was pulled from a crate. Will only stopped going through his assortments when he heard his father softly sobbing. Bill had found the blanket his daughter was wrapped in for her unbearably short life and wrapped in the blanket were lilies freshly picked from the garden. The reality of how short he was a father in life sunk in and consumed his heart to sadness and regret.

Of course, Will brightened his day by pulling out a few nightgowns that caused him to raise an eyebrow and blush completely red. These nightgowns were definitely worn by his mother before he was born. He wouldn't exactly call them nigh gowns and more or less thought of it as colored pieces of silk kept together by string and lace. One in particular was white lace and string and tailored to only his mother's body. He didn't want to think of his mother wearing that, but, when Bill mentioned the reason he wanted it, Will's face went even more red. Apparently, these nightgowns were going to be shipped to Elizabeth for a certain one night.

The two arranged the room into a lovely assortment. Personal belongings were set in their respective quarters and everything else was arranged around the organ chamber. They decided to cut the room in half. Will's half was the right side since his quarters were on the right and Bill's side was on the left, his quarters on the left half of the ship respectively. Their chairs were moved to their sides. Until bookshelves were created, Bill kept his stacks of books that lined the wall and stood higher than him to his side. Will on the other hand, stacked his piles of wooden blocks that were easily obtained since his Uncle Gabriel was in a carpentry business.

All the edible items were kept in the crates and more or less fair game to either of them. The maps and charts that were sent over were kept on a table. The flowers picked from the garden were arranged on the table that they decided to keep in the center of the chamber. Delightful to the two of them indeed, a few of the Persian rugs were thrown into the pile and so they finally had something to make the floor much comfortable for their bare feet.

When all was said and done, the room looked like a parlor and reminded them very much like their home. It was closed in and smelled of wood and leather. They wouldn't yet know it, but they would be known for their scent of wood, leather, the sea, and vanilla to all men who came to meet their acquaintance. Orion also had a pillow and Teach had a lovely assortment of branches crawling up a wall so he didn't get attached to climbing up the organ anymore than he already had.

They were sitting in their place of home when a knock at the door disrupted them. Edward and Maccus walked in with a large, flat, covered object and Greenbeard behind them with another concealed object. They set the items on the floor then took a look around.

"It is suitable for two noble Lords," noted Maccus.

"That's because we are noble lords," said Bill, sipping his tea in his chair.

"You can definitely see the difference between which side belongs to who," said Edward.

"I think even Davy Jones would be a little jealous of you two right now," admitted Maccus.

"You are in here why?" wondered Bill.

"Delivering something else," Edward said, pointing to the two flat objects.

A rushed Skully ran into the room. He completely forgot why he was in there as he was suddenly taken by the new improvements made. He spun in a circle and Will hollering at him to state his business brought him back to reality. "Oh, right. These just arrived. This is your pile and this is your pile."

"How come your pile is taller than mine?" wondered Will.

"That's because these are letters and there is more explaining that needs to be done to me rather than you," replied Bill, stepping to the table with tea in hand yet.

"Well, we'll be off now to let you two be," Edward said, pushing the other three out the door and shutting the door.

Will looked at the covered, flat items. One appeared to be the size of his torso and the other gave his height a run for his money. Curious, he unwrapped the smaller object and breathed so sharply that he softly cried out.

"The painting," he whispered.

From his childhood days, there was one place he loved to dwell. Inside the manor was a room filled with paintings that told the story of the Seastones and the family of that generation. He spent long hours in that room not looking at the paintings, but a one certain painting in particular. This painting was of a family of three, a mother, a father, and a son. The mother was a beautiful woman with perfect, golden curls flowing down her back and one across her chest, and her eyes looking to her husband and son. Her dress was a light pink and cream, causing her natural peach skin color to have more warmth. The dress was simple and flowing, a comfortable corset to keep her shape thin, elbow length sleeves that flowed, single layered skirt, and a compass necklace around her neck. The father stood beside his seated wife. His clothes were proper and traditional to himself, black boots, brown breeches with gold buttons, taupe jerkin, cream tunic, gold buckled belt, and a dark blue coat trimmed with silver buttons. His dark brown hair was pulled into a sleek ponytail behind his head. His sea blue eyes were looking at an object in his arms. The son, of just three years old was looking back at his father who was holding him. His bouncy, dark brown curls were loose across his shoulders and he wore simply trousers and a tunic. One arm was around his father's neck. All six pairs of eyes were glowing and the soft smiles were shining. They were in front of a well known place: the tree in the mother's garden.

Will touched the canvas of his three year old self and his mother and father. "I dreamed this would be us one day. I would spend hours sitting in the portrait gallery only to look upon this. Grandfather simply placed it in my room, because he said it belonged to me."

"I remember that day," said Bill. "I remember so clearly yet. Richard wanted this to be a proper painting and had planned it so. The morning of, he found us in her garden just like this. She was sitting on the swing and I was standing next to her holding you and you and I were laughing. He told us to put on normal clothes and said there was a change of plan. This was formal for us. You always looked at me when I was home and I you as if to memorize each other and Lottie loved seeing the two of us together. This is how it should have been."

Something suddenly came over Will, he crawled to the larger object and pulled the cloth away. Just the same, it was another portrait, but this one brought tears to his eyes.

Centered in the portrait was the one and only Richard Seastone. Even though his hair was white and face wrinkled, he maintained his youth in his bright brown eyes. He wore the normal attire of the head of a noble family: gold buckled shoes, white stockings, breeches, jerkin, tunic, and fine coat.

To his left, stood his son, Alexander. He wore his usual attire of his boots, breeches tunic, and violet coat. In front of him and in his palms' grasp was Thomas, who looked exactly like him in every manner. The child was barefoot and dressed as simply as his father.

Beside Alexander was the woman that was his life, his fiery wife Colleen. Colleen's hair was an unnaturally bright red and her emerald eyes were just as unnatural. The red dress she was wearing did not cease the red. The story was a love story that would always be remembered. Alexander found her on the streets in the poorest area of London and, after a few years, married her. A Lord marrying the most common girl and a possible witch was unheard of, but no one could deny the love they had for each other. In front of Colleen and holding her mother's hand was Felicity. She too looked like her father, but had her mother's red hair.

Standing next to Colleen was Christian O'Neal, Alexander's first mate and best friend. He was the simplest of them all clad only in boots, breeches, and a tunic. His hazel eyes were keeping an eye on Alexander, like they always were. Not long ago, Richard adopted the man into the family to be Alexander's older brother.

Josephine, another common girl from the streets, was lucky enough to have been taken by Christian. Her blonde hair was braided and blue eyes looked at him lovingly. She was unable to produce children herself, but the happy couple was perfect just the two of them. Besides, Thomas and Felicity and Joceline loved them and thought of them as second parents.

To the right of Richard, was figure long from their past. Gabriel Turner stood with his arms gently folded across his chest and looking to his son. His blonde hair was pulled back in a sleek ponytail. He wore boots, breeches, a tunic, and green coat. His eyes were more vibrantly green than Colleens. Anyone who looked upon them was reminded of the emerald hills of Ireland.

His son Dirk was looking back at him with a smirk on his face. The unusually orange hair from his Scottish roots was kept short and looking closely, they could see the freckles that dotted his nose. He was the shortest of them all, standing at his father's nose level which would have been Will's mouth. The young man was seriously affected by illness at a young age and his growth was affected as well. He was also the smallest of the adult males, but could have been the happiest.

His daughter Joceline was in his arms. She had his orange hair and couldn't have been more than four years old. Her little arms were around her father's neck and she was wearing a light blue dress. Marie, Dirk's treasured wife and another fairy tale come true, stood beside Dirk and her hand in his. Her hair was much darker and nearly black, but her eyes were a hazel. She was every essence of the words French Lord's daughter. She herself was wearing a simple red and white dress.

In front of them all were three dogs, two great, black Newfoundlands. Hercules belonged to Richard and Henry belonged to Alexander. Henry differed from the other kind of his breed by the great white spot on his chest. The other dog was a Great Dane who lived up to his name of George, and sat as proud as the King himself would have. Only Dirk would have been so bold to name his dog after the king.

This family stood in front of the same tree the former portrait had and the garden was also painted in the background. There were only three people missing from this portrait, but when the portraits were set side by side, the family was complete and whole and that must have been the idea since the height of both were the same and no framework was added to them.

William Turner and his son Will Turner sat beside each other unable to turn from the paintings. This was their family. For the first time, they saw what their family would have looked like, and it would have been a good family. The father couldn't help but think to himself how wonderful the family was. Broken or not, they were a good family.


	8. Eight

One year and three months later. That was all that remained. The separation from his beloved wife and almost nine year old son was soon to be over. The crew now lived each day in worry and fear. Had Elizabeth stayed true to her husband or was the wait not worth the pain? No one knew what any answer would be. They also knew their captain felt the same, but more anxious to find out than the rest.

Captain Turner poured the rest of the emotions he knew into the organ and the song just like Jones. He played non stop. No one had gotten sleep in nights. The souls that were ferried were in the care of the first mate rather than captain, but had lovely music listen to on their journey. Only Bill Turner was allowed in. No one else much wanted to be near Will if he wasn't on deck. Lately, even old Bill stayed away from his son. He usually just left food and drink, commonly coffee, outside the chamber doors. He was glad to know that the plate and cups were empty when the returned to check on his son. Thankfully, the non stop organ slowly began to fade. It soon became every few hours. The same melody was played. No more changes of anything. The men were nearly brought to tears when it was played. The melody was enriched with all the love and passion Will Turner could remember, yet it was still sad and had a sense of loneliness. Maccus and Greenbeard said it was worse than listening to Jones play the first few times. Knowing their thoughts, Bill assured them again that it would never happen, not to Will at least. It was never going to happen.

As he had always been doing, Bill went to Will's cabin and left his dinner by the door leading to the organ chamber. For a curiosity matter, he quietly opened the door. Just once he wanted to see his son again. He poked his head through the doorway. He found his son leaning on his arm with his elbow in the chest of sand. His other arm hung limp at his side.

With a soft smile, Bill went to him. He looked at his son's calm, sleeping face. He gently moved Will's elbow from the sand and brushed it off very carefully. He set an arm around Will's back and under his knees. He carried Will to his quarters and tucked him in bed. Before leaving, he removed the bandana and knife from Will's person, and placed the food on the table. He was just about to leave when a soft, sleepy voice called for his father.

Bill turned. "Aye Will?"

"It's perfect. It's done," Will told him with a sleepy smile as he rolled onto his side, facing his father.

"What?" wondered Bill, kneeling beside his son's bed.

"Our song. I finished," said Will.

"I knew you would," whispered Bill with a forced smile.

"Liar," laughed Will softly.

"Now what?" asked Bill.

Will leaned over as he reached for an object on a chair. He handed it to his father.

Bill looked at it. "A music box."

Will held up two fingers as he said. "One for her and one for me. Whenever one is played the other will know."

"Then you have all the needed parts and you know how to construct a music box not to mention the design?" asked Bill.

Will bit his lip as he took the music box back. He shook his head. "I have nothing to construct one and I'm not sure how to, but I am a blacksmith…without any tools," he said gloomy and almost worried.

"Will, leave that to me. By my reckoning, we need to make port to stock up soon. I'll ask someone to go around town looking for these parts," promised Bill.

"Why can't you? After all, you can go ashore," asked Will.

"I promised I wouldn't leave you on this ship alone until you can also step on land," reminded Bill. Will opened his mouth to speak. Bill shook his head as he flattened his blanket. "Get some rest Will. You need it. I'll worry about the music box. I'll take care of it. Go to sleep."

Will looked at him. His father nodded promising to handle this. His eyes were still sleepy and he was exhausted. He moved back onto his side and pulled the blanket over his shoulder before falling asleep.

* * *

The nights became calm in World's End for a week or two. Maccus took night duty. A familiar sound broke the silence. _No…come back…Elizabeth…I love…I waited…please…stay true…no…_ Cold shivers ran through his blood. The captain was dreaming again just as he had done the first few weeks aboard this ship. Those dreams became nightmares in which Captain Turner screamed in his sleep. Last time on one was told until Bill heard it himself. This time Maccus decided to tell someone especially since he had an idea of the purpose of dreams.

On deck in the morning, Will yawned and shook his head. His eyes were tired.

Maccus approached him as he tied down a rope. "You look tired. Didn't sleep well?" he began as he helped Will.

Will shook his head and yawned. "Not really."

"Beg pardon Captain, but you should be. There is one year left until you are allowed to set foot on land to see your family. The wait is near an end. You shouldn't be worried," continued Maccus.

"I'm not. I just can't sleep," Will said standing.

"Well, then why not? Something must be troubling you," added Maccus.

Will set his hand on his shoulder. "Maccus, you're one of my most loyal and trustworthy men. I know you are concerned about me. I'll be fine though. Don't worry about me. I can take care of myself." Forcing a smile, Maccus nodded. "Return to your duties and don't worry about me," added Will before leaving for the helm.

Maccus turned and went to do the most important duty he knew. He searched the ship for Bill and found him in the hold looking over what was left.

"I need to speak with you," he began.

"I'm a little busy right now," said Bill, counting.

"I think Will's dreams have come back," Maccus told him. Bill looked at him confused. "He was calling out in his sleep last night. This is not the first time either. It's been happening for a few days now."

"You sure?" Bill asked worried.

Maccus nodded. "Absolutely."

Bill sighed. He found counting to be more difficult than before.

Avoiding sleep, Will remained on deck that night. He sat on mainmast carving more. This was the only enchanting part of being here. Both worlds were made of stars. Up was down and down was up. No one really knew which way was the true world, up or down. Though, Will thought it was down, but up seemed logic as well. He took a glimpse at the shining stars wondering how long he'd looked at them in his lifetime.

Orion barked and wagged his tail, his attention focused in front of him. Teach flew out from the ship calling "dead men tell no tales". Some of the souls thought that was amusing and others wanted to kill the bird. All around, Orion was much more loved than Teach, but there were those who adored Teach and Will had to admit to himself Teach made his father very, very happy.

The young captain slowly climbed down as light approached in the distance signaling more souls. The men on night duty already had the three on board.

Will went to them.

"Which one are you? Jones or that Turn?" one asked.

"Turner," Will said. "And you're in safe hands now. Trust me."

"Turner? Will Turner?" another asked, looking hard at Will who nodded. "Can't be you. As in the William Turner blacksmith apprentice from Port Royal Turner?"

"You know me?" asked Will confused.

The one nodded and smiled. "We were friends when you were a boy. It's me Will. Aaron."

"Aaron?" Will said with a laugh. "As in the James that once said I'll never be caught at sea even dead?"

"Unfortunately yes?" mumbled Aaron. Will laughed aloud. "Shut it Will."

"It's just amusing. You are caught at sea dead," laughed Will.

"My father needed help with his business so I agreed to help him. I've been on his ship for a few years now and I almost had a liking to the sea until a huge wave came over us," Aaron said in a sarcastic tone. How long has it been? Ten years at least?"

"I don't know. My sense of time is lost," said Will. "I've been at sea for ten years."

"You may not have heard then," said Aaron as his face saddened.

"Probably not," Will said honest.

"I hate to be the one to tell you this," began Aaron mournful. "Governor Swann has been killed and Elizabeth Swann died at sea." Will's eye had a glint of worry and confusion. "I'm so sorry Will. I know you loved her."

Will smiled. "That's why I married her and we have a son of eight. We married at sea so technically Elizabeth Swann did die at sea. She is now Elizabeth Turner."

"I always knew you would," said Aaron with a smile. "Never thought I'd see you as Captain of the _Flying Dutchman_."

"Neither did I. It just happened," Will told him sadly. Someone nudged his arm. Without turning, he knew who was on night duty.

With that, they ferried the souls over to the other side. Captain Turner received his thanks and praises as usual, but had a request of his own.

"Before you leave, I ask a favor," he said to Aaron.

"Anything Will," agreed James.

Will handed him a carving of a person the size of his forefinger. "Find Charlotte Turner and give this to her," he said.

"It's you," noted Aaron.

"Hold on just a minute. Will, she is my wife. When was the last time she saw me?" Bill said loudly.

"The day you got her pregnant," replied Will, handing him a carving.

Bill snatched it and stared hard at every detail. Impressed, he handed it to Aaron who understood.

"An image of her husband and son," noted Aaron.

"Ask her if she knows. If not, tell her the tale," added Will. "Give our love to her."

"I shall," promised Aaron. "Well then, Bill, Captain Turner, good bye."

With one last smile, he boarded port and left with two carvings gently in his hands.

A game began to play between the Turners. One avoided sleep while the other stood on night duty. Bill figured Will would need sleep some night and was willing to wait for it. He soon discovered his son was dreaming again. About what he still needed to discover. He was sitting on deck reading under a lantern against the cabin doors. Occasionally, he stepped inside and listened as to what was occurring inside. A painful moan filled the night.

Will was screaming in horror in his sleep. "No…father please…stop…leave it…I don't want this…Elizabeth…Will…no…"

Bill rushed through the cabin to Will's quarters and ran in the room.

Will's body was covered sweat. He tossed and turned while struggling in his sleep. His face was pained and his forehead wrinkled. His hands clutched the blanket. "Please, father no!"

Orion was sitting beside Will howling and crying.

"William, wake up," Bill called, shaking his son. Will was still trapped in his mind. Bill called louder and pleading as he shook harder. "William!"

Will snapped his eyes open. "No father! Leave it in! I don't want this!" he screamed and pushed his father.

Bill grabbed his arms, pulling him close to his chest. He held him close to him. "You were dreaming son. It was just a dream. It's over now," he told him comforting, pulling his son's ear to his breast knowing the one thing that calmed him.

Will slowly began relaxing. The tension on his body calmed. The grip on his father's arms loosened.

Bill continued to hold him for a few moments. He loosened his grip then just looked at his son's face.

"How long have you known?" wondered Will softly, patting his dog's head.

"Since we found out," replied Bill. "What about this time?"

"It wasn't me becoming captain. It was Elizabeth. I helped her stab the heart then Jones killed me before he fell. My soul came back and I watched as you cut her heart from her body. I tried pulling you away but you didn't stop. It was as though I wasn't there. Beside me there was this boy. He called me his father and Elizabeth his mother. You then began calling for me and I woke," said Will.

"Well, she is all right. She's on Isla del Sol raising little Will," Bill told him.

"How can you be sure? She hasn't seen me in nine years. Little Will has never met me. He doesn't even know if I care about him. She probably couldn't last this long alone and away from me. The chest is probably buried on the island or thrown in the sea. She most likely ran off to find a new, better husband than me. I'm a horrible husband and an even worse father. I hate my life. I hate everyone. I hate everything," whined Will. He sighed deeply and lowered his head.

Bill set his hand under his son's chin and lifted his head. He gave Will a soft smile. "Don't listen to your dreams. Your mother told me something I've never forgotten. She told me that dreams were the result of my heart's thoughts. Good dreams were what my heart wanted and loved. Nightmares are from your heart's greatest fears. Will, these nightmares are from your heart. Your heart is afraid of losing Elizabeth and little William in any way. Don't listen to them. She loves you and so does your son. Once he meets you he'll always want to be with you."

"That's what I'm afraid of. He can't have me. The only part of me he can actually have is my heart. Even so, that's in a chest. He'll hate me for never being there," Will told him.

"Give him time to understand and grow up. As he grows more he'll understand better. He'll always love who he is. He is the son to the Pirate King and the Captain of the _Flying Dutchman_. What boy doesn't dream of being Pirate Prince and son to the most legendary pirate of them all?" added Bill with a laugh.

Will shook his head. "Not many. Why am I having these dreams? I shouldn't feel emotion at all."

"Because these are your greatest fears, you continue to think about them and only one year remains," said Bill obvious. Will nodded completely agreeing. "You shouldn't fear anything. She loves you enough to wait. Her love is strong. End these thoughts of worry and fear. There is nothing to fear Will. I promise," Bill said promisingly.

Will sat silent a moment then spoke. "Do you remember that boy?"

"The one that wasn't dead but considered close enough?" wondered Bill. Will nodded. "What of him?"

"In all my dreams he's the boy who calls me father. I still see his eyes. They are exactly like mine in every way. He has Elizabeth's hair. There was something about him that almost reminded me of my son. He was six and his name is William but he's called Will. I almost believe he is my son," said Will. The curiosity in his voice proved that he wanted his father's opinion.

Bill shrugged. "I honestly don't know Will, but there is indeed something about him. Just for curiosity, did he ever get the other turtle?"

"I made a request of Calypso. I asked her to wash the turtle upon the nearest shore which he lived," said Will.

"The poor boy never knew his father," noted Bill.

"I wouldn't worry. He'll see his father in about a year," said Will with a small smile sneaking onto his face.

Bill looked into his son's sly smile. He shook his head. "Wait here. I have something for you." He rushed out then returned with two bags. He gave them to Will. "I was told all you had to do was follow this," added Bill handing his son the music box.

Will smiled. "You have everything?"

"I promised you I would take care of it," whispered Bill. "You'll like the design I chose."

Will couldn't resist throwing his arms around his father. "What would I do without you?"

"The same that would happen to me. I wouldn't survive," said Bill.

Curious, Will reached into a bag and pulled out a folded object among much smaller pouches. He unwrapped the cloth gently and smiled larger than he had in a long time.

"Sea turtles. Why doesn't that surprise me?" he laughed.

Engraved on one of the shells was Will with crossing swords below his name. The other he knew to have Elizabeth.

"Well, you like sea turtles anyway and I know what they mean to you. It's a way to stay connected even apart," said Bill. "You have everything now Will and a year to do this. No matter what happens in one year and what she did, no matter how much pain you have I'll take it away before you can suffer any more. I'm proud of you Will. I'm glad you've allowed me to be your father."

"I don't know what I would do without you," said Will.

"You said that already," noted Bill. "But, as before, I couldn't survive."

"What is the one thing you wanted when you were nine?" Will asked, changing their mood.

"I don't remember being nine, but I would have wanted my own sword and ship," replied Bill. "Why?"

Will bent over as he opened a chest near the end of the room. He lifted a large wooden carving from it and set it on the table. He returned to the chest and brought more.

Bill laughed as he realized what it was. "It's the _Black Pearl_."

"To make up for nine missed birthdays," explained Will as he set everything together.

The masts were wood and fit though the holes on deck. They even did have cloth sails. The ropes and rigging were made from twine that had previously been pulled apart. Once everything as put together, the wooden ship truly did look exactly like the _Black Pearl_.

"He has the ship, but what about…" began Bill but answered his question when Will emptied another bag onto the table.

Out spilled many little figures. Even they had clothes made from pieces of extra cloth.

Bill picked one up, the one he knew most well and set that one at the helm.

"If Jack knew I was captain he would kill me," laughed Will.

Both took the figures and set them and deck all over. Will even had a figure of his father. He also made chests, longboats, and cannons and cannonballs. The ship itself extended from Will's shoulder to the edge of his fingers tips out stretched. The figures were close to the height of his middle finger, and included Orion and Teach. The ship with the masts was the height of his forearm and hand.

Just for a moment the Turners played. They laughed and felt foolish, but didn't much care.

"Will, you need to make one for us," Bill noted as he made Jack walk the plank by Will's doing.

"I can arrange Jack to walk the plank if you want," said Will. "And it will be by my doing."

"You have too much time on your hands," noted Bill. "You should make the _Dutchman_ both under your command and Jones's, the _Interceptor_, _Dauntless_, _Empress_, _Endeavor_, and make the crew from each."

"Father, Will isn't going to be nine forever," said Will.

"Not for him," said Bill. He pointed at both of them. "Us. That way I can be on your adventure and you can feel free again."

"Once on that adventure was enough," whispered Will. "I should probably put this away before someone walks in and sees us."

"Aye, good point," said Bill, placing the figures into the bag, but made Jack walk the plank again before setting it back.

Will took everything apart then set it back into the chest. "I just need to stop fearing and start knowing that she has stayed true," he said nodding.

"You know where to find me," said Bill as he turned.

"Oh, and let whoever is supposed to take night watch be on night watch," requested Will. "I know my ship and who I place on night watch. You certainly were not on the schedule for a week."

Bill shrugged with a smile before leaving.

Alone again, Will brought the two bags and the music box down to the organ chamber. He sat in front of the organ, set the music box on the ledge along with the bags, and not thinking all he feared. None of it was true or going to be true. Elizabeth stayed true to her heart and little Will did know of him. He swore to himself it was true. Looking at the ivory keys to the organ, he set his hands on the correct one. Just once he played the song. It was perfect. Everything about it was perfect.

"I love you Elizabeth, but I don't think as much as I do my little Will. I'm coming home soon. I promise," he whispered to the song that echoed.

Looking at the music box he began to observe every gizmo and angle that was intertwined in between. Having observed that, he took the one of the sea turtles from the bag. He smiled reading which one he chose. Elizabeth.


	9. Nine

A tiny hand reached up to grab a shell on his father's necklace. Little William Turner shook his hand and the shell.

Elizabeth smiled at her six month old son. She and her child sat on the veranda overlooking the sea. She tickled her son's belly.

Will laughed and kicked around. He looked so like his father with his rich, warm brown eyes and glowing smile. He was very strong and could stand on his own. His eyes moved toward the sea.

"God I miss you. I wish you were here now, playing with your son," whispered Elizabeth as her eyes gazed upon the horizon.

"Child, I haven't met him yet and I miss him too," said Mrs. Jenkins, stepping onto the deck.

"You told me you met him," reminded Elizabeth confused.

"No, that was his father I met. Many years ago, he traveled on _Crimson Dawn_ with my husband and it. Very deeply I remember him telling me of his son that he said couldn't be a greater treasure. I also remember his tan, strong body, his hair blowing in the breeze, and those vibrantly, beautiful, flawless blue eyes. Such a handsome man," recalled Mrs. Jenkins sitting beside Elizabeth. She took Will into her arms and gently bounced him.

"I wish more than anything they could be together. My Wills deserve it," noted Elizabeth.

"All in time child. All in good time," Mrs. Jenkins told her promisingly.

"Nine years is a long time," said Elizabeth.

"But your lifetime would have been longer," whispered Mrs. Jenkins.

"Ladies, dinner is ready," called Thomas as he leaned out the door.

"How soon shall I expect you?" asked Mrs. Jenkins as she sat down at the table.

"Eleven tomorrow," replied Elizabeth.

"Until you've found what you enjoy most, I believe we'll just work with a few things," said Mrs. Jenkins.

"I spoke with Charles today. He said he would appreciate your help at port and in the store. As soon as you're ready, he says you'll be more than welcome," added Thomas.

"This is wonderful, but I can't leave Will yet. He still depends on me," reminded Elizabeth.

"Darling, we mean when you are ready to take this. No one is telling you when you must begin," Mrs. Jenkins told her gently.

"It just seems like it," mumbled Elizabeth. Will pulled at the necklace. "No Will. Be gentle. It's all you have of your father."

The baby gazed at the red bead at the bottom.

Elizabeth kissed his head.

Later, after an hour of doing all she could, Elizabeth still couldn't calm her crying son. She sung, played, changed him, tried feeding him, walked around, tried burping him…none of it was to much success.

"Hush Will. Please stop crying," she pleaded walking from wall to wall.

After continuing to hush him a moment, he quieted down. Just as soon as he quieted down, he began wailing again.

Elizabeth sighed. An idea struck her. She fumbled around the pillow on the chair for the hole. Once finding that, she moved her fingers around until she grasped the key. With her still distressed son, she opened the chest at her bedside. Rocking and hushing Will at the same time, she reached around until her hand grasped the handle. She pulled the chest from the larger one and set it on the bed. She sat right beside and gently sung to her son

"Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me. We pillage, we plunder, we rifle and loot, drink up me hearties yo ho. Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me."

The baby calmed. He was soon quiet, occupied by another sound: the beating heart of his father. His eyes wide and curious, he poked one of the keyholes with his finger then let his hand rest on top. He was calm and very quiet.

"That's your father's heart beating Will," whispered Elizabeth. "Your father loves you more than anything. He told me that himself. He's known you for only one day and already his heart belongs to you. Your heart beats just as strong as his."

She gently rocked as the steady heartbeat echoed around them. Little Will was soon asleep in her arms. Elizabeth gently set him in his cradle at the foot of her bed. She set the chest beside him on the bed. She prayed he would somehow always remember this. As he grew, the chest would be none existent to him as it was to most of the world already.

* * *

Stocking the shelves, Elizabeth heard a very familiar voice.

"Mummy, I done now," little Will said as he walked in.

The little boy stood past the doorway. His father's eyes smiled at her through a freckled face. The light brown hair was halfway pulled back behind his head and the other half hung around in strands. An unmistakable Turner smirk was wide across his lips. His little arms were behind his back and he swung from side to side. For a child of four, he was certainly behaving like a normal four year old thankfully. She knew that because his tunic and trousers were covered with dirt.

Elizabeth wiped her hands and scooped him into her arms. She swung him around then set him down.

"What did you do today?" she asked with a laugh as she brushed the dirt from her son's face.

"Thomas taked me on treasure hunt. Look mummy, I find the treasure!" cried Will as he showed Elizabeth a few jewels.

"They're beautiful. Where were they?" asked Elizabeth.

"In chest under beach. We digged big hole then I opened chest with big key and digged in water for them. Thomas said I make good treasure hunter. He say I be a better pirate. Mummy, can I be a pirate?" said Will.

"Of course Will. You shall make a legendary pirate. You know what pirates do best?" said Elizabeth.

"Sail the whole world and have fun fighting bad men, borr'ing without 'mission, and running from Davy Jones and big, big octopus," Will said with wide eyes.

Elizabeth laughed. "No, they go home and take a bath." Wills stuck his tongue out in disgust as he shook his head. "Then their mothers tell them tales of the sea while they watch the sunset," added Elizabeth.

Will's face lit with joy. He began pulling at his mother's dress.

"Not now Will. Later," said Elizabeth. "Mummy isn't done working."

"Can we go see big ships?" asked Will looking out the window.

"Maybe," replied Elizabeth as she stacked a few bowls.

"Mummy," said Will softly.

"Yes William," said Elizabeth.

"Mummy, what is Daddy's ship call?" asked Will, looking out to port.

Elizabeth sighed. "Have you forgotten again?"

"Uh-huh," Will whispered.

"Your daddy's ship is called the _Flying Pearl_," Elizabeth said.

"I know that," Will told her.

Elizabeth smiled.

After looking at the ships in port, Elizabeth and her Will walked home as usual. The first thing she did was make Will take a bath. He objected and used his usual plea: pirates don't do that. Finally, an hour later, he was cleaned and in his nightclothes. He held his stuffed monkey, which he called Jack, as Elizabeth carried him to the sand. She set a blanket on the sand before they sat down.

Will looked at the sea and quietly asked. "Mummy, when Daddy come home?"

"As soon as he can," replied Elizabeth.

"How soon?" wondered Will.

"I don't know. He's very busy sailing at the other side of the world," added Elizabeth.

"Why can't he stop and just come home?" asked Will upset. "I never see him."

"Your father's work is very important and it keeps him very busy," Elizabeth told him then added. "He has seen you once. That was when you were two days old. He brought you aboard his ship and we went sailing for a day."

"I sail on Daddy ship before!" Will cried with glowing eyes.

"A very long time ago. Perhaps we can sail with your father again," said Elizabeth.

"When?" wondered Will.

"Many, many years from now. Not until you older. Which story tonight?" Elizabeth said.

Little Will thought hard. He held his monkey and necklace. "Daddy, somefing wif Daddy," he told her.

Elizabeth nodded. She thought a moment. Something with Will should have been simple, but it was more difficult than one thought it could be. Her eyes fell to the setting sun. They glistened.

"A long time ago, when I was a child, my father and I sailed for Jamaica. One morning it was very foggy and the wind was cool. I was singing a pirate song. You see, I had always dreamed of meeting a pirate and I enjoyed stories about them very much. After my father scolded me, I saw a boy floating on a piece of wood in the water. He was brought aboard the ship and wrapped in a blanket. The ship he traveled on was attacked by pirates under a terrible curse."

"Aztec curse?" interrupted Will.

"Yes. Anyway, I was told to look after this boy. He woke and told me his name was Will Turner," said Elizabeth.

"Daddy!" Will cried joyfully. "Tell me another story."

"Which one?" asked Elizabeth.

"The wedding," said Will with a smile.

Elizabeth smiled. "Long ago, two pirates were deeply in love. Their names were Is and Liam. For so long they had loved each other. Liam watched over Is all his life. He knew he wanted to marry her, but didn't know if she loved him. Is, in fact, did love Liam in return. Both were sailing on a ship that happened in the last great battle for piracy. An entire armada of both the Royal Navy and the pirates surrounded them. This great battle raged on. One of the ships was the _Flying Dutchman_ with Davy Jones." Will's eyes widened with fear and wonder. "Out of nowhere, Liam asked Is to marry him. He loved her so much that he couldn't wait another moment. Is and Liam said their vows while swinging in and out of battle. Just before they could kiss, someone came to kill them. Interrupted, they killed everyone else around them. They turned, clashed swords, and then kissed. They kissed so passionate and loving and forgave each other for everything that had ever happened. Never again was there such as kiss."

"What happened next?" Will asked quickly.

Elizabeth shrugged. "No one knows."

Will looked to the horizon with amazed eyes.

Elizabeth watched the sun dip below the horizon as the last bit was gone. Her eyes glistened horribly. One ran from her eyes.

"Mummy," Will said softly, knowing something was wrong with her. He crawled in her lap.

"I just miss your father Will. It's been five years," said Elizabeth sadly.

Little Will gave her Jack to hold. He noticed a shell on the beach and ran to pick it up. As the waves rolled in, something followed. Curious, Will picked up the bottle. Inside was a note.

"Mummy, I find note in bottle!" he shouted, running to her.

"That's silly Will. Messages in bottles are just legends. The messages are never found by the person they were meant to be found by," said Elizabeth.

"Fine, I see message, not you," said Will as he uncorked it. He rapidly shook the bottle to get the message out.

"Here, let me before you ruin it," said Elizabeth, still finding it difficult to believe that the message was meant for her.

Among the note, a red satin pouch plopped on the blanket.

Before she could, Will took the note. He turned it everyway trying to read its message. "My name," he pointed out.

Elizabeth immediately took the note. Will's name was at the bottom in his handwriting and signature. She opened the velvet pouch. A ring fell into her palm. It was a gold Celtic knot ring with rubies and diamonds. She slipped it onto her ring finger.

"Mummy, read note," whined Will.

Elizabeth gently unrolled the note. "My darling Elizabeth, my wife. Five years ago, we married and sealed our love forever. I know it is too late but this is your wedding ring. I have one as well. The stones are sapphire and diamond. My father arranges these for us. Now the world can know that you are married to me. I miss you so much and I love you with all my heart. Last for these few years. I'm coming soon. Tell my little Will that I love him and that I'll be there someday. Tell him that he'll always be my son and I'll forever be his father. My heart in every way, figuratively and literally, is always yours, William."

"Daddy loves me," whispered Will nearly crying.

Elizabeth nodded. "Very much." She too had tears consume her eyes. Her moist eyes gazed upon the necklace around Will's neck. She touched it.

"When I keep this?" asked Will.

"When I knew nothing will happen to it. Until then, you are only allowed to wear it when I am near," said Elizabeth.

"But daddy gave to me. I wear it," said Will.

Elizabeth smiled. "Just like your father," she laughed.

Will looked at her ring and studied it. "Daddy love you too."

"And I love him," whispered Elizabeth.

Four-year-old William was up very early the next morning. He ate his breakfast quickly then rushed to his room. Being four, Thomas thought nothing of it. He was just a boy who couldn't sleep. He thought something was suspicious when Will began dragging his collection of toys to the beach.

"What are you doing?" wondered Thomas once Will return.

"Playing on beach," replied Will as he ran off to his room again. This time he returned with his clothes. "I maybe get wet."

Thomas said nothing.

"I got cold," Will told Thomas carrying a pile of blankets.

Thomas shook his head.

Will ran back, carrying a compass and map.

"William," began Thomas.

"Making treasure hunt," Will told him with a smile. He turned and rushed past his mother.

Elizabeth giggled at her son. "He is such a pirate prince," she said softly.

"More like scheming," said Thomas. "He's been bringing his toys, clothes, blanket, a map, and compass to the beach. First, he was playing then he got cold, he needed to change clothes if he got wet, now he's going on a treasure hunt.

"Oh let him. He is, after all, a normal four year old boy," said Elizabeth.

Thomas raised an eyebrow. "Normal? His mother is King of the pirates and his father is under a curse more horrible than anything imaginable. Will can't see him but once every ten years. His father is captain of the _Flying Dutchman_. Elizabeth, is that normal? Will is anything but normal. No matter how hard you try he'll never be normal."

"I want him to be. That's all I want, "said Elizabeth sadly.

Will came back and the time dragging baskets of food and bowls of water on a blanket.

"Where are you going?" wondered Elizabeth.

"Go on picnic," replied Will.

"With who young man?" added Elizabeth. "That is a lot of food."

"Wif Jack and…and um…and the sea turtles," said Will.

Elizabeth and Thomas looked at each other strangely. Both followed.

Will dragged everything to the dock. He began carrying the rest onto the _Horizon_.

Elizabeth quietly followed him onto the ship. She found Will pulling at the ropes and jumping up and down to reach them. His belongings were scattered about.

"William, what are you doing?" asked Elizabeth unhappy. "You know you are not supposed to be on the dock without us and the ship is off limits."

"I go find Daddy," Will told her happily. "Bottle from Daddy finds us. Ship wif me find Daddy." He gave up and ran to the helm.

Elizabeth slumped. She didn't know what to say. Her eyes gazed at all her son's belongings. How could she tell him?

"Mummy find Daddy too?" asked Will curious.

Elizabeth forced a smile. "Come here Will." She sat on the steps and pulled Will into her lap. He gazed at her with eyes longing for his father. Elizabeth had to look away. A sense of her hated his eyes, but another loved them. "Will, we can't go find daddy, because daddy is very far away. We won't find him."

"You say everyone know Daddy. We ask them," said Will.

Elizabeth shook her head sadly. "Your father is the best sailor the world can offer. He is good, respectable, and always obeys the law, but he had to do something because of that."

"What Mummy?" wondered Will.

"He is on a very important duty. Everyone at sea depends on him to do this. It is a secret. Not even I know where he is. He can't come home until this duty is finished."

"Why Daddy duty more special than me? Daddy no love me?" asked Will softly.

Elizabeth wrapped her arms around him tightly. She rocked him back and forth. "Daddy loves you more than anything. It's just that he has a very special, very important duty that is very difficult to get away from."

"Why?"

"I don't know Will."

"Did he choose this duty?"

"He had no choice. He was the only one who could do this."

"But why Daddy?"

"Because Daddy is strong and brave. He knows you would understand."

"I want Daddy," whispered Will as he curled into his mother's chest.

Elizabeth held him close to her heart. She tucked Will's head under her chin. She felt his heart beat through his arms. His heart was as strong as Will's was. She missed him very much, but she had her own Will to hold, just like her husband wanted.

"Mummy," whispered little Will.

"Yes," replied Elizabeth.

"When Daddy come home you can't call me Will," the boy said.

"Why not?" wondered Elizabeth curious.

"Because Daddy's name Will too," laughed Will.

"Then what do I call you?" asked Elizabeth.

"Daddy's Will!" shouted Will.

Elizabeth laughed and tickled him.

Will rolled around laughing as his mother tickled him.

Elizabeth stopped then kissed his head.

Will stood and ran to 'Jack'. He picked up his monkey. "Tell me story mummy."

"About?" asked Elizabeth.

"Is and Liam and Jake and Bill Bootstraps!" cried Will.

"Which one little Will," laughed Elizabeth.

"Umm…Liam and Bill Bootstraps!" cried Will.

Elizabeth nodded and began her tale. "Long ago, there was a man aboard the _Flying Dutchman_. His name was Bill Bootstraps…"

* * *

"Davy Jones roamed the seas capturing souls to keep aboard his ship, the _Flying Dutchman_. He had a crab claw for a hand and a whale bone for a leg. He face was made from octopus tentacles. His eyes were dark and cold. His men were cursed to forever serve him. Once on the ship, no one got off. They say when you're at sea it gets all foggy and dark when he approached. The cold runs though you. From the sea comes the _Flying Dutchman_. Lightning strikes and behind you is him…Davy Jones!"

The other children screamed and ran. Others began crying.

"William Turner, what have I told you about your tales of the sea?" asked Catherine.

"Not to share them during school," said Will softly.

"Now apologize for you story and frightening the other children," said Catherine.

"But, Miss Catherine, they…" began Will innocently.

"No excuses Mr. Turner. I've heard them all," said Catherine.

Will turned to the others. "Sorry," he apologized and with a shrug.

"It's all right children. You may come back," called Catherine gently.

The boys and girls slowly came from behind the desks and chairs. Fright still consumed them. Some were still softly sobbing.

Will rolled his eyes. How come he always got into trouble when they wanted to hear a story?

After school was finished, Will sat on his desk, playing with his necklace and swinging his feet back and forth. He and a few others waited for their parents to come get them.

"Where do you hear all these stories Will?" asked Alex, curious.

"My mum," replied Will.

"They don't frighten you?" wondered Alex amazed.

"Nope. I growed up with them," said Will proudly.

"You _grew _up with everything but a father," laughed Nathan. "Your father probably left your mum. He's probably married to another woman, one that isn't a mother. He probably doesn't know you exist. Little Willie Turner, the fatherless boy." He laughed horrible. Will glared at him, trying not to cry. "Awe, you gonna cry now. Mama will be there but Daddy won't." Nathan continued to pretend to cry. He continued to taunt Will.

Angered, Will's fists clenched. He put up with this every week from him.

"Little Willie, does your daddy know who you even are. I bet he left to seek riches and glorious treasures around the world. Some say he's a pirate. If your father is a pirate, I hope I'm there to watch him hang," added Nathan, laughing.

Having enough, Will punched him in the face.

Nathan fell to the floor startled.

Will stood over him with his fist still in the air. "No one talks about my daddy like that! No one!" he screamed.

"What happened?" demanded Catherine rushing in.

Nathan suddenly covered his eye and began crying. "Will hit me. I wasn't doing anything and he hit me," he sobbed.

"I hardly believe that," muttered Catherine as she helped him to his feet. She turned to Will. "And you Mr. Turner, I am very disappointed. You should be ashamed. Apologize to Nathan."

"No, he won't stop taking about my daddy not being here," said Will.

"Is this true?" wondered Catherine.

"A little," whimpered Nathan.

"You need to stop taunting Will because he is different than you. Must we do this every day?" said Catherine.

She led Nathan to his father at the door.

Nathan turned and stuck his tongue out.

Will slumped back onto his desk. "Why do you not say things about me?"

"Because my mum died when I was three," said Alex. "I understand."

"Will," called Elizabeth.

"Mum," said Will as he ran to her open arms.

"Mrs. Turner, I must speak with you about your son's behavior," began Catherine.

"What this time?" asked Elizabeth, with a heavy sigh.

"They wanted to hear a story so I told them about Davy Jones," said Will.

"Frightened all the children nearly to death," added Catherine. "Mrs. Turner, Davy Jones is not appropriate for a six year old boy, nor are many other tales he's told. He may enjoy you stories of the sea and all they offer. I have parents telling me that their child is fears to go near the sea. They say their child believes the Kraken or Davy Jones or a curse will come upon them. The sea should be loved not feared. I am not telling you how to raise your son, but do consider which tales are appropriate for a six year old and which are not. Also, young William, hit a boy today."

"Nathan again?" asked Elizabeth.

Catherine nodded. "I shall leave the punishment to you as usual."

Elizabeth nodded. She looked at Will disappointed.

Will looked to the floor.

Once at the manor, Elizabeth sent Will to his room. She washed dishes and cleaned up. She and Thomas ate dinner alone. Seeing as Will had a few hours to sit alone, she went to his room and brought him a sandwich. Will glanced at her but then turned to the sea again.

"Will, I know you love to tell stories, but Davy Jones is not the best one," she began.

"He isn't alive and the _Flying Dutchman_ is just a legend. Everything you tell me is just a legend. Nothing is real," said Will. Elizabeth sat next to him with a heavy heart. "They're just stories that I really wish to have happen to me," added Will.

"Which one is your favorite?" wondered Elizabeth, feeling a little better.

Will shrugged. "All of them, but I wish I was Liam. He is so brave and strong. He'll do anything to keep Is safe. He seems so legendary, almost too legendary to have been real."

Elizabeth smiled. Will did seem too legendary to be real. She gazed at her son's dreamy face. If only he knew that Liam was his father and Is was her. She wanted to tell him.

"Mummy, why does everyone laugh at me because I've never known Daddy?" wondered Will softly. "They hate me."

"They just don't understand," replied Elizabeth. "My mother died when I was eleven and my father was killed before you were born. I understand."

"Does Daddy?" wondered Will.

Elizabeth nodded. "Will, your daddy grew up as an orphan. I was his only friend in all the city. His father left when he was three and his mother died when he was nine too. Now your daddy has his father. They found each other before he was sent on his duty."

"Is he ever going to come home?" wondered Will.

"Soon Will. I promise," whispered Elizabeth as she took her son's hand. She looked into his eyes and saw Will again. "You have your father's eyes."

"Tell me story?" asked Will.

"I'm not sure that I should," said Elizabeth.

"I hit Nathan because he said Daddy left because he wanted to be rich and free. He thinks daddy is a pirate. Everyone does," Will said. "Is he?"

"Your grandfather is," whispered Elizabeth. "Do you think Daddy is?" Will nodded. "Which story tonight?"

"The last battle for the pirates," said Will. "And Is and Liam's wedding."

Elizabeth laughed. "As long as you not tell any stories about Davy Jones. This is your favorite isn't it?" Will nodded. "It's mine too."

The grandfather clock tolled midnight. Elizabeth sat in her room with a lit candle. The chest was resting gently on her lap. It had been seven months since she last heard Will's beating heart, since she last held the chest. She pressed her lips against the cool metal.

"Oh Will. You would be so proud of him. He is strong and brave. He acts just like you. He got in trouble today for telling his class about Davy Jones. He knows no fear for Davy Jones just like you. All he wants is to be like Liam, or rather, you. I told him his grandfather was a pirate. He says that you are too. He wants to be a pirate. He plays pirate everyday with his best friend Alex. His pirate name is Cutlass James. More than anything, he loves the sea and watching the sunset. To him sunsets are special. He cried if he missed watching it. It's almost as though he knows one sunset you'll come home. It's difficult to do this. It's no easy task telling a six year old why his father has never come home and why he can't. I sometimes hear him crying at night for you. He loves the necklace and never takes it off, not even at bedtime. His favorite story is the last battle and our wedding. To him you seem too legendary to be real. Sometimes I agree, but I know you are a legend. I miss you and so does Will. I can't wait until you can meet him. He's going to love you forever. One day, the three of us are going to be as one on the _Dutchman_ together. You, me, and our little Will are going to be forever bound to that ship. Together."

She kissed the metal again then just listened to his beating heart.

"Elizabeth, Will is calling for you," said Thomas as he sleepily opened the door. He noticed the chest. "That explains why you haven't gone to him yet."

"I miss him Thomas," whispered Elizabeth.

Thomas held up three fingers. Elizabeth smiled. Three years.

"Mummy," Will whispered as the door opened.

Elizabeth smiled as she went to her son's side. She set a candle on his night table. "What is it my little Will?"

"I don't feel good. My head hurts and I'm cold," whispered Will.

Elizabeth went to a chair. She unfolded a blanket and wrapped that around her son.

Will softly moaned as he held 'Jack' tighter. He snuggled into his pillows.

Elizabeth saw his hand wrap around the black cord.

Little Will Turner's condition did not improve. By morning, he had developed at light fever and was very weak. He lay in bed holding 'Jack' tightly.

Elizabeth dabbed his forehead with a damp cloth. His face was a little pale but his eyes were strong. He attempted to smile.

"Don't worry Will. It'll pass. You'll feel better tomorrow," promised Elizabeth.

"Mummy, tell me story," said Will softly.

"About what?" asked Elizabeth.

Will smiled. "Daddy."

Elizabeth took his hand and began. "When your father was fifteen he too was fever struck. It went on for five days. Cousin Thomas brought him to my home. My father and I took care of him. Even burning with fever, he still called me Miss. He was proper and acted like a gentleman. His fever worsened and he could barely breathe. He wore hardly any clothes. Cool cloths covered his body. He couldn't stop shivering. The physicians said he was not expected to live through the night. I was so afraid. He was my best friend. Even then, I had feeling for him. In the middle of the night, his struggled breathing woke me. His body wouldn't lie still because his blood boiled horribly. Father knew he would die soon. I didn't believe it. Not Will Turner. He was too strong to die. He looked at me with red eyes. He called me Elizabeth for the first time in his life. He said that he loved me. I kissed his cheek and gently caressed his face. He stared at me until his eyes shut. He became calmer and his breathing eased. I thought I had lost him. I called his name but he never came back. I cried myself to sleep at his side. When I woke, I was in my own room. I rushed back to your father fearing he had died. He didn't. He was awake. Father told me that the fever had finally broken. Will was now recovering. He was weak for many days, but acted strong around me. He began calling me Miss again. I watched over him until he was strong enough to leave."

"Did Daddy remember?" wondered Will.

"Just images really, nothing else. I remember very clearly though. I see him as you." Will smiled. "Sleep now. Get some strength back. I'll be right here."

Elizabeth did stay at her son's side continuing to care for him. Each moment Will's temperature increased as his strength diminished. By nightfall, he burned horribly and already began losing his senses. He just lay on his bed, shivering and burning. Neither Elizabeth nor Thomas had seen a fever become horrible in such a short amount to time. Will was fine that morning. It took just a day for him to begin dying.

"Mummy," whispered Will harshly.

"Hush Will. I'm here," said Elizabeth softly. She gently washed the sweat from Will's body then set cool cloths across his forehead, back of neck, arms, chest, and belly.

"Have him drink this," said Thomas, handing her a cup of cold water.

Elizabeth lifted her son's head. She pressed the cup against his burning lips.

Will drank the water. He looked at his mother with weak eyes.

"You are going to cheat death just like your daddy did long ago and many more times," said Elizabeth. "Be strong Will. It'll pass. I promise." She kissed his head.

"I want Daddy," Will whispered, barely able to speak.

Elizabeth nodded. "Me too Will. Shut your eyes. Sleep."

Will shut his eyes, slowly reaching for the necklace.

Just at daybreak, Thomas rushed into town and returned very soon with the island's surgeon, Owen Scot. They found Elizabeth cradling Will in her arms while sitting on the veranda.

"Daddy?" Will moaned as footsteps approached.

"No lad," replied Owen.

"Want Daddy," Will whispered weakly.

"He's been doing that at everyone who comes near him," said Elizabeth sleepy. She carried Will back to his bed.

"How long has he been in this condition?" wondered Owen as he knelt beside the bed.

"Two nights and a day. The fever worsened yesterday and only worsened more last night," said Thomas.

Nodding, Owen Scot touched Will's face. He even had a shocked look to his face. He felt Will's pulse and listened to his heartbeat. Both were rapid, yet weak. Will's breathing was hard and he struggled to keep his eyes open. Owen wiped his face then set a cold cloth across the boy's forehead. He pulled the blanket to his waist and set 'Jack' tighter in his arms. He shut his eyes.

"What is it?" wondered Elizabeth with the tone that almost knew.

Owen looked at her.

Before he even shook his head, she knew. She fell back into the chair behind her, shaking her head. It wasn't true.

"Make him comfortable his last few hours. It's not likely he'll see sunset. The fever developed at a rapid pace. It is only going to grow worse. There is nothing that can be done," said Owen.

"There must be something," sobbed Elizabeth. "He's only six. He's never met his father. He can't die."

"I'm very sorry Mrs. Turner. I will pray for an easy passing that I dearly hope is soon. Love him and care for him. That's all anyone can do," said Owen sadly.

Elizabeth covered her mouth with her hands. She began crying worse.

Owen Scot set an arm around her shoulder. Even he knew this was not fair. Will Turner was a rarely seen sort of boy. He was special. Shaking his head in sorrow, he left the room.

"Daddy," Will softy moaned in his half conscious state.

Complete exhaustion taking toll, Elizabeth fell asleep at her son's side. She dreamed of Will returning and finding his son dead. Soon after, he became a monster worse than Davy Jones. Her son calling for his daddy woke her. Elizabeth watched as Will's shut eyes moved around. His forehead wrinkled. His body was trembling and didn't lie still. She saw the necklace in his hand.

"Daddy," Will weakly called.

Elizabeth began crying again. She noticed light red circles around Will's eyes. Her heart told her something she had forgotten about.

Thomas quietly entered. He peeled the wet hair from Will's face.

"The purpose of the _Flying Dutchman_ is to ferry souls of those that have died at sea," Elizabeth said. Thomas nodded, understanding. "If my son is destined to die from this fever, he'll die at sea. I swear it. They will meet each other. Will is going to see his son no matter what."

Thomas carried Will to the captain's quarters of the _Horizon_. He set Will on top of the blankets.

Elizabeth followed with the Dead Man's Chest in her arms. She set the chest beside Will's head.

Slowly and weakly, little Will opened his eyes. They weakly looked around.

Elizabeth gently moved his head. "Will, this is your daddy's heart. That's your daddy," she told him.

"Story," Will whispered.

Elizabeth told him his favorite tale: the final battle. She watched as Will somehow grew weaker and weaker. Through it all, his eyes remained strong. In her heart, Elizabeth knew her son's time was ending already. They sat on the dock at sunset. Elizabeth held him very close to her.

"Will, daddy's coming soon. He's coming to get you. He's going to take care of you now," she sobbed.

Little Will struggled to look into his mother's eyes. He tried to speak, but couldn't.

Elizabeth softly began singing. Her voice also cried. "We're rascals, scoundrels, villains and knaves, drink up me hearties yo ho. Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life fo…" Her voice cracked, unable to speak more. She tucked Will's head under her chin, just for a moment.

"Mummy," Will called, barely having the strength.

"Go to him Will. He's waiting," said Elizabeth.

Will gazed into one last sunset. He eyes fell upon the chest as did his hand. He deeply sighed as his eyes shut.

Elizabeth looked at Will then burst into tears screaming while rocking him. "I'm so sorry Will. Sorry for everything. You can only meet your son dead. Take care of him."

She pulled Will close and gazed at his sunset. Both Will Turners that captured her heart were lost at sunset. Sunset. She buried her face into Will's light brown hair. She could do no more than cry. Now what would happen? Will expected his son to be there when he returned. What would he do now that his son was gone? She would hate to have been Bill at that moment. The moment Will would see that boy he would know exactly who he was. It was unmistakable. William was going to look just like his father. He would have.

Rocking back and forth she decided it was probably best to wait to bury her son until after Will found out about him. She herself wanted to bury him on the cliff and overlooking the western sky, but she would allow Will to make that choice. After the burial, she would most likely join him on the ship since there was nothing there for her anymore. Her and Will would be as happy as they could be together and once every ten years they could pay their son a visit and spend it with him.

She hoped the only meeting with father and son would be one that Will would treasure for the rest of his time. Ever since she knew him, he longed to be a father. He was so very ready to be a father. They often talked about having at least four children because he wanted a large family. He dreamed of teaching his sons everything and keeping his daughters safe from the hungry eyes of man. He even looked forward to scolding his children and any act of being a father. He was such a wonderful father. Far away from his son, he still managed to father his son. William learned so much from him and the stories he was told. He naturally learned from his father because Will was in him. He would have been such a good man in the world and loved by everyone who knew him.

Her arms had never left her son. Her eyes could no longer cry. Never again could she cry. She watched as a sun began climbing over the horizon. She had not left the dock. Will's hand still rested over his father's heart. Elizabeth let her cheek rest against Will's hair. She wondered of their meeting and what they thought of each other. Somehow her heart was glad.

"Mummy."

That voice ran through Elizabeth's mind the entire night.

"Mummy."

She felt something, someone moving in her arms. Her eyes turned to look at her son.

Will, with eyes half open, looked at her. He had a slight smile on his face.

"Will!" Elizabeth cried, holding him. She couldn't believe it. It was a miracle. She didn't remember what a miracle was, but this was. Will was alive. She kissed his head.

"Mummy," Will whispered.

"Shh, hush Will. Don't talk. It's all right now. It's over," said Elizabeth.

Little Will Turner was back in his bed sleeping gently.

Thomas sat in a chair at his bedside looking at him, his eyes still red with tears.

Elizabeth pulled a necklace from under his tunic. She reached to take his hand and felt something that was not flesh. Carefully, she took the palm sized object from her son's hand. Her heart soared and whispered one thing. How could it be true though? Was it even him? Somehow, it was true. She set the little sea turtle carving back into Will's grasp.

A week later, Elizabeth watched as her son ran around the beach laughing while playing with his new favorite toy. The entire island was envious over this boy that had cheated death. No one could figure out the sea turtle. Elizabeth had an idea but she wasn't sure. How could he have saved his own son? His duty was to ferry souls, not send them back. She was sure it was Will. It had to have been.

"Mummy!" Will cried running to her. "Look mummy." He handed her a wet sea turtle. "A pair of sea turtles. The sea gives me another one. The sea gave you bottle with a note and me a turtle."

Elizabeth looked at the pair of sea turtles.

"It even has my name!" cried Will, pointing at an etching on the wet turtle.

Elizabeth knew, unmistakably, the only person who wrote the name Will in that way. Will did save their son.

"Mummy, did someone save me?" asked Will, cradling his pair of turtles.

"Someone saved you Will," whispered Elizabeth.

"Did daddy save me?" asked Will.

Elizabeth shrugged. "I don't know."

In her heart, she did know.

Will sat at the water's edge playing with his pair of sea turtles.

Elizabeth looked to the horizon with moist eyes. She knew, but wondered if he did. He had to have known that it was his son. Only Will Turner would think of a pair of sea turtles.


	10. Ten

Bored with class as usual, Will began drawing on his paper. He already knew all the ships in port and Catherine was explaining what type and what they did. He turned his paper to finish the sword. The room became very quiet. He glanced above him, and gave his teacher an innocent smile.

Catherine looked at the paper. "Mr. Turner, we do not draw a pirate flag during class," she said as he set the drawing on her table. "Though it is quite remarkable," she muttered.

"Miss Catherine," began Kate.

"Yes dear," said Catherine.

"I heard of this ship and I was wondering if it was real. It's a ship with black sails," added Kate.

"That's the _Black Pearl_," said Will. "And it is real."

Catherine nodded. "The _Black Pearl_ is indeed a real ship. It's a pirate ship commanded by none other than Jack Sparrow."

"Captain Jack Sparrow," corrected Will with a raised finger.

"This pirate is the worst of them all. He escapes from any prison and can out think any man. Whoever looks upon him and his ship will surely be taken. Pirates are bad men. Unfortunately, they continue to terrorize the seas due to the Lord Beckett's death. It's a sad story his. In an attempt to rid the seas of pirates he is murdered by them and some say it was by Jack Sparrow," added Catherine. She shook her head.

"Captain," Will told her. "And not all pirates are bad men and there are some pirate women. They just have different ways of doing the same things we do."

"Mr. Turner, pirates are not as they appear in your stories. They are cruel and murder," said Catherine.

Will shook his head. "That's a point of view Miss Catherine. They are good people that have done nothing wrong. We have our own laws and pirates have their own. It's called the Pirate's Code made by Morgan and Bartholomew."

"You would know that," said Nathan. Will glared at him. "After all, your dear daddy is one."

"Better than a pig farmer," Will told him.

"Don't start this again! You two always fight over something stupid and pointless!" shouted Kate, turning to look at them. "I think you two are the most pointless beings on the planet!"

"Thank you Miss Rose. Couldn't have said it better," said Catherine.

Will looked at Kate with a smile, but she shook her head and rolled her eyes.

"Has anyone seen Captain Sparrow?" wondered Alex.

"Finally," muttered Will then spoke up. "My Mum met him a long time ago. He threatened her, but then let her go."

"Not long ago I saw a ship with black sails near this island," said Alex softly.

All eyes turned to him.

"See Will. Your stories are poisoning everyone's mind," noted Nathan.

Will leaned to Alex. "When? Where? Did you see Captain Jack?"

"I think it was the _Black Pearl_ at least. I saw it two days ago," added Alex.

Will's eyes were amazed and jealous. All he wanted was to see that ship and her captain. How terrible could Captain Jack Sparrow be?

At dinner, Will sat much quieter than usual. He appeared to be thinking about something.

Both Elizabeth and Thomas noticed.

"Mum, Alex saw a ship two days ago," began Will. Elizabeth nodded. "It was a ship with black sails."

Elizabeth dropped her fork and looked at Thomas who froze in mid bite.

"We spoke of that ship and Captain Jack today," added Will.

"Oh really," said Elizabeth cautiously.

"Everyone says he's a bad man," said Will.

"Well, everyone has his or her own opinion," Elizabeth told him.

"You met him. What do you think?" asked Will.

Elizabeth shrugged. She searched for the right words to say. "He is a very good man Will and an even better pirate."

"He reminds me of Jacob in my stories,'" noted Will.

"If you want, he can be," Elizabeth said with a smile.

"Can you and daddy by in one of my stories?" wondered Will.

Elizabeth nodded with an even larger smile. "Which one?"

"The final battle. You can be Is and Daddy can be Liam," said Will.

Elizabeth nodded. Her smile was gentle and eyes teared. In his favorite story, her and Will were who they truly were.

News of the _Black Pearl_ being sighted near the island stirred fear in everyone but Elizabeth and her little Will. While working near port in the store, Elizabeth felt her eyes gaze at the many ships approaching and leaving. She wanted to know if it was true. A part of her didn't want it true though. Seeing the _Pearl_ would bring back too many memories and Jack would bring back the worst of all. Another side of her, her heart longed to see that familiar drunken face that, no matter what, belonged to a very good man and gentleman. Her mind began thinking harder. Jack and the crew would become a living legend to little Will. She knew her son would discover that it was all true. She would no longer be Is and Will would no longer be Liam. They would be who they are. What if someone mentioned her being Pirate King? What if Will told someone? The Navy was still attempting to rid the world of pirates. What would happen to her? Will. What would happen to him?

"Elizabeth!"

"What!" cried Elizabeth, waking from her mind.

Charles took a rag and knelt. He wipe up the spilled ale around the over filled barrel.

Elizabeth realized she just continued to fill the barrel. "I'm sorry," she apologized, helping him wipe the floor. "I was distracted."

"Thinking about the _Black Pearl_ sightings?" wondered Charles. Elizabeth nodded slowly. "Jack Sparrow is the last person we need on the island. A disgrace he is. All pirates are. A good waste of human flesh pirates are. They all deserve to face the gallows. Elizabeth!"

"What!" shouted Elizabeth then realized she was scrubbing the floor with lettuce. She shook her head and stood. Sighing, she rubbed her head.

"Why don't you take the rest of the day to yourself? Business is slow today anyway," said Charles.

Elizabeth shrugged. "Are you sure?"

Charles nodded. "Go on."

With a slight smile, Elizabeth nodded. She set her apron in the back room then walked out. She stopped in the sweet shop for a few chocolates for Will when he arrived home. Something colorful flew past her head when she walked out.

"Mrs. Turner. Mrs. Turner."

Elizabeth whipped around.

A colorful parrot sat on a barrel bobbing his head as he squawked. "Mrs. Turner."

Elizabeth's mouth widened into a smile. She felt something tugging on her dress. As she looked down, a monkey smiled back up at her.

"'Jack'," she said happily.

The monkey turned and began scurrying away. The parrot followed.

Elizabeth chased after them to the beach next to the docks.

The monkey climbed onto a man's shoulder whom stood looking at the horizon patiently. His scraggly hair was braided behind his head. He wore a simple slate colored coat. His boots or rather boot was scuffed and worn. The right leg was a peg leg. His hands were in his pocket. But the one thing that gave away who he was, was the hat with an abundant amount of feathers atop his head.

Elizabeth slowly came behind him.

The man turned and bowed his head with a tip of his hat. "Mrs. Turner."

"Hector!" Elizabeth cried throwing her arms around him.

Hector Barbossa smiled as he patted her back.

"Where's the _Pearl_?" wondered Elizabeth as she let go.

"Jack remembered a port on the other side of this island, a port where pirates are always welcome. He should be there soon," said Barbossa. He offered Elizabeth to lead the way.

Elizabeth turned and briskly walked through town. It wasn't until out of town when she broke into a sprint.

Barbossa rolled his eyes as he continued to walk. He shook his head. It was the same old Elizabeth Swann.

Not two steps inside the manor Thomas confronted her. "Why is the _Black Pearl_ anchoring to my dock?"

Elizabeth shrugged with a smile. "Pirate."

She rushed down to the beach where the _Black Pearl_ waited.

A familiar figure proudly walked along the dock toward her.

"Jack!" Elizabeth cried as she ran to him but then stopped halfway to him. "What did you do to yourself?"

Jack shrugged dramatically. "I felt like it."

"You look gorgeous," noted Elizabeth.

"So do you think it would work between us then?" wondered Jack with a raised eyebrow.

Elizabeth shook her head. "Nope."

"'Ello luv," said Jack Sparrow leaning back with arms out.

Elizabeth ran into his arms and threw her arms around him. She squeezed him then kissed his cheek. She laughed at Jack's face.

Jack stood petrified with an overwhelmed, surprised, yet, disgusted look upon his face. He forced a smile.

"That better have been by her doing or your wife is going to kill you Jackie," one Edward Teague noted as he approached Jack.

"Elizabeth, this is my father, Edward Teague. You may remember him from the Court meeting. He is the Keeper of the Code and the Pirate Lords of the Brethren of the Coast," said Jack, turning aside and presenting his father.

"You look just like him," noted Elizabeth.

"He looks exactly like his mother more than me," said Edward. He gave a good tug on Jack's ponytail. "Now that he removed those snakes from his head his mother came out. Before he did look like me."

"Don't be calling my former hair snakes because you still have those snakes in your hair," reminded Jack.

Edward shrugged. "It is who I am."

Jack smiled and nodded his head. He turned his head further and the smile increased. A woman and a young girl were approaching. The woman was obviously Anamaria and the little girl who was about ten years old walked along side her.

Lily strode forward much like her father would have, in careful steps and taking in the scenery. She was wearing the normal attire for sailors and a red sash was tied around her hips and the tails hung at her side. The sash had once belonged to her father and became her signature item. The coloring of her skin was her father's and she had his sharp features, but the most stunning feature were her eyes. She and Jack had the exact same identical eyes down to the very shape. Around throat was a black pearl and diamond necklace. At the end of the necklace was a silver sparrow. The sparrow hung to her waist and was clearly meant for her to grow with it. Just like her father, she wore a ring on every finger. Her ears were already pierced three times in each and with a diamond, emerald, and sapphire piercing.

"Can we live here Athair? It's much more nicer than Ireland and it's warmer too," she said.

"You don't like living on the _Pearl_?" Jack asked, folding his arms insulted.

"I do but you won't let me be captain. What fun is it living on a ship when you have to follow orders because you aren't the one who is captain?" asked Lily.

Edward chuckled and patted Jack's shoulder. "She's your daughter."

"I knew it," whispered Elizabeth, clapping her hands together. "I knew you and Anamaria had a thing for each other. I knew it. Daughter? No wonder you were always telling me it would have never worked between us."

"Yes well," began Jack, but his thoughts were taking him nowhere.

"Hello Elizabeth," said Anamaria.

"You and Jack," noted Elizabeth. "I think you may be the only woman who can handle him."

"Sometimes I wonder who is in charge of their relationship," Edward muttered so only she heard and she did.

"Hello again Miss Elizabeth," said Gibbs, coming from behind Jack. He welcomed her tight hug and kiss on check.

Two familiar faces came into view.

"'Ello poppet," both Pintel and Ragetti said.

Elizabeth just smiled at them and avoided the hug and kiss, though they were expecting it.

One by one, the _Black Pearl_ stepped onto dock and greeted their long missed King.

"May I ask why you've come?" asked Thomas slowly coming toward them.

Jack stared him down. "Have I threatened you before?"

"Unfortunately yes and you got away," grumbled Thomas.

Jack held his head higher and smiled. "I came here to make sure dear Elizabeth Turner was still on land not torn to bitsy pieces by being so alone and civilized."

"You simply must stay for dinner," said Elizabeth.

The entire _Pearl_ crew immediately perked their heads and turned to her at the word dinner.

"Elizabeth no. They are pirates," Thomas said, not liking the idea.

"I am Pirate King and they can be civilized for one night," Elizabeth told him then looked at the pirates, mainly Jack. "Right?"

Edward slowly nodded, directing his attention to the crew.

"Mum, the _Black Pearl_'s been spotted again!" Will screamed, running down the beach. He ran onto the dock then froze. His eyes widened as he gazed at folded black sails. He walked as though he too had drank five bottles. His eyes fell on Jack.

"Will, this is…" began Elizabeth.

"Daddy!" cried Will. Before anyone could grab him, he ran to Jack and threw his arms around his torso.

Jack pointed at himself. "I don't remember doing anything with you," he told Elizabeth then turned to Anamaria. "I promise I didn't do anything to her."

"Absolutely not William," Elizabeth said choking on air.

"Oh," said Will, letting his arms from Jack's body.

"Still telling yourself it wouldn't have worked?" wondered Jack.

"Jack, the proof is looking at you with folded arms across her chest," Elizabeth told him.

"Mum, who is he then?" asked Will.

"Mum?" noted Jack, looking at the boy. "So this is the little whelp."

"You knew?" wondered Elizabeth.

"Of course luv. Dear Captain Turner told me. Did I mention I saw Will?" Jack said with a nod.

Elizabeth stared at him with moist, pleading eyes. "When?"

"Not long ago," said Jack. "Maybe a month."

"What did he say? How is he?" asked Elizabeth, moving closer.

Jack stepped back. "Later Lizzy. Now, come, let's eat."

"Eat?" wondered Will looking at his mother.

"I invited Captain Sparrow to dinner," Elizabeth told him with a gentle smile.

Will's eyes widened even more. "Captain Jack Sparrow?"

"That's me," Jack said proudly.

Will stared at him with his mouth wide open. He didn't even blink.

Jack looked down at the boy. He raised an eyebrow and closed the boy's mouth.

Will continued to stare.

Elizabeth laughed. "He'll be here for a while Will."

Will slowly nodded.

"Ah, he moves!" Jack cried startling most everyone.

"Come on you," said Elizabeth as she took Will's hand.

Walking backwards, Will continued to stare at Jack and, occasionally, the others.

The pirates followed her to the manor, but none were let in.

Elizabeth pointed towards the well. "Wash up all of you. This will be a civilized dinner."

They looked at her as if she was not serious.

She pointed at the soap then took Will inside.

Jack rolled his eyes as he slipped his hands in the bucket. All right, he admitted to himself that his hands were clearly not clean.

Elizabeth slipped her dark blue dress over her head then flattened it. She tied the maroon sash around her waist. She set the seashell and pearl necklace around her neck. Her eye fell on the chests at the foot of her bed. She unlocked it and fumbled around for her boots. Her hand felt around deeper until she felt cool metal. A smile spread across her face.

"Mum, I have nothing to wear," Will whined, coming in.

Elizabeth slammed the chest and whipped around.

Will came closer. "What's in that Mum?"

"Nothing. Now, you have plenty to wear," said Elizabeth as she led Will from the room.

"Nothing that makes me look like a pirate," Will told her.

Elizabeth laughed as she walked into his room. Clothes were thrown all over. She sighed and rummaged through them.

A few moments later Will stood in front of the mirror smiling. He wore his dark brown breeches, loose, flowing white tunic, a black vest, a dark blue sash tied around his waist, his boots, and watched his mother tie a dark blue bandana around his head.

"Can I bring my sea turtles?" he asked.

Elizabeth nodded. "Of course."

Will ran to the bedside table. He tied each of the carvings to the loose ends of his sash. With a smile, he ran into the parlor where all the pirates waited and looked around.

Jack looked at the boy. "You look just like you father little whelp," he noted.

"Really?" wondered Will.

"Aye, really," replied Jack.

A noise rattled above them. 'Jack' was swinging on the chandelier.

Barbossa laughed but Elizabeth was not impressed.

"Get that monkey down," she demanded.

'Jack' swung onto the fireplace mantle then jumped across the couch and chairs. He finally scurried to Will and sat on his shoulder. Will smiled.

"Are you a pirate?" Will asked looking at Barbossa.

"What makes ye say that lad?" wondered Barbossa.

"You have a wooden leg and a monkey," Will told him.

Barbossa grumbled as his eyes narrowed.

Jack snapped his fingers and presented his palm forward.

Reluctantly, Barbossa paid up the ten shillings he owed Jack.

"I told you he would notice," Jack told him.

"Mum, can I have him?" asked Will, playing with 'Jack'.

"What do you think?" asked Elizabeth.

"Well, you said I can't have the Kraken so I can I have the monkey instead?" Will asked.

"You want the beastie?" wondered Jack as he shuddered. Will nodded. "What have you been telling him?"

"Just of a few pirate legends," said Elizabeth.

"And Davy Jones and the _Flying Dutchman_," added Will proudly.

"Seven years old and already you know of Jones," noted Gibbs.

"I knew about the _Flying Dutchman_ since birth," announced Lily.

"Are you a girl pirate?" Will asked.

"Jack Sparrow is my father," Lily told him.

"_Captain_ Jack Sparrow," Will said.

"How much do you know about the _Flying Dutchman_?" wondered Jack, fighting to hold back the delight that was upon his face at young William's correction of "Captain".

"Davy Jones is captain. It's supposed to ferry dead people, and it supposedly can sail underwater and against the wind and through hurricanes," Will told him.

Jack looked at Elizabeth confused then understood by the look on her face. "Aye, that's true little whelp."

Ragetti shook his head quite confused. "No, Davy Jones isn't captain. I thought Wi…"

"Davy Jones is captain!" Jack hollered in his face. "Not him. Do not mention him."

"But why?" wondered Ragetti more confused. "It's his fa…"

"Shut it!" Jack screamed, frantically waving his hands in the air.

"Who?" asked Will softly.

"No one and he's not your father," said Pintel.

Jack slammed his palm against his forehead.

Ragetti pointed at him with his mouth open. "You said it. You're not supposed to talk about Will. That was the agreement. No talking about Captain Turner near his son." He clamped his hand across his mouth.

"Oh well you've said more than I have," noted Pintel.

Half the crew clamped their hands across their mouths.

Will shook his head. "My daddy isn't the captain of the _Flying Dutchman_. He's captain of the _Flying Pearl_. He's on the other side of the world on a very important duty. Mum says he was chosen of it because he was he only one perfect enough to do it. He didn't want to, but he knew he had to. He knew I would understand too. And I do. Everyone at sea depends on him with their life, but I really miss him."

"He misses you little whelp," Jack told him. Will smiled and nodded. "Tell us of the legends."

"Tell Uncle Jack of the wedding," said Elizabeth.

"Okay," said Will. "A long time ago two pirates really loved each other. They were in a battle and Liam asked Is to marry him because he really loved her and always wanted to marry her. Is agreed because she loved him too and wanted to marry him too. They were married by Captain Hector while all three were still fighting against the bad men. Then Liam and Is went to kiss but two men wanted to kill them, but they killed them first. He grabbed Is and kissed her in the middle of the battle. They lived and ruled the seas together forever," he told them.

"That's so romantic," Lily said, falling in a chair. "I want to get married like that. But I'm not going to get married because I can't, but that's so romatic."

"Quite the wedding. Wouldn't you say Mrs. Turner?" said Barbossa with a grin.

Elizabeth nodded. "I would agree." She hid her laugh.

"Dinner is ready," Thomas announced, unenthusiastic.

The pirate's faces grew with joy. Elizabeth led them to the dining room. They looked around feeling as though they were in a palace. The plates were on top of plates and made of china. Napkins were on top of them. Even the glasses were made of glass. The forks and dishes were placed delicately around the table. There were even candles.

"Just what kinda dinner is this luv?" wondered Jack.

Elizabeth smiled. "Proper and civilized."

"Oh," Jack added not impressed.

"That's not a problem is it?" wondered Elizabeth.

"Not at all luv," Jack said forcing a smile.

Elizabeth sat at the head of the table. Will sat at the right and Jack on her left. The rest filled in around them. Elizabeth noticed that Jack pulled out Anamaria's chair for her.

At the other head of the table, Thomas set his napkin in his lap, just waiting for this to unfold.

With a look from Elizabeth as she set her napkin in her lap, Jack knew what she meant and daintily did the same. Because of Jack, the rest of the pirates set their napkins in their lap.

"Eat," said Elizabeth.

Finally, they grabbed food around them, not bothering to set any on their plate.

"Excuse me. We ask for food we cannot reach instead of climbing over the table," added Elizabeth, mainly Ragetti who was across the table.

"Sorry poppet," he said sitting down.

"And we place the food on our plate not just grab. We also use these," said Elizabeth. She held up a knife and fork. "Not our teeth."

Jack took the turkey leg from his mouth and smiled. He took the fork and knife. With a look of disgust, he cut the meat off with his knife like a civilized person. He tried to force a smiled, but not even a half smile came.

Being alone on land, away for Will has made her civilized even more than she was before.

The others tried using the new inventions of the knife, fork, and spoon. It was very odd to all of them except for the Teague family of course, Edward especially. They mostly on a daily basis used eating utensils. The rest of the crew ate with their fingers on a normal basis.

Ragetti stabbed a grape and it flew of the table. Will laughed as it hit Cotton's parrot.

It was then when Elizabeth noted that Cotton was not among them and she asked to inquire where he had gone.

"He was old Elizabeth and the sea had claimed him," replied Barbossa.

"He lived a good life though and admitted the best times of his life were when he sailed with Captain Jack," added Gibbs.

"Who takes care of his parrot?" wondered Elizabeth.

"I do," replied Lily. "Athair said I can't have a monkey but he did say he didn't mind me having a parrot."

"She has a parrot," Will said, pointing at her.

"William," said Elizabeth.

"But I want a pet," Will said.

"You're seven years old. I told you perhaps when you are older," reminded Elizabeth.

"But Mum," whined Will.

"William," Elizabeth snapped.

"Sorry Mum," apologized Will as he gave 'Jack' part of his ham off his fork.

"Don't let him eat off your fork," Elizabeth told him. Will rolled his eyes and let 'Jack' eat off his plate. "Certainly do not let him eat off your plate."

"Well, then how is he supposed to eat? He's hungry too," said Will.

"Come here 'Jack'," said Barbossa. The monkey climbed over Marty and onto Barbossa's shoulder.

Will gasped. "Mum, it's 'Jack' the Monkey just like in my stories."

Elizabeth laughed. "Yes Will."

Will jumped in his chair and pointed at Barbossa. "Then you have to be Captain Hector because 'Jack' the Monkey only sits on your shoulder."

Not knowing what to say, Barbossa looked at Elizabeth.

Elizabeth nodded.

"Aye, I am Captain Hector Barbossa. Please, call me Barbossa," said Barbossa. "Or Hector. Me real name is growing on me again."

Soup was set next to them. Half the pirates picked up the bowl and slurped.

"Ahem." Elizabeth pointed at the spoon.

Rolling his eyes, Jack set the bowl down hard. He looked at the twenty-five spoons in front of him.

Elizabeth pointed to the deep, large one.

"I know that," Jack said taking the spoon.

He dipped the spoon into the soup. Before he raised the spoon to his lips the soup dripped back into the bowl.

Elizabeth looked around trying not to laugh. Pintel slurped the soup off the spoon and missed his mouth half the time. Marty drank with the spoon half in the bowl. Gibbs, Mullroy, and Murtogg even had a bit of difficulty eating with a spoon. Anamaria and Edward seemed to be the only person that was able to keep her soup on the spoon and eat without difficulty.

"So, how has the land life been treating you?" wondered Gibbs in an attempt to talk.

Elizabeth sighed and shrugged. "It's been quiet these past eight years. Very quiet. It has been very awkward, but life has gone on well for the most part. I work as a seamstress and in the docking stores."

"Do you think you can make me a dress with a corset on the outside?" Lily suddenly asked.

"You don't need a dress and definitely do not need a corset. Lily you're ten years old," Jack told her.

"I'm closer to eleven than I am ten and sometimes I think you forget that I am a girl. I know wearing these clothes are more practical than dresses, but sometimes I feel like being a girl," announced Lily.

"Lily-Rose," began Jack and set his spoon on the table and pressed his palms together for clear accent. "The only time I can think of that you have wanted or even thought about acting like a girl was when your grandfather mentioned the idea of a Court meeting."

"And when will this be?" wondered Elizabeth.

"Sometime after the ten years," replied Edward. "I think after ten years we should decided whether or not the traditions are worth continuing and what to do with who we have left."

"What Court? Like a Court that decides the hanging of a pirate?" wondered Will.

"No William, not a Court that decides a hanging," said Elizabeth.

"Well," began Barbossa with a raised finger then decided best not to speak.

Elizabeth continued explaining her life on land to them to purposely change the topic before all was spilled. "Will always provides company and is the family pirate in this house. He is the island's storyteller. He takes after his father's strength and talents, but my calm peace of mind."

Jack choked on his food. He motioned for them not to worry.

"Mum and I always watch the sunset and play in the water," added Will.

"How is the sea life?" asked Elizabeth.

"The usual only more boring than ever," replied Gibbs, the bore showing in his voice.

"Not to mention the Navy is still hunting us down," added Mullroy.

Elizabeth double glanced at him. She just shook her head with a laugh.

"Are all of you pirates then?" Will asked.

Anamaria nodded. " What do you think Jack Sparrow is? Surely his crew must be pirates as well to last one hour with him."

Jack nodded proudly then looked at her with a glare after he realized what she meant.

"Captain, Captain Jack Sparrow!" shouted Will, banging his fists on the table. "Why does no one else call him Captain Jack Sparrow?"

"I like him," said Jack pointing at Will. "By the way lad, you don't always have to say captain. I don't want something else, a relative of the beastie, hunting me down again and therefore be cursed by the red spot just because some seven year old boy of William Turner always called me Captain Jack Sparrow."

"So what do I call you?" asked Will.

"Uncle Jack," said Jack.

"Okay," said Will. "But what do I call her then. What do you call girl pirates?"

Jack looked at Anamaria. "I don't know little whelp, but you can call her Aunt Anamaria."

Anamaria looked at Jack then spun a ring on his finger.

Elizabeth looked the two of them. Jack and Anamaria each had a silver ring with a single emerald in the center. The rings were on the same finger as her wedding ring. Seeing their hands begin to come together as they slid under the table, she knew they were perfect.

"All right, you lasted longer than I thought. Just eat and forget the proper and civilized manners," she said.

Everyone sighed in relief as they dropped their eating utensils. Once again they reached around and across the table, shoved as much food into their mouths as possible, pulled the meat apart, ate with their hands, and slurped with their food. Will climbed on the table to reach a warm bun.

Elizabeth pulled him back onto his chair. "Not you," she laughed. Will sat and pouted. "For being proper and having manners longer than I have ever seen. I suppose all of you deserve this."

She came from the kitchen with a few clear bottles with a familiar brown liquid. Every face lit with joy. She went around the table pouring a small amount of rum into their glasses, passing Jack. She sat down and opened a new bottle. Everyone gazed at each other then at her wondering if she was going to do it. She didn't. Instead, she poured herself a small amount then gave Jack the rest of the bottle.

"Mum, can I have some?" wondered Will.

"Of course not Will. You're too young," said Elizabeth.

"I just want a little drink," pleaded Will.

Elizabeth shook her head. "When you're much older."

"Mum, I want a little sip not five bottles," said Will.

Jack did something no one had ever seen him do in his life or would ever expect him to do it. He choked on his rum as it sprayed from his mouth, bursting into laughter.

The rest choked on what was in their mouth. Some beat the table or fell into their chairs laughing.

There was a loud thump as Jack fell out of his chair, causing Barbossa to go red in the face from laughter.

"Did I miss something?" asked Elizabeth.

Gibbs wiped his eyes and nodded. "Aye, a long time ago lassie."

Elizabeth nodded. "Well then."

A finger was poked over the table before Jack pushed himself back into his chair. He took a deep breath. "On the one day a year after it occurred William decided to feel sorry for himself," he began before needing to choke back the laughter. "Dear Bill Turner became increasingly annoyed with his son's behavior. As such, on that one day, he gave his son five bottles."

The pirates once again roared with laughter.

Elizabeth looked at them not seeing what he meant. "I felt horrible also and I've probably drank five bottles too."

"No luv. Captain Turner drank five in a matter of a few short hours," laughed Jack.

"His father would never allow him to do that," said Elizabeth.

"Bill was the one giving Will the rum. He's the one who got him drunk in the first place," Gibbs told her. "You should have seen his face when Bill was telling us."

"How can Will get drunk? He's dead," reminded Elizabeth.

"He is also part alive. Five bottles of rum in nearly four hours I believe would kill even me," said Jack.

"Why did Will do that?" wondered Elizabeth to herself.

"Ho yo, ho yo. Pirate's a life me for," sang Jack.

Another outburst of laughter.

"Jack, yo ho, yo ho. A pirate's life for me," corrected Elizabeth.

"You should have told that to the whelp after five bottles," Jack told her. He laughed through his teeth.

A few began doing some of the impression of Will's drunkenness.

A few moments later Elizabeth's face was buried in her arms on the table. Her back trembled. She lifted her head to reveal her red, tearing face. No longer able to, she let out a long burst of laughter.

Once again, everyone, including Thomas laughed.

Little Will looked at all of them and slumped into his chair feeling left out because he didn't understand. He looked at Lily who was also looking back at him with the same confused look on her face.

"I would very much not liked to have been Captain Turner the next day," noted Ragetti.

"Or his father," added Gibbs.

"Oh, poor Will," laughed Elizabeth.

Their laughter was soon replaced by gasps and fanning each other.

"Mum, what did Daddy do?" wondered Will.

"Daddy drank too much rum in a very short amount of time," said Elizabeth.

Will nodded but still looked confused.

"What else do I not know about my husband?" wondered Elizabeth.

"Not much luv," replied Jack.

Elizabeth noticed the look in his eyes that reminded her of later. She took a drink from a half full bottle of rum.

"Not to seem rude Miss Elizabeth, but I am awfully surprised you own and drink rum," said Gibbs pointing at the bottles.

Jack nodded very much agreeing. "And it was not burned for a thousand foot high signal that just brought bloody Prince Norrington."

"Not to mention the time young Will used the rum to replace the gun powder in the Kraken attack," added Gibbs.

"He did it to save your lives," Elizabeth told him innocently.

"But it was the rum," said Gibbs emphasizing every word.

"Is the rum more important than your lives?" asked Elizabeth.

No one said anything. They took in the question deeply.

"Well…if we was still immortal it wouldn't matter," blurted Ragetti.

"How are we suppose to find that Aztec Gold when it's underwater in the middle of black oblivion?" asked Pintel.

"Ask the monkey. He's somehow still immortal," said Ragetti.

'Jack' smiled at them and presented his Aztec medallion from around his neck.

"Or ask the other 'monkey' to borrow his compass," said Barbossa slyly.

Jack set his hand over his precious compass. He shook his head. "No filthy pirate is touching my compass," he told them.

'Jack' suddenly scurried across the table over the food. He took Jack's compass.

Jack screamed and began chasing the monkey around. "Get him! Shoot him or something!" he hollered.

Everyone jumped from their chairs and began chasing the monkey. None of them had their pistols of course since Edward told them there would be no weapons due to it being Elizabeth's home.

"Mr. Gibbs, behind you!" shouted Jack.

Gibbs turned and missed the monkey.

"He's over Captain Barbossa."

"'Jack' run," laughed Barbossa, enjoying this all too much.

Jack Sparrow ran around the table with his arms flailing about.

The monkey ran over by Pintel and Ragetti.

"Catch that bloody monkey!" cried Jack.

Ragetti turned and slammed into Pintel. Both fell over.

Thomas hid his face in his hands not bearing to watch his house torn apart.

Elizabeth shook her head.

"I've got him," called Marty making his way to the monkey. "I don't got him," he corrected as 'Jack' crawled underneath him.

"Come here you bloody cursed creature," Jack said.

The monkey screeched and threw Jack's compass over them all.

Jack tried reaching for it. He knocked into Gibbs who lost his balance. They both came crashing into the others. Everyone was soon on the floor on top of each other. Jack screamed as he watched his compass falling, but it didn't hit the floor.

Little Will Turner leaned far over and caught it. He fell out of his chair and on top of Lily, his lips nearly pressed against hers.

"Hello," he noted with a smile.

"You're really cute," Lily told him.

"Sorry, I have my eyes set on a certain girl," said Will. "But you can have Alex."

"Are you all right Will?" Elizabeth asked, helping him sit up

Will smiled. "Got it Uncle Jack."

Jack rushed over to him. He snatched his compass back then picked up the boy and stood him in the chair. "Thank you little whelp," he said while brushing Will off.

"You're welcome," said Will smiling.

He looked past Jack at movement. His eyes grew big and frightened.

"What is it Will?" asked Elizabeth.

Will pointed slowly towards the window.

'Jack' the Monkey sat in the moonlight while eating a banana.

"Barbossa get him out of the moonlight!" Elizabeth screamed as she covered Will's eyes.

Hurriedly, Barbossa took the monkey out of the moonlight. He sat back down and gave Elizabeth an apologetic smile.

"Mum, the monkey turned into a skeleton in the moonlight, like the monkey in the Aztec Gold story," said Will, his face pale.

"Ah, those were the good days, our immortal days," commented Ragetti.

"You were like that once too?" wondered Will.

"Aye, is was. And so were Captain Barbossa, Pintel, and even old Jack for a time," added Ragetti.

"No, don't say that," pleaded Elizabeth.

Little Will's head tilted to the side. He began to look at all of them. Barbossa had a monkey named "Jack". "Jack" turned into a skeleton in the moonlight. Ragetti had a glass eye to replace he wooden one in the story. Pintel was always at his side like in the stories. Marty was the shortest of them all. The older man was Gibbs. Anamaria was always with Jack like in the story and Jack Sparrow—

"Mum, Jack Sparrow is Jacob isn't he?" he asked.

Elizabeth stared into the distance with frightened eyes. She didn't know what to say. Everyone looked at her. She nodded. "Rags is Ragetti. Pinny is Pintel. You already know Barbossa is Captain Hector. Shorty is Marty. Gibb is Mr. Gibbs. Ann is Anamaria. Yes, Uncle Jack is Jacob."

"Then," began Will slowly. He looked at his mother. "They're true?"

Elizabeth sighed. "Yes Will. You're stories are true. Every one. This is the crew of the _Black Pearl_ from the stories."

"If they are true, then what about Is and Liam?" wondered Will.

Elizabeth shut her eyes.

"Those two are just legends. They are made up for your stories," Jack told him quickly.

Elizabeth shook her head. "No Jack. It is time," she said with a sigh. She looked into Will's warm eyes and took his hand. "All this time you've known Is. I'm Is. Your father is Liam, Will. Your mother and father are Is and Liam."

Confused, Will looked at the floor and shook his head. "That can't be true."

"It is lad. I did marry your parents in the last great battle," said Barbossa.

Elizabeth smiled. "That really was our wedding Will."

Little Will still looked confused. "But Liam killed Davy Jones. If Daddy is Liam then…" He looked at his mother. "then Daddy killed Davy Jones."

Elizabeth nodded. "That's why your daddy was chosen for that special duty."

No one said anything. They looked at each other then Elizabeth then little Will. That's all he knew about his father and why he couldn't be with him, which was probably best.

Gibbs looked at Jack who nodded slowly. "Well, Elizabeth, dinner was excellent," he said with a smile. "But we should return to the ship."

"What about dessert?" wondered Marty.

"Bring it with you," Jack snapped.

"Follow me," Thomas grumbled as he went into the kitchen.

Once they had their pie, most left. Jack, Lily, Edward, Barbossa, and Anamaria stayed behind and helped clean their mess.

"I'm sorry about little Will," said Barbossa as he brought in more plates.

"About what?" wondered Elizabeth.

Barbossa looked at the boy who just sat at the dinner table looking into the distance. "Everything he should be sharing with his father and what we did tonight," he said.

"I'm glad he knows his legends are true. I'm glad you were all here to prove it and help me. He doesn't even know the greatest of all, but he will when his father comes home," said Elizabeth.

Barbossa nodded. "You go on to the little whelp. I'll finish cleaning."

Elizabeth wiped her hands on a towel. She noted her son standing on the veranda and had all the intention of going to his side however, another scene took her attention.

In a small room off to the side, Jack and Anamaria were talking and holding hands. Jack leaned in for a kiss. Anamaria accepted his kiss. They pulled apart only to let their foreheads touch.

Elizabeth softly gasped. She saw love in Jack Sparrow's eyes and Anamaria's smile. They were happy and together. _They were together_. They could share small pieces of love to each other whenever they felt like it. She felt jealousy narrow her eyes, wrinkle her forehead, and purse her lips. The only love she had was the love from her son and cousin and it wasn't the love she wanted. The love she craved and dreamed of at night was the love she would only receive once every ten years.

Jack and Anamaria Teague were able to do that on a daily basis if need be and in her house it was especially unwelcomed, but she would never tell them to stop. It was because they could share small moments of love that she allowed them to continue.

"We missed sunset," Will's voice noted.

"I know Will, I know," Elizabeth whispered quietly. She turned away from the two lovers and took her son's hand.

Jack, Edward, and Barbossa stepped into the room. They acknowledged Thomas for putting a fire on and leaving when they entered. Jack saw the longing in the eyes that he so recently saw in another's. That little boy did not know how alike he and his father were.

"Do you know why I'm here luv?" he asked.

"Why Jack?" asked Elizabeth, turning.

"Dear Will Turner sent me to see if his certain damsel in distress still knows he loved her," replied Jack.

"Tell me about Will, Jack. I need to know and so does he," said Elizabeth, pulling little Will into her lap. She pulled his hair back then kissed his head as Will took his sea turtles from his sash.

"Little whelp, where did you get those?" asked Jack leaning closer.

"The sea," replied Will.

"May I peek at one of them?" asked Jack.

Will handed him one.

Jack looked at it. A small smile spread across his face. "Where did you get these again?"

"The sea," Will told him.

"Not too long ago he got a fever. He was at sea during the worst of it, where I almost lost him. He woke one morning after the fever broke with a sea turtle. The other washed upon shore a week later," explained Elizabeth. She gave him a smile that said she already knew.

Jack raised a finger. "Ah, which reminds me." He leaned over the chair and fumbled around his sack. "Bugger, where are they?"

"What do you have?" asked Will.

"Ah ha!" Jack cried pulling a wooden ship from his sack. "From your father little whelp. It's a carving of his ship."

"Daddy made this for me?" asked Will, slowly taking the carving.

"Aye, he did," said Jack. "And for you Lizzy."

Elizabeth gently took the sea turtle. Her eyes teared, seeing the name Will carved on the back.

"When the little whelp is not here," added Jack, giving her the note.

"Uncle Jack, why do you call me that?" asked Will.

"Because he always called your father whelp, though, I don't know why," replied Barbossa.

"So calling me little whelp is calling me little daddy," Will said overjoyed.

"I suppose so," laughed Elizabeth.

"Uncle Jack, tell me about daddy," requested Will. "Please."

"Oh fine," Jack groaned. "Firstly, how much do you know about your father?"

"Well," began Will thinking. "Daddy's name is Will Turner, he used to be a blacksmith until he became a pirate, he is captain of the Flying Pearl, he's on the other side of the world doing his special duty, he hasn't come home at all, but he does love me and mum, I'm like him in almost everyway, sometimes I know it hurts mum because I am so much like him…Uncle Jack, is my daddy really Liam?"

Jack glanced at Elizabeth. With her nod he nodded as well. "Aye lad. He is."

"Can you tell me about daddy from the moment you met him up to the last visit? Please?" said Will.

"You know them?" reminded Jack.

"Not from Captain Jack Sparrow," said Will. "I want to hear everything."

"Everything?" moaned Jack. "That's going to take all night. I have a ship to watch so it doesn't sail away without me, her Captain, again for the third time."

Will nodded. "Uh huh."

"Best get started Jack," Teague told him.

"May we at least sit where I can watch me ship so she doesn't sail away again?" requested Jack with a hint of frustration.

"I'm already in here Jack," Barbossa reminded.

"It's Lily who I worry taking my ship," Jack said.

Elizabeth nodded with a laugh.

Jack glanced at his ship just to make sure she was still there. She was and her crew was singing the night away while playing dice.

"Uncle Jack," whined Will.

"Oh all right," Jack snapped as he leaned back and put his feet up. So, he began his tale.

Throughout the tale of Will and Elizabeth, little Will Turner smiled at Jack.

Elizabeth's mind fled far away off to her Will. She remembered everything so deeply. It had been locked in her own heart and the Dead Man's Chest. She held her son, who began to struggle to stay awake. He almost began getting more and more bored. Everything was the same as he had been told. The only difference was that he knew they were all true. The _Black Pearl_ and Jack Sparrow proved it.

"Uncle Jack, I know this. Tell me something I don't know," Will told him.

"Then why are you making me tell you?" asked Jack.

Will shrugged. "I like hearing stories about daddy. Liam still seems too legendary and perfect to be my daddy."

"Why is that little whelp?" asked Jack.

"I've never met my daddy and I don't know what he's like. How so I know you Is anyway?" said Will. "How do I know daddy is Liam?"

"Your father's name is William. Remove the first three letters. What does that spell?" Jack told him.

Will did so. He removed the Will, which left the…"Oh, it does spell Liam." He gave Jack an innocent smile. Jack gave him an obvious grin. "It still doesn't seem right though," added Will quickly.

Jack rolled his eyes. All this work for nothing.

"And if I wasn't Is then why would I have this?" asked Elizabeth, showing Will her old sword.

Will's eyes widened with wonder. He carefully touched the smooth blade.

"That was your father's sword," added Jack.

"Did Daddy make this by hisself?" asked Will.

Elizabeth nodded. "A long time ago."

"Little whelp, you are a very lucky boy," said Jack sitting up and looking over the rail. "You have a father who truly cares for you."

"Does your daddy not care for you?" asked Will.

"No, no, no he does. A lot," Jack immediately told him, more or less snapped with a bite of anger. "It took while to get it so, but does love me. I just said that because your father loves you."

Will smiled. He cradled his ship and cuddled into his mother's lap.

Jack watched him fall asleep in front of him. He heard the grandfather clock in the background chime midnight.

"I'll be right back," whispered Elizabeth. She was gone only for a moment. "All right, Hector how did you lose your leg?"

"I gave up something on my quest for the Fountain of Youth," said Barbossa.

"Which we all have," added Edward.

"Meaning we are immortal Elizabeth," said Jack.

Elizabeth slowly nodded her head. "Ponce de Leon?"

"Yep," replied Edward.

"Then why didn't you just give yourself Aqua de Vida instead of trying to kill Davy Jones?" asked Elizabeth.

"Elizabeth don't start with him. He's been through this with me too. He's been through it with everyone except Will. Trust me, he had enough to worry about at that time rather than finding a way to make himself immortal," Edward told her.

"Did he have guilt inside him that nearly caused him to lose his fiancé? Did he feel betrayed? Was he the one doing the betraying? Was he afraid to talk to the person he loved the most in the world? Did he—"

"I did have guilt bent up inside of me because I told the woman I loved the most in the world off. I told her I would always be with her and told her I didn't love her and so I betrayed her. I did feel betrayed because everyone around me was doing the betraying. I was afraid to talk to the person I loved the most because every time I tried talking to him he would hurt me," replied Jack. "Any other questions you have for me?"

"No," replied Elizabeth softly as she lowered her eyes.

"I went through hell, Elizabeth, literally," Jack reminded. "Don't complain to me that you know what it is like. You aren't Will either. You haven't seen Will and therefore do not know what he is going through."

"Jack," began Elizabeth.

"I don't want to talk to you until you understand," Jack said and immediately removed himself from her presence.

"Read the letter," said Edward.

Remembering the letter, Elizabeth delicately removed the wax. The paper smelled of Will: sweat, seawater, and rum. She held out the note. "My dearest Elizabeth, my darling and long missed wife, my king, keeper, protector, and holder of my heart in every way, we last truly saw each other eight years ago on my one day alone together in the sand…"

"Lizzy, I think this is a private letter between you and William," interrupted Barbossa, quickly and not wanting to hear anymore.

Elizabeth read a few more sentences then nodded. She continued.

The two men drew their attention away from her. After a moment, they took a glance. Tears streamed down her face. They turned their complete attention away from her and wholly turned their bodies then gave her a bit more privacy. Women. Give them a letter from their husband and they'll break down and cry all night. Clearly she was reading it again because it was not that long to read a two-page letter.

"I miss him so much," Elizabeth sobbed softly. She held the letter close to her heart.

Jack voice softly called from the doorway. "You have no idea luv."

"Jack, come with me," said Elizabeth, not giving him a choice by grabbing his hand and dragging him.

Without a choice but he would have followed anyway, Jack tagged along. He would have enjoyed the small tour of the house more if his fingers weren't being crushed by Elizabeth and himself being roughly sat on the bed. He watched Elizabeth open the chest at the foot of her bed in the moonlight by the full moon. His curiosity was peeked when he saw Elizabeth sit back on the floor and stare into the chest.

"You brought me in here for a reason," he reminded.

Nodding, Elizabeth reached inside the chest.

Jack sat back on the bed and slumped low. Why was he not expecting this? He should have been expecting this however he was not. He was staring at the moonlit Dead Man's Chest and his heart was beating a hundred times faster than Will's. The first time he looked upon the chest he thought of it as an indestructible piece of metal that he wanted to get his hands into at all costs. Now, he thought of the chest as something he wanted to know was kept from the world and away from greedy hands.

"I know why it was his destiny," said Elizabeth, looking at the Dead Man's Chest in her lap. "The sea chose—"

"Luv, it's none of my business to know. Had the whelp wanted me to know he would have told me when I was there," said Jack.

Elizabeth looked at him sweetly and strangely. "What happened to the curious, carefree, plotting, scheming, double-crossing, selfish Captain Jack Sparrow I—the world once knew?"

"The world he once knew changed, as did his life and those in it," said Jack softly and sadly. His sad, moonlit eyes fell upon the chest. Deep regret filled him.

"What happened to Will changed everything. It was he why you changed, "noted Elizabeth.

"After escaping the Locker, life seemed more precious. My feelings began leaking out. It was the Locker and death that changed me. You succeeded at killing Captain Sparrow luv," Jack told her sadly. "And I would prefer if you must say a last name when addressing me, that it be Teague and not Sparrow. I can't have the Navy hunting me down Elizabeth. I have a family I must look after now. My free Sparrow days have ended. It took a few years, but it's time I settle down."

Elizabeth kissed the chest before setting it safely back in its safe corner buried under everything. She stood and looked at Jack.

"Everything you've told me about Will has been wonderful. It's as though he doesn't care that he's captain. I know there's more to it. I must know everything about Will when you saw him," she said.

Jack raised an eyebrow. "Everything luv?"

Elizabeth nodded. "Everything."

"Take a walk with me down the beach. Little whelp does not need to know and I don't care if he's sleeping. I don't want to take the chance," said Jack.

Up and down the moonlit shore, Elizabeth walked beside Jack as he told her of Will's true feelings and thoughts and moments that he discovered. She listened, feeling the same way. She knew Will was hurting, but not as much as was being told. Each time though, Bill was always there comforting his son.

"I don't know what I would do if I knew Will was without his father," said Elizabeth.

"A father that gets his son drunk every time he misses life?" wondered Jack.

Elizabeth shook her head. "No, a father who cares for him and comforts him, does anything he can do or doesn't do anything he can't and just a father that understands and loves him."

"Nothing can bring your father back luv," reminded Jack.

"I know that now."

"In a strange living dead way you have a father. I'm sure the whelp would be willing to let you have part of his father."

"No, I don't want Will to lose any part of his father for anything."

"He will someday luv, once Bill's debt is paid."

"By then he'll have someone else to love him," whispered Elizabeth, looking far out to the horizon.

Slowly, Jack took a small bottle from his coat pocket. He uncorked the bottle. Instead of drinking, he handed it to Elizabeth.

"What is it?" wondered Elizabeth.

"Not rum or any other vile drink. It is but water," replied Jack.

Elizabeth looked at him suspicious. The word "water" was glorified and Jack's eyes sparkled. She slowly raised the bottle to her mouth. She watched as Jack's eyes began glowing. A smile crept across his face as the bottle touched her lips. She tilted her head back a little. Jack's eyes were big and glowed even more. He bowed his head.

"The Immortal King Elizabeth Turner sounds much more better than the Immortal Captain Jack Sparrow," he said gloriously.

"I knew it. I knew you found your immortality. It was only a matter of when you who could come to give me Aqua de Vida," said Elizabeth pointing at him.

"So luv, does immortality please you?" wondered Jack.

Elizabeth smiled slyly. "I wouldn't know and I won't for many years." She turned the bottle over and let the precious water fall into the waves.

Jack cried out and made the attempt to try and save some. "But you drank it," he said with a raised finger.

Elizabeth shook her head. "Not one drop."

"Why Elizabeth? Do you not want immortality? I can give some to the little whelp when he's older or now if you prefer," Jack said making another attempt.

"Jack, there is another way to immortality," said Elizabeth.

"But that means getting old and ugly," said Jack. "And dying."

"I know. It also means an eternity aboard the ship with her captain," Elizabeth told him patiently.

Jack sighed. Why did he even bother to give her any?

"Did Anamaria agree to it?" wondered Elizabeth.

"Yep," Jack said.

"How it is that two pirates marry when the husband is, in fact, the captain?" asked Elizabeth.

"Simple luv. He asks the former Captain to become captain for the day so the true captain can marry his piratess then he returns to captain the next day and the former captain, who was captain for the day, becomes former captain once again," replied Jack. "Not to mention my father had to walk Ana down the aisle and he was there to babysit my ship while Ana and I were away on wedding night details."

"Except Lily wasn't created on your wedding night," noted Elizabeth.

"Ironic actually," said Jack. "You have a child made that day and it is the only day you two had together."

"Not true," admitted Elizabeth. "Will and I did fool around during our engagement and before. He was eighteen and I was seventeen the first time. That's why it was so very awkward for us to be together."

"It was awkward for two years?" Jack asked with a raised eyebrow.

"We made it more awkward than it should have been," Elizabeth said. "How long have you two been married then?"

"Eight years," whispered Jack.

"Will finally gave me a ring with the help of his father," said Elizabeth, showing Jack her ring.

"And do you know what a Celtic knot symbolizes?" wondered Jack.

"It has no end just as our love for each other," said Elizabeth.

"We just have simply emeralds," said Jack, presenting his ring. "And Lily Rose Emerald Teague."

"She has a wonderful name," said Elizabeth. "She reminds me so much of you and she behaves much older than ten."

Jack nodded with a proud, fatherly smile. "She's a smart one. She speaks four languages and she knows every inch of a ship down to the exact location of every pulley. Oh, she speaks English, Gaelic, French, and Latin as do I, but I know many other phrases in other languages. She's not completely fluent in means of speaking, reading, and writing, but she's getting there. She is smart."

"You speak four languages?" Elizabeth asked, a raised eyebrow. "I only speak two."

"English and French?" assumed Jack. Elizabeth nodded. "Do you know how many your William fluently knows?"

"I would assume only two," said Elizabeth.

Jack shook his head in his palm. "English, French, Gaelic, Latin, Spanish, German, Ancient Greek, some African language that I can't remember off the top of my head, and I believe he's learning Chinese right now. He's learnt to read and write in them as well. Billy taught him all but Greek and African and the two of them are learning Chinese."

Elizabeth looked out to the sea not knowing how to reply at first, but she did give a few nods of her head. "I suppose his duty does require him to learn many languages, as not everyone speaks English in this world."

Jack nodded. "Although it would be nice."

Elizabeth stepped out of her boots and just let the cool water wash onto her feet. "You don't know how many nights I've cried and pleaded for him. I've fallen asleep on the chest for the first year nearly every night. I cried every day," she told him.

"He said nothing but Bill did. Will has done the same," said Jack.

"If it wasn't for our son, I would be there with him," noted Elizabeth with a touch of regret.

Jack noticed but said nothing. "Come Lizzy, I have more for you."

They returned to the parlor where the fire had made it warm and cozy. Barbossa and Teague had settled in for the night. After checking on Will, Elizabeth returned to the parlor where she saw Jack sipping a cup of tea. Unaware to him, she stood in the doorway with pursed lips and narrow eyes. Jack hated tea. He made jokes about tea. He once told her tea was too closely related to the East India Company for a pirate to enjoy, and yet there he was.

"What?" Jack asked, finally noticing her in the doorway.

"You cut your hair, remove everything that was Jack Sparrow's signature, change your name, take on a normal life, and drink tea," Elizabeth told him.

"But you know I am still Jack because I am immortal," Jack said with a raised finger.

"You're through with piracy aren't you?" wondered Elizabeth.

"Once a man dabbles in piracy he finds piracy becomes part of his life. Bill Turner said that to me once and was right. You never be a normal human again Elizabeth. Like me, piracy is in your blood and you feel its call and have to obey one day," Jack told her. He took a drink of his tea then set it on the table. "Now, I have a few things for you. Father went to Port Royal eight years ago after he learned who the two of you were and collected a few personal items. We already sent them to Will, but we never made it here until now."

"Better your father than you," noted Elizabeth. "What did you pillage?"

Jack showed her his sword. "This one. Barbossa has one. Anamaria was given one and you have three in there."

"Three?" asked Elizabeth.

"One for you, one for the little whelp, and one for the whelp when he arrives to replace the one ha currently has," explained Jack.

Elizabeth dug through the years of corsets and celebrations, paying no attention to that since it was no longer a matter in her life. She pulled three swords out. Just by their weight and style she knew Will had crafted them. On one of them was a knife attached to the hilt. She took that particular one.

"For the little whelp," said Jack.

"When he's a little older," said Elizabeth.

Jack rolled his eyes. "I had a sword when I was seven. The whelp is going to have a civilized son not a pirate."

"He wants Will to be normal. He doesn't want him to end up like he did. Though, Will is more of a pirate than anything else in the world. Each day his favorite game to play is pirate with his friend. They'll go to the docks and chase each other while playing with wooden knives and swords."

"Ah, then he should have his own sword."

"No, not yet. I'll let him have it when he's twelve."

"Fine."

Elizabeth shivered. A sudden cold spell came over her as the breeze blew in across the sea. Jack covered her with a coat. She pulled the coat around her more. A sudden memory filled her and the coat reminded her of it. Her eyes fell upon the coat. She smiled with moist, lonely eyes. There was still the scent of vanilla through all the amount of sea.

"Calypso sent a few things to my father. She meant for you to have this," said Jack.

Elizabeth put her arms through the sleeves of Will's blue leather coat. It was her favorite coat. She got it for his birthday. A pirate must always have a coat and it was the coat he wore when he was running around to find the key and it was the coat he left in Tia Dalma's house.

"I miss him so much Jack," she whispered again.

"So I've heard all night. Perhaps I should give you five bottles of rum and see how you turn out," said Jack.

"May I borrow your compass for a moment?" asked Elizabeth.

"It's not going to work," Jack told her.

"Curiosity. I just want to know," Elizabeth said with a smile.

"Curiosity Elizabeth?" questioned Jack with a sly smile on his face recalling a certain former conversation about curiosity he once had with her. He handed her the compass.

Elizabeth slowly opened it. Jack peeked at it. It just spun in a steady circle. Shutting it, she smiled softly.

"He's doing his duty," she told him.

"Do you want to know why I chose to become immortal?" Jack asked.

"It would settle my curiosity," replied Elizabeth.

"You won't be there for his one day one day because you'll be with him to share his one day," began Jack. He smiled as she already seemed to realize the answer. "He needs someone to look forward to seeing every ten years and one life is not long enough to live."

"It is as long as you have lived life with no regrets," said Elizabeth.

Jack nodded. That was very true and the reason why one life for him was not enough to live.

Before leaving, Jack, Gibbs, Barbossa, Teague, Lily, and Anamaria were invited to breakfast. After last night, Elizabeth wanted the more responsible ones only, though, no one else wanted to go. They had enough of her proper life at dinner. Although, Will and Lily were not attending breakfast because they were too busy playing with his toys on the beach.

After the preparations were made on the _Pearl_, Jack stayed behind to say his good bye.

"Will I see you again Uncle Jack?" asked little Will with pleading eyes.

"Undoubtedly yes," replied Jack.

"I met Captain Jack Sparrow," Will said to himself.

Jack knelt to a knee and set his palms on Wills's shoulder. "Little Whelp, I am Captain Jack Sparrow, but I don't want you using Sparrow anymore. My name is not Jack Sparrow anymore. I have to live in this new world. You do me a favor though. You tell everyone you know that you met Captain Jack Teague. Tell this island about Jack Teague."

"But everyone knows Jack Sparrow is captain of the _Black Pearl_ so if you don't change the name of your ship then what is the point of changing your name?" Will asked.

Jack opened his mouth. He shut his teeth with a clang then turned his eyes away. That was a good thought he put in there. He shrugged his shoulders and ignored his father's chuckling. "Just tell them about Jack Teague."

"Okay," said Will.

"William Turner, it was wonderful playing with you," Lily said, holding her hand out.

Will shook her hand. He nodded. "You're welcome here whenever you want."

"You mean whenever my father lets me come here," Lily said, looking strictly at her father.

"If you find Will," began Elizabeth.

Jack put his hand up. "I know, I know. I will. That's only if."

"Don't stay away for too long," said Elizabeth.

"Find Daddy," Will told him.

"Before I left, your father told me that in about two years he was coming home," said Jack.

"Two years. Mum, Daddy's coming home in two years. Daddy, Daddy, Daddy, Daddy, Daddy!" Will shouted, jumping up and down.

Elizabeth smiled. It was only two years left.

"Lizzy, bring him to sea when he's old enough. I'll take you on an adventure on the _Pearl_," Jack told her.

"I will Jack. Thank you for coming," said Elizabeth.

"Luv, I had no choice. It was give these gifts to you or face Will Turner's Locker," said Jack.

Elizabeth laughed.

Jack gave her a smile then turned. He boarded his ship and began barking orders.

Will watched as the _Black Pearl_ was sailing away. "Can I tell people that I met Jack Teague?"

"Just don't mention the _Pearl_ and you can," said Elizabeth. She wrapped an arm around Will's shoulder. "Just think, in two years your daddy is coming home," said Elizabeth as she set her arm around him.

Will smiled. He watched the _Pearl_ sail away until she disappeared into the horizon. He turned and sang the song that was going on all night.

Elizabeth went to her room. She set everything in the chest at her bedside, almost everything. The sea turtle sat on her pillow.

"No matter what, sea turtles will always bring us together," she whispered, recalling those words written in Will's hands in his most recent letter.


	11. Eleven

Ten years had passed. One week remained. Elizabeth stood, watching the horizon. She couldn't believe it was almost up. Ten years had passed by so quickly, yet it felt as though she was standing on that beach by herself not long ago. The _Flying Dutchman_ and her captain would soon be anchored on her land, docked on her dock, stepping in her home, and holding her tight. Her husband would be home at last and Will could see his father again.

Thomas slowly walked beside her. "Nervous?"

Elizabeth shrugged. "I don't know how I feel. I haven't seen him in nine years. I can't imagine Will's feelings. He's never met his father and remembered him. He doesn't even believe his father is his father. Will seems too legendary and the perfect hero to be his father."

"When are you going to tell him?" asked Thomas slowly.

Elizabeth looked at him with eyes that were too frightened to tell him. How could she tell her nine year old son that his father's heart was locked away n a chest and that chest was in her room? She sometimes had difficult telling herself that it truly was Will's heart. A nine year old was worse. She knew she had to tell him when his father was there. That was the only way Will would understand.

A door slammed, taking her from her fears. Books thrown on the floor caused her to turn her head.

Little Will stood in the middle of the parlor trembling. A mixture of anger and tears overwhelmed him.

"What is it Will?" asked Elizabeth, taking him into her arms.

"The boys at school are teasing me again. I'm just little Willie Turner, the fatherless boy who has his head poisoned with stories that aren't even true," explained Will. His lip trembled.

"They are true. Uncle Jack is proof," said Elizabeth.

Will took a piece of rope from clutched in his hand. "They said I should hang myself before the Navy comes to hang the rest of Daddy's pirate family," he told her. He pulled out of her arms. Anger, rage, and jealousy most of all overpowered him. "They're not true mum. None of them. You're the one who lives in them. You planned Uncle Jack to come. He probably isn't even Jack Sparrow. Jack Sparrow doesn't even exist. No one does. Not even Is and Liam exist. I don't have a father. If I did he would have been here. It's past two years. I hate my life. I hate my father. I never want to see him. I hate him." He ripped the necklace from his neck. He threw that and the rope across the room then ran out crying into his hands.

Elizabeth stood still. She couldn't move. How could he say any of that? Will loved him more than anything. Was this how he felt when he was a child? Her eyes moistened with tears as they fell on the rope. How did her son survive everyday with this? How could they tell him to hang himself? How could children be so cruel to another?

Later that evening, Elizabeth brought her son a sandwich and juice. She quietly entered his room. Before sitting beside him, she set the plate and cup on a chair.

Will was laying on his side curled tightly against himself in the center of his bed. His brown eyes were bright red and his face shimmered in the darkening light. One arm was curled against his chest and the other hand was tracing the details of his ship.

"I want my father," he weakly whispered.

Elizabeth pulled him into her chest. She felt him tremble and cry. She allowed it. She let Will cry for everything. All she could do was rock back and forth, holding him. She tucked his head under her chin and hushed him. Her eyes fell on the setting sun.

"We need you Will, more than you will ever know," she whispered.

After a hard night of loneliness and sad thoughts, Elizabeth sat with the chest open. She read the letters Will had wrote long ago. Tears came, but she resisted. Not today. Too much of that was last night. Both her Wills were being kept form things. She knew telling them both was going to be difficult. Telling Will of all his son's emotions from him not being there for nine years was going to kill her heart. She smelled the letter then shut her eyes as she heard the faint beating of Will's heart.

"Mum," Will called walking in. Elizabeth slammed the chest shut as she gave him a weak smile. "I can't find Daddy's necklace. I've looked everywhere." Fright and sadness were in his voice and eyes.

"We'll find it," promised Elizabeth as she took her son's hand and led him out.

For hours Will and Elizabeth searched every room, corner, crack, hall, and space for the necklace. Thomas was dragged into it. He still believed Will belonged at school not home searching for his necklace that he lost himself throwing a fit. Elizabeth told him to quit whining and look. She was just as worried as her son. That's all he truly had of his father.

Will moaned as he ran into his mother's room. He looked under the bed, in drawers, under chairs, and blankets, through her dresser, in her closet, and finally slumped on the bed. He looked at the sea turtle sitting on one of her pillows.

"Daddy, come home," he whispered, tracing the name on it.

He climbed over the chest. The top rattled. It wasn't locked. He sat on his knees and swung it open. He looked at the cloth on top and threw it aside. He realized the cloth was a dress, a silk, black dress with gold oriental patterns. Under that were folded dresses and clothes, boots, five sword bundled together, a tri cornered hat, letters, smaller chests, and a folded, blue coat. He lifted everything, one by one, from the chest and set it on the floor. Hearing something steady, he looked around the room then realized it came from the chest. Leaning down, the sound came louder. He unfolded the blue coat. His eyes fell upon another chest. This one was more complex and much smaller. Delicate designs were etched into it. The chest was very old, as it did show signs of age. He brought this smaller chest from the large one, sat on the bed, and pressed his ear against it.

"Will, I found your—" said Elizabeth as she entered the room. The necklace fell from her hand as she gasped.

Will's ear was against the Dead Man's Chest still. He looked at his mother who looked at him. Tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Mum, what's in this?" wondered Will.

Elizabeth stared at the two. How could she say it? What would she say? Her son had found what she had hid. He found Will's heart and the truth to everything. She took a deep breath and bent down to take the necklace in her hand. She sat next to her son. She had to tell Will before his father arrived. The last thing she wanted was for her son to ask his father why his heart wasn't beating.

"Will, I think you're old enough to learn the truth about your father and why he's been away for so long," she said.

She set the necklace around Will's neck before taking the chest and his hand and going to shore where they sat in the sand.

"Ten years ago, your father killed Davy Jones," she began.

"I know," said Will.

Elizabeth shook her head. "No Will, you don't. Davy Jones killed your father as well." Will's eyes suddenly widened with tears of fright. "But your father is also alive. This chest is keeping him alive. His duty is keeping him alive. You know the story of Davy Jones better than anyone. Do you remember the chest and the curse?"

Will nodded. "He put his heart in a chest because someone hurt him badly. He didn't want to feel anything so he put the chest on an island far away from him. Because of that, he was cursed. He was to spend ten years on sea doing what he was told. He got one day on land after those ten years."

"The story is true Will. Your daddy is doing what Davy Jones once did. His heart—your father's heart—Will, your father's heart is inside that same chest. This chest," said Elizabeth. She set her hand on the chest in front of him.

Will stared at the chest confused. "How is Daddy alive then?"

"He is and isn't alive. Your father is half alive and half dead. Davy Jones did something to your father. He hurt him. Something happened and your father's heart was placed in this chest. He's alive because he's cursed. Your father is captain of the _Flying Dutchman_."

"That's the ship that takes care of people who have died at sea," noted Will.

"Your daddy's duty is to take care of those who have died at sea," whispered Elizabeth.

Will's body trembled. With every beat of the heart, he moved closer and closer to his mother's body. "Why daddy? Why my daddy?"

"It was your daddy because if he wasn't made captain he would have died and you never would have been born."

"Mum, if the story is true and it's been ten years then will daddy come home?"

"Yes Will. In one week."

Will crawled out of his mother's arms. He slowly inched toward the chest. Hesitantly, he reached out to touch it. He traced the heart on the front. He poked the keyholes with his finger. Was it true? Was his father's heart really in that chest? All his life he grew up on stories and legends of a great man named Liam who had become captain of the _Flying Dutchman_. All his life he had been told that his father would come home as soon as he could. The story made sense though. If his daddy was who his mother said, the soonest he could come home was his one day of freedom. He had been without his father his entire life and he was nine years and three months old. With everything, it would equal ten years.

Looking at the chest, he knew he believed all of his legends and stories. All of them seemed to frighten him a bit more suddenly. It was quite possible that his father's heart was truly in that chest, but it still didn't seem right. He lowered his ear until it was pressed against the chest. It did sound like a heart beating. He set his arms around it as he shut his eyes. There was something soothing about listening to what was inside. He felt as though he had heard it before somewhere, long ago. Every fear seemed to melt away from him. Whatever was inside, even if it was truly his father's heart, was the most comforting thing he had ever felt.

Tears came from Elizabeth's eyes. She wanted to know how this was on him and what he was thinking. All this being placed upon a nine year old seemed like too much.

Little Will Turner looked at the sea listening to the steady beat. He wondered what his father was doing at that very moment and where he was. He wondered if his daddy knew he was giving him a hug.

The chest had sat in a chair beside his bed for a week, but today was special.

"Mum, why are we hiding daddy's heart?" asked Will as he and Elizabeth shut the chest now with all the items placed in it.

"Because Daddy is coming home," replied Elizabeth.

"When?" asked Will.

Elizabeth smiled. "Sunset."

"Will he like me?"

"He'll love you."

"Is it okay to be frightened?"

"Of course. Will, it's been so long since I've seen him."

"I'm gonna sit on the beach."

"All right."

Will got up off the floor. He took his ship and quietly went down to the beach.

From a window, Elizabeth watched him sit on the very edge of the dock with his feet over the side. She smiled at him. Ten years ago her life changed, but not as much as Will's. For nine years they were separated. Their love was tested. Tonight it wouldn't matter. Tonight, he would be home. Tonight, they would be together.

Elizabeth sat on the veranda in thought, questions consuming her. What would happen? How much did Will change? Would he truly like his son? Did he still love her? What would their son say? What would he ask? When would he ask? How was she going to feel? So many questions and thoughts that were in her mind. She needed to know. She had almost forgotten what Will was like. Somehow, she was afraid of tonight. It was an anxious afraid, but why was she afraid? Her eyes fell on her son. Will was still sitting on the dock looking at the horizon. She much she wanted to know his thoughts. He must have been terrified for tonight. He hadn't moved form that spot all day.

"How is he?" asked Thomas softly.

"He's been there all day. He just wants his father," said Elizabeth.

"How are you?" asked Thomas again.

She smiled softly. "Anxious, nervous, afraid, happy, overwhelmed, unsure…"

"You don't know do you?" wondered Thomas.

Elizabeth shook her head. "No."

"If you need me, I'll be in my office working," said Thomas. He gave his cousin a kiss on the cheek. "One hour Elizabeth, that's all."

"Thomas, thank you for everything," Elizabeth said.

Thomas smiled and turned.

Elizabeth went to her son. She brought him to his feet. "It's time to get ready little Will."

Will looked at her and smiled.

Elizabeth straightened his brown coat. Something was missing though. She placed a tri-cornered hat on her son's head.

"There, you're ready," she told him.

Will looked at the horizon. The sun was so close from being gone. "Mum, is it really true?"

"We'll find out," said Elizabeth.

Hand in hand, they walked out of the manor and onto the cliff in the middle of the cove. Will ran ahead in the tall grasses. His voice carried out into the sea. _Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me_.

Elizabeth smiled as he continued the song. She stood beside him.

They watched as the glowing orb dipped lower and lower on the horizon.

Elizabeth's eyes widened as her lips formed an almost smile.

Will watched. His eyes grew wide. It was hard to breathe. His heart was beating fast. He was so nervous. All he ever wanted was to see his father. He swallowed hard.

Both stood absolutely still, afraid that the sun would stop if they moved.

Elizabeth watched. Her own heart raced. It had been so long. She waited for this day for a decade. Life did go on after all. In Will's voice, she heard the final sentence of his last letter to her. Over the edge, over again. Sunrise sets…Flash of green.

On the sea was a ship like no other and had not been there a moment before the green flash and someone leaning far over the ship and hanging onto the rigging.

Elizabeth smiled as she looked down at her son.

Will looked at her with a glowing smile that finally understood everything. His eyes showed her one message. Daddy's home. He looked back out to the sea.

"Let's go to your father," Elizabeth whispered…finally.

She took Will's hand and led him down the path against the cliff wall.

Suddenly, a figure appeared on the dock. The figure didn't move.

Elizabeth broke into a run.

Will watched his mother as he slowly followed.

"Will!" cried Elizabeth, running down the dock.

Captain Will Turner met his wife with a kiss. That kiss became passionate and everlasting.

Tears rolled down Elizabeth's face.

Will pushed her away only to pull her into an even more missed, desperate hug. He inhaled deeply. He missed this feeling of warmth and love. Her scent was sweet and her touch warm and gentle.

Elizabeth held Will even tighter. She wanted him to hold her forever. His strong, muscled arms always had her protected. His unforgiving smell of sea, sweat, and rum filled her mind. His wild, curly hair blew in her face. Oh, how she missed him.

Will's arms slowly loosened from her. She looked into his face and he into hers. She hadn't changed very much at all. She was still young and beautiful. She bore signs of the weather and a bit of age, but nothing else.

Elizabeth gazed into his rich warm eyes. She set her hand on his cheek. She was still the same Will Turner he had been ten years ago. Nothing had changed about him, but his eyes looked as though they had seen too much. They seemed duller than the last time she saw them. They weren't bright anymore. The only age he had was the grave look in his eyes.

Will's eyes glanced past her. They grew wide and unbelievable.

Elizabeth turned.

Little Will stood behind her, gazing at his father.

"Is that him?" asked Will softly. His eyes never left the boy.

Elizabeth held her hand towards the boy. Will took his mother's hand lightly. She pulled him closer.

"Will, this is your daddy," she whispered.

The boy breathed deeply.

Will knelt to his son's height. He bore a gentle smile.

Little Will stared hard at this man. He looked like he was tired and had seen too much. The blue bandana holding his dirty hair back was caked with dirt and grime. He white tunic billowed in the wind. His smile was gently and pure. His warm eyes moistened with tears. Will slowly walked closer into his father's arms. He wrapped his arms around him.

"Daddy," he whispered squeezing his father.

"I'm back Will. I'm back," Will told his son as he set his arms around him lightly. He was afraid to hurt his small body. He pulled his son closer. Tears slipped from his eyes as he shut them. The smile on his face grew.

Elizabeth looked down at her Wills in each other's arms.

Little Will began laughing. He pulled away. Tears consumed his eyes. "Mum, daddy's home! Daddy, Daddy, Daddy!" he cried. He jumped up and down.

Will swung him around in the air. Both laughed. Will kissed his son's head.

"Yes, Daddy 's home," said Elizabeth softly.

Will put an arm around her. The three of them gazed at each other. So long ago Will felt this complete. It was the day he finally realized that Elizabeth loved him, before he went off on his grand adventure to find the compass of Jack Sparrow then a key and the rest was destiny. He finally felt complete and whole.

Thump.

All three turned to the edge of the dock. Another crate was being lowered. It was half the size of the chest. When it hit the dock its contents rattled.

"Carefully," Bill told them. He glanced at his son. "Sorry Will."

Will waved it off.

"Daddy, what's in those?" asked little Will.

"You'll see soon son," said Will.

"Will, he looks just like Elizabeth, but with your eyes," noted Bill, looking at his grandson. His eyes swelled with tears.

"Son, meet William Turner. He's your grandfather," said Will.

Little Will went to Bill who knelt.

"Call me Bill little Will," said Bill.

Will shook his head. "Grandfather!" shouted little Will, throwing his arms around him. Hearing that name, Bill burst into a mess of tears. "Why are you crying?" wondered little Will.

"Because I never thought I was going to be a grandfather and you're the most handsome and strongest boy in the world," said Bill, pulling him closer.

Will softly laughed. "He's not even your own son and you're crying like a baby," he noted.

"I can't help myself," Bill told him, wiping his eyes. Little Will patted his shoulder. "I'll be okay lad." He stood and wiped his face. "Now, what are we going to call you? Certainly not Will."

Little Will jumped up and down. "We can call me Wills because I'm Daddy 's son and his name is Will too. That way, I'm Will's son and calling me Wills is just as easy and the rest of the world will know that I'm Daddy 's son because I'm Wills. Right Daddy?"

"Aye Wills. That you are," said Will.

Bill found tears coming back to his eyes. He stumbled back to the rest of the crates.

Orion and his sniffing nose came prowling from the ship and past the crates. He sniffed Will's leg then went and sniffed Wills.

"This my dog, Orion," Will said.

Wills looked at his mother. "Mum, Daddy has a dog. Why can't I?"

"We also have a parrot," announced Bill. He whistled to the air and watched Teach fly over from the ship and settle on his arm before propping himself on Bill's shoulder.

"Mum, I want a parrot!" Wills screamed as he ran to his grandfather and stared at Teach.

Teach was also looking at Wills in wonder. His head tilted from side to side then he bobbed up and down singing.

"He talks!" Wills screamed, jumping up and down. "Mum, I want a parrot. Lily has one."

Bill and Will exchanged glances, but only Will had a smile on his face.

"Lily?" wondered Bill.

"Captain Jack Teague's daughter," nodded Wills.

"Jack was here then," noted Bill.

"Grandfather, can I play with him?" wondered Wills.

Bill's eyes widened as he felt a sudden surge of tears disrupt his clear vision. He nodded and set Teach in front of Wills before turning and wiping his eyes.

"You are such a baby," Will muttered.

"Come here," Wills called, patting his legs. Instead, Orion came over to him and licked his face.

"If you want Orion, you do that," said Will. "If you want Teach, you whistle like this." Following the two pitch whistle, Teach hopped to Will's feet and looked up at him. "See."

"Let's go home Daddy," said Wills, pulling at his father's hand.

Will finally looked up and for the first time, noticed how beautiful and large the manor was.

"Daddy," Wills pleaded. "Come on."

Will smiled. He took a step forward and immediately lost his balance. He flung his arms in the air to make an attempt for recovery, but fell back anyway. He sighed. "Land legs."

"Here, I'll help you," said Elizabeth bringing him back to his feet.

Taking another step, Will's feet crossed. This time he lost his balance and dragged her with him.

"This is going to take longer than I thought," noted Elizabeth.

"When was the last time I set foot on land?" asked Will, knowing the Bermuda Triangle did not count in that matter.

"Ten years ago," said Elizabeth.

"Do you need help son?" asked Bill. He took a step and grabbed onto a crate.

"It seems you need help too," noted Eddy.

"I'll manage somehow," said Will, bringing himself back to his feet.

It was a long process for Will to go across the dock. Between losing his balance, falling on either Elizabeth or Wills, and laughing he thought he was going to spend his one day just on the dock. Finally at the end of the dock, he thought he had it until the ground became uneven. This time, he fell forward after trying to recover. He lifted his head and spit out the mouthful of sand.

"Wasn't expecting that," he admitted.

"Well, I still sometimes fall when I walk on the sand too," admitted Wills as he plopped next to his father.

Sand. Will looked around him. He immediately sat up. He was surrounded by sand, dry sand. He was a few feet from the edge of the dock. Looking in front of him, he saw where his feet had gone in his attempt to save his balance. Going closer he rolled back on his stomach to trace the imprints his feet made. He slowly pulled his boots and stockings off, letting his feet burrow in the sand. Wills helped him up.

"Better?" asked Wills.

Will let out a great cry of joy and happiness. He stumbled around the beach losing his balance, tripping over his own feet, falling backwards and forwards, eating the sand, and taking time to get back to his feet, but he was finally happy again. After a bit of making a fool out of himself to everyone else, he finally acquired his land legs. He ran back to Elizabeth and Wills who were talking to Bill.

"Now are you better?" wondered Wills again.

Will nodded. "Much better. Let's go home," he told him.

"Okay," said Wills, taking his father's hand and running.

Will grabbed Elizabeth's hand and dragged her along too. Orion went up the path barking the entire time and Teach flew over their heads.

"Will, I—" said Bill as he turned. Seeing his son was halfway to the manor he smiled. "I guess I'll deliver these myself. Maccus, Greenbeard, Eddy, help me with these. By the way when I say help I mean you carry them."

Will stood in the middle of the parlor, looking around. He felt as though he was in the Swann mansion at Port Royal again. Memories filled him, but a small voice wouldn't allow them to come.

"Daddy, come see my room," Wills pleaded, beginning to drag his father again.

"Okay, I'm coming Wills," said Will.

Elizabeth looked at him and laughed. She followed him too.

"See Daddy. Do you like it?" asked Wills.

Will looked around. His son had a pretty big room for being only nine. His room looked more for a pirate than anything else. Maps and hand drawn pictures cluttered the walls. Various sizes of chests held everything from his toys to clothes and books.

Wills ran to his bed and took his monkey from the pillow. "This is Jack, just like Captain Barbossa's 'Jack' the Monkey," he told his father.

"Does Jack know?" asked Will.

Wills nodded. "He said it was madly insulting." He suddenly went to his chest by the window. "Your ship Daddy." He presented Will with the carving of the _Flying Dutchman_.

"Do you like it?" wondered Will.

Wills shook his head. "I love it."

"William, aren't you forgetting something?" called Bill.

"Ah, I forgot about your gifts," said Will with a laugh.

"Presents from you Daddy?" cried Wills.

Will nodded.

Wills raced out dragging his father again, hardly able to contain his excitement.

Will nearly fell down the stairs.

Elizabeth followed as she laughed. She motions towards the parlor.

Edward and Greenbeard each took a handle on the large chest. Maccus held the crate. All of them entered the parlor. They set everything between the couches. Bill shooed them out.

Wills stared at the two gifts with wide eyes.

Will sat on the soft, cushioned couch. He slumped low into it before unrolling his trousers, letting them hang at his ankles. He let his head fall back in comfort. A soft hand moved his head into a kiss. Elizabeth pulled the bandana from his head and pulled his hair back with a blue ribbon. He suddenly looked like the carefree Will Turner he once was.

Bill did the same. He set his and his son's boots near the entryway then set his coat on a couch near it. He too pulled his hair back. He unbuttoned his vest and tunic then rolled his sleeves up a bit.

Elizabeth looked at him then Will then back. "You two really do look like each other," she noted.

"Daddy, can I have my present now?" asked Wills, jumping on his father.

Will smiled. He heard his son's stomach growling. "Not until you've had something to eat."

"But I'm not hungry," whined Wills.

"You haven't eaten all day. Besides, I just made dinner for your father and grandfather," said Elizabeth.

"Is there enough for all of us?" wondered Will. Elizabeth nodded. "What do you have?"

"Roast chicken, fried potatoes, bread and biscuits, fresh salad, fruit picked this morning, a lovely seasoning, fresh apple juice, and for dessert I have mashed strawberries over a cake with cream to place on top," replied Elizabeth.

Will looked at her with a mouthwatering smile.

"I suppose I could eat some dessert," said Wills.

All three looked at each other. Wills hopped off his father's lap. He took his and his grandfather's hand. They were led to the dining room.

"Food," Bill said to himself, gazing at the table.

"Real food," added Will, his mouth watering more.

"Real hot food," said Bill slowly.

"Let's eat," said Will.

The two of them didn't bother to sit down. They walked around the table and leaned over it, picking food and shoving it in their mouths. With each bite, their eyes demanded more.

"At least slow down so you can taste it," requested Elizabeth.

The two made one more round around the table with two plates before sitting next to each other and eating a bit more civilized. They didn't bother to use eating utensils though.

"Will, remind me to come here for dinner," said Bill.

"Do you two not eat?" asked Elizabeth, concerned.

Bill shook his head. "Not like this."

"What do you eat then?" wondered Wills.

"This is what we usually eat," said Bill, handing him a piece of hard tack.

Wills took it. He sniffed it then took a bite. The rest fell from his hand. He forced a smiled and slowly chewed. All three laughed at his face of disgust. He quickly spit the rest into his napkin then took a long drink of his apple juice.

"Is that all you eat?" wondered Elizabeth.

"Well, that and a bit of salted pork," said Will. "And what ever food the crew brings back."

"That is when we are in this world," added Bill.

"You know, we really don't need to eat," Will noted.

"Oh Will, I'm going to pack you a fine meal," Elizabeth told him.

Bill nodded frantically. "I'll drink to that."

"It's been so long since I've eaten real food like this. The most I ever get is fruit from the crew when they go ashore. That's every year though. It's been ten years," said Will.

"That's nothing son. The last time I ate like this was—twenty years ago, but the food tasted like ash and nothing satisfied so I would call it nearly twenty-one years. At least under this curse I can taste food," Bill told him.

"Did Davy Jones not let you eat?" wondered Wills calmly, feeding Orion his potatoes and Teach his kiwi.

Bill shook his head. "I barely managed find a few bite for your father…how do you know about me being under Jones's command?"

"William Turner, stop giving your food to the animals," Elizabeth told him.

All three looked at her then the two nodded when Wills looked at her with a pout on his face. "They need to eat too."

"Not necessarily," said Bill.

"Aqua de Vida," replied Will.

"Now, how did you know about me and Jones?" Bill asked again.

Wills gave him an obvious look. "You're Bill Bootstraps. You're the one Daddy promised to free."

"Actually, it's Bootstrap Bill lad and how do you know about that?" asked Bill.

"Mum told me everything," said Wills.

"Everything?" asked Will with a touch of fright.

"Almost everything, just to our wedding," replied Elizabeth. Both Will and Bill sighed. "And about the chest."

"Wot!" Will cried.

"Daddy, did you and Mum really have your wedding in the middle of a battle?" asked Wills.

"We did Wills," said Will. "I can't believe you told him."

"We'll talk about that later, but our wedding wasn't proper," said Elizabeth. She smiled. "It was eagerly though."

"Like I promised," noted Will with a sigh.

"If you want a proper wedding all you have to do is go home," hinted Bill.

"Daddy, can we open my presents now?" Wills pleaded.

"Not until I have dessert," said Will.

"You're still eating dinner," whined Wills.

"I'll take dinner and dessert with me," said Will.

"But Thomas doesn't allow food in the parlor," added Wills.

"He can spare one night. I don't think very much food will be left once I get in there anyway," said Will, piling the best of what was left on his two plates. He took his cup of juice with his mouth and attempted to ask. "Are you coming?"

"Yay! Presents!" cried Wills, racing back into the parlor.

Will and Bill carefully set their plates of food on the table then the cups.

"Which one Daddy?" asked Wills.

Will motioned toward the large one. He handed Elizabeth the crate.

Elizabeth opened it and pulled out a beautiful chest. "Will, it's gorgeous."

"The men got it from Singapore," said Will. "It seems the Chinese know how to reach their Captain, Lord, and King."

"Daddy, I can't get this open," Wills complained as the pushed on the top of the chest with all his weight.

Will shooed him out of the way. He lifted at it. It didn't bulge. Both threw their weight into it.

"It's not opening. Why is it not opening?" Will asked himself.

"Mine won't open either," noted Elizabeth.

"They opened last night. I know they did," said Will.

Bill smiled. "Obviously they won't open because they don't have their keys to unlock. Now you can keep your deepest treasure safe from any others."

"Grandfather, do I get one key or two?" asked Wills.

"One, silly," said Will.

"But this one has two key holes," said Wills.

Will looked at the lock. "This isn't the chest I gave you. I didn't give you that one either." He looked at Elizabeth's. That chest also had two keyholes.

"I've seen a lock like this before," noted Wills, setting two fingers in the key holes. He shrugged. It wasn't worth wasting his time to think about.

Will swallowed hard. His hand trembled as he grasped the key below his tunic.

"Open it lad," said Bill, handing Wills the key.

Will looked at the key in horror. The key had two prongs and was attached to a leather cord. Elizabeth also had the same key but with a gold chain.

Bill gave Will a weak smile and shrugged. "They'll be safer," he said.

Will watched as his son swung the key around his neck. Horrible thoughts came to his mind as the weight around his neck seemed to double. He turned away from the key around his son's neck.

Wills opened the chest. His mouth dropped and eyes widened.

Elizabeth gently set the key beside her. She opened the chest. Inside were beautiful sapphire silks.

Will sat beside her. "It's my color," he softly explained.

Elizabeth pulled one out. As it unfolded a bright red appeared. She pulled this one. It was a long, thick silk sash. On both ends and in the middle was an image of dragon embroidery with black, gold, and silver thread. She recognized this to be the exact image of the dragon that Sao Feng's men bore as tattoos. Off the middle, a rope, knot pendant, much like the one Sao Feng had given her, was tied to it.

"You are still their Captain and King," whispered Will.

She smiled and noticed Chinese character embroidery above the dragon on the end.

Will pulled at the end of his sapphire blue sash. He had the same character embroidery in silver. Below that was an image of a setting sun in gold and red thread. Around the sun were rays of green thread.

"Over the edge, over again. Sunrise sets."

"Flash of green," finished Elizabeth.

"There's more," whispered Will, motioning toward the silks.

Elizabeth removed one more layer. Lying neatly on the silk was a necklace. In the middle were two crossing swords. A sapphire was over them. Knotted to each side were rubies.

"The fire and the sea," she whispered.

Both leaned in for a kiss.

"Daddy, stop kissing Mum and help," Wills moaned.

Will rolled his eyes, and smiled with a message of we'll continue later. He lifted the ship from the chest then pulled all the bags from it.

Wills watched as the ship soon became something very familiar. "The _Black Pearl_!" he cried.

Will nodded as he tied the rigging onto the masts. He attached the string holding a miniature flag. He handed his son the bag of cannons, cannonballs, barrels, and so on.

Wills placed them all over. He was handed another larger bag. He reached in. His eyes widened. "Captain Jack Sparrow!" He pulled all the figures from the bag and shouted each one as he did. When it was all done and set up, he threw his arms around his father. "Thank you Daddy. I love it."

"That's not all Wills," said Will. He pulled three more figures from a different bag then handed them to his son.

Wills looked at them. "It's you Daddy and Mum and Grandfather."

Will glanced at his father.

"Stop saying that lad. You bring me to tears each time," said Bill, wiping his eyes.

"You are sensitive," noted Will.

"I told you that a long time ago," reminded Bill. "I should leave you alone."

"No, please stay Grandfather. I want to play with you," Wills pleaded, grabbing his hand.

Tears flowed down Bill's face. "I suppose I could spare a few minutes." Will attempted to hide his laughter. "Oh, shut it Will."

"Where were we?" wondered Will, sitting beside Elizabeth. She grabbed the key and pulled him into a light kiss. "Ah, I remember now."

He set his hand behind Elizabeth's head to pull her into a kiss while she pulled the key closer. Clearly neither one was planning on letting the other go.

Bill glanced at them a moment then turned his attention back to Wills and sat in front of him more. Both laughed as Jack walked the plank again. Wills looked at his miniature pirate flag. It the distance he saw his parents continuing their kiss. He giggled and made kissy noises.

Will broke away, noticing his son. His face went red.

"I'm not finished Captain Turner," said Elizabeth, pulling him in with the key.

Bill laughed and covered his grandson's eyes. Wills laughed as he tried pulling his hand away.

"Now we're finished," Will told them.

"For now," added Elizabeth sweetly as she traced his jaw line. She went to this ship and felt the smooth wood. "Did you carve this yourself?"

Will nodded. "It took me nearly three years to carve everything and find the cloths."

"Is that all you do?" wondered Elizabeth.

"When you ferry souls right away as to not let them build up, you tend to have a day or two without a single soul or at least a good afternoon or morning. I couldn't hide the blacksmith anymore," said Will.

"Elizabeth, he has an entire wall of shelves with carvings of anything we can think of. The crew, me as well, have our own carvings. Every child that is ferried is allowed to pick his or her own carving," said Bill.

"I'm still amazed you approve of it," said Will.

"Aye, it's something for you to do, but I do not enjoy it when you carve while sitting on the mast. I'm the one cleaning the wood shavings or having pieces fall on me," said Bill.

"Don't walk under me," Will told him obvious.

"Why do you bother cleaning the shavings?" asked Elizabeth confused.

"It's land," replied Bill.

Elizabeth seemed more confused. "The shavings are from wood and the ship is made of wood. He's been on the ship for ten years and he's fine. He can set foot on the deck, so what makes the wood shavings any different?"

"Thank you Elizabeth. I've been trying to tell him that for ten years," said Will, pleased that someone saw it his way.

Bill shook his head. "It's not just that. It's the hundreds of slivers the crew and I have gotten into my feet. Not everyone always wears their boots Will."

"Why do you think I always wear mine?" asked Will, his words becoming laughter.

"You only wear your boots when you're carving," Bill told him.

"That's why I wear my boots when I carve," Will laughed.

Elizabeth smiled hearing his laughter again. "Promise me you won't ever stop laughing," she said, looking into his eyes.

"What did Daddy carve for you?" wondered Wills.

"A pair to sea turtles. Half his carvings are sea turtles anyway," replied Bill.

Will smiled and shrugged innocently.

Wills suddenly ran out of the room. He ran back in holding two objects. "I have a pair of sea turtles too!" he shouted, plopping next to them.

Will smiled and nodded. "I was wondering when you were going to show them to me," he noted.

"Where did you get these? I don't remember Will sending you any," wondered Bill.

"Yes you do. He was a sickly six year old boy that burned with fever," said Will.

"That was him!" cried Bill.

"I knew it was him the moment I truly looked at him," said Will, pulling his son into his lap.

"No, I got one when I was really sick and another washed up on shore a week later," said Wills.

"I know. Wills, your soul came to me. I knew it was you. We've known each other for three years and you didn't even realize you knew me. Your soul was strong and fighting long after you came to me. You are unmistakably a Turner," said Will, holding Wills tighter.

Wills suddenly broke out of his father's arms. He looked at the double lock. "I know where I've seen that. It's like the lock that's on your chest Daddy!" he cried.

"Oh, which chest is this Wills?" stuttered Will with fright.

"Mum says that your heart is inside it. That can't be real though, but it was real. It was in my room all week. It really does sound like a heart beating," said Wills softly. He seemed to finally believe it.

Will glanced at Elizabeth. He gazed into her eyes with eyes of fright and wanting to know.

Bill stood. "I think I'll leave you three alone now. There's a lot of time to be catching up on. Thank you for dinner Elizabeth, it was delicious."

"Good night Grandfather," said Wills. He hugged Bill who moaned as his eyes moistened. "Why do you always cry when I call you grandfather?"

"Because lad, I love it when you say that," said Bill. He kissed his grandson's head. "Good night Wills. If any of you need me I'll be up all night keeping the peace on the ship." He looked at Will, giving him a promising look.

Wills watched him grab his coat and boots then leave. He sat back in front of his ship. He played more.

Will looked at him playing. A necklace dangled from his neck. He touched it.

"I never take it off," Wills told him.

"I've tried, but he bit me the last time I attempted to take it off before his bath," added Elizabeth with a laugh.

Will smiled. "What are you playing?" he asked, scooting closer.

"A battle which you and Mum get married," said Wills.

"I think about that all the time," said Will.

"Daddy, is your heart really in that chest?" asked Wills softly.

Will felt a sudden burning pain where his heart should be. He pulled Wills into his chest. He set his son's ear next to the scar. Tears fell down his face as Wills softly gasped. He was very aware of the tears falling gently from his eyes and quickly removed them from his face.

Elizabeth shut her eyes, not wanting to see anymore of the look on Wills's or Will's faces.

Will took a deep breath.

Wills gazed at his father with confused, not understanding eyes. He noticed the black cord around his father's neck. Slowly, he pulled at the cord until the key fell into his hand.

Will pulled the cord off his neck then handed it to his son.

Wills gently took the key. It was like his but larger. He saw the look on his father's face then looked at his chest. There was the scar that ran alongside the cavern where his heart once was. He noticed it wasn't just a scar. It was a precise cut along his chest. He traced it. Much more hesitantly, he set his ear against it. Nothing. Absolutely nothing. There was no heart beating in his father's chest. He knew that a moment ago, but now he truly came to realize it. Instead, there was just a precise cut. Things were put together. There was a precise cut on his father's chest, his father had no heart beating, there was a chest in his mother's room that had the sound of a beating heart and the chest had a double lock. Wills suddenly got up and sprinted out of the room. The key was still in his hand.

"Where is he going?" wondered Elizabeth.

"Elizabeth, where is the chest?" Will asked with a haunted tone.

"In my room," Elizabeth told him softly. Both looked at each other with horrified eyes. "Wills no!" she screamed standing.

Wills Turner knelt in front of the chest at his mother's bed. He unlocked it then threw the key on the bed. He began throwing the clothes aside. He dug deeper. The beating echoed as he pulled his father's coat off the chest then lifted it and set it on top the other one.

"William don't!" Elizabeth screamed, rushing in. She froze.

Wills looked at the key then set it in the lock. A match. She stared at the key and the lock with wide moist eyes. He looked at his father.

Will stood in the doorway. A great surge of emotion, pain, and memories filled him. His body trembled. His eyes overflowed with tears. They couldn't escape the chest. With each beat of the chest, his heart, he was more and more weak. He squeezed his eyes shut and covered his face as he slid down the doorframe to his knees.

"That's enough Wills. Put it away," Elizabeth pleaded, pulling her son from the chest. "You're hurting your father."

"I need to know Mum," Wills whispered. He looked at his father.

Will set his hand over his breast. Something inside of him was burning, as flame would have. The burning pain replaced his heart. This was the emotion that he felt. He felt pain from what he was without. He couldn't breathe.

Elizabeth rushed to him. She set her hands on his face. "Will, breathe. Stay with me. Please Will."

Wills turned back to the chest. He thought his own heart would come out of his chest. He needed to know. Hesitantly, he took the key and turned it. He jumped back when it opened and unlocked.

Will snapped back to reality. He watched as his son reached for the top of the chest. He raced to him and pushed him back as hard as he could.

Wills's head bounced off the wood. He crawled back into the wall.

Will grabbed his shoulders and squeezed, pushing him into the wall. "Don't you dare do it Wills! Do not ever open this chest! I do not want you to ever see it. Do you understand me? Never, never open this!" he hollered.

Tears flowed down Wills's face as he frantically nodded. Terror was written on his pale face. He had never been so frightened.

Will's hands slowly dropped from his son's shoulders.

Wills immediately ducked under his father's arm. He sprinted from the room, barely able to breathe.

Will watched him until his eyes fell on the chest. He crawled to it then sat on his knees. He reached out for it then suddenly pulled away. It haunted him too much. He knew very well that his heart was inside. The Dead Man's Chest was illuminated with the moonlight. He turned away. Unable to listen to his heart beating, he burst into a mess of tears. He ran from the room to the only place he felt most comfortable.

Elizabeth found her son sitting in a dark corner in his room, holding his knees, rocking back and forth, crying into his arms. She pulled him apart and held him close to her chest.

Wills wrapped his arms around her. "Daddy hates me," he told her.

"No," whispered Elizabeth. She pushed Wills from clinging around her and took his frightened, teared face between her palms. "He's afraid of what happened to him. Hearing his heart and seeing what keeps it safe and not feeling anymore, it all frightens him. All of his feelings have been away for so long because he has no heart beating inside of him. The chest holds his feelings. Seeing it and hearing what is inside brought back all his feelings. He's just afraid."

"Afraid of what?" asked Wills.

Elizabeth shrugged. "I don't know, but I think he's afraid of you knowing most of all."

"Knowing what?" asked Wills.

"Everything," said Elizabeth.

"I don't understand. You always told me not to fear the truth because the truth is all we have in the world that helps us decide from right and wrong. You told me the truth is the only purity left," reminded Wills, his little face wrapped in confusion.

"I also told you the truth hurts did I not?" questioned Elizabeth.

Wills nodded slowly. He buried his face into his mother's chest.

Will Turner buried his face into his pillow in his quarters. He wanted to sail away from this world. He didn't belong here. He wanted to go back. He wanted time to go back exactly ten years just so he could die and not have to suffer this anymore.

Bill ran into the room. He rushed to his son's side and tried pulling Will from his pillow.

"Just leave me alone. Take me back. I don't want to be here anymore. I want to die. I don't want to be captain. I don't want this burden. I can't do it anymore. I just can't," said Will through his arms.

"What happened?" asked Bill, having an idea. "Was the chest opened?"

"He wanted to open it. He wanted to see it. He wanted to see my heart," said Will.

Bill pulled Will from his pillow and took his face between his palms. "Did he? Did he see it?"

Will shook his head. "I wouldn't let him. I don't want to be near it anymore. I don't want to feel anything. I want to die. I want you to take my place. You promised to heal my pain. Just let me go to Mum. Please, just let me go," he pleaded.

Bill tucked his son's head under his chin. He wrapped his arms around his son's body. He rocked back and forth, gently hushing him. He had a feeling something like this was going to happen. Will had been away for so long that seeing the chest again and feeling what feelings were would be too much on him at once. Bill began to softly sing a lullaby, one that Will had never heard before. This one was in French and was the most beautiful of all. He ran his fingers through Will's curls and shut his eyes, allowing the melody to take his mind back to the first time he heard it.

Hearing a floorboard creak, Bill opened his eyes toward the door where Elizabeth slowly entered.

She sat on the bed next to Will, beginning to rub his back.

"Where is he?" wondered Will, raising his head.

"Being entertained by the crew," replied Elizabeth.

"He thinks I hate him doesn't he?" asked Will.

Elizabeth shook her head. "No, I explained to him you love him and you're just afraid. He understands. At least, I think he understands. He wanted to see if you were all right. I think you were more shaken up than him."

Will nodded and drew a deep breath. He wiped his eyes then looked at his father. "I don't know what to do."

"Why don't you start by talking to your son? Remember how you were when you first started talking to me on this ship when we first met?" said Bill.

"I don't think Wills will want to hear about his mother," said Will.

"That's how you knew me," noted Elizabeth.

"He spent most of time talking about you until he finally fell asleep," said Bill.

"NO! Not the rum!"

All three sprinted to deck.

The crew stood, crowded at the bow petrified.

Will pushed his way through them.

Wills stood at the bow with a bottle of rum horizontal to the water, the rum slowly dripping from it. Three empty bottles were beside him. Terror was on his face as he was once again shouted at.

"What are you doing?" asked Elizabeth.

"You told me rum does bad things to people and I don't want anything bad happening to Daddy's ship," said Wills.

Elizabeth burst into laughter.

"But it's the rum," whined Skully, holding his hands out to the rum bottles.

"Don't worry lad, you can dispose of some of it, but not all of it. Keep six bottles. I may need them in the future," said Bill.

A smile widened across Will's face followed by a memory of disgust. He stuck his tongue out recalling the taste of rum returning from his stomach.

Catching on, the rest of the crew laughed quietly to themselves.

"Let's not do that again," suggested Will.

"I'm sorry Daddy," said Wills.

Will shut his eyes. He knelt. "No, Wills, I am. You don't have to apologize for anything. You are just a normal, curious nine year old boy."

Wills handed him the key.

Will set the key around his neck. He tucked it below his tunic then pulled his tunic more over the scar.

"Daddy, what happened?" asked Wills.

"Has your mother not told you?" wondered Will.

Wills shook his head. "Not really. She just said Davy Jones hurt you and you would have died if your heart wasn't put in the chest."

Will nodded. He stood and took his son's hand. "Come with me. We have a lot to talk about."

"Like what?" wondered Wills.

"Well, I don't know you and I want to know what my son is like and I know you want to know what I am like so we should go talk," said Will.

"Okay," said Wills as he was helped over the side of the ship.

"Do you think you'll need me?" Bill asked Elizabeth.

"No, I think the two of them just need to talk alone together. They'll settle things themselves. Wills is just as afraid as Will. They need time alone," said Elizabeth.

"Well, you know where I am if you need me again," said Bill

"I don't think Will is going to need you anymore tonight, especially when Wills is asleep and it's just him and I," said Elizabeth.

The crew looked at each other smirking.

"No, I think he'll be too occupied to think about anything," said Bill. "You got the nightgowns right?"

Elizabeth turned away from him for a moment. She pressed her palms together then pressed the thin line of her hands against her lips. "I think I'll wear the red one."

"Is that the only one that fits you?" wondered Bill.

"Every one of them fit but the white lace," said Elizabeth.

"Well, between us, that one had specific measurements," Bill said, leaning his head down to her ear.

"I'll make it count for ten more years," Elizabeth told him.

"Is that a promise?" wondered Bill.

"Oh, I will," said Elizabeth before climbing down.

"Someone is going to have an enjoyable night," noted Edward.

The rest of the crew nodded, envious of Will.

Will sat on the veranda and pulled Wills into his lap. He set his arm around his back. A deep breath was drawn before he began. "Ten years ago, on this very day I was made captain and heartless. You see, I saw that Jack was in trouble on the _Flying Dutchman_ and I was on the _Black Pearl_ where I had been fighting. Jack was fighting Jones and I went to help him. When I arrived one of the crewmembers attacked me. I got caught up on him. You mother saw that I had left and came to help me. Davy Jones threw her into the side of the ship. I was very exhausted. I could barely lift my sword. I also fell into the side of the ship. Your mother and I looked at each other, hoping Jack would do what he promised he would. He wanted to become captain. It just happened to be something that I was meant to do. Davy Jones did hurt me. He hurt me badly. I was dying Wills. I was dying very quickly. Jack helped me do something that ensured I was to be captain and therefore live again as an immortal being. He helped me stab Davy Jones's heart."

"Why?" wondered Wills.

"Because whoever stabs the heart to Davy Jones would take his place as captain and do the duty given. That duty is to ferry souls of those that have died at sea, for eternity. After I stabbed the heart, life left my body. I—I died in your mother's arms."

"But, Daddy, you're alive."

"In a way. My heart was cut from my body after I died. It was placed in the chest and I was made captain of the _Flying Dutchman_."

"I don't understand."

"Do you understand curses?"

"Uh-huh."

"Being captain of the _Flying Dutchman_ is a gift and a curse. I'm immortal aye, but I have no heart beating inside of me. It's locked away in that chest. That's not all the curse either. I must do the duty for ten years. Once that ten years has passed, I'm allowed one day with the one I love."

"Is that why you've never come home Daddy?"

"Aye, that's why Wills. It's been ten years. I am also dead still. My heart is not inside me. Do you understand what death is?"

"It's when you go to sleep and wake up in a different world that's better than this one."

"It's much better Wills. It's beautiful, but not as beautiful as you and your mother."

Wills gently touched his father's chest. "What's it like?"

"It's very odd. Sometimes I forget I'm alive. Other times I wonder how I'm alive. I sit on deck when it's quiet and try to remember what having a beating heart felt like. My body feels lonely. There is no pulse in me. I know I'm alive because I'm still breathing. Not only that, being so far away from my heart, I lose my feelings and emotions. Until tonight, I forgot what love felt like. I forgot what warmth, happiness, joy, life, and love brings."

"You don't remember?"

"Not really."

"Daddy, what's it like to die?"

"Are you afraid to die?"

Wills nodded. "I almost did once and I was so afraid."

"You don't need to be. There's no need to fear death. It doesn't hurt. It's soothing. When I was hurt and dying, I felt comforted knowing I would be somewhere better. Dying is calm. It just feels like falling asleep, but part of you knows you won't wake up. There is nothing to be afraid of. Don't ever fear death. Everyone dies Wills. When they do, they know they're time has come and accept it. When your time comes, many years from now, after a well lived and loved live, you'll accept it too. Don't fight it. Let it take you. Dying is no more than calmly and soothingly falling asleep. That's all Wills. That's all."

"That doesn't sound so bad."

"It isn't as long as you aren't afraid."

Wills snuggled in his father's body. Will wrapped his arms around him tightly. He let his cheek rest against his son's hair. He shut his eyes and swayed back and forth.

Wills listened to his father's soft breathing. He no longer cared that his father had no heart or heartbeat or pulse. He understood and accepted his father in every way.

Will felt his son's heart beating. His son had such a strong pulse beating through him. He could feel it. He kissed his son's head.

"Wills, promise me that you will never talk about the chest and curse again. Just forget they even exist. Tonight and tomorrow will be nothing but you, your mother, and me. It's just going to be us," Will whispered.

"I promise Daddy," replied Wills. "I love you."

"I love you too Wills. I love you my son," said Will softly and gently. He loosened his grasp but didn't let his son go. He wiped the tears from his and his son's eyes. He smiled and looked much happier. "Now, I barely know you. I want to know everything."

"Everything about me Daddy?" asked Wills surprised.

"Everything," Will replied.

Before Wills could begin, Elizabeth slowly came to them. She handed Wills his coat and Will's his from Port Royal.

"It's a cool night," she told them.

Wills put his coat on, but Will hesitated. He looked at his coat. Memories returned as he slipped his arms through the sleeves.

"Jack brought the coat and a few dresses," added Elizabeth.

Wills cleared his throat. "My full name is William James Turner the Third, after my father and grandfather. My pirate name is Cutlass James. I'm nine years and three months old. My favorite color is sapphire blue. I love watching sunsets. My uncle is Jack Sparrow but we're supposed to call him Jack Teague. My best friend's name is Alex and his father is the island's blacksmith and I know how to do some things already. My birthday is March 12. I have Mum's hair and your eyes and I guess I'm going to look like you someday. No one on this island thinks I'm very smart because I tell stories a lot and Nathan thinks I should hang myself before the Navy does because everyone thinks you are a pirate and I should do the Navy a favor and—"

"And who is this Nathan?" wondered Will.

"Nathan is just someone who doesn't like him. Normal child rivalry William, nothing much to worry about," Elizabeth assured him.

"But, Mum, you said you would like to show him a piece of your mind and I know that means you want to kill him," Wills told her.

"Well, of course I do Wills. He gave you the rope to do the work," said Elizabeth.

Wills nodded. "I know, and I put it on the _Horizon_ just in case we come across a marine when we go out to sea. We'll put the noose to use with him."

"What have you been telling him?" Will asked, temporarily forgetting that another child told his son to hang himself.

"Just things," replied Elizabeth innocently and with a shrug.

"Anyway, back to me," announced Wills. "I want a pet but Mum says I can't have any pets. I plan on having my own ship when I'm older. I want to go sailing with you. Lily likes me. I'm the smartest in my class. I like Kate, but don't tell her that because she doesn't like me. I hate spiders. I'm not afraid of them I just hate them. They are really, really gross and creepy. Thomas thinks I'm a reincarnation of Beelzebub, whatever that is. I love playing on the beach. I learned to swim when I was very young. I don't like being cold at all and I easily get sick when I'm cold. When I was seven I almost died from a fever. I like running around. I don't like vegetables or kiwi or a lot of fruits. I like to climb on the trees. I have a little fort in the rocks. Alex isn't my best friend; he's my brother. I know three languages thank you very much. English, French, and Latin. I don't know why I need to know them but Mum made me learn French and Thomas taught me Latin. I kinda play the piano but I really want to play guitar because I know a lot of sailors that do. If I ever wanted to go sailing I know sailors from all over the world who would be willing to take me—"

"I can teach you how to play a guitar if you want," Will causally interrupted.

"You play?" cried Wills.

Will nodded. "My father taught me how to play guitar and my mother taught me how to play the piano. We have an organ on my ship and several guitars so there is always music."

"Can I have a sword?" Wills asked.

"I don't see why not. I had one when I was eight," Will said.

"For goodness sake. What is it with men?" Elizabeth asked herself. "William, he does not need a sword. There is no need for him to learn how to use one."

"But you said I could have one when I'm older," reminded Wills.

"When you are older yes," replied Elizabeth.

"Daddy said I could have a sword," said Wills.

"Do you have a sword that's meant for a nine year old?" wondered Will.

Wills shook his head. "Nope."

"Well, unless you have one made for you then I don't want you to have a sword just yet. I don't want you hurting yourself," Will told him, squishing him into his body then planting a kiss on his head.

"Um, that's all I can think of about me right now," said Wills.

"Do you want to hear about me?" Will asked.

Wills nodded his head rapidly with huge eyes.

"All right, but it's going to be very boring," said Will before beginning.

On and on he went. Wills listened intently. The smile on his face grew. His eyes never left his father not until it was quarter to midnight.

Will held his son still. He couldn't let go. His little body was warm and had such a strong pulse. His face was calm and lightly illuminated by the moon and firelight. With every breath his body moved slightly. Will shut his eyes. He let his cheek rest against his son's head. He wanted to live in this moment forever. He never wanted the sun to come up, because sunrise meant sunset and sunset meant another ten, long years. Soft lips touched his cheek.

"Will, we should put him to bed. He's had a long day and tomorrow is going to be even longer," whispered Elizabeth.

"I don't want to. I could stay awake and hold him forever," Will softly said.

"I know, but we must talk. I need to be alone with my husband again. After all, we do only have until sunset," said Elizabeth.

Will shut his eyes and nodded. He was avoiding this, but also understood her reasoning. He carried his son to his room and changed him into nightclothes. He tightly tucked him under his blankets then set his monkey in his arms.

"I'll be here when you wake up. I promise," he whispered. He kissed his head and walked out, slowly closing the door behind him.

Elizabeth took his hand. "Let's walk on the beach. It's a perfectly bright night and you probably want to feel sand beneath your toes again."

Will nodded and took her hand.

They walked out of the manor.

Again, Will hesitated to step onto the sand. He knew nothing was going to happen. It was just odd.

Elizabeth pulled him. "Come on you," she softly said.

Will slowly stepped onto the cool sand. He moved his toes into it. He loved how uneven and soft it was.

Still hand in hand, they walked along the shoreline. Elizabeth walked with her feet in the water. Will was completely on land. He wanted nothing to do with water at the moment. Far along the beach away from the _Dutchman_, they sat down. Will plopped down then fell back into the sand. He felt its course texture. He took handfuls and let it slip through his hands. Elizabeth watched him and said nothing. She let land and Will become friends again.

"Will," she began softly and unsure.

Still lying in the sand Will nodded. "Uh-huh."

Elizabeth shrugged. "I don't know where to begin. There's so much I want to tell you."

Will sat up. "Start at the beginning. That's always a good place. Start with our son."

"Raising him alone was more difficult than I thought. I don't know. All I can say about him is that he is like you in everyway. He's hardly afraid of anything. He loves the sea. He wants to grow up and be a pirate captain. Being away from you has made him strong and wise. He knows things that I would never figure out on my own. He can be a gentleman when he wants. Most of the time he's a living terror."

"So he's told me."

"He's been treated horribly at school. All the boys joke on him for not having a father. He's come home many times wanting to know why. I've told him what I could. I'm not so great at being a mother."

Will kissed her. "No, you are a wonderful mother. You've always been there for him. You raised him well. He's as normal as he can be. I'm the one who has been a horrible parent. He's nine and tonight was his first moments with me he'll remember. Sometimes I wonder if we should remain together. Ten years away from his father isn't healthy for our son."

"And neither is you feeling sorry and guilty. What happened happened Will. It happened ten years ago. Every night I thank God that I still have you even if you are half alive and I don't see you for ten years. Listening to your heart beating is good enough."

"It shouldn't have to be. Elizabeth, you deserve better than—"

Elizabeth pulled him into a kiss knowing it would shut him up. It did all too well. "Are you finished?" Will sighed and nodded. "I didn't wait ten years to hear my husband whine worse than his father crying like a baby." Will softly laughed at that. Elizabeth kissed him again. "Tell me about your crew and your father. Tell me everything you've ever done since we left."

Will sighed and began his tale. He did speak of everything since they parted. He explained the entire rum incident seeing his wife had heard about it. He told her all about his duty and how it felt, how much his crew truly did love him, how Jones's crew didn't leave until they made sure he was going to be all right, that Maccus and Greenbeard were still there, all about his father and how much was truly loved, some general things about life, when Jack came and the sand incident, and the master of Liar's Dice, the purpose of his wood carvings, he told her about the Bermuda Triangle and of David—He really told her everything good that happened on the ship.

"Will, that's all wonderful. I'm glad you and your father are close and the crew loves you. Though, these takes you've told me have been nothing bad. You've seemed so happy," said Elizabeth.

"That's pretty much all Elizabeth. There's no more to tell," said Will with a forced smile.

Elizabeth nodded. "Then I'll go first. I cried myself to sleep the first few night when I hid the chest and couldn't hear your heart. I went days without sleep from Wills crying at night. It killed me to look at the sunset. Sometimes I wanted to find another man to be with because of the loneliness. I considered finding Jack and forgetting about this. Every time I looked at our son as he grew, I couldn't help but hate him. Honestly Will, I hate everything about our son. He looks and acts too much like you. I hate the ship he has, wondering how much longer I can do this, telling him our story as a legend, him playing pirate every night, all the dreams I've had, most of all, I hate that we're married because I can't be with you and I hate your bloody beating heart. I hate you Captain William Turner. I hate everything about you." She pushed her hands into his chest, causing him to off balance.

Will sat up and nodded. "Fine. I hate you Elizabeth Turner and I hate Wills. I hate that I can never be with him, that I've never dried his tears, I've never told him a story, and we've been separated for nine years. I hate that you've waited for me instead of going to Jack. I hate your love because that's what got me in this mess anyway. I hate pirates, Davy Jones, the _Flying Dutchman_, my crew, the souls that come, this duty, curses, my own heart, and land. I hate land and the sea. I hate sunsets to because that's when I lose and gain you. I hate my father most of all. I hate crying in his arms. I hate when he holds me, tells me that it's all right, stays on the ship so I'm not alone, sits beside me whenever I'm alone, watches over me when I sleep, get me drunk for feeling sorry for myself then taking care of me. I hate when he pulls me into his chest just so I can hear his heart beating which always brings me back. I hate when he takes care of me and loves me. I hate nightmares about you leaving me and never seeing each other again. I hate Jack for not stabbing the heart in the first place and that he apologizes later and calls me his best friend. I hate Calypso. I hate destiny and immortality and death. Even more than my father I hate being a father, husband, son, and best friend because those close to me have to suffer as well. Elizabeth, I hate that you are mortal and I'm not, that you can grow old and I can't, that you can love and I can't. I hate that you're free while I'm forever cursed. I hate you." He pushed against her as well.

She sat up and looked at him.

He sighed and began piling sand on his legs.

"Better?" she asked. Will just nodded. "About crying in your father's arms and him loving you—"

"I know, I'm a baby," Will told her.

Elizabeth shook her head. "No, you're lucky to have someone like your father. He is loving and caring. I saw that tonight. I would love to have someone like that with me all the time who is willing to take care of me no matter what."

Will smiled. "You're just like my father. He forced these feelings out of me when they just begin."

"It's better to let it out anyway."

"Except, it's not just been this bad in nine years, not since the chest was near me at least," added Will.

"The only death I fear now is a death away from you," whispered Elizabeth as she cuddled into Will.

Will set his arms around her. "I've missed you so much. I miss everything about you. I miss your eyes, soft long hair, slender body, gentle skin, your smile and laughter, your kisses." He slowly moved his eyes upward into hers. "I miss the love you gave me ten years ago."

He gazed into her eyes, his own pleading. He leaned closer as he set his hand on her cheek. "Elizabeth…" he whispered softly. He kissed her neck lovingly. His hand found her head, the other moving up her body.

Elizabeth shut her eyes and moved her head lower. Their lips met. She fell into the sand. Her hands reached up his back. Will was over her continuing. She suddenly stopped.

"Will, why are we in the sand? There is a bed in our room," she said.

Will smiled. Our room. He lifted her into his arms. He carried her along the shoreline, her sweet kisses consuming his cheek. One more night just like ten years ago.

Elizabeth told him to wait in the room while she prepared something for him. He wanted to get to the loving her part, but of course, being a female she probably had something else in mind so he wandered around her bedroom and looked at her things. The chest was locked in the larger chest thankfully and he couldn't hear it. Being near the chest for one night, especially that night, wasn't going to be a bad thing.

"Are you done yet?" he called to the other room.

"Patience is a virtue William," Elizabeth told him.

Will sighed heavily and flopped on the bed and bounced when he did. He smiled at that then threw his arms on the bed. It was so soft and warm. He wasn't at all tired. He spent the week resting for that night and Elizabeth was beginning to ruin it for him.

"Now are you done?" he called to the ceiling. No answer. He pushed his torso upward. "Eliz—"

Elizabeth stood in the doorway swinging the ties to the sheer black robe around in front of her. Beneath the robe she wore a bright red fiery nightgown that fell to her knees. Tiny red straps went around her shoulders. The material barely covered her chest, as it was kept together by crossing strings and was pressed against every part of her body to mid thigh. Below, the red was sheer and flowing. As she walked to Will she spun in a circle. The entire backside was tied all the way down to her hips with a criss cross pattern to that of a corset however the eyelets were on her sides. Her hair was also pulled up at the crown of her head and spilling back save for one loose strand at the side of her face.

"Well, what do you think?" she asked.

Will's eyes looking her up and down over and over gave her the answer she wanted. They widened, when she let the black robe slip to the floor and pulled the red skirt away. He reached his hand out for her.

"Uh uh, what do we say?" asked Elizabeth.

Will made the attempt to say something, for his lips moved and sounds came out. He simply reached forward and pulled on her arms until she crawled on the bed and over him.

"I know my mother wore this, but I'm not seeing her."

"That's an odd thing to say," noted Elizabeth.

"I'm not seeing you either," Will noticed, his hands running up her belly. "Silk."

"You like I would assume?" wondered Elizabeth.

Two fingers pulled at the bow keeping the cloth covering her chest until the strings were wrapped around Will's finger. "Now I like better."

Elizabeth unbuttoned his tunic and nodded. "Agreed."

Will set both hands behind her head and pulled her lips onto his…

Will watched over his wife as she slept. She was lying on his chest with her head over the scar, her hand intertwined with his. Her bare body was beautifully illuminated by the moonlight. He felt warm and free. For a moment his eyes fell on the chest at the foot of the bed. At least his heart was safe. She was always keeping watch on it. He looked back at her with a soft smile. In a way he wanted her to bury the chest on the beach, but he knew she wouldn't keep herself away from him. He gently brushed her cheek with the back of his fingers. She smiled in her dream as she moved into his body more.

"I love you Elizabeth," he whispered softly. He kissed her head. In the distance he heard the clock toll five. He forgot to mention how much he hated time as well, despite the fact that she just fell asleep.

Elizabeth stirred a bit more then gently opened her eyes. She looked up and smiled.

"Good morning Mrs. Turner," Will greeted softly. He leaned down for a kiss.

"Haven't you had enough yet Mr. Turner?" wondered Elizabeth.

"I just want more, enough to satisfy for ten years," replied Will.

Elizabeth smiled. "Me too." She gently pushed the hair back from his face.

"You're so beautiful when you sleep," Will told her dreamily.

"Why didn't you wake me?" asked Elizabeth.

"Because you're so beautiful," Will repeated.

Elizabeth smiled. She pulled at his curled hair. She touched the earring.

"I've noticed, but I always wanted to know," she said.

Will smiled with a laugh. "Well, I was thinking about it after we returned to Port Royal. I considered it for so long while we were planning our proper wedding. I was unsure because no one in Port Royal liked me and no one your father knew approved of me. Trust me, I've heard what they said about me."

"Will, you know I didn't care. I never listened to them. They were just snobby, arranged marriage aristocrats that don't know what love is," said Elizabeth, squeezing Will's hand more.

Will smiled and continued. "After we went off to find Jack, I took it into deep consideration. There was just something about having an earring that called me. Later, I realized it was because I knew I no longer belonged in Colonial society. The sea and pirate life was calling. In the middle of the journey, I spoke with Josh about it. Barbossa over heard. Next time we went to port I stayed on the ship because you were and I didn't want to leave you. So, then Barbossa takes me into the cabin and holds an earring and a needle?"

"You let Barbossa put a hole in your ear?" wondered Elizabeth surprised and loudly.

"Of course not. I let Josh do it," replied Will.

"What if it had gotten infected? You could have died," noted Elizabeth.

"Elizabeth, should it have gotten infected I would have taken it out. Seeing as it didn't, I left it in. It's ironic, my father has two in his left ear," said Will.

"Like father like son."

"Do you think our son will want one? After all, he is exactly like me."

"If he does I won't stop him, but I will want to know about it. Besides, it adds just the right touch to you Captain Turner," Elizabeth said as she touched the earring again.

Will rolled onto his side. He leaned over the bed exposing his back.

Elizabeth touched one of the light tan scars, truly noticing them for the first time.

Will noticed. He set something on the bedside table under his tunic the turned back over to face her. "I've never told anyone so it's no wonder why you are curious."

"Before we left Tia Dalma's shack I knew she had taken you to a room in the corner. I heard her say something about looking at your back before infection set it. This is what she meant isn't it?" asked Elizabeth.

Will slowly nodded. "It happened when Jack tricked me onto my ship. Well, it wasn't my ship at the time. Anyway, we were hauling a cannon and one of the ropes loosened. An order was shouted for Mr. Turner. My father and I both went to the rope. We pulled at it and he looked at me. He told me he knew who I was the moment he saw my eyes illuminated by the lightening. The rope slipped from his hand and I was dragged along. The cannon fell and I was to be given five lashes. My father knew who I was and for the first time in my life since I was three, I saw my father. Instead of the Bo'sun delivering the lashes my father did. Later, he told me that it was an act of compassion. Not long ago, he told me that was the worst thing he had ever done in his life and never plans to forgive himself. It really wasn't the reunion he wanted if at all he saw me again."

"Oh, Will, why didn't you tell me?" wondered Elizabeth, gently stroking his cheek.

Will shrugged. "I just didn't want you to know. Only four people know now and three of them aren't truly alive. You are the only living person that knows. Please make it stay that way."

"I will. I promise," said Elizabeth. She rested her head back over his chest. A smile widened on her face. "It's beautiful."

"What is?" wondered Will confused. "I don't hear anything."

Elizabeth nodded. "Exactly. Neither do I."

"You should," said Will.

Elizabeth shook her head. "Not hearing you heart beating means that you are still alive and your heart belongs to me. Me lying on someone's silent chest means I'm laying on you. It means we're together."

"Only you would see it that way," said Will. He slowly reached behind him once Elizabeth shut her eyes listening to nothing.

A melody suddenly softly filled the room. Elizabeth opened her eyes. She glanced around the room wondering where that beautiful, yet, haunting tune came from. As it suddenly began again, she looked around once more. Where was it?

Will slowly placed his hand between the two of them again.

Elizabeth looked down. She took her music box into her hand. This was it. She gazed at the gears and gizmos turning inside.

"You needed something other than my own heart to listen to," whispered Will.

"Where did you find this?" asked Elizabeth with tears in her eyes.

"Remember long ago, when we sat at the organ and played around with notes and I played a few things I had come up with? This is what it became. I made this music box Elizabeth," Will told her.

She looked at him with a teary smile.

They lay in bed with the music box playing between them.

Will saw how much she loved it. Each time it started up she fell into it more and more. Mesmerized by its sounds she couldn't turn away. Will smiled. He had done it. All that he worried and toiled over was in her hand and continued to play. So tired now and relieved, he finally shut his eyes and allowed sleep to consume him.

Elizabeth silently shut the music box once she noticed Will was sleeping. She saw that it was a sea turtle. Her name was delicately engraved on the shell with crossing swords beneath. One sea turtle with her name could only mean one thing. She gazed at her Will, knowing he had the other.


	12. Twelve

"Go wake daddy."

"Okay."

A moment later, Will felt someone poking his shoulder.

"No, Wills, jump on him."

A soft giggle form two people came to his ears. He felt someone climbing on the bed. He waited a moment then…

"Gotcha!" Will shouted, grabbing his son before Wills could jump on him.

Wills screeched as his father took him into his arms.

Will laughed and tickled him a moment. Once that was done, Wills jumped into his arms and squeezed him.

"Good morning daddy," said Wills.

"Hello Wills," said Will with a yawn.

They pulled away and smiled at each other.

Elizabeth giggled.

"Now I have the whole day with you," said Wills happily. He looked at his father's body. "Daddy, you're really, really strong." He pulled at the key.

"I'm a sailor Wills," said Will, pulling the key back.

"Can I be a pirate captain too?" asked Wills, touching the key again.

"I don't care what you do," said Will.

Wills jumped on the bed.

"Come on my little pirate captain. Let's go get breakfast ready so your father can get his clothes on," said Elizabeth as she took Wills's hand.

"I wanna stay with Daddy," whined Wills. He folded his arms across his chest.

Will leaned over the bed. He tickled his son's nose. "I'll be out in two minutes."

"Promise?" said Wills.

"Cross my heart, I promise," said Will, crossing his chest. Wills laughed. "What's so funny?'

"You don't have a heart Daddy," laughed Wills.

Will rolled his eyes as he leaned over the bed more, but kept his lower half covered. He crossed the chest at the edge of the bed. "Are you happy now?"

Wills nodded. "Uh-huh."

"Go on, I'll be right out," said Will, giving his son a light push.

Wills ran out singing.

Elizabeth smiled. She shut the doors about halfway before leaving.

A few moments later, Will walked into the dining room. He smelled the air. "It all smells so good," he noted.

Elizabeth came from behind him. She turned his head to kiss him.

Wills walked back in with a plate, cup, knife, fork, and spoon. He set that next to him.

"Wills, I already got that," said Elizabeth.

"You forgot someone," Wills told her.

"No, we have three, one for you, me, and your father," said Elizabeth, looking over everything again.

"You forgot grandfather," said Wills as he began to walk to the window.

"He won't come. He wants this to be my one day," Will told him.

Wills didn't care. "Grandfather! Breakfast is ready!" he hollered as loud as he could towards the _Dutchman_.

"No need to shout lad. I'm right here."

Wills jumped as he turned.

Bill was sitting in a chair, his feet crossed on the footstool, peering over a book.

"I didn't see you come in," noted Elizabeth.

"That's because you were sleeping or doing something else when I arrived at sunrise," said Bill, turning a page. "And, Will, not even your one day can keep me from Elizabeth's cooking."

"Come on," said Wills, taking his grandfather's hand and looking at him with big brown eyes.

"Don't look at me like that," said Bill. "It's your father's decision."

"I don't have a choice," said Will.

"No you don't," said Bill with a sly smile as he took Wills's hand and went to sit down.

"According to him nothing can have a higher rank than father, not even if I am captain and he is first mate," said Will.

"Well, I do have to agree with him though. You still are his son," noted Elizabeth.

"So, what are we eating?" asked Will as he sat down.

"Blueberry, banana muffins, toast, fresh fruit, and juice," replied Elizabeth.

"Bananas," said Will snatching every last banana on the fruit tray. He placed them in his lap and looked around at them.

"This is all made fresh this morning," added Elizabeth.

"How long have you been awake? It's just half past eight," noted Will.

"I would say she's been awake since quarter after seven," said Bill.

"I couldn't sleep so I watched you sleep then made breakfast," said Elizabeth.

"The crew was requesting they be invited for lunch," said Bill.

"So they liked the table scraps," noted Elizabeth.

"There was a tournament for the last biscuit," said Bill.

"Who won?" asked Will.

"Maccus," replied Bill.

"He is good," admitted Will. "I'll give him that."

"I'm done," Wills announced, slamming cup on the table upside down.

"Where did you learn how to do that?" wondered Bill.

"I don't know. He's done that his entire life," said Elizabeth.

"What shall we do today?" asked Will.

"Play pirate, play on the beach, to swimming, build sand castles, play chase, and tell me more stories!" shouted Wills.

"William," said Elizabeth in a displeased tone.

"Sorry Mum," said Wills.

"Wot'd he do?" asked Will.

"Mum doesn't like it when I shout while we eat," said Wills.

"I don't care," Will told him.

"You're the best father in the whole world!" shouted Wills, running to him. He sat in his lap.

"And you're the best son in the whole world," said Will.

"Second best," corrected Bill with a soft smile.

Will glanced at him with a smile.

"I should probably get back to the ship," said Bill as he stood.

"Wait a moment," said Elizabeth as she let her hand on his shoulder. She ran into the kitchen then came back. All the extra food was set into a basket. She placed the juice into a large pitcher before setting that in the basket as well. "Give this to the men. Even they deserve one day of real life."

Bill nodded then walked out.

"Daddy," began Wills.

"Aye, son," said Will.

"Race you to the beach!" shouted Wills as he took off.

Will smiled and chased after him leaving Elizabeth behind to clean up the mess.

"Go, I'll take care of this," said Thomas, poking his head from the kitchen doorway.

Elizabeth walked down to the beach finding the Wills already splashing about in the water. "Boys, it's too early to be getting wet," she said.

"Not it's not," said Wills, splashing her a bit.

Elizabeth dodged the splash.

Will laughed as he stood ankle deep in the water, touching both land and sea.

"FOOD!"

Will turned to the _Dutchman_, seeing the ship rock to the side of the dock and everyone run. He laughed wondering who was going to be gifted enough to have the last bite this time.

"You wouldn't think how much someone can miss having sand beneath their feet and between their toes," he said.

"You don't know how much I've missed being at sea," said Elizabeth.

"Missed the sea or me?" asked Will going to her. His reply was a gentle kiss.

"Daddy, does my ship float like the real _Black Pearl_?" asked Wills.

Will shrugged. "I never tried it."

"Can we?" wondered Wills.

Will nodded. "But this is the last time we leave the beach." He knelt. "Climb on."

"Really Daddy?" wondered Wills.

"Come on," said Will.

Wills jumped on his father's back and swung his arms around his neck.

Will reached under his son's knees then walked back with Wills laughing the entire way.

Elizabeth watched them. She tightened her red sash then touched the key around her neck. It was very early in the day still, but she wanted to cry. Half the time with Will was over. He would be gone for another ten long years at sunset. Wills was going to have to wait again just to play with his father. By then he was going to be nineteen and a full-grown man. As laughter approached she shook it off.

Both Wills knelt in the sand. Will quickly showed his son how to set everything in its proper place. He went knee deep in the water then gently set the ship down.

"It floats Daddy. It really floats!" cried Wills, running in the water. He pushed his ship around.

All three soon began playing on the Pearl in the water. By their son's request, Will and Elizabeth were themselves and they had to get married again.

"Was it really like that?" wondered Wills.

"But more exciting," added Elizabeth.

Wills laughed. He had sudden chills consume him. He shivered a bit.

"Wills, you're shivering. Your lips are turning blue," noted Will.

Wills shook his head. "No they're not. I'm fine," he told them.

"Wills, you're freezing. You're going to catch a cough," said Elizabeth.

"I'm fine Mum," said Wills, playing more.

Will set his hand under his son's chin. He raised his head to find his son's lips did have a tint of blue to them and he was lightly shivering. Wills forced a smile.

"Come on son, you're mother is right. It's too early to be in the water," said Will, lifting the ship.

"But I want to play with my ship," protested Wills.

Will shook his head. He sat the ship in the shade of the cliffs.

Wills climbed on the dock and began walking to the end.

"Where are you going?" asked Elizabeth.

"If I can't play with my ship then I'll play with daddy's ship," said Wills.

"Your father's ship is not a toy," said Elizabeth.

"Since when?" asked Will going to her side then added. "Besides, he is my son."

Wills climbed over the rail. He fell on deck, losing his balance then stood like nothing happened. He smiled at the crew who looked at him oddly.

Orion, in a great, sniffing fuss, came to Wills's rescue and began liking his face. The moment Will stepped onto the ship, he rushed on over to his master and hopped his front paws in the air and began running around Will.

"Did you miss me?" he asked, rubbing his dog's body.

"He whined the entire night," Edward told him.

Wills looked around with wide eyes and his mouth open.

"Want to meet my crew?" asked Will, shaking him.

Wills nodded.

Elizabeth came onto deck. She brushed herself off.

Everyone immediately stood. They began cleaning around them, wiped their clothes, and combed their fingers through their hair.

"I told them you were Pirate King," said Will.

Wills began walking around. He was soon taken to a world he had only known in his stories.

"Captain, who's the boy?" asked Skully.

"Will Turner. Call me Wills," replied Wills.

They stared at the boy.

"William, what are you doing on your ship? You should be on land not here," said Bill, coming from the hold.

"I wanted to play with Daddy 's ship," said Wills. He ran to the rigging and jumped to reach it.

"You're not going up there," said Elizabeth.

"Daddy did," Wills said, jumping higher.

Will laughed as he lifted his son.

"What are you doing!" shouted Elizabeth, pulling him down. "He is not going up there."

Wills ran to the helm.

Will followed to find him at the wheel on his toes trying to see over it. He lifted his son up.

"Now I'm captain," laughed Wills. He squirmed out of his father's arms and began running all over, pulling at ropes, knocking barrels over, and causing chaos.

"He's worse than the monkey," said Edward.

"'Jack' the Monkey?" asked Wills. Half the crew nodded.

Will took his hand. "Come, I want to show you something." He led him to his cabin. Wills immediately ran to a stack of piled papers off to the side. Will ran after him. "Don't touch those."

"Why?" asked Wills.

"Because they are very important," replied Will.

"Why?" asked Wills again.

"They are records, dates, and information of all those who have been brought on this ship," replied Will.

Wills nodded. He climbed on the table and took a pen and piece of paper.

Elizabeth came in. She looked around seeing how beautiful it really was. She looked down at Wills. He was still busy scribbling at the paper.

"What are you doing Wills?" she asked.

"You'll see," said Wills.

Elizabeth glanced at Will. He shrugged.

Wills jumped off the table and ran to his father. "Now you have the records, date, and information about me and Mum so you don't have to do it yourself."

Will took the paper. He looked at the messy handwriting with frightened eyes. "I hope I never have to." He looked at Elizabeth.

She shrugged. After all, their son was only nine.

Will set the paper down not wanting to do with the thought of it.

"Daddy, where do you sleep?" asked Wills.

Will set his hand across his son's shoulder. He took him through a door off to the right. It wasn't a big room, but it was cozy. There was a small, unmade cot, a flat pillow, a few blankets, a small table, a messy shelf occupied of folded and unfolded charts, a window, and another door.

Wills went to the other door.

"Go on," said Will.

Wills went through the other door and down the stairs into a large chamber. He looked at the wall of shelves complete of carvings. His eyes then fell upon the organ. He rushed over to it and just stood there, gazing upon it.

Will came from behind him. He touched a key and let it ring.

Wills jumped as the sound echoed. He looked at his father then began pushing random keys. Before long, he began banging on them. Will joined. The random notes from both echoed in the chamber and carried around the ship. They even echoed off the cliffs.

Will grabbed his son and squeezed him in his arms. Wills laughed.

"Nice playing son. I believe it's your greatest work," noted Bill with a laugh.

"I helped," said Wills. He pointed to the two paintings that hung on the wall. "Who are all of them?"

"That's my family," Will told him.

"But I thought Mum and I were your family," Wills said.

"These are my relatives that live in London," Will said. He pointed to the faces and told his son their names.

"Oh, Seastone, I know them. I know Alexander. He came here last year," Wills said.

Will whipped around to Elizabeth. "Alex was here and you never told me?"

"I didn't see the point. He was only here to restock and to check on us," replied Elizabeth.

"It was him and Christian I think his name was. They were on business," said Wills as he walked to the shelves of sea turtles.

"You already have a pair or sea turtles," said Will.

Wills shook his head. "You don't."

"I have two pairs of sea turtles," said Will with a smile.

"But I want you and I to have our own. That way when we're together so will the sea turtles," Wills told him. "Besides, a pair of sea turtles can bring me anywhere." He handed Will a sea turtle.

"That one doesn't have its match," said Will. Upset, Wills slumped. "But I will carve us a pair if you want." Wills handed him two blocks. "Not now."

"Daddy, why do you have that?" asked Wills, pointing at the wooden carving on the ledge above the keyboard.

Will brought the chest to the table.

"Is that what I think that is?" wondered Elizabeth.

"The chest with your heart!" Wills shouted, opening it. He seemed disappointed to find just sand in it.

"I don't set foot on land much anymore so I made this chest and put sand in it as a reminder. The Dead Man's Chest holds my heart and this chest holds land," Will told him.

Wills lifted his finger through it. He shut it then stood. He lifted it into his arms. It was a bit too heavy for him though. In three steps, he tripped over his feet and fell.

Will hopped on the table out of habit.

"No!" cried Bill as the sand fell all over. He smacked his hand to his forehead and shook his head.

"Sorry," said Wills as he was being brushed off by his mother.

"Are you all right?" asked Will.

Wills nodded then turned to Bill. "Do you have your own room too?"

"It's across your father's," said Bill as he scooped handfuls of sand from the floor.

"You have all day to clean it at least," said Elizabeth.

"He told you didn't he?" wondered Bill. Elizabeth nodded. "You managed to keep that in there for nearly of a decade then your son drops it and it bloody falls everywhere."

"He's only nine years old. He doesn't know much," said Will.

Bill sighed. "Where did he go now?"

"I think he went to your room," said Elizabeth.

Will and Bill looked at each other with the same thought.

Little Wills sat on the floor of his grandfather's room. He pulled another book from the shelf. Boring. And another. Too long. And another. Too small of words. And another. Not in English or French or Latin. He reached for one on the top shelf. His finger tips reached it. Along with that one, ten more toppled on top of him. He rubbed his head then fumbled for the one he wanted.

"Legends of the Sea," he read aloud.

Setting that in a different pile, he picked up another one. Not English again. Grabbing another book, he threw that one aside.

"Under the Black Colors."

His eyes widened. It was his favorite book in the world. Elizabeth read that to him so many times. He knew by heart but still loved it.

"In God's name, William, what do you think you're doing?" asked Bill. He looked at all of his books lying on the floor.

"Reading," replied Wills casually as he laid on his belly and a few books.

Will and Elizabeth walked in.

"It smells wonderful in here," noted Elizabeth, gazing at all the books. "I always knew you were a calm pirate, but I admit I didn't know pirates could be satisfied with books."

"Grandfather, what language is this?" asked Wills, pointing out a book.

"It's German," replied Bill, beginning to put his books back.

"And these?"

"Greek and Spanish."

"Where did you learn so many?" wondered Wills, curious.

"My father taught me German and Spanish. The crew taught me Greek," replied Bill, setting his books in their place.

"What about this one?" asked Wills, holding up an old, tattered book with discolored pages.

Bill snatched that one immediately. "This was my favorite book when I was boy. I remember my mother reading to me at night and my father telling the tales. It's the only thing I have left of them."

"What is it?" wondered Wills.

"A book of Celtic legends, tales, and myths of Scotland and Ireland. It's in Gaelic lad," said Bill.

"Gaelic?" wondered Wills.

"It's my native language. You see my father was a pure Scot and my mother was half Irish and Scottish. Gaelic was my first language along with English. I was taught the two side by side. I taught that to your grandmother a very long time ago," said Bill softly. His eyes misted over with tears as his mind filled with lost memories.

"You've never mentioned that to me," noted Will.

"Does Jack know?" wondered Elizabeth.

"Aye, that's why he knew me as William. We became friends quickly," said Bill. He seemed to snap out of his trance. "Get out of here lad. Go play with your father on the beach. You've never known him and the day is slipping away. You don't want to know about my past. Trust me, it's rough." He began pushing Will from the room. "Get out of here Will. Today is your day. If I see you on the ship before sundown, I'm sending you to the Locker myself."

Will laughed as he nodded. He led his wife and son from the room, but did notice his father opening the book. Before leaving his cabin, Will grabbed a folded black cloth.

"A round Captain?" asked Edward, beginning a new game of Liar's Dice.

"I've been ordered from my ship by my father," said Will.

"He's taken on the roll as captain more than you," noted Edward.

"Yet it's my heart in that chest. I'm the one that is cursed," said Will with a heavy sigh.

"So is your father Will," said Elizabeth, letting her arms around him.

Wills begged him. "Come on Daddy. Let's go," he pleaded.

Not long over an hour, a huge sand castle that looked more like a Shipwreck Cove, two large sea turtles, and a chest were sitting on the beach.

"You are very talented Will. It's a shame you can no longer work as a blacksmith. Your work would be beautiful," said Elizabeth, pulling a few loose curls dangling from Will's head.

"Daddy, why does grandfather like books so much?" asked Wills.

"I don't know. He's the most civilized pirate I've ever known," said Will, burying his legs in sand again.

Wills took and handful of sand. He threw it in the sky. It fell all around him.

Elizabeth laughed. "Wills, not on you," she told him then threw a handful at Will's head.

Will turned and began throwing sand at them.

The three Turners kicked and threw sand at each other. Their laughter was loud and carefree. Will suddenly took Elizabeth into his arms. He ran waist deep into the water.

"Will, no!" she screamed as she was thrown in.

"Me next Daddy. Me next!" shouted Wills.

Will grabbed him and did the same to his son. He stood on the sand laughing at them.

Elizabeth came to him. She pushed him in the water.

Will reached up and pulled her in again. She fell on top of him with a scream.

"Will," she said playfully as she began splashing him.

Wills splashed back as did Wills. Both Wills and Elizabeth began splashing Will. He laughed and put his hands to his face as water got into his eyes. He retaliated by pushing them both down. Wills was thrown into the water again and d Elizabeth was dropped. She pulled at her husband's ankle. Will fell face forward into the sand, eating a few grains. There was roaring laughter from the ship. Ignoring them, he rolled around in the sand, getting it everywhere. He stood with a sand coated body, not caring at all. The laughter was twice as loud now.

"Daddy's a sand monster," laughed Wills.

Elizabeth screamed and hid behind Wills.

Will ran back in. He pulled his wife in for a quick kiss. That kiss was longer than quick, much longer.

"Daddy, stop kissing Mum," whined Wills, splashing them.

Will and Elizabeth sent a wave of water on top of him. That toppled him over. They stopped kissing to help Wills to his feet. Wills, not happy with his parents, glared at them.

Will returned the glare. He moved closer until he grabbed his son's sides. He began tickling Wills again.

Laughing and screaming, Wills squirmed around in the sand.

Elizabeth joined her husband.

After a few minutes, Will turned on Elizabeth. She was now enduring tickle torture from her husband and son. Not able to move due to being pinned, she laughed in the sand. Will took one of her bare feet. He ran his finger up the middle. She burst into harder laughter, pleading for him to stop. She finally managed to take both of their necklaces and pulled on them.

"Very funny Will," she noted, catching her breath. She stood and wiped her body before she became the sand monster. "How is it you managed to escape that?"

"I'm Captain Will Turner," Will told them proudly with his back straight and tall, head held high and arms out much like Jack Sparrow.

"It think becoming captain has made you act very much like Jack," noted Elizabeth.

"Oh really? That's something then," said Will.

Elizabeth nodded again as she stepped closer to him then whispered in his ear. "So does knowing where you're ticklish." She ran her finger up the neck.

Will flinched as he moved away from her.

Wills quietly came behind him and pushed his daddy closer to Elizabeth.

She pulled at the key, keeping him close to her while ticking the back of his neck. Finally in her grasp, Will was unable to move. He was now at the mercy of the Pirate King and Prince. He tripped while trying to escape their hands. He rolled in the sand laughing more freely and alive than he had ever done.

Elizabeth loved that sound. His laughter always brought light to her dark moments.

On the _Dutchman_, Bill Turner stood at the helm watching the scene play out through the spyglass. He couldn't help but to laugh himself. He watched as his son rolled around whole being tickles by four hands.

"Are you spying on them?" asked Edward.

"No, I am simply admiring the cliffs and their beauty," Bill said after a moment.

Edward looked at the angle of the spyglass and laughed. "You are spying on them."

"I'm simply observing his condition," said Bill. "He seems happy."

Edward laughed a little more. "What is the difference? You're still spying on him."

Still watching his son, Bill raised a finger and said. "Observing."

"All right. I understand. Stop, please! Elizabeth, I won't do it again!" Will hollered among his sweet laughter.

Satisfied, Elizabeth smiled innocently.

Will wiped his eyes.

"Daddy, that was fun," said Wills.

Will shook his body. Sand flew everywhere. "Now what?"

"I don't know Daddy. What do you want to do?" asked Wills.

"I don't know. What do you want to do?" Will asked.

Wills shrugged. "What do you want to do?"

"No, I'm asking you what you want to do."

"I don't care. Whatever you want I'll do too."

"I don't know. What do you want to do?"

"I told you I don't care. What do you want to do?"

"I don't know much about you so what do you want to do?"

"I don't know. I do want to do something with you though."

"Okay, so what do you want to do?"

"I don't know. What do you want to do?"

"Whatever you want us to do I'll do."

"What should we do then?"

"I don't know. What do you want to do?"

"I don't know. What do you want to do?"

"Wills, Will, shut it," laughed Elizabeth, hysterically.

She was clutching her sides. Tears from laughter rolled down her cheeks. Her body trembled horribly from laughter. Her legs wobbled as she could barely stand on them.

Will set his hands on her shoulders to steady her body while she attempted to breathe.

"You two are so much fun together. Respecting Calypso, but I think Wills and I are just going to have to sail on the _Pearl_ with Jack so we can see you more often," said Elizabeth.

"That's what I want to do!" cried Wills.

Elizabeth burst out laughing again. This time, Will had to tell her how to breathe to get her to breathe normal again.

"Other than going sailing with Jack what do you want to do?" asked Will.

Wills shrugged. "I don't know. What do you want to do?"

"I don't know."

"I don't know too. What do you want to do?"

"I don't—Wills, don't start that again," said Will, catching himself.

"It's something to do," said Wills.

"Well, I know I could go eat lunch. All this laughing is making me hungry," Elizabeth told him.

"Okay, let's do that," agreed Wills.

Will nodded as he took his hand.

Elizabeth walked to the manor with her hands still on her sides.

The three Turners ate fresh sandwiches and salads for lunch with cider to drink. They sat in the parlor. Elizabeth's heart had finally slowed to normal and her sides no longer caused her horrible pain, and the two Wills finally found something to do.

"Am I interrupting?" asked Thomas as he poked his head through the doorway.

Will shook his head. "Not at all. Come join us."

"You haven't changed since that last time I saw you," noted Thomas.

"I'm never going to change. I'll always be twenty-two," said Will.

"You know my daddy too?" asked Wills.

"Yes, I've known him for as long as your mother. I was there when we rescued him," said Thomas. He turned to Will. "William, your carvings are absolutely amazing."

Will smiled. "Thank you."

"Your swords are flawless as well," added Thomas.

"You own one of my swords?" asked Will.

Elizabeth smiled. "Not exactly. Jack also brought three swords and a knife for us along with new weapons for the crew. Apparently there is an unmistakable difference between your swords and the new ones. Yours were the best."

"I wish I could have a smithy on the ship. Father would enjoy that much better and so would I. Pounding on metal is the best way to relieve any anger and stress," said Will.

"Can I tell him?" asked Wills with a proud smile.

Elizabeth nodded. "Go on. Tell Daddy what you'll be doing soon."

Will looked at his son most curious.

"I'm going to be a blacksmith's apprentice!" Wills shouted proudly.

A very proud smile widened across Will's face.

"Samuel Woods, the blacksmith in town, was looking for young boys around ten years old and with a strong arm and artistic talent of any kind. His own son, Alexander, didn't have his heart set on a blacksmith. Since Alex is our son's best friend, he told his father. Samuel thought Wills was a bit young but gave him a try anyway. When it was all said and done, Wills was chosen," explained Elizabeth.

Wills ran to the mantle. He reached for a small metal object. He ran back to his father, handing him the beginnings of a blade.

"You made this?" asked Will impressed as he looked it over. It was nearly flat and straight with a few places of unevenness. For the most part, it was incredible for a nine year old.

"What do you think?" asked Wills unsure.

"You are going to be a great blacksmith, better than I ever was," said Will. He pulled his son into a huge hug.

Wills handed the piece of metal to his father. "Here, you keep it."

"That reminds me," said Will to himself.

He took the folded black cloth from his sash and handed it to his son.

Wills unfolded it. His eyes widened. It was the _Black Pearl_'s colors, a bit stitched, torn, weathered, beaten, and faded.

"Is that the _Pearl's_?" asked Elizabeth.

Will nodded. "The same ones that you ordered to hoist in the last great battle. The same colors that flew high and proud after our victory."

Elizabeth delicately touched the flag. Memories filled heart. She pressed the cloth to her face, breathing in the salty sea air.

"These are your colors now Wills," said Will.

"What about you?" wondered Wills.

Will wrapped the flag around his son like a blanket. "I need none. Besides, every great pirate captain needs their own."

Calmly, Wills gazed at the flag. He felt like a great hero or someone of great importance to the world. He felt as great as his father.

"Did you really practice three hours a day?" he asked, completely changing the subject.

"What?" wondered Will. He thought a moment then caught on. "Oh, of course. If I ever was to meet a pirate I could kill it. Little did I know then."

"Can you teach me now?" asked Wills.

"Well then, let's get started. Elizabeth, where can we find two swords?" said Will.

Wills gave him a tight hug.

"He has some in his room," said Elizabeth.

Wills raced to his room and came back with two wooden swords.

Will shook his head. "Where are the ones Jack gave to you?"

"Will, no. He is not using a real sword. He's nine. Something could happen," said Elizabeth.

Will took her into his arms, playfully kissing her. "I won't hurt him and he can't hurt me no matter how badly he tries. You should know that. He's our son. He deserves to begin his sword lessons with a real one. What do you say Elizabeth?"

"Please Mum," pleaded Wills

Elizabeth shut her eyes. "Oh, fine. I'll go get them."

She was kissed by both her Wills. Still not approving this at all, she slowly left and return with the swords.

"Be very careful," she said, handing Wills his.

Wills took the sword very gently. He pulled it a little ways from the scabbard to see the blade shine.

Will looked at him proudly.

"Jack said you needed a replacement of the one you own now and I think this one should be yours. It's not balanced well enough for me because it's a little heavy," said Elizabeth.

Will took his sword. He fully removed the blade. A smile. This one and two others were the last ones he ever made. His eyes fell on the etching at the beginning of the blade. Will Turner. It was perfectly balanced for him. It looked much like the one he crafted for Norrington. He took Elizabeth's sword. Elizabeth Turner.

"Why didn't you ever tell me?"

"It was to be your wedding gift," said Will.

"Jack sends his immortal thanks. It's just the right balance and weight. The sparrow under his name gives it just the right touch," said Elizabeth.

"It didn't feel right not making him one," said Will, pulling her close into a kiss.

"Daddy," began Wills.

"I know, I know. Stop kissing Mum. You look like her and have her temper," said Will. Elizabeth playfully smacked his arm. Will stood. "All right, let's go to the beach. This could become a bit deadly and I don't wish to get blamed for breaking something."

"I'll be down soon. I'm going to change into more suitable clothes," Elizabeth told them.

Wills ran out with Will following close.

She went to her room and changed into her boots and breeches. She pulled her hair back with a blue ribbon. Before leaving the manor, she stepped onto the veranda. Her eyes fell upon Will showing his son properly how to hold a sword. She smiled gently. Her mind fled back to times. Less than eight hours left.

"Elizabeth," called a voice softly.

She turned. "Bill, what are you doing here?"

"Can you spare a few minutes?" asked Bill, moving closer. She nodded. "I want you and I to make something of the sand for him. I want you to make him a jar of sand and fill this with the softest sand on your beach." He handed her the empty wooden chest.

Laughter tore his eyes from her. He gazed at his son with a gentle smile. His own eyes teared and heart ached for him.

Elizabeth noticed. "You love him more than anything don't you?"

Bill nodded. "I never wanted this for him. I never wanted this life for him. Richard was right. It was right of him to keep Will away from me."

"You didn't leave?" asked Elizabeth.

"No, Richard threw me from Will's life when he was three. He wanted nothing to do with piracy for her son. He wanted Will to grow up happy and normal."

"He was telling me about that."

Elizabeth saw the sadness and pain in his eyes as he watched his son and grandson play. She gently set her arms around him. She kissed him on the cheek.

Bill gently took her hand.

"Thank you for everything you're done for him in the last ten years. You're a wonderful father," said Elizabeth.

"And you, Elizabeth, are a wonderful daughter. I would imagine my own daughter to have been like you," Bill told her.

With a smile on her face, Elizabeth walked along the beach to her husband and son.

"Mum, look what I can do," said Wills.

He raised his sword then swung down Will blocked then gently swung. Wills pun to dive it and his blade came across his father's arm. It cut deeply into Will's arm.

Both Elizabeth and Wills screamed.

"Daddy!" cried Wills, dropping his sword. He looked at the tear on his father's tunic. "Oh no, I hurt Daddy. I cut my daddy."

He began sobbing as he ran away from him.

"No, Wills, I'm fine. You didn't cut me," said Will, reaching for his son's arms.

"Yes I did. I hurt you. I'm never going to touch a sword again," sobbed Wills.

Will ripped his tunic a little more. "See, no blood or cut. You just got the sleeve," he told him.

Wills sniffled as he touched his father's arm. No blood. No cut. He nodded.

Will pulled him into his arms. He rolled his eyes as he rubbed his son's back. "You know I am immortal," he reminded.

Elizabeth nodded coming from her mind. "I know that. I remember."

"It's okay Wills," whispered Will as his son squeezed him tighter.

Wills let out a deep breath. He pulled away to glance at his father's arm again.

"I did the same thing to your father when he was teaching me how to swordfight," said Elizabeth.

"Really?" wondered Wills.

"She just scratched my arm, though she acted like she cut it off," said Will.

"You know how to fight too?" asked Wills.

Elizabeth appeared almost insulted. "Of course I do."

"Show me," said Wills.

"Aye, what do you remember my love?" asked Will.

"I do practice sometimes when I have the chance. I faced Captain Sparrow," said Elizabeth.

Will stepped back three paces. "Let's just see."

Elizabeth nodded and drew her sword. She stood in front of him.

Wills watched with wonder as his parents circled each other.

"Your move your majesty," said Will.

"Please. A queen before king," said Elizabeth.

"If you insist," said Will as he gently swung.

Gentle wore off quickly. For having no moving target but once with Jack, Elizabeth was as still very good after ten years. They danced around each other, swinging and blocking much like they had done ten years ago. Suddenly, with both swords meeting each other over the top of their heads, Will and Elizabeth froze. They gazed at each other. Elizabeth breathed hard. Will breathed normal. A single memory filled them. A ten year old memory. A memory of their wedding. Will leaned in for a kiss. Elizabeth's sword dropped from her hand. Their forehead's touched.

"I do," whispered Will, lovingly as he traced her jaw line with his forefinger.

"I do," whispered Elizabeth.

Will wrapped his arms around her. He pulled her close and just held her.

"That was amazing," said Wills, in awe.

Both looked at him and did not leave each other's arms. They never wanted to.

"I'm going to practice four hours a day," declared Wills, picking up his sword. He swung around and spun like a great hero. He turned and his blade slammed into his father's, giving him a start.

"You'll be the most feared and admired pirate on the seas. Who wouldn't fear you?" said Will proudly.

Wills smiled. "No one."

They sheathed their swords

Will dived under the water to cool down. He swam around and was soon accompanied by Wills. Will pulled his son's wet hair back.

"Stay here. Don't worry about me," he told him.

He dived under again, but did not come back up.

Wills looked all over. He had to come back soon. No one could hold their breath that long.

Even Elizabeth tensed. She stepped into the water.

"Mum," said Wills worried.

"He'll be fine," said Elizabeth, forcing a smile.

Minutes passed. Will had not returned.

"Daddy," called Wills worried. He heart raced. It beat in his throat and feet. Where was he? "Daddy!" he called again with a hoarse voice.

"You can come back Will," said Elizabeth to the water.

Wills screamed as something grabbed his ankle.

Will surfaced and laughed.

"Daddy!" Wills cried, throwing his arms around him.

"Will," whispered Elizabeth with a heavy sigh.

Will seemed confused. "Both of you do know that I am immortal?" he asked again.

"But you were underwater for hours," said Wills.

"Probably a little over five minutes," corrected Will as he set something in Wills's and Elizabeth's hands.

Both held beautiful, large shells

"Oh, Will," gasped Elizabeth as she held up the largest pearl she had ever seen in her life. It was a black pearl. A few more fell from the inside. A total of fifteen pearls were in her hands.

"Are these real?" asked Wills, as a handful of shark teeth fell into his hand. Will nodded. "Where did you find these?"

"At the bottom of the ocean of course and of a spot I know," replied Will then added. "That's not all." He held a large, pearl white conch in his hand. He blew into it. Out came a pure note of the sea. He handed it to Wills.

Wills gave it a try. No bad, but it needed work.

Will pulled another from underwater. It was a light coral color. Inside were many different pearls of all color, but mostly black. He handed that to Elizabeth of course.

She looked at her treasures then flung her arms around Will.

Looking at them kissing again, Wills blew into his conch as loud as he could. His parents looked at him. He shrugged and smiled innocently.

"I'm going to put this on the _Pearl_," he told them. Will looked at him strangely. "Come with me Daddy."

Wills led him to a massive tree with long, swaying, drooping leaves. They climbed the trunk and came to a small wooden platform. On top was a compass, spyglass, and map. Will glanced up to find a small, homemade flag blowing in the wind. It was just like the _Black Pearl_'s colors.

"Is this your ship Wills," asked Will.

"When I can't go to sea yes," said Wills, setting the conch on a chair. He pulled a map from the small shelf then handed it to Will. "These are all the places I want to sail to."

Will looked at them. Port Royal. Tortuga. Ireland. London. Gold Coast. Madagascar. India. Japan. Antarctica. Terra del Fuego. Bermuda Triangle. World's End. Wills had even charted a course to each by direct route or stopping at a few along the way.

"What do you want to go to World's End?" asked Will curious.

Wills shrugged. "It would make a great adventure."

"There's nothing there," Will told him.

"How do you know?" asked Wills, looking at him.

"I was there once. When we rescued Jack in fact," said Will.

Wills sat next to his father on the wood. "Really? What was it like?"

"Well, it was different. There is no living person there so it is very quiet. A sunset there is a sunset here, because up is down. Everything is opposite. At night the stars shine from the sky and sea. It seems like I'm sailing on the stars. It is beautiful though. Most of all it's lonely. You see, I just have my crew and any souls we must ferry. Sometimes, it can be very boring. Rather, it's always boring. That's why I've made so many carvings. I'm considering learning a different language form my father or writing a book of my own. World's End is nothing like here. This world is nothing like the other," explained Will, lost in thought.

"If you were only there once then why do you keep saying 'is' and not 'was'?" asked Wills, seeing more than what was being told.

Will looked at him. Great. Now he's really done it. He quickly thought of an excuse. "I see it in my dreams quite a lot so it feels like I've been there many times," said Will.

"I brought lemonade for the two of you," said Elizabeth.

Wills threw down a small crate attached to a rope. He raised the crate as Elizabeth climbed the tree trunk.

"You need a ladder," she noted.

"I was thinking about borrowing rigging," said Wills.

"Where do you plan to get this?" asked Elizabeth.

"Taking it from a ship in port," replied Wills. Elizabeth shook her head. "I'll give it back when they come back so I'll just borrow without permission."

"You've met Jack once and already you've acting like him," said Elizabeth.

Will laughed silently to himself as he took the compass. For curiosity matters, he opened it then spun it all around. It always pointed north.

"Since I'm getting sword lessons can I keep my sword?" asked Wills.

"Of course you can," said Will.

"Absolutely not," said Elizabeth. Both looked at her. "Wait until you know how to use one bore better than now and when you are older."

"Now that Daddy's home forever, he can teach me for hours every day and we can go sailing on my adventure together. Daddy, you will teach me tomorrow night won't you?" said Wills happily.

Will said nothing. He looked at Elizabeth.

She shook her head sadly.

Will painfully shut his eyes. He slumped. How does one tell his son there will be no tomorrow, but instead, another ten years of separation? He set his hand on his son's head.

"Wills, I'm not going to be here tomorrow," he said softly.

Wills shrugged. "Oh well, you can teach me the day after then."

Will shook his head. "I won't be back the day after either. Wills, come sunset I won't be back. I told you this already."

"What? Of course you will. You're home now," said Wills. He looked at his mother. "Mum."

Elizabeth scooted beside Will. "He's right Wills," she whispered, tucking her hear behind her ear.

Wills gazed at his father with moist, confused eyes.

Will looked at him and began. "It is part of the curse Wills. I must spend the years at sea then I get one day on land. After tonight, I can no longer step on land. I can't be on land. I must return to the sea and continue my duty for ten more years then I'll come back."

Wills shook his head, not wanting to believe it. "But, it's been ten years already."

"Every ten years Wills. One day every ten years I'll come back."

"Why though?"

"I told you, it's part of the curse."

"Why is your duty so important?"

"I ferry souls of those who have died at sea to the other world. They need help finding their way. Being captain of the _Flying Dutchman_, it is my duty, and mine alone to do so. That's why I get one day every ten years."

"Can you just stop and stay here? Why can't someone else just do it?"

"It's my heart in the chest. I was made captain. This is my curse. It I stop then I'll turn into Davy Jones and I still won't be able to step on land. Someone else doing it means stabbing my heart and killing me to replace everything."

"Then let me come with you," pleaded Wills, clinging to him.

"You can't. You aren't dying. The only way to come with me is to join my crew and the only way to do that is to be dying at sea," Will told him.

Elizabeth gently rubbed her son's back. She glanced at Will, seeing the pain in his eyes.

Will softly added, "I have until sunset."

"That's only a few hours away. It's almost time for dinner," said Wills.

"Then we must not talk and do something together while I'm still here," said Will, drying his son's eyes.

Wills nodded. "Can you tell me a story?"

"As long as I can sit on the beach," agreed Will.

They climbed down then sat in the sand. Will told his son about the time when he frightened his father by appearing that he stepped on land. Then, he explained, attempted to explain, why he couldn't step on land.

"Oh, that's why Grandfather was angry when I spilled the sand," noted Wills with a laugh.

"Aye, that's why. He also hates when I played with the sand when it was in the chest. Every time we supply the ship, he inspects everything and everyone before going on deck. Even then he inspects the deck. Not surprisingly, he has a sixth sense for sand because one tiny grain of sand could change the world," said Will. Wills threw sand at him. "It won't work now. It's my one day."

Wills nodded, but threw more sand at Will.

Laughing, Will did the same. He grabbed his son then swung him in the air a few times.

"Dinner is ready," called Thomas.

Wills's eyes suddenly lit with fear. His smile faded. His eyes slowly turned to the horizon. The sun was lowering.

The Turners quickly ate enough only to satisfy themselves. The rest, and most of the food in the manor, was packed into large sacks. Unfortunately, all the bananas were gone and Will had a particular liking for bananas. He ate them all that morning and last night. Elizabeth ran to her room and around the manor packing another sack. She, Will, and Thomas brought them to the dock.

The crew looked over the side.

"Are those for us?" asked Skully.

Will nodded. "Real food that will last until we eat it all." He began handing them up.

"These are for you two," said Elizabeth as she handed Bill two sacks. "This one is for Will." She handed him one sack that was slightly smaller.

"This should be enough to last ten more long years. Will, I still say we should come here every night for dinner. Ten years is a long time from her cooking especially those muffins. We played a game for the last one," said Bill.

"Who won?" asked Will.

"Sharkface," replied Bill.

"Who?" asked Elizabeth.

"Maccus," said Will.

"You mean it's really once every ten years?" asked Wills.

Bill nodded sadly. "Unfortunately, yes. Now it's back to carvings and cleaning sand and waiting for another ten to pass. You'll be nineteen the next time I see you Wills."

"No!" screamed Wills, understanding completely now. "It can't be ten years. It's not true. It's just a legend. It's not true. It can't be."

He ran across the dock as he cried.

"Wills!" called Will, running after him.

Wills ran as fast as he could, ignoring his father. Maybe if he ran fast enough he could run away from the truth. Maybe he would wake up.

"Wills, come back. Wills," called Will as he ran faster. He caught up to his son. "William, come here." He pulled Wills against him.

"Let me go Daddy. Please. I want to run away from everything. It's not true. You're not leaving me. Don't leave me. Let go," sobbed Wills as he struggled to free himself from his father's grasp.

Will hushed him as he pulled his son closer. He rocked back and forth as he kissed his son's head. Not able to control it, Wills stopped. He threw his arms around his father's neck, wailing into his shoulder.

"It's all right. It's all right. I'm here Wills. I'm right here," whispered Will, holding him tighter. He shut his eyes. Realization dawning on him, he sighed as a few tears rolled down his cheeks. This was going to be one of the last few times he could hold his son in years.

Elizabeth knelt beside him. She gently wrapped her arms around both of them.

Later, all three sat in the sand, listening to the sea roll in and out and watching the horizon. A warm orange glow was upon the sand. Their shadows were behind them. Will had not let his son from his arms. Wills sat in his father's lap, clutching his arms tightly. Elizabeth clung to Will's other arm. They were silent and lost in their thoughts.

Will kissed his son's head again. It was love at first sight. They had bonded more quickly than anything else in the world, both worlds. He did want to leave his son alone on this island. He wanted to take him with. Far away from him, his heart ached. Wills grabbed onto him tighter knowing he had only a half hour with his father. Will rested his chin on his son's head. In the distanced he heard his father's voice shouting orders. He watched as his toes played in the sand one last time. Elizabeth let her head rest against her Will then looked back to the horizon.

"Almost sunset," he whispered.

"I know," said Elizabeth. She looked at Wills.

He was already crying.

Will stood. He set an arm around Wills's back and under his knees. He wasn't going to let him go yet. With Elizabeth clutching his other arm, he walked to the dock slowly. Before touching wood, he looked at his feet on top of the sand and memorized the feeling. He walked onto the dock. Each step, he felt his life and freedom sinking back into the chest with his heart. At the edge of the dock, he stopped.

"You have to go don't you?" wondered Wills.

"Aye," said Will softly.

Will set him down and knelt. "I won't be far away. Now that you are old enough, you and your mother can come out to sea and see me for a day. Whenever you need me come to this spot and call. I'll come."

Wills nodded.

Will stood. He gazed at Elizabeth.

She threw her arms around his neck. Her body trembled as she too began crying.

Will softly hushed her.

She pulled away and kissed him tenderly. She had to make this last ten years.

Wills watched his parents. It was like there was no tomorrow for any of them.

"Daddy," he whispered sadly as he wrapped his arms around his waist.

Elizabeth slowly pulled away.

Will touched his forehead to hers. "I have to go," he told her.

She nodded.

Wills took the necklace from his neck. "I want you to have it back," he said.

Will slowly took the necklace. "Are you sure?"

Wills nodded.

Will set the necklace around his neck again. He smiled.

"Don't leave, I have something else for you," said Wills as he ran backwards.

Elizabeth found time to curl back in Will's arms. She noticed the sand falling from him.

"If I don't do this your father will," she said as she brushed her fingers through his curls. She brushed his clothes tenderly.

Will pulled her into a kiss of passion and love.

Wills ran back breathing heavily. "Daddy, you need 'Jack' more than I do," he told him in between gasps.

"Wills, no. He's yours," said Will.

"I have Mum. You don't have anyone," said Wills.

Will took the monkey. He looked at his son and knelt.

"When will I see you again?" asked Wills.

Will pulled him close. "When Jack comes, but it's our secret," he whispered in his ear.

Wills nodded.

"William," called Bill.

Will shut his eyes and stood. He looked at both of them.

"I'll always wait for you," said Elizabeth.

Will gave her one last hug. He breathed in her scent deeply. "And I will always love you."

One last kiss goodbye.

He knelt to hug his son.

Wills held him tightly. He didn't want to let go. "I love you Daddy."

"Always know that I love you no matter what," said Will, pulling away.

They gazed at each other.

Will stood and turned. He walked to the edge of his ship. He hand just touched the wood.

"Daddy, wait!" cried Wills desperate.

Will turned and pulled him close.

Elizabeth followed. She still kissed Will with their son in his arms. On last desperate kiss and one last desperate hug. She gazed into his eyes.

Will set his son down.

Wills gazed at him crying hard.

"Keep a weather eye on the horizon," Will told them with a small smile.

One last look. One last smile. He turned and boarded his ship. The order was given and he was sailing away. He leaned over the rail at the stern.

Wills stood at the edge of the dock. He glanced at the halfway disappeared sun.

Will smiled and waved at them.

Crying, Wills waved back. He smiled.

Elizabeth smiled as well. She set her arm around Wills's shoulder.

They watched as Will turned from them. The ship sailed farther and farther away. With each moment, the ship became smaller and smaller until a flash of green on the horizon. Nothing, not even the sun.

"Is Daddy gone?" asked Wills.

"Yes Wills, Daddy's gone," replied Elizabeth, fighting hard to hold back her pain.

Wills bowed his head.

She pulled him against her.

An hour later, Elizabeth continued to hold Wills and gaze at the horizon. Ten more years alone, away from her husband. So much had happened in the past day. So much she wanted to remember. So much she couldn't wait another ten years to do.

"Elizabeth, come inside now," said Thomas softly. He took Wills into his arms

Elizabeth followed slowly. She turned back once to see if he was really gone. He was.

In her room, she began to undress Wills. He woke and looked around.

"He's not here Wills," said Elizabeth.

Wills lowered his eyes. He nodded. "I miss him," he whispered. A drop rolled down his cheek.

"Me too," said Elizabeth. "But we'll see him again."

Wills nodded again. He crawled in bed.

Elizabeth changed into her normal nightgown in the other room. She crawled under her blanket beside her son.

Wills suddenly ran from the room then ran back in. He held a figure in his hand. He crawled back in bed next to his mother again and curled against her. "I love you Mum," he whispered.

"I love you Wills," said Elizabeth.

The melody from the music box lulled both to sleep in minutes and continued until Thomas entered to blow out the candle. He shut the music box then tucked the blanket tighter around the two. He noticed the figure in Wills's hand and smiled.

"I'll look after them for you Will," he whispered, looking at the sea then quietly left.

Wills smiled in his dream as he clutched the figure of his father tighter. That may have been the best day of his young life and it probably would be the best day of his life. He saw his father for the first time and he could finally tell everyone that he wasn't fatherless. He knew what his father looked like and if they asked for proof he could show them the carvings and his mother could even confirm that he was there for a day. Thomas could tell them too.

His father did say that if he ever needed him all he had to do was call him and he would call him. Now that he was old enough, his father didn't have to be a secret to him. They could spend time together. And when Jack came they would be together again. Besides, if he really wanted his Daddy all he had to do was hurt himself because his daddy did say that all it would take was to be dying and dying and hurt were pretty much the same thing. He couldn't wait until he was a little older then he would go sailing with his father and they would be together. Curses had a counter curse. He may have been nine years old but he was well educated in opposites and everything had an opposite. All he had to do was find the counter curse to the curse his father was under.

Now that he knew about his daddy, he wanted to ask his mother if he could keep the chest in his room now. She had him all her life and he only knew him for a day. It was only fitting that she let him have the chest. He was really good at keeping secrets and he would never tell anyone about the chest because his father told him not to tell anyone and he wouldn't. He promised. He was someone who never lied or went back on promises ever. And, one day, he could tell Alex about his father and his father's heart and then Alex could meet his father.

But, for now, he was content in his dreams of his father and holding the little wooden figure of his father in his hand and his mother sleeping beside him. He was only a child, but dreaming was what children did the best. He had big dreams, but the biggest of all was yet to come.

* * *

**A Note from TurtleHeart: **

**so, thus ends **Beyond the Horizon: A Decade to Wait**, part one of the Beyond the Horizon Series. part two is entitled **Beyond the Horizon: His Son's Realization** and focuses on young Wills Turner and his struggles of living. i hoped you enjoyed part I and will continue to read this series although it is going to get quite long. the beginning of part II should be up within a few days so keep an eye out for it. and thank you to all of those who enjoy this story! **

**happy readings and keep a watchful eye!**


End file.
